


et si Edward n'était pas parti?

by leti60



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leti60/pseuds/leti60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Edward n'était pas parti? et si c'était Bella tout simplement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Et si Edward n’était pas parti ?

PDV Edward

 

Ma sœur avait organisé une soirée a la maison pour l’anniversaire de Bella. Bella et moi étions en train de discuter à l’étage sur les Volturis. Mon dieu comme je pouvais l’aimer, elle était toute ma vie mon univers, si jamais je devais la perdre, je ne pourrais plus vivre.  
Tout a coup j’entendis mon petit lutin de sœur arriver et m’arracher Bella des bras tout en sautillant tellement joyeuse de cette soirée.  
Je descendis avec Bella tout en lui tenant la main. En bas se tenait mes parents enlaçant Bella pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Enfin Alice donna à rose le cadeau qu’elle devait offrir à Bella :  
Tiens c’est pour toi c’est Alice qui la choisi !  
Merci.  
Puis vins le tour du cadeau d’Emmett. Bella secoua le paquet vide :  
-je l’ai déjà installé, au moins tu auras quelque chose de descend pour écouter de la musique !  
-eh ! On se moque pas !!

Puis nous rimes tous devant la mine de Bella, car on savais tous qu’un jour ou l’autre son tas de ferraille la lâcherait.  
Ce fut au tour de mes parents de donner le leur :  
-Tiens c’est pour toi pour que tu viennes au soleil, on te trouve un peu pale en ce moment.  
-Merci beaucoup dit Bella, ça me touche beaucoup vous n’auriez pas du !

Tout a coup une brûlure très vive me vint à la gorge et je compris très vite d’où cela venait : Bella avait le doigt en sang ! Elle s’était coupée avec le paquet cadeau. Tout a coup dans un mouvement éclair je vis jasper transformé, la soif se dessinant sur son visage, ses traits étaient déformés, alors la panique s’installa en moi.  
Je poussais Bella vivement pour l’éloigner le plus rapidement possible avant que jasper ne se jette sur elle, puis je repoussa jasper qui alla s’écraser sur le piano. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas, il revenant à la charge. Mon père et Emmett essayèrent de le rattraper, il échappa a l’emprise de mon père mais Emmett arriva a le prendre par un bras et a la maîtriser.  
Alice vint tout de suite vers jasper :  
-calme toi jasper ce n’est rien c’est juste... un peu de... sang !  
Alice avait dis ça d’une drôle de manière et je compris tout de suite pourquoi. La douleur au fond de ma gorge se fit plus insistant, une odeur délicieuse ma chatouilla les narines. En me tournant je vis que Bella avait le bras en sang. En la repoussant avec ma force vampirique elle avait atterrie sur le meuble derrière elle et c’était couper le bras sur des éclats de photophores qui avait exploser avec l’impact.  
Qu’avais je fais ! Pourquoi avais je emmener Bella chez moi et pourquoi Alice n’ait elle rien vu j’aurai pu empêcher cela !  
-Edward ça voir jasper toi seul peux le calmer apparemment tu es le seul qui t’écoute  
J’acquiesçais et sorti rejoindre le reste de ma famille.

 

Dehors je vis jasper assis sur une pierre la tête dans ses mains, Alice a ses cotés en train de la réconforter.  
Je ne suis pas digne de vous disait –il pourquoi je n’arrive pas a me contrôler ?  
chut mon amour calme-toi, Carlisle s’occupe d’elle ne t’en fais pas je suis sure qu’elle ne t’en voudra pas disait Alice du moins je l’espère pensait-elle  
-je l’espère aussi dis je a mon tour en réponse a la pensait d’Alice  
Tout le monde se retourna vers moi sauf jasper qui était toujours la tête dans ses mains.  
-Pardonne-moi Edward je ne voulais pas tu sais, j’adore Bella elle est comme ma sœur, elle a toujours était si bonne avec moi, toujours compréhensive. Comment j’ai pu lui faire ça ? Je suis tellement désolé ! Si tu savais !  
oui je sais calme toi jasper ! Lui dit j’attends de voir comment elle va réagir quand Carlisle aura finie de s’occuper d’elle !  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Edward il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise pensa Alice, si tu l’avais laisser se transformer a phœnix il n’y aurai pas eu se problème ce soir  
je grogna, car elle savait très bien pourquoi j’avais refuser  
Ça suffit dis d’un ton sec Esmée !!!  
Nous nous retournâmes étonnés vers elle. C’était la première fois qu’on la voyait comme ça. Nous vîmes de la peine ainsi que de la tristesse, et je sus qu’elle s’en faisait aussi bien pour Bella que pour jasper.  
Bella comptait beaucoup pour elle, elle la voyait comme une autre fille, et jasper était son fils aussi

Tout a coup nous entendîmes la porte du bureau de Carlisle se fermer, et nous sûmes qu’il avait terminer de soigner mon amour. Nous retournions dans le salon quand je vis jasper se précipiter vers Bella. Je voulu l’en empêcher mais ses pensés m’en empêchèrent !  
-non je ne lui ferai rien j’ai repris le contrôle de moi ! Je veux juste me faire pardonner de Bella ! reste derrière moi si tu veux pour me retenir mais tu na rien a craindre crois moi  
j’aime Bella plus que tout c’est ma sœur, et je ne veux pas qu’elle reste avec ce souvenir de moi  
Si sa condition le lui pouvais il en aurait pleurer en disant ce la et je le crut, cependant en voyant jasper arriver Bella fis un pas en arrière et vins se placer derrière Carlisle.  
Cela me fendis le cœur car jasper aussi la vu. Cela le stoppa de suite

Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal si j’avais réussi a me contrôler de suite on n’en ne serai pas arriver la, pardonne moi tu compte beaucoup pour moi tu es comme ma sœur je sais c’est la première fois que je te dis ça mais je le pense vraiment tu as su redonner a Edward le sourire lui que ne l’avais pas eu depuis longtemps si tu savais comme je m’en veux. Pardonne-moi !!!!!!!

PDV de Bella

Quand je vis jasper arriver en passant devant tout le monde aussi rapidement, j’eus très peur : Mon dieu ça recommence pensai- je puis je le vis. Il avait retrouvé ses yeux dorés, je sus alors qu’il avait repris le contrôle. Je vis Edward apeurer mais se calmer de suite quelque chose le retins de bouger et je sus pourquoi

Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal si j’avais réussi a me contrôler de suite on n’en ne serai pas arriver la, pardonne moi tu compte beaucoup pour moi tu es comme ma sœur je sais c’est la première fois que je te dis ça mais je le pense vraiment tu as su redonner a Edward le sourire lui que ne l’avais pas eu depuis longtemps. si tu savais comme je m’en veux. Pardonne-moi !!!!!!!

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ça me touchais beaucoup, mais en même temps je revoyais ce qui venais de se passer. La peur m’envahit jasper le senti de suite, car il fut plus abattu tout d’un coup. Je me repris, puis allait vers lui. Je lui tendis la mais :  
-jasper regarde-moi ! Ce qu’il fis ! J’aurai du faire plus attention ! Je te pardonne tout ce la ne serai jamais arriver si j’avais déjà été transformée !  
Je vis Edward se raidir mais je le regardai avec insistance. J’entendis un grognement de sa part, ce qui me surprit. Non me fis peur mais que m’arrivais t il ? Je l’aimais ça j’en étais sur alors pourquoi tout d’un coup cette peur irrationnelle.

-Jasper arrete de te fustiger. Ce que tu m’as dis me touche énormément. J’en profite pour vous remercier de tous vos cadeaux, Alice ne t’en veux pas non plus tu as juste voulu me faire plaisir en me faisant cette fête d’anniversaire et tu ne pouvais pas savoir...  
A ce moment la j’entendis Edward et vis la grimace qu’il faisait. Il faudrait que j’ai une conversation avec lui a ce propos.  
-Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée merci pour vos présents ca me touche beaucoup.

Esmée vint a moi en me prenant dans ses bras et dit :  
-Bella si tu savais comme tu comptes beaucoup pour nous j’espère que tu arriveras à nous pardonner.  
Je hochais la tête et me tourna vers mon Edward :  
-Je suis fatiguée avec toutes ces émotions, tu pourrais me reconduire chez moi ?  
-Oui allons-y ! dit-il  
J’embrassais tout le monde et Edward posa sa main dans mon dos pour sortir. Il m’ouvrit la portière et vins se placer derrière le volant. Le trajet jusqu’à chez moi se fit dans un silence total, je n’osais le regarder. Quand il s’arrêter je pris une grande inspiration :  
-tu ne pourras pas me sauver à chaque fois. Je qui c’est passé avec Jasper n’est rien d’accord ? je vais bien.  
Tu veux bien me dire ce que c’était cette grimace et ce grognement quand j’ai dis a Alice qu’elle n'y était pour rien ?  
-Elle aurait du le prévoir !!! Répliqua t il, j’aurai pu comme ça empêcher Jasper de te sauter dessus. Ou même si elle avait su avant on aurai annuler. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas fêter ton anniversaire, j’aurai du aussi arrêter les ardeurs de ma sœur pour cette fête !  
-Edward arrête immédiatement ! Il me regarda avec surprise, il n’avait pas l’habitude que je hausse le ton après lui. Tu n’y es pour rien alors arrête de te fustiger, et arrêter d’en vouloir à ta sœur continuai je  
-A quoi ça sert d’avoir un tel dont si elle te met en danger !  
-Ça suffit maintenant tu te tais et tu m’écoutes !!! On ne peut pas mettre tout sur le dos d’Alice tu n’es pas juste, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé un point c’est tout et je t’interdis de faire la tête a ta sœur.  
Je sorti du camion, Edward se retrouva devant moi  
-Tu sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire ? Embrasse-moi !  
C’est alors qu’il me prit fermement dans ses bras et posa un baiser mais tout a coup la scène de la villa me revins devant mes yeux et je frissonna. Je savais qu’Edward luttait jour après jour pour ne pas me sauter dessus et boire mon sang qui l’attirait irrémédiablement. Qu’arriverai t il si Edward ne pouvais plus se contrôler ? Boirai t il tout mon sang en me laissant nourrir ? Me transformerai t il ?  
\- Tu as froid ? Me demanda t-il.  
-Edward je veux être à tes coté pour l’éternité, je t’aime. Si tu avais laissé faire le venin a phœnix il n’y aurai pas eu de problème ce soir  
Tout d’un coup il s’éloigna de moi :  
-Bella il est hors de question que tu deviennes l’une des n'ôtres !  
-Tu as bien vu ce qui c’est passé ce soir ? ! Et puis comme ça tu n’auras plus a me défendre sans cesse ni a t’inquiéter !  
-Bella la discussion est close !  
-Très bien ! Bonne nuit Edward !  
Et je m’en allais comme ça sans même l’embrassais. M’aimait –il autant que je l’aime ? Si s’était le cas pourquoi ne pas me transformer pour être avec moi pour l’éternité.  
Je rentrais chez moi avec pleins de questions mais pas de réponse et puis un sentiment d’inquiétude se fit sentir en moi. Je me retournais et il était la à me regarder.


	2. chapitre 2

POV EDWARD

Elle partit sans même m’embrasser, je la sentais soucieuse, et en colère, mais un autre sentiment s’exprimait en elle sans pour autant le définir. Ça me rendais fou de ne pouvoir lire en elle ! Depuis l’incident de ce soir elle me cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je la revis faire ce pas en arrière quand Jasper revins vers elle et se cacher derrière Carlisle. Avait-elle peur ? Non c’était impossible elle nous côtoyer depuis longtemps déjà elle savait qu’on ne lui ferai pas de mal. Pourtant son geste était naturel. Quel humain ne l’aurai pas fait ?  
Et puis pourquoi revenait-elle sur ce sujet ? Elle connaissait mon point de vue. Je tenais trop a elle pour lui faire ça, elle le savait.

Je vis la lumière de sa chambre s’allumer. Je savais que son père dormait profondément car j’entendais sa respiration, mais sa fenêtre resta fermer. Mon cœur se pinça en sachant que ce soir elle ne voulait pas de moi. Je rentrais donc chez moi en courant. Sentir le vent me fit du bien et me calma.  
En entrant chez moi six paires d’yeux m’attendaient dans le salon avec dedans de l’angoisse.  
-Tiens il n’est pas rester avec Bella ? Pensa Esmée. j’espère qu’il ne se sont pas disputés, ils sont tellement fait l’un pour l’autre  
-Non maman ne t’inquiète pas Bella était juste fatiguée je voulais la laisser se reposer tranquillement, et puis elle m’a demandé de m’excuser auprès d’Alice.  
-Auprès de moi mais pourquoi ?  
-Pour t’avoir grogner dessus tout à l’heure je suis désolé je me suis emporté.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas je ne t’en veux pas. Pensa Alice. Et puis rassure-toi tout va bien se passer.  
Je ne compris pas pourquoi ma sœur me disait cela car elle me ferma son esprit d’un seul coup. En la regardant bien je vis passer de la tristesse dans son regard. Oui Bella avait raison j’y suis aller un peu fort avec mon petit lutin  
-Edward je suis vraiment désolé, je m’en veux terriblement, j’espère que je ne causerai pas de dégât dans votre couple, je m’en voudrai éternellement si c’était le cas. me dis par la pensée Jasper  
-Arrête vieux tout va bien d’accord ? lui dis-je en essayant de sourire  
je montais dans ma chambre, remplis des souvenirs des sentiments que Bella avait en me quittant. Ce sentiment que je sentais mais que je ne pouvais définir me préoccupait. Ça ne pouvais pas être la peur car je reconnaîtrais ce sentiment entre mille et puis Bella n’avait jamais eu peur de nous. Non c’était beaucoup plus complexe que ça et je ne saurai l’expliquer, on aurait dis un mélange de plusieurs chose mais je n’étais  
pas certain de moi et cela me frustrait encore plus.  
Tout a coup l’on vint frapper à ma porte :   
-Entrez dis-je  
Puis, je vis Carlisle enter  
-Fils vas-tu bien ?  
-Oui papa tout va bien ne t’inquiète pas, dis-je  
Mon père me regarda intensément :  
-En es tu vraiment sur ? Je te sens confus depuis que tu es rentré.   
-En fait Bella est rentrée chez elle, elle avait un drôle d’expression sur le visage que je ne saurai définir et comme je ne peux pas lire des ses pensées je suis un peu dérouté.   
-Comment ça ? Explique-moi ?il ne comprenait pas cela se voyais dans ses yeux  
-J’ai vu du soucis, et de la colère dans ses yeux mais aussi autre chose et c’est cet autre chose que je n’arrive pas a définir !  
-Vous vous êtes disputés ? me demanda-t-il  
-Non, non pas vraiment, elle m’a juste reprocher de ne pas avoir laisser le venin faire son effet a phœnix, elle dit que si j’avais laisser faire elle aurai pu se défendre contre Jasper et que cela ne serai jamais arriver  
-Ne t’inquiète pas je ne pense pas que cela soit insurmontable. Et puis il faut aussi essayer de se mettre à sa place. Tu ne vieilli pas et elle a peur de vieillir que tu l’abandonne un jour ou que vous vous sépariez à cause de son age.  
-Jamais je ne ferai ce la et elle le sait ! Je l’aime trop pour ça.  
-Je sais mon fils.  
Carlisle me laissa seul avec mes réflexions

 

Le lendemain, j’avais cours et j’avais biologie en deuxième heure. Je pensais voir Bella en cours malheureusement elle n’était pas là. Même si le professeur était intéressant l’heure passa lentement. Ma seule envie était de prendre mon téléphone pour savoir si tout allait bien.  
Au déjeuner, nous étions tous a notre table à l’attendre mais elle ne vint pas. Je sentais les regards de mes frères et sœurs sur moi me posant des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre.  
-Fichez-moi la paix ! dis je. Je n’ai sais pas plus que vous, elle n’était pas la en classe et ne répond pas au téléphone. Moi aussi je suis inquiet ! Alice...  
-Non Edward je n’ai rien vu et je sais pas pourquoi je ne vois rien !  
Puis tout à coup je me levais pour aller vois ses amis  
-Avez-vous vu Bella aujourd’hui ? demandai-je en m’adressant a Angela  
-Pourquoi tu l’as perdu ? répliqua Mike Newton avec arrogance  
-Mike tais toi ? Dit Angéla. Non désolé Edward pas aujourd’hui. On pensait qu’elle était avec toi. Tout va bien au moins ?  
-Oui, oui, merci Angéla !  
Et je repartis vers ma table, anxieux. Alice et Jasper me regardèrent comme des chiens battus. Je n’avais pas besoin de cela. Je me levais en prenant mes affaires sans rien dire. Je retournais a ma voiture, je ne pouvais plus rester là. Que se passait-il ? Il fallait que je sache, je devais la voir. Une journée sans elle m’étais insupportable. Son regard chocolat me manquait terriblement, mais en même temps une angoisse montait en moi au fur et à mesure que je m’approchais de chez elle. Quand je fis arriver, sa camionnette n’était pas la. Je scrutais les battements de cœurs de la maison, mais ne perçus rien. Où pouvait-elle être ? Si j’avais eu un cœur, il se serait emballé sous l’angoisse. Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? j’attendis pendant des heures près de chez elle, jusqu’au moment où je la vis arriver. Le jour commençait à décliner. Puis je vis son expression, elle avait les yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré. Mais qu’est ce qui se passait ?  
\- Bella ! l’appelai-je

POV BELLA

-Bella ! entendis-je  
Il avait crié mon nom et cela ressemblait plus a un cri de désespoir qu’a un appel. Je me retournais et le vis en train de sortir de sa voiture. Depuis combien de temps était-il-la ? Mon cœur s’emballa. Zut je ne voulais pas qu’il me voit dans cet état la, pas maintenant, mais bon de toute façon il fallait que l’on se voie pour parler. Je devais le faire, la situation pour moi n’était plus possible. J’avais pris ma décision  
-Tu vas bien ? me demanda –t-il. Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Pourquoi n’es tu pas venu en cours aujourd’hui ? et pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu à mes coups de téléphone ? Je me suis fait du soucis. J’ai cru devenir fou, en m’imaginant qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose !  
-Edward calme-toi ! Lui dis-je. Viens allons faire un tour. Amène-moi dans notre clairière, je vais répondre à toutes tes questions et nous devons parler. Lui dis-je calmement  
Ce n’était pas le moment que je cède à la panique. Les larmes commencèrent à ma monter aux yeux, je respirais doucement afin de les maîtriser.  
Nous mimes vingt minutes avant d’arriver à notre clairière. Le trajet se fit en silence. Tellement de souvenir étaient inscris dans ma mémoire que je n’oublierai pas. Malheureusement hier était devenu un cauchemar.  
-Bella que se passe-t-il ? je... je ne comprends pas, je... suis perdu  
-Edward, j’avais besoin de réfléchir et de prendre certaines décisions. Ce qui c’est passé hier soir m’a fait pas mal réfléchir...  
Tout a coup son téléphone se mit à sonner. Je devinais qui c’était.  
-Non ne répond pas !  
Il me regarda avec étonnement, et je sentis poindre encore des questions aux bouts de ses lèvres. On dieu comme elles vont me manquer. Et un sanglot s’échappa de moi  
-Bella pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne t’inquiète pas Jasper va mieux se contrôler, il me l’a promis.  
-Je sais et je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Mais je me dis que je suis une tentation pour vous de touts les instants. Même toi je sais que tu es tenté, même si tu te contrôles... non ne dis rien laisse moi continuer.  
Edward, je t’aime mais j’ai besoin de prendre du recule. Tu sais ce que je désire plus que tout pour être toujours a tes cotés  
-Non Bella ne me demande pas ça tu sais que je refuse  
-Je sais et j’ai accepté, c’est pour ça que je te demande d’accepter ce que je vais te dire. C’EST FINI ENTRE NOUS ! Mes larmes perlaient sur mes joues en disant cela. Je ne veux plus être une tentation de tous les instants pour toi et ta famille. Si je fais ça c’est pour vous protéger  
-Bella... non... tu ne... je lui posais ma main sur sa bouche  
-Laisse moi terminer ! J’ai 18 ans, j’ai dis a Charlie que j’avais besoin de me ressourcer quelque part. Ne me suis pas, ni toi ni ta famille. C’est moi qui pars, comme ça vous pouvez continuer de vivre tranquillement a Forks. Je sais que vous n’aimez pas trop déménager.  
Je pris son visage son visage entre mes mains  
-Avance, continu de vivre,je sais que tu y arriveras et moi de mon coté je ferai la même chose. Je garde avec moi tous les bons moments que j’ai passé avec toi, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, même si je sais qu’elle ne m’aime pas tellement, ainsi qu’avec tes parents.  
Je lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et me leva pour repartir en lui tournant le dos. Je ne voulais pas qu’il voit à quel point j’étais triste de faire cela mais je le devais. Pour eux déjà et ensuite pour moi. Je savais que ma décision allait me coûter, je l’aime c’est sur c’est l’homme de ma vie. Peut-être que je suis égoïste de faire cela. Si le venin avait fait son effet jamais de toute notre éternité ne nous serions séparer. Je sentis sa tristesse et son abattement, mais je continuais mon chemin pleurant à chaudes larmes, puis arrivant sur la route je vis Jacob m’attendre. Je montais dans sa voiture, il me prit dans ses bras en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l’oreille.


	3. chapitre 3

POV EDWARD

Que m’avait-elle dit ? Qu’elle voulait nous protéger ? Qu’elle m’aimait ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Puis ces 5 mots me revinrent à l’esprit : TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS ! Non ce n’est pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela. Alors je me remémorai tout   
« Ne me suis pas ! Ni toi, ni ta famille ! - je t’aime ! Avance, continu de vivre ta vie moi je ferai de même de mon coté. J’ai besoin de prendre du recul. »  
Puis tout d’un coup tout me revint à l’esprit : Jasper, son pas en arrière pour se cacher derrière Carlisle, son expression quand elle est rentrée chez elle : elle avait peur ! PEUR DE NOUS ! C’était impossible et pourtant les signes étaient-la. J’aurai du fêter avec elle seule son anniversaire, je savais qu’elle ne voulait pas de fête.  
Je levai la tête et la regarda partir, elle courait presque. Ses épaules se secouaient : elle pleurait. Si ma condition me l’avait permise mon cœur se serait briser en des milliers de fragments, et moi aussi je pleurerai.  
Je voulais la rejoindre, mais elle avait disparu. Je me levai et la chercha en pistant son odeur que je connaissais par cœur, son odeur qui me fis revenir des milliers de souvenirs en mémoire, nos instants passé blotti l’un contre l’autre, à se regarder dans les yeux. Enfin je la repéra, je courrai plus vite quand j’aperçus une voiture dans laquelle elle montait. Tout à coup je sursautai, JACOB l’attendais. Il la pris aussitôt dans ses bras la berçant comme un enfant. Et dire que normalement c’était moi qui faisais ça. Je vis rouge, puis il démarra mais je ne pus ou ne voulu pas les suivre. Ma vie, mon amour partait devant moi et je ne pouvais pas bouger comme si des chaînes entravaient mon corps. Je restai sans bouger pendant un certain temps, combien je ne le savais pas, mais au bout d’un moment je m’aperçus qu’il faisait nuit. Je pris le chemin de la Maison, abattu, triste et encore il n’y avait pas de mots pour définir mon état. Je ne vis même pas défiler la route. Si je n’étais pas déjà mort je crois que je le serai devenu.  
Je passai la porte hagard, et je m’aperçus que ma famille m’attendais, ils avaient un regard triste. Savaient-ils ? j’eus vite la réponse   
-Edward ! S’avança Alice. Je suis désolé, j’ai voulu te prévenir mais tu n’as pas répondu.  
S’était donc elle le coup de téléphone dont Bella m’a empêché de répondre.  
-Mon chéri ! S’exclama ma mère.  
Elle me prit dans ses bras, je sentais dans sa voix une profonde tristesse, je mis ma tête dans son cou. Puis je reculai et montai dans ma chambre sans un mot, ni un regard pour eux. Assis su mon divan en me repassant interminablement tous les moments de cette journée, je ne pus m’empêcher d’entendre ce que ma famille disait :   
-Je ne comprends pas une telle décision ! pensa Emmett  
-Tout est de ma faute ! se lamenta Jasper  
-Non le seul responsable ici, c’est Edward. Jamais il n’aurait du tomber amoureux de cette humaine et de nous la ramener. Elle ne nous a apporté que des ennuis depuis qu’on la connaît.  
J’étais prêt à sortir de ma chambre et sauter à la gorge de sœur quand j’entendis Carlisle :  
-Rosalie ! La réprimanda-t-il. Ce n’est la faute de personne, ni de Jasper, ni d’Edward, ni de Bella. Elle a pris sa décision et nous devons la respecter. Bien sur nous allons le soutenir du mieux que nous le pourrons car les jours à venir et les semaines vont être dures pour lui. Elle représentait énormément pour lui. C’est un terrible choc aussi bien pour lui que pour nous. Dit-il calmement  
-Devons nous déménager de nouveau ?  
-Non ! Répondis-je. Bella m’a dis qu’on ne devait pas quitter Forks car elle sait que nous n’aimons pas beaucoup déménager quand ce n’est pas utile. Elle nous demande de continuer à vivre comme si elle n’avait jamais existé.   
-Ça ne va pas être très difficile, pensa Rosalie  
j’allai lui sauter dessus quand je senti Emmett et Carlisle me retenir  
-Rosalie arrête de le provoquer, tu ne vois pas qu’il souffre, lui dit Emmett avec un regard noir  
je repris mon calme rapidement, Jasper m’y aidant d’ailleurs je le remerciai pour cela  
-D’après ce qu’elle m’a dit, c’est elle qui part, repris-je. Où ? je ne sais pas leur appris-je en regardant avec étonnement Alice  
-Edward, je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas où elle va... je ne la vois plus du tout comme ce matin, fit-elle en baissant la voix  
Je tentai un sourire bien malgré moi. Qu’avais-je espéré ? Elle était partie avec Jacob en plus ! Je senti mes muscles se contracter en repensant a la scène de la voiture. Je remontai dans ma chambre immobile repensant à elle, abattu. Mon chagrin je ne pouvais pas le mesurer tellement il était immense.   
Alice, Jasper, et le reste de ma famille essayait de venir me parler mais à chaque fois ils eus la même réponse un grognement. Si Bella avait été là, elle m’aurait fait les gros yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis ma rupture avec Bella que je restai cloîtrer dans ma chambre quand Carlisle me dit cela :   
-Edward je sais que c’est dur pour toi et je respecte ton chagrin mais mon fils tu dois te nourrir. Si tu ne le fais pas je t’y obligerai de force.  
Je savais que Carlisle en était capable alors je me levai et je me vis dans le miroir : Mes yeux étaient d’un noir profond. Il avait raison quoique me laisser mourir ne m’aurai pas déplu, j’avais perdu mon bonheur, ma raison de vivre : Bella

 

POV BELLA

Cela faisait quelque jour déjà que je vivais à la réserve avec Jacob et son père. Charlie savait que j’étais la mais il avait interdiction d’en parler à qui que ce soit, ce qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde car il ne portai pas beaucoup Edward dans son cœur.  
Quand Jacob m’eus ramené à la réserve après que j’ai rompu avec Edward, je m’installai dans la chambre de sa sœur qui était parti à l’université. Je n’avais pas arrêté de pleurer depuis ce jour fatidique, restant renfermé sur moi-même. Je refusai même de voir Jacob, et de parler à qui que ce soit. Mes nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars dans lesquels je voyais Edward se jetant sur moi ou sa famille m’encerclant dangereusement. Pourtant dans la journée, je me demandais sans cesse si j’avais fait le bon choix.   
Je lendemain de mon anniversaire je suis allée voir Jacob pour lui parler de ce que je ressentais. Si je ne l’avais pas retenu il aurait été les tuer, mais il se calma rapidement.   
-Bella tu ne vois pas que tu es en danger avec eux ? me dit-il  
-C’est vrai qu’hier j’ai eu très peur mais Jacob, aide moi je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser  
-Rompt avec lui c’est ta seule chance de rester vivante Bella  
-Tu es fou, j’aime Edward, j’aime sa famille, ils ne me feront aucun mal c’était juste un accident, jamais je ne pourrai le quitter, il est toute ma vie ! lui répliquai-je  
-tu crois ça qu’ils ne te feront pas de mal Bella, et hier soir c’était quoi alors ?  
Je ne su quoi répliquer, mais je du admettre au fond de moi qu’il avait raison, je savais que mon sang les attirait que j’étais une tentation  
-Demain je parlerai à Edward, viens me prendre sur la route qui se situe près de notre clairière à Edward et moi, mais avant tout je dois te demander quelque chose a toi et a ton père  
Il acquiesça puis m’emmena voir Billy, je lui expliquai la situation et lui demandais s’il accepter de m’héberger quelque temps chez lui car je ne voulais pas rester aussi près d’Edward. Il accepta de suite et me proposa même de m’inscrire au lycée de la réserve, ce que je fis.  
Mais je ne pus y aller tout de suite, mon abattement était profond, tout comme ma détresse, et mon chagrin. Mais au fond de moi je pensais avoir pris la bonne décision pour lui, pour eux.  
Un jour je n’étais toujours par sorti de ma chambre mon père entra et vint se mettre devant moi !  
-Bella écoute! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça on dirait un fantôme, et regarde-toi depuis combien de temps n’as- tu pas mangé, tu maigris à vu d’œil. Bella sors de cette chambre ou je vais voir les Cullen et je leur dis ou tu es !  
Je le regarda avec effroi. Non ils ne devaient pas savoir ou j’étais, ni l’entendre.  
-D’accord je viens mais jure moi que jamais, tu m’entends JAMAIS tu ne leur dira ou je suis et ce que je fais, j’ai dis à Edward de vivre comme si je n’avais pas existé. En disant ce la je me surpris d’avoir hausser la voix, Autre chose aussi quand tu es seul ne pense pas a moi en étant ici, je t’en pris fais ça pour moi ! le suppliai-je  
-Je ne comprends pas tout mais si ça peux te faire sortir de ton chagrin OK. Maintenant rejoins-moi avec Billy et Jacob pour manger.  
C’est comme ça que je sortit pour la première fois de ma chambre. Billy me sourit ainsi que Jacob qui lui avait le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Nous sortions nous promener Jacob et moi mais mon esprit ne suivait pas, j’étais ailleurs et il le remarqua. D’ailleurs il ne m’en fis pas la réflexion et je l’en remerciai pour cela. Puis me vint en tête une chose a laquelle je n’avais pas pensé. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Angela  
-Allô ?  
-Angela salut c’est Bella !  
-Bella mais comment vas- tu ? Ou es tu ? On s’inquiète pour toi ! D’ailleurs Edward aussi, il te cherchait partout l’autre jour.  
-Oui je sais et c’est pour cela que je t’appelle. Edward et moi c’est terminé, je l’ai quitté. Par contre si je t’appelle c’est pour te demander un service.  
-Oh ! Bella je suis si désolé pour toi. Que veux -tu que je fasse ?  
-Voilà, je ne vais pas revenir au lycée tu comprends je ne peux pas me retrouver tous les jours en face de lui, alors j’ai élu domicile pour l’instant à la réserve Quileute chez l’ami de mon père. Ce que je voudrai c’est que tu ne dises à personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, ou je me trouve. Autre chose aussi si tu croise Edward et ses frères et sœurs, ne pense pas a moi devant eux. Je ne peux pas t’expliquer mais s’il te plait ne pense pas a moi ni a l’endroit ou je suis c’est très important.  
-D’accord me dit-elle, je ne comprends pas trop mais ok, tu me donneras de tes nouvelles au moins ? Tu vas me manquer Bella Swan !  
-Oui ne t’inquiète pas je te donnerai de mes nouvelles souvent, toi aussi tu vas me manquer.  
Je raccrochais. Je vis Jacob me regarder étrangement  
-Qui y a t il Jacob ?  
-Pourquoi tu lui as demandé comme a ton père de ne pas penser a toi ni de l’endroit ou tu es ?  
-Parce que Edward lit dans les pensées des gens ! Et arrête de me questionner je n’ai plus envi de parler de lui ok ? !  
Je savais que ce que je disais c’était faux mais le fallait. Nous repartions en balade, pour arriver sur la plage ou Jacob m’avait raconté la première fois la légende sur les sang-froid. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à Edward, et mes larmes recommençaient à couler. Jacob me pris dans ses bras, en caressant mes cheveux, et en me réconfortant. Au bout d’un moment je me calmais un peu, puis nous fîmes demi-tour, quand tout d’un coup nous aperçu 4 garçons en haut de la falaise. Jacob m’expliqua que c’était Sam et ses amis. J’avais senti mon portable sonner plusieurs fois aussi et à chaque fois mes larmes recommençaient quand je vis qui c’était : Alice ! je me cachais de Jacob pour qu’il ne me voie pas pleurer  
L’heure du dîner arriva, puis j’allai me coucher. Cette nuit la, je refis encore mes cauchemars mais cette fois ci ce n’était pas Edward, ni sa famille mais Victoria. Je poussa en cri en me réveillant en sursaut, et trempé de sueur.  
-Bella qu’est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as tu crié ?  
-Excuse-moi Jacob j’ai fais un cauchemar !  
-Encore Edward et sa famille ?  
-Non s’était autre chose !  
-Tu veux me raconter ?  
-Non merci, c’est bon je vais pouvoir me rendormir je te remercie  
-OK si tu as besoin, je suis à coté, me dit-il avec un sourire  
Je savais ce qu’il avait derrière la tête, mais il en était hors de question, pour moi il était comme un frère, et puis je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer personne d’autre comme Edward : Il serait et resterait le seul est unique amour de ma vie.  
Le lendemain, je me levai difficilement. Jacob était déjà debout. Il me fis un grand sourire en me voyant, et j’essayai d’en esquisser un avec difficulté. S’était mon premier jour de cours dans ce lycée ou il n’y aurait pas Edward. Mon cœur se déchira encore plus en y pensant. Mon dieu qu’avais-je fait ? Comment vais-je réussir à vivre sans lui ?


	4. chapitre 4

POV EDWARD

 

Depuis que Bella m’avait quitté quelques semaines plutôt, je restai la plupart du temps dans ma chambre à penser à elle, à revoir la couleur chocolat de ses yeux, la façon dont elle faisait la grimace, ou de  
sourire. Tout cela me manquait terriblement. De temps en temps ma famille venait me déloger pour essayer de me changer les idées soit par la chasse, soit par le base-ball, e que je faisais pour leur faire plaisir, bien que le cœur n’y soit pas. Je n’avais pas à leur faire supporter mon chagrin. Il m’arrivait des fois de me mettre à jouer du piano, bien que très rarement, et je joue sans m’en rendre compte la berceuse que je lui avais composée.  
-Edward,me dit un jour Alice, la berceuse de Bella est toujours aussi magnifique à écouter.  
Je ne répondis rien, mais ce que venait de dire Alice me plongea dans une profonde tristesse et elle s’en aperçu.  
-Je suis désolée, je n’aurai rien du dire, fit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
-Ce n’est pas grave, lui dis-je en l’embrassant tendrement sur la joue, puis je remontai dans ma chambre, avec mes souvenirs.  
J’avais repris le chemin des cours, mais les heures de biologie me paraissaient interminables, car cela me rappelai sans cesse Bella et la première fois où je la vis. Son sang avait fais venir le venin dans ma bouche. Elle avait raison j’étais un danger pour elle, mais j’avais su surmonter cela, d’ailleurs Carlisle avait été étonné de ma capacité à me contrôler à son contact  
-Edward, je suis étonné de ta maîtrise, m’avait-il dis ce jour la. Tu dois beaucoup tenir à elle pour réussir, mais fais attention tout de même.  
Le midi je retrouvais mes frères et sœurs à notre table, Emmett essayait de faire des blagues douteuses pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur mais n’y réussi pas. Je regardais la table où elle avait l’habitude de s’asseoir à coté d’Angéla, la place restait toujours vide, et les jours où quelqu’un voulait s’asseoir à cette place Angéla ou Ben ou encore Tyler refoulaient la personne. Je pense qu’ils espéraient secrètement qu’elle reviendrait, mais elle était partie, et ne reviendrait pas. Alice ne voyait toujours pas ou Bella pouvait bien être. Ce qui était très étrange  
d’ailleurs, même Carlisle ne sut nous dire pourquoi. Malgré tout j’interrogeais Alice de temps en temps du regard, mais la réponse était toujours la même : elle me répondait par un signe négatif de la tête.  
Un jour ou je regardais la tablée d’Angéla, au grand étonnement de tous je me levai et me dirigeais vers eux. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux étonnés que je puisse leur adresser la parole, surtout Mike Newton que j’entendais dire :   
-Non mais je rêve ou je vois bien ce qu’il se passe ? Il vient nous voir ! Pourquoi ?  
-Bonjour, dis-je en m’adressant directement à Angéla. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais comme je sais que Bella et toi étiez très proches, je voulais savoir si tu as de ses nouvelles ?  
-Euh... non... non pas depuis la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, je suis désolé Edward, me dit-elle d’un ton compatissant.  
-Fous la paix à Bella ok Cullen ! Me dit Mike. Si elle est partie c’est sûrement à cause de toi ! Qu’est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu’elle parte comme ça sans même nous donner de ses nouvelles ! Même son père ne sait pas ou elle a bien pu aller !  
-La ferme Mike ! Dit en même temps Ben et Tyler. Tu vois pas qu’il est mal, alors n’en rajoute pas, repris Ben. Désolé Edward !  
-Non c’est rien il a raison, répondis-je tristement  
-Si jamais elle m’appelle, je lui dirai que tu as demandé de ses nouvelles. Dit Angéla  
-Merci c’est gentil  
-Tu as essayé de l’appeler au moins ? Demanda Ben  
-Je sais qu’Alice a essayé de milliers de fois mais sans succès, elle ne répond pas !  
Sur ce je retournais à ma place, Alice et Emmett posant sur moi une main de réconfort, quand je perçus :   
« Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que... » ! C’était Angéla qui avait pensé mais elle s’arrêta quand je la regardais. J’avais du rêver, oui c’est ça, essayais-je de me convaincre ?  
Le reste de la journée passa lentement, et une fois de retour à la maison le rituel commençait : Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour m’isoler. Soudain j’entendis quelque chose :   
-Y en a marre à la fin ! Disait Rosalie, c’est devenu triste j’en peux plus. Elle a bien dit qu’on devait continuer à vivre comme si elle n’avait jamais existé n’est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi continuer de faire vos têtes de déterrés ! Même toi Emmett tu n’es plus comme avant !  
-Ça suffit Rosalie ! De toute manière tu n’as jamais aimé Bella. Pourtant elle ne t’a jamais rien fais. Bella était comme une autre sœur pour moi, elle ne nous a jamais jugé sur ce que nous étions, nous a accepté sans problème. Disait Alice  
-Ma rose ! Repris Emmett, tu sais que j’ai toujours été de ton coté mais la je suis d’accord avec Alice, j’aimais  
bien Bella moi aussi, elle m’amusait, on rigolait bien ensemble. Et voir Edward  
comme ça me rend extrêmement triste. Bella me manque à moi aussi. Comment te sentirais-tu si un jour je devais te quitter ?  
Rosalie parue étonnée qu’il ose poser cette question  
-Comme Edward je suppose, car tu sais très bien que je ne puisse pas vivre sans toi, répondit Rosalie  
-Alors met toi à sa place mon amour  
-Oui tu as raison je suis désolé... j’ai un aveux à vous faire mais je voudrai qu’Edward l’entende aussi.  
-Je t’entends répondis-je, et je vis tout le monde se retourner avec stupéfaction  
-Vous croyez tous que je détestais Bella mais c’est faux. Ce que je détestais c’est le fait qu’elle veuille devenir comme nous, car vous savez que si on m’avait laissé le choix ce n’est pas ce que j’aurai voulu. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me rejoignit, elle me prit par la main, ce qui m’étonna car Rosalie ne montrai jamais ses sentiments. Elle reprit :  
-Edward, moi aussi elle me manque car elle te donnait ce sourire que nous n’avions pas vu depuis des années et des années, et puis comme le dit Emmett c’est vrai qu’elle était marrante surtout avec sa maladresse !  
Tout le monde à ce souvenir rit, même moi, mais ce rire retomba bien vide car nous avions tous un vide en nous maintenant. Je pris Rose dans mes bras.  
-Merci, ça me fait du bien ce que tu viens de dire.  
Puis elle retourna dans les bras Emmett qui l’embrassa avec ferveur, on sentait qu’il était fier d’elle à la lueur dans ses yeux qui brillait. Nous les vîmes monter à l’étage.  
Carlisle et Esmée en profitèrent pour rentré au même moment de leur chasse, songeur, voire même soucieux  
-que se passe-t-il ? leur demandais-je  
-en chassant nous avons croisé une odeur que nous ne connaissons pas, nous l’avons suivi ta mère et moi et nous sommes arrivés près de la maison de Charlie et Bella  
-Une odeur ? Un Vampire ?  
-Oui, mais ne t’inquiète pas il ne s’est pas approché trop près de la maison, et puis Charlie n’était pas chez lui à ce moment la, me dit Esmée  
-Mais comment est ce possible, je n’ai rien vu ! s’exclama Alice  
-On a voulu le suivre mais on a perdu sa trace. Il va falloir être vigilant c’est tout mais je pense que ce n’est rien pas la peine de s’inquiéter termina Carlisle.  
J’acquiesçai de la tête et remonta dans ma chambre, songeur, et triste de ce que je venais d’apprendre. Bella avait raison nous étions un danger pour elle, moi et mes semblables. « Non fils ! Me fis parvenir par la pensée Carlisle, pas toi seulement notre espèce » Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout dérape lors de son anniversaire, tout allait si bien entre nous, j’envisageai même un avenir rien qu’à nous.   
-Bella ou es-tu ? Que fait-tu ? Tu me manques mon amour ! Fis-je pour moi-même avec un sanglot dans la voix en regardant une de nos photos tous les deux. Puis je pris mon portable et commençais à faire son numéro, mais je m’arrêtais avant de finir et remis mon portable dans ma poche.

 

POV JASPER 

 

Tout était de ma faute, depuis ce fameux soir ou je n’avais pas pu me contrôler. Depuis tout c’était dégradé, et je m’en voulais beaucoup. Il fallait absolument que je me contrôle, je veux plus faire souffrir personne. Ma famille était beaucoup trop importante pour moi. Je faisais souffrir Alice car son frère était malheureux à cause de moi, ma famille souffrait aussi de nous voir, Alice, Edward et moi aussi malheureux.  
Je me souviendrai toujours quand nous avons rencontré Bella la première fois. C’est vrai qu’elle « sentait bon » ! Et c’est vrai que je pris énormément sur moi ce jour la, mais Bella avait été notre soleil à tous, je le savais, je le sentais. Elle redonnait le sourire à Edward, faisait chanter mon petit Lutin, amusait Emmett, donnais du baume au cœur à Esmée et Carlisle. Elle nous permettait de nous faire sentir humain et je sais que Rosalie l’appréciait pour cela aussi. A son contact la joie nous emplissait. Au bout de quelque temps je la considérais comme faisant partie de la famille surtout quand nous avons du la protéger de James. Nous avons eu très peur ce jour la et c’est à ce moment la que je m’aperçus qu’elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. Mais à cause de moi tout cela était terminé.   
Soudain in gémissement sorti de ma gorge. Quelqu’un frappa à ma porte, s’était Edward.  
-Jasper arrête de te sentir responsable, elle n’aurait pas voulu ça. Si elle était la, elle te ferait les gros yeux avec sa grimace, tu te souviens !  
-Oui, je me souviens dis-je en souriant à ce souvenir. Tu te souviens aussi de sa maladresse ? Mon dieu qu’est ce qu’elle a pu nous faire rire !  
Et nous explosâmes de rire à l’évocation de certains souvenir.  
-Ça fais du bien, me dit-il.  
-Edward si tu veux reparler d’elle je serai ravi de le faire avec toi. A moi aussi elle me manque  
-A moi aussi dis Alice qui était sur le pas de la porte. Je me souviens de toutes ses grimaces quand je l’emmenais avec moi en shopping ! je savais qu’elle n’aimait pas ça mais elle ne disait jamais non pour me faire plaisir. Mon dieu ses vêtements c’était vraiment désespérant ! dit-elle en rigolant  
-Et le sport ! Dis Emmett qui tenait toujours la main à Rosalie et nous avaient entendu, j’adorai la battre en sport, et elle me laissai toujours faire, mais ce que j’adorais le plus chez elle c’était quand elle rougissait à mes blagues. Et il rigola de plus belle avec Rosalie  
-Merci, dit Edward ça me fait du bien  
-A nous aussi Ed, dis-je, et puis je fais la promesse devant vous de me contrôler totalement, car je veux faire ca pour elle quand elle reviendra !  
Edward me regarda surpris, ainsi que tout le monde autour de moi et je repris en posant une main sur son épaule  
-Oui Edward, elle va revenir, il faut y croire  
-J’aimerai bien, me dit-il avec un demi-sourire.  
Le fait de parler d’elle et de rire m’apaisa. Nous étions tous serein a cette heure, enfin pour l’instant. Mais je savais que pour me sentir mieux et garder ma sérénité, je devais croire au retour de Bella et à la joie que cela nous ferait et puis je voulais qu’elle soit fière de moi.  
C’est avec plus de légèreté que je pris ma résolution : me contrôler. S’était devenu le plus important pour moi, et pour ma famille aussi.


	5. chapitre 5

POV BELLA

Cela faisait quelques semaines à présent que j’avais pris le chemin de mon nouveau lycée. Jacob et moi y allions ensemble. Le premier jour fut angoissant pour moi : Je devais me faire à mon nouvel environnement, à de nouvelles personnes, à des profs que je ne connaissais pas. Cela me rappelait mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. Jacob n’était pas avec moi en cours, vu qu’il était plus jeune que moi, donc je fis l’attraction de la journée, car ne plus j’étais la seule « visage pâle » du lycée, ce que l’on me faisait bien comprendre par les regards insistants et dévisageant de mes nouveaux camarades. Ma première heure de cours avait été littérature. Je donnais mon billet de présence à mon professeur, qui m’indiqua ma place, à côté d’une jeune fille brune. Je m’assis donc à côté d’elle et sortie mes affaires quand elle s’adressa à moi :   
-Salut, je m’appelle Leah !  
-Bonjour, moi c’est Bella  
-Oui je sais. Enchantée me dit-elle, en me tendant la main, que je serrais avec un petit sourire timide  
-Enchantée, lui répondis-je aussi  
-Alors comme ça il parait que tu habites chez Jacob ?  
Je la regardais avec étonnement, en rougissant.  
-Euh... oui... comment le sais-tu ? Répondis-je un peu perdu.  
-C’est un petit lycée et une petite réserve, tout se sait ici ! Me dit-elle. Au fait je suis désolé de ce qui c’est passé avec ton copain...  
-Mesdemoiselles, s’il vous plaît, je voudrai commencer mon cours ! Nous dit la prof directement, ce qui me fis rougir d’un coup et provoqua chez ma voisine un petit rire.  
L’heure se passa assez rapidement, et j’étais soulagée de constater que Leah avait presque les même cours que moi à une ou deux exceptions près. C’était une fille plutôt agréable. Elle m’aidait à me repérer dans mon nouveau lycée. Le midi arriva vite. Nous parvenions ensemble à la cantine quand nous entendîmes nos noms. Sur notre gauche, tout au fond de la cantine, se trouvait Jacob à une table, debout. C’était lui qui avait crié nos noms et je vis tout à coup que tout le monde nous regardait, ce qui fis monter le rouge à mes joues. J’avançais d’un pas rapide vers lui et m’assis sur la chaise en face de lui.  
-Tu aurais pu être plus discret quand même Jacob Black dis-je. Pas la peine de me faire remarquer comme ca grognais-je. Ce qui le fit rire. Leah nous avait rejoint.  
-Ah ! Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec Leah ? me dit-il  
-Oui, nous sommes dans pas mal de cours ensemble d’ailleurs ce qui m’arrange comme ça je me retrouve pas toute seule.  
-Leah habite à quelques pâtés de maison de chez moi. Si tu veux Leah, comme tu es en cours avec Bella, on peut t’emmener et te ramener le soir ? Qu’est ce que t’en dis ?demanda Jacob  
-Oui pourquoi pas ! Comme ça je ne serai plus obligé de prendre le bus avec mon stupide frère !!! Fit-elle avec une mou. D’ailleurs quand on parle du loup on n’en voit la queue !  
Un jeune homme un peu plus jeune que Jacob s’approchait de nous avec un grand sourire. Sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, je le trouvais sympathique.   
-Salut, moi c’est Seth, le frère de Leah ! Tu dois être Bella ?  
-Oui, enchantée, lui dis-je en serrant la main qu’il me tendait.  
-Jacob ne cesse de parler de toi et du fait aussi que tu habites chez lui ! Vous êtes en couple ?  
-Non ! Non ! Jacob est juste un ami répliquais-je en rougissant. Jacob, il va falloir que j’aie une petite discussion avec toi ce soir murmurais-je à vois basse pour pas que nos deux camarades nous entendent.  
Il me regarda avec étonnement, quand Seth continua :  
-Il parait aussi que ça fait un petit moment que t’es installé à la réserve, pourquoi t’es pas venu en cours plus tôt ?  
-Euuhh... je... j’étais... malade, répondis-je avec difficulté.  
-Idiot tu vois pas que tu la dérange avec toutes tes questions ? lui fit Leah  
je remerciai Leah discrètement. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Déjà que Leah étais au courant, s’était bien suffisant. Cependant je me demandais combien de personnes savaient pour ma rupture. Jacob n’échappera pas à une engueulade dans les formes, ça c’est sûr ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ! Je lui faisais confiance et voila que monsieur se permettait de raconter ma vie sans même me demander si j’étais d’accord ou pas.  
Le reste de l’après midi se passa bien. Mes profs étaient sympas, et m’avaient bien accueillie. C’était toujours l’attraction, mais je m’y faisais. Le soir venu, nous raccompagnions Leah chez elle. Une fois qu’elle fut rentrée chez elle, je frappais violemment Jacob sur l’épaule à plusieurs reprises.  
-Eh ! Bella mais pourquoi tu me frappes comme ça ? Ça va pas ou quoi ! Arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal !  
-C’est pas grave, si je pouvais frapper encore plus fort, je le ferai c’est tout ce que tu mérites Jacob Black !  
-Mais qu’est ce que je t’ai fais ? Bella ça suffit ! Tu arrêtes et tu me dis pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !  
Il m’avait pris mes bras dans ses mains puissantes, brûlante même pour m’arrêter. Je sentis tout d’un coup les larmes jaillir de mes yeux !  
-Bella, qu’est ce qui t’arrive ? Explique moi je ne comprends riens !  
-Tu n’es qu’un imbécile Jacob ! Pourquoi t’es allé raconter à tout le monde que j’avais rompu avec Edward ? Dis-je entre deux sanglots.  
-Ben c’est la vérité non ?  
-Idiot. C’est ma vie, je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de raconté ma vie à des personnes que je ne connais même pas ! Tu n’avais pas le droit ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et fous -moi la paix, et puis arrête de dire que je suis ta petite amie ou au lieu de frapper tes bras, c’est une baffe que tu va recevoir ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! Alors à partir de maintenant, tu la boucle et c’est moi qui décide si J’AI envie de raconté ma vie.  
Je me retournais droite sur mon siège, mais mes larmes continuaient de couler. Jacob redémarra. Arrivé chez son père, je pris mon sac et sorti en claquant la portière.   
-Alors cette première journée Bella, ça c’est bien passé ? Tu t’es fait des amis ? me demanda Billy.  
-Oui-oui grommelais-je en fonçant dans ma chambre  
-Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Bella est en colère Jacob ?  
-Non c’est rien t’inquiète rien de grave. Dit-il à son père  
je m’effondrai sur mon lit et sorti mon MP3 de ma table de chevet pour écouter la chanson qu’Edward m’avait enregistré et que je n’avais pas eu cœur à enlever  
« Je serai ton compagnon,  
Et je comprendrai.  
Et je ferai de mon mieux,  
Pour prendre bien soin de toi.

Tu seras ma Reine,  
Je serai ton Roi,  
Et je serai aussi ton amant.  
Oui...

Je le serai...

Derry down green*:  
La couleur de mon rêve,  
Un rêve quotidien devenant réel.  
Et ooh quand le jour aura fui,  
Je viendrai vers toi,  
Et te dirai  
Tout ce qui fait ton charme.

Et girl, regarde-moi,  
Avec ces yeux-là:  
Et chacun de nous sombrera dans le regard de l'autre...

Tu seras ma Reine,  
Et je serai ton Roi,  
Et je serai aussi ton amant... »*  
Je me remis à pleurer, en repensant à lui, quand tout à coup mon téléphone sonna.  
-Allo !  
-Salut Bella c’est Angela !  
-Oh ! Salut Angela, comment vas- tu ? je suis contente de t’entendre  
-Moi aussi ! Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? On dirait que ta pleuré ?   
-Oui ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien, c’est juste que...  
-Tu pensais à Lui n’est ce pas ?  
-Oui, je sais, je suis ridicule, puisque je l’ai quitté.  
-Bella, à ce propos, si je t’appelle c’est pour te dire quelque chose qui ne va peut -être pas te plaire !  
Je commençais à grimacer, en pensant qu’elle avait révélé par la pensée à Edward ou je me trouvais !  
-Tu ne lui as pas dis ou j’étais ? demandai-je  
-Non ne t’inquiète pas à ce sujet la, je fais comme tu m’as dit, je n’y pense pas au lycée, mais je dois te dire un chose à propos d’Edward...  
-Tant mieux pour lui s’il a refait sa vie ! Lui dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Mais à cette phrase mon cœur se brisa encore plus  
-Non, non tu n’y es pas ! Rigola-t-elle, ce n’est pas ça !  
-Ah bon ! C’est quoi alors ?  
-Bella, je vois Edward tous les jours au lycée et je peux te dire qu’il est vraiment malheureux, son visage est marqué par la tristesse, on ne le voit plus rigoler comme avant, même Emmett n’arrive pas à le faire sourire en blaguant.  
Si même Emmett n’arrivait pas à le faire sourire, c’est qu’il devait être vraiment malheureux. Tenait-il toujours à moi ?  
-Mon dieu mais qu’ai-je fais ? Si tu savais Angela comme je souffre aussi. Je croyais que le quitter aurait été la meilleure solution pour nous deux, enfin pour lui, lui dis-je en pleurant, mais je n’arrive pas à l’oublier.  
-Mais pourquoi l’as-tu quitté ?  
-Je... je peux pas tout te raconter, mais il s’est passé un événement qui a fait que j’ai du prendre du recul. Et j’ai pensé que la séparation aurait été une bonne chose pour nous deux de manière à ce que cet évènement ne se reproduise jamais. J’en ai parlé à mon meilleur ami qui m’a dis qu’il fallait absolument que je le fasse.  
-Et ben ton ami est un crétin de première, Bella ! Je sais que nous étions pas très proches mais si tu m’en avais parlé on aurait trouvé une autre solution.   
-Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas t’en parler, j’en ai parlé à Jacob car il avait deviné ce qui c’était passé...  
-Je ne t’en veux pas ma belle, je te comprends, mais laisse moi te dire que tu devrai réfléchir encore, mais pour moi vous êtes fait l’un pour l’autre. Je suis sur que cet évènement ne se serai jamais reproduit ! Bella je te connait bien et je crois que quand cet évènement c’est passé tu a eu peur, je me trompe ?  
-non ! Avouai-je  
-Tu lui en a parlé au moins de ta peur ?  
-Non plus ! Et mes pleures repartir de plus belle que je me rendis compte qu’en effet j’aurai pu lui en parlé lorsqu’il m’a raccompagné ce fameux soir.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas Bella, je sais que tout va s’arranger. Écoute moi réfléchis de nouveau pose-toi le pour et le contre de votre relation et je suis sur que le pour sera vainqueur  
-Merci ça m’a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Je te promets de réfléchir à nouveau. Je te tiens au courant Angela ! Lui dis-je ne raccrochant !

*traduction de la chanson I’ll be your lover too de robert Pattison

POV EDWARD

Les jours et les mois se succédaient et se ressemblaient, et Bella ma manquait comme au premier jour. J’essayai de me joindre au reste de ma famille pour leurs excursions pour leur faire plaisir. Je suivi même Alice faire du shopping, c’est pour dire à quel point j’étais mal mais en même temps il fallait avancer. Heureusement que ce jour la Emmett était venu avec moi accompagné par Rosalie qui était toute contente de s’acheter de nouvelles fringues ! La journée fut rude, moi qui détestais les magasins. Emmett et moi passions la plupart de notre temps dans les boutiques de musique ou de jeux vidéo, en me faisant promettre d’inaugurer ses nouveaux joujoux. Pour lui faire plaisir j’acquiesçais. Quant notre journée s’acheva, je montait comme toujours dans ma chambre, écoutant ma musique ( Claire de Lune de Debussy, que Bella affectionnait ainsi que moi et puis la chanson que je lui avait enregistrée «  I’ll be your lover too »). Je pensais être tranquille quand quelqu’un vint frapper à ma porte  
-Entre Rosalie ! dis-je  
-Comment fais-tu pour me reconnaître ? Je n’ai pas fais de bruit !  
-Oui c’est pour ça que je t’ai reconnu, lui dis-je en souriant. Si ça avait été Alice, elle aurait fracassé la porte et m’aurait déjà sauté dessus ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je venais juste pour voir si tu allais bien ?  
-Oui ca va, cette petite virée en ville a été un peu fatigante, lui dis-je avec un clin d’œil, ce qui nous fit pouffer de rire  
-Ça nous a fais plaisir que tu veuilles nous accompagner, tu sais. Edward je dois te dire quelque chose !  
-vas-y je t’écoute ! lui dis-je   
-Je voulais encore m’excuser de mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi ces derniers temps... je n’ai pas été sympa. Et puis je me rends compte qu’elle a laissé un vide en nous. Je m’en veux d’avoir été si méchante avec elle.  
-Non arrête, je t’ai dis que je te pardonnais, c’est juste qu’en ce moment c’est de plus en plus dur avec les fêtes de fin d’année, car nous avions prévu de les passer ensembles  
-Oh ! C’est vrai ? Je... je suis... désolé.   
-non c’est rien arrête ou je vais me fâcher  
-j’ai une autre mission aussi qui fait que je suis venue te voir aussi, mais je t’oblige à rien je te le promets !  
je ris de bon cœur devant sa petite mou  
-Je t’écoute ma Rose quelle est ta mission ?  
-Et bien voilà... Alice m’a chargée d’essayer de te convaincre de venir avec nous au cinéma avec elle et Jasper pendant qu'Emmett et moi passions une soirée ensemble tous les deux  
-c’est gentil mais je préfère rester ici en plus j’ai des devoirs à terminer  
-Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà tes cours rigola-t-elle !  
-Les revoir ne fais jamais de mal, lui dis-je  
-Comme tu veux mais je vais me faire tuer par Alice vu que je n’ai pas réussi à te convaincre !  
-Ne t’inquiète pas je me ferai pardonner auprès d’elle  
-T’a intérêt Edward Cullen hurla Alice du rez-de-chaussée  
nous riions de plus belle Rosalie et moi  
-Passe une bonne soirée ma Rose lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et amuse toi bien ce soir   
-Toi aussi... enfin essaye ! Je n’ai pas été sympa. Et puis je me rends compte qu’elle a laissé un vide en nous. Je m’en veux d’avoir été si méchante avec elle.  
-File Rose, Alice et les autres t’attendent et arrête ok de t’en vouloir.  
Quand tout le monde fut partit avec la jeep d'Emmett, je m’allongeais sur mon divan, quand un souvenir de cette journée me revins en mémoire. Ce midi, je perçus une drôle de pensée : « Pourvu qu’elle réfléchisse de nouveau et qu’elle change d’avis, ils formaient un si beau couple tous les deux, on voyais qu’ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre ». Je me retournais et m’aperçus qu’Angela me regardait avec insistance, elle détourna vite le regard et je ne pus plus lire en elle. Ce n’était pas la première fois, et cela me troublais de plus en plus. Je sortis immédiatement de ma chambre il fallait que j’en parle à Carlisle  
J’allais donc le trouver dans son bureau.  
-Que se passe-t-il Edward tu as l’ai soucieux je peux t’aider ?  
-Je sais pas Carlisle, crois tu que nos pouvoirs peuvent s’atténuer, voire disparaître ?  
-Non je ne pense pas pourquoi une telle question ?  
-Eh ! Bien voilà : Ce midi au lycée, Angela (l’amie de Bella) me regardais comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais chose étrange je n’ai pas entendu son esprit.   
-Comment ça ?  
-Oui comme avec Bella je n’ai pas entendu une seule fois ce qu’elle pensait quand j’étais dans la même pièce qu’elle.  
-Ça fait longtemps que c’est comme ça ?  
-Depuis que Bella est partie, lui avouai-je  
-Est-elle la seule que tu n’arrive pas à entendre ou bien ce phénomène s’étend-il à d’autres personnes ?  
-Juste à elle c’est ce qui me trouble d’ailleurs.  
-En effet je peux te comprendre ! Je vais voir si je trouve quelque choses de semblables dans mes livres, je te tiens au courant. Par contre viens me dire si ce phénomène s’étend à plusieurs personnes.  
J’acquiesçais en le remerciant, et sorti de son bureau pour regagner ma chambre et mes souvenirs, mais je décidais à la place d’aller chasser


	6. chapitre 6

POV BELLA

Après ma conversation avec Angela, je me remémorais ses paroles et surtout sa demande de réfléchir à mon avenir, avec ou sans Edward, quand Jacob frappa à ma porte  
-Entre lui dis-je sur un ton qui me surpris moi-même, mais après tout il l’avait bien cherché  
-Bella, je voulais m’excuser, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal !  
-Le problème avec toi c’est que tu ne pense pas justement. La prochaine fois contente-toi de rester à ta place et laisse moi parler de MA vie si JE le veux  
-Pardonne-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
-Je te demande juste la prochaine fois de ne pas parler à ma place, et puis aussi d’arrêter de dire partout que je suis ta petite amie ! Je ne le serai jamais tu m’entends Jacob Black jamais !  
Son expression se décomposa quand je lui eus dit cela, et je me rendis compte que je l’avais blessé.  
-Excuse-moi Jacob, je ne voulais pas te peiner. Je t’aime mais pas comme tu le souhaiterais. Je te considère comme un frère, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais ça s’arrête-la ! Lui dis-je en ayant mis ma main sur sa joue  
-Je ne t’en veux pas Bella, et puis je l’ai bien cherché aussi. Pardonne-moi  
-D’accord  
-Tu voudrais pas sortir ce soir avec moi ?  
-Jacob ! Ne recommence pas !  
-Non je voulais juste te proposer un cinéma... entre copain ! dit-il avec in clin d’œil  
-Ok, je me change et je te rejoins dehors, mais c’est moi qui choisis le film cette fois ci !  
-Bella par pitié pas un film à l’eau de rose  
-Non, ne t’inquiète pas, je préférerai un bon film d’action  
-Ouf ! Je crois qui y en a un qui viens de sortir il parait qu’il a de fabuleuse critique, ça te dit d’aller le voir ?  
-Oui pourquoi pas ! Aller ouste que je me change ! Lui dis-je en le poussant de ma chambre.  
Je ne mis pas longtemps à me changer, j’enfilai rapidement un jean et une tunique bleu, d’ailleurs si Alice me voyait elle aurait sourit car ce sont les derniers vêtements que j’avais acheté avec elle. Comme elle me manquait terriblement !Sa joie de vivre, ses sautillements, tout me manquait, ce qui me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Non je ne devais plus y repenser pour l’instant, Jacob m’attendait dehors pour aller au cinéma et si jamais il me voyait dans cet état il va vouloir annuler pour passer sa soirée à me réconforter. Je savais que ça lui aurait fait plaisir mais je ne voulais pas le lui faire. Je pris ma veste et rejoignis Jacob qui m’attendait dans sa voiture. Je trajet se fit en silence. Le cinéma ne se trouvait qu’à environ 100 mètres de la ou nous nous étions garés.  
-Si tu veux, on pourra aller manger après, c’est moi qui invite ! dit fièrement Jacob  
-Oui pourquoi pas, ma journée a été riche en émotion j’ai bien le droit à une récompense !  
j’attendais Jacob qui prenait nos billets quand j’entendis soudain dans mon dos :  
-Oh mon dieu, Bella !  
Je me retournais et vis Alice accompagnée de Jasper. Je n’eus pas le temps de réagir pour m’enfuir qu’Alice me prenait déjà dans ses bras  
-Comme je suis contente ! Bella tu me manques, tu NOUS manques à tous, et je sais ce que je dis, la maison n’est plus pareille depuis ta... enfin tu vois, on est tous des fantômes, on essaye de faire comme avant, mais comme avant nous rappelle que tu étais-la.  
Si Alice avait pu pleurer, elle l’aurait fait cela s’entendait à sa voix, et cela me brisa le cœur. Mes larmes recommençaient à couler.  
-Bella ! Dit Jasper, je sais que tout est de ma faute à cause de ce qui c’est passé le jour de ton anniversaire, et l’éternité n’est pas assez pour me faire pardonner, mais je voulais que tu saches une chose : j’arrive à me maîtriser maintenant. C’est important pour moi que de savoir-faire ça, c’est pour ça qu’Alice et moi venons très souvent dans des lieux comme le cinéma au contact d’autres humains. Je savais qu’un jour je te reverrais et ce jour la je ne voulais pas que tu ai peur de moi, je voulais que tu vois que j’ai réussi à me maîtriser. Je voulais que t’arrive à me prendre dans tes bras comme une sœur sans avoir peur, car c’est ce que tu es pour moi, pour NOUS : une SŒUR.  
Mes larmes redoublèrent, et je ne put m’empêcher de prendre Jasper dans mes bras. En effet en sachant cela ma peur irrationnelle d’eux s’évanouit, car en effet je n’avais plus peur.  
-Tu vois, je n’ai pas peur. Lui dis-je avec un léger sourire  
-Mon dieu Bella si tu savais comme ça me fais plaisir de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras sans ressentir l’envi de te sauter dessus. Tu vois, tu n’as plus rien à craindre  
Sur ces paroles je me retirais de ses bras doucement avec une petite mou qui fit rire Alice.  
-Comment va le reste de la famille ? demandais-je  
-On fait aller, comme on dit, mais tu seras étonnée d’apprendre que...  
-Bella ! Ecarte-toi d’eux ! cria Jacob  
-Jacob non ils ne me feront pas de mal !  
-Je m’en fiche, ils sont dangereux, viens, on s’en va ! fit-il en me prenant par le bras et en me ramenant dans la voiture  
Je voulais dire autre chose à Alice mais je n’en avais pas eu le temps, donc je pris mon portable pour lui envoyer un texto : « Je suis désolée Alice, je sais que tu voulais me demander ce que je comptais faire avec Edward, mais même moi je suis encore perdu. Tellement de choses nous séparent. Je te rassure, il me manque énormément et je l’aime toujours. Je dois encore réfléchir mais par pitié je te demande de ne pas dire que tu m’as vu. Si tu m’aime un tant soit peu, fait le pour moi. Je te tiendrai au courant. Vous aussi vous me manquez tous, même Rosalie pour te dire ! Je t’embrasse, je te donne de mes nouvelles bientôt ». Mes larmes perlaient encore le long de mes joues. En regardant par la fenêtre il m’a semblé voir une silhouette rousse qui m’était familière quand un frisson glacé me traversa. Non ce ne pouvait pas être elle et pourtant... Jacob se crispait sur le volant, je voulais le rassurer et mis ma main de son bras, quand je m’exclamais :   
-Mais tu es brûlant ! Jacob tu as de la fièvre, qu’est ce qui t’arrive ?  
-Je ne sais pas je crois que je couvre quelque chose !

POV ALICE

Je regardais Bella repartir en voiture avec son ami, mais ou allait-elle ? J’essayais de voir mais je ne vis rien.   
-Étrange ! dis-je à Jasper !  
-Quoi mon amour ?  
-Je ne vois pas ou Bella se dirige, c’est très troublant !  
-En effet, il faudra que t’en parle, tout le monde va être content de savoir qu’on la vu  
Je sentit tout à coup mon portable vibrer : Un texto de Bella « Je suis désolée Alice, je sais que tu voulais me demander ce que je comptais faire avec Edward, mais même moi je suis encore perdu. Tellement de choses nous séparent. Je te rassure, il me manque énormément et je l’aime toujours. Je dois encore réfléchir mais par pitié je te demande de ne pas dire que tu m’as vu. Si tu m’aime un tant soit peu, fait le pour moi. Je te tiendrai au courant. Vous aussi vous me manquez tous, même Rosalie pour te dire ! je t’embrasse, je te donne de mes nouvelles bientôt »  
-Alice que ce passe t il ? tu as l’air chamboulé mon amour  
-Elle ne veut pas qu’on dise qu’on l’a vu. Elle dit qu’elle est perdue, qu’elle aime toujours Edward mais que beaucoup de choses les séparent. On lui manque tous, même Rosalie ! dis-je en rigolant  
J’eus tout à coup une vision :  
-Victoria mord Bella ! Et la tue ! Non Jaspe,r on ne doit pas la laisser faire !  
-Du calme mon amour. Tu as vu ou victoria était ? Quand cela allait se passer ?  
-non, non je ne sais pas mais on doit avertir tout le monde.  
-Écoute Alice, je suis d’accord avec toi, mais Bella nous a demandé de ne pas dire qu’on l’a vu, et tant qu’on ne sait pas ou est victoria, et aussi plus d’infos, je crois que Bella ne craint rien !  
-Je souhaite que tu aie raison, mais si jamais je sens que ma vision ne change pas j’avertirai tout le monde, pour l’instant je dois essayer de localiser Bella, je serai plus rassurée !  
-Je pense aussi que c’est une bonne idée comme ça si elle était en danger nous pourrions l’aider plus rapidement. Alice j’étais si content de revoir Bella et de la serrer dans les bras sans être tenté. C’est à toi que je dois ça, de ton aide, que serai-je sans toi mon amour.  
Sur ce Jasper me pris dans ses bras et m’embrassa avec fougue, ce qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis longtemps, depuis que Bella avait quitté Edward.


	7. chapitre 7

POV EDWARD

En partant de chez moi je courais droit devant moi sans me poser de questions, quand je m’apercevais que j’étais à la frontière. Ce moment d’endurance me fis du bien, je ne pensais plus à rien pendant que je chassais. En quelque sorte je m’amusais même tout seul. Cependant, je ne pus en profiter longtemps. Après ma troisième proie, je sentais qu’on m’épiait  
-Allez ! Sort de la Emmett ! Je sais que tu te caches derrière l’arbre !  
-T’es pas marrant frangin ! S’exclama Emmett. Depuis combien de temps tu sais que je te suis ?  
-Pas longtemps, je viens juste de m’en rendre compte, avant que ton esprit ne s’ouvre pour que j’entende que t’avais faim ! Et toi ? Depuis combien de temps tu me suis ? Je te croyais avec Rose, Alice et Jasper !  
-Oui on était ensemble, mais Rose voulait rentrer tôt, elle avait un truc à faire, je crois, un truc de gonzesse, alors me voilà. Esmée m’a dit que t’étais parti à la chasse alors j’ai voulu te rejoindre. Je viens juste d’arriver. T’étais en train de faire tourner en bourrique ton puma, d’ailleurs c’était trop facile à mon goût ! T’aurai pu t’amuser un peu plus, c’est pas dans cette région que ça manque. Je trouve que tu te rouilles un peu Eddy.  
-Arrête de m’appeler comme ça ! Et puis je ne suis pas venu pour m’amuser mais pour chasser.   
-T’es pas drôle Eddy ! Allez laisse toi aller, ça va pas te tuer de t’amuser un peu ! Me dit-il en se jetant sur moi  
Je vis ce qu’il voulait faire avant même qu’il bouge d’où il était. Il voulut me plaquer au sol, mais je le contra, l’envoyant valser. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de revenir à la charge de plus belle, mais je le contra encore une fois, ce qui était facile pour moi, son esprit beuglai plus qu’il ne fallait ! Au bout d’un certain temps il arrêta de se jeter sur moi, j’avais réussi à l’envoyer par plusieurs fois à terre ou alors contre un arbre qu’il arrachait en atterrissant dessus.  
-C’est bon je capitule ! Dit-il  
-tu pourras toujours essayer, mais tu n’y arriveras jamais lui répondis-je en riant  
-Bah je peux toujours espérer qui sais ! Bon on rentre ? Je parie que j’arrive avant toi !  
-Rêve ! Et je partit en courant.  
-Tricheur ! On n’a pas donné le top départ ! Se plaignait-il.  
-Si, mais t’es trop long à la détente Emmett !  
au bout de plusieurs heures où Emmett avait essayé de me suivre, nous arrivions près de Forks quand je sentis une odeur inconnue que me fis m’arrêter  
-Eh ! Qu’est ce qui t’arrive Edward ? Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ?  
-Tu sens cette odeur ? Je ne la reconnais pas et pourtant j’ai l’impression de l’avoir déjà sentie !  
-Tu divagues frangin !  
-Non j’en suis sur maintenant cette odeur me dit quelque chose ! Viens, on va la suivre !  
Cette odeur nous amena au centre ville de Forks après plusieurs détours dont l’ancienne maison de Bella, ce qui me fit frémir. Puis elle nous mena enfin à la frontière interdite de franchir des Quileute. Qu’est ce que ça voulait dire ?   
-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Me demanda Emmett suspicieux   
-C’est curieux en effet que cette odeur nous ait conduit vers les quileutes et avant devant chez Charlie. C’est pas normal. Rentrons nous devons en parler à Carlisle.  
Emmett acquiesça. En quelques minutes nous avions franchi le seuil de chez nous. Carlisle se trouvait dans le salon avec Esmée.  
-Les garçons ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l’air soucieux ? Un problème pendant votre chasse ?  
-Oui et non ! Lui répondis-je. En revenant j’ai senti une odeur, qui après avoir réfléchi me disait quelque chose. Emmett et moi l’avons suivi. Cela nous a amené d’abord chez Charlie. Esmée fit de gros yeux soucieux  
Ne t’inquiète pas Charlie n’était pas la, et puis ensuite cela nous a conduit en ville, et enfin à la frontière avec les Quileutes. C’est bizarre cette trajectoire ! Cela n’a rien de cohérent.   
-Tu as raison fils c’est étrange. Demain nous irons faire un tour tous les deux pour voir si ce vampire est toujours dans les parages et si c’est la même odeur que ta mère et moi avons croisé aussi.  
J'approuvai, puis embrassant ma mère je montais dans ma chambre, quand Alice et Jasper rentrèrent. A notre air, elle nous demanda ce qui se passait et nous leur révélions ce qui s’était passé. Elle eut tout d’un coup un éclair d’effroi qui passa dans ses yeux.  
-Alice qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
-Non, non tout va bien, c’est juste que j’ai eu peur quand tu m’as dit que cela t’avais conduit près de chez Charlie, dit-elle en hésitant. Jasper s’approcha d’elle et mis une main dans son dos  
-Il n’était pas la quand ça c’est passé. Alice tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu ne me cacherais rien ?  
-Pour qui me prends-tu Edward ? Jasper viens montons !  
Alice gagna l’étage suivi de Jasper. Tout le monde avait été étonné de sa réaction, ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle avait sûrement du passer une mauvaise journée. En haut Rosalie lui demanda :   
-Alice je voudrai aller au centre commercial de Seattle demain tu voudras m’accompagner, il y a une nouvelle boutique de fringues qui vient d’ouvrir il parait qu’elle est géniale !  
-Non désolé Rose, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir demain je suis désolé, un autre jour peut-être.  
Sa réponse nous a abasourdi. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de décliner une journée shopping. Il se passait quelque chose et je ferai en sorte de le savoir mais pour l’instant seul ce vampire inconnu m’inquiétait.

 

POV JACOB

Une fois rentré à la réserve avec Bella, je me précipitais directement dans ma chambre. Bella qui était sur mes talons prévins mon père que je me sentais pas bien, que j’étais brûlant de fièvre. Que se passait-il ? C’est la première fois que ça m’arrivait, je me sentais tout bizarre, et ce depuis que j’avais vu ces deux buveurs de sang. Ces deux la j’aurai du les étriper, leur arracher la tête. Je ne supportais pas ce qu’ils avaient fait à Bella le soir de son anniversaire. Mais faut dire que c’est de sa faute aussi à elle, quelle idée de sortir avec un vampire, le monstre le plus dangereux qui puisse exister sur terre. En tout cas j’étais bien contente qu’elle m’est écoutée et aie rompu avec lui. Quelque part j’en étais heureux, bien que je la voyais triste, et puis la scène d’aujourd’hui m’avait confirmé ce que je pensais : Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, bien que j’espère qu’après du temps passé chez nous elle me verrait mais je me trompais lourdement. Je n’étais pour elle que son meilleur ami et rien d’autre d’ailleurs elle me l’avait fait bien comprendre :  
-Je te considère comme un frère, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais ça s’arrête-la ! M’avait-elle dis plus –tôt.  
Soudain quelqu’un frappa à ma porte. On pouvait pas me fiche la paix ! Si je ne répondais pas peut-être que la personne s’en irait croyant que je dors. Peine perdue, quand je vis mon père rentré.  
-Jacob il faut que je te parle  
-Papa tout va bien, ne ‘inquiète pas je dois sûrement couver quelque chose, ça va passer. Bella n’aurait jamais du te raconter.  
-Ecoute-moi Jacob, ce n’est pas une maladie que tu as. Je pensais bien qu’un jour ou l’autre cela arriverais mais pas aussi tôt. Bella m’a raconté que vous aviez croisé des amis à elle ?  
-Tu parles d’amis après ce qu’ils lui ont fait !  
-Comment t’es-tu sentis à ce moment la ?  
Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? Il devait bien s’en douter quand même.  
-Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? j’aurai voulu leur arracher la tête si cela m’était possible vu...  
-Hum, c’est bien ce que je pensais. Jacob tu te souviens de nos légendes qui raconte qu’à l’apparition de vampire ceux qui ont le gène se transforme en loup-garou ?  
-Oui mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?  
-Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer alors j’ai appelé Sam pour qu’il t’explique. Prend quelques affaires de rechange avec toi tu vas aller camper avec lui pendant quelques jours. Ne t’inquiète pas pour le lycée, je leur dirai que tu as la mononucléose ! Allez dépêche-toi Sam t’attend, et ne t’en fais pas pour Bella je lui expliquerai, je n’ai pas le choix vu qu’elle vit avec nous maintenant.  
-Attend mon retour pour dire quoi que ce soit à Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est mais je sens que c’est à moi de lui dire.  
-D’accord comme tu veux !  
Je rejoins Sam dans le salon qui m’attendait avec un petit sourire en coin. J’ai jamais pu le sentir mais en le voyant je savais que je devais le suivre. Nous partîmes ensuite vers la foret. Bella me demandai ou j’allais et Billy lui dit de ne pas s’en faire que j’allai partir quelque jour car j’avais la mononucléose et que c’était contagieux.  
Au bout d’un certain temps de marche silencieuse, nous arrivâmes à une petite clairière que je ne connaissais pas, reculer de tout. Nous montions nos tentes, puis devant un feu Sam commença à me parler  
-Quand tu as vu ces personnes parlant à Bella, as-tu ressentis de la colère ?  
-Oui, j’avais envi de leur arracher la tête si j’avais pu ce qui m’étonne de moi car je ne suis pas de nature violente. Mais c’est normal après ce qui est arrivé à Bella !  
\- il y a eu un problème pendant qu’elle parlait avec eux?  
-non pas du tout, mais je suis désolé j’ai promis à Bella de n’en parler à personne  
-Ok je comprends ta loyauté envers elle, je n’en demanderai pas plus. Par contre moi voulais savoir si tu avais SENTI quelque chose quand tu étais près d’eux ?  
-Comment ça sentir ? Comme une odeur ?  
-Oui comme une odeur.  
Je réfléchis en me repassant la scène dans la tête. A part ma colère pour ces deux sangsues, et mon envi d’éloigner Bella au plus vite je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait... quoique...  
-J’ai senti une drôle d’odeur en effet mais on était à coté d’une bouche d’égout, à par ça je ne vois pas.  
Il s’esclaffa de son gros rire puis reprit :  
-Ok mais je peux te dire que ça n’a rien à voir avec la bouche d’égout. Je dois te raconter quelque chose, enfin plutôt te faire remémorer une de nos légendes, car je veux que tu découvre par toi-même ce qui t’arrive. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais sache que je suis la pour t’aider  
Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui me disait mais je hochais la tête, signe que j’avais compris. Puis il commença à me parler de mes ancêtres, qui se transformaient en loup. Je l’écoutais avec attention, surtout quand il me parla d’un pacte fait avec des sangs froids, et la je fus plus attentif : Il parlait des Cullen, de la frontière que ni eux ni nous devions franchir. Je savais que les Cullen étaient des vampires car Bella m’en avait presque parlé mais j’avais deviné. Puis tout à coup il se leva, s’éloigne de moi puis... oh mon dieu ! Non c’est pas possible ! Je fais un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar... Sam venait de se transformé en loup devant moi. J’étais sous le choc. Puis, je le vis reprendre forme humaine, et il vint se rasseoir à coté de moi. J’étais trop sous le choc pour pouvoir dire quelque chose, alors c’est lui qui pris la parole :   
-Jacob, je sais que tu es sous le choc mais rappelle-toi la légende qui dit que nos ancêtres ont commencé à se transformer en loup quand les vampires sont apparus dans la région.  
-Tu... tu... tu veux dire que je vais me transformer en loup car j’étais proche de vampire ce soir ?  
-Non, Jacob, ça n’a rien à voir. Ça fait longtemps que les Cullen sont là, si tu avais du te changer, tu l’aurais fait depuis longtemps. Le fait que tu sois sur le point de commencer à te transformer me fait penser qu’un vampire que nous ne connaissons pas est arrivé y a pas longtemps dans les parages.  
-Quoi ! Donc si je comprends bien ils ont amené d’autres vampire avec eux !!!! Mais c’est pas possible on doit faire quelque chose se sont des buveurs de sang, ils s’attaquent aux humains nous devons les protéger, nous devons alerter la tribu !  
-Du calme Jacob !  
-Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu’il y a un monstre dans les parages et en plus ça se trouve, il a violé notre pacte !  
-Jacob respire ! me dit-il tout en s’éloignant  
-Non tu ne comprends pas lui ! Répliquai-je.  
Et la je m’aperçus que je bouillais de plus en plus quand tout un coup je poussai un cri... non un grognement. Je m’étais transformé, à cause de ma colère envers un nouvel ennemi, un vampire que nous ne connaissions pas. Puis tout à coup je vis Sam qui s’était transformé lui aussi et j’entendis des voix. « Ne t’inquiète pas Jacob c’est moi Sam qui te parle. Nous autre loup, pouvons communiquer par la pensée, mais aussi nous pouvons entendre les pensées de nos autres congénères »  
« Incroyable mais dit moi comment fais-tu pour repasser sous ta forme humaine ? »  
« c’est simple Jacob, il faut juste te calmer et penser en tant qu’humain »  
Je me concentrai puis me rendis compte que je me retransformais en humain. C’était un peu déstabilisent mais en même temps je sus que j’avais toujours été comme ça, je le sentais, car je ne trouvais pas ça bizarre au contraire je trouvais ça naturel. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite notre feu et Sam et moi continuèrent de parler. Je comprenais mieux maintenant ce que mon père avait voulu me dire et je lui étais reconnaissant d’avoir demandé à Sam son aide.


	8. chapitre 8

POV BELLA

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Jacob était parti chez Sam pour se remettre de sa mononucléose. Billy m’avait interdit d’y aller sous prétexte que c’était contagieux, mais il me manquait, même si des fois il m’énervait. Son absence au lycée a été remarquée car nombre de personnes me demandaient ou il était passé. Même Leah s’en inquiétait.  
-Bella c’est bizarre quand même une mononucléose ne dure pas aussi longtemps je me suis renseignée sur internet.  
-Tu es sure ? Billy me l’aurait dit si Jacob allait mieux.  
-Billy est le premier à cacher des choses Bella, crois moi et puis le fait qu’il soit allé chez Sam de son plein gré c’est pas normal non plus. Jacob ne peut pas l’encaisser. Il se croit tout permis, il est arrogant, il se prend même pour un petit chef !  
-Tu en parles comme s’il t’avait fait quelque chose Leah, et tu commences à me faire peur. pourquoi Jacob serait en effet allé chez Sam si, comme tu le dis il ne l’appréciait pas beaucoup ? Je dois savoir ! Leah peux-tu donner une excuse aux profs ? Dit leur que je suis malade et que j’ai du rentré d’accord ? Sur ces paroles je quittais précipitamment le lycée pour me diriger vers la maison de Billy. Une fois arrivée je vis un homme rentré, cheveu court, plutôt musclé, grand. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je suivis cet homme à l’intérieur. Il était avec là assis sur le canapé et me regarda avec étonnement, quand je le reconnu de suite :   
-Jacob... mais depuis quand as-tu les cheveux coupés maintenant ? Et ou étais-tu passé espèce d’imbécile. Je me suis inquiétée ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même je suis censé être ta meilleure amie non ?  
-Bella calme-toi ! Je dois te parler c’est pour ça que je suis revenu.  
-Vas y je t’écoute ! Lui dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux, avec mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Billy nous laissa seul.  
-D’abord je voudrais m’excuser pour ne pas t’avoir tenu au courant mais je n’ai pas pu crois-moi. Ensuite je veux que tu garde l’esprit ouvert à ce que je vais te dire. Je te promets de tout te raconter, et je sais que tu garderas ce que je vais te dire pour toi, car même ton père ne doit rien savoir. Pour lui j’ai eu la mononucléose, mais pour toi je te dois la vérité bien que normalement je ne doive rien te dire, mais vu que tu habites avec nous Sam est d’accord pour que tu saches la vérité.  
-Sam, je croyais que tu ne l’appréciais pas ?  
-Comment sais-tu cela ?  
-C’est Leah qui me l’a dis, d’ailleurs elle non plus semble ne pas l’aimer beaucoup !  
-Ça ne m’étonne pas ! Mais arrêtons de parler de Sam et de Leah. Bella ,te souviens-tu de la légende que je t’ai racontée sur la plage de la Push il y a 1 an ?  
-Oui tu m’as parlé des sang-froid  
-Je me doutais que tu n’avais retenu que cette partie. Rappelle-toi du reste c’est important. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t’ai dis que mes ancêtres ?  
-Maintenant oui, qu’ils descendaient soi-disant des loups.  
-Oui c’est de ça que je veux te parler. Puisque tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dis sur les sangs-froid, tu as vu que les légendes peuvent être vraies.  
A ces mots je commençais à rigoler, mais m’arrêta vite quand je vis le sérieux dans le regard de Jacob.  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que t’es un loup quand même ?  
-Bella tu te souviens de notre soirée l’autre soir quand tu as rencontré tes amis ? Tu te souviens de ma réaction ?  
-Oui, tu étais furieux. C’était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça d’ailleurs.  
-A ce moment la j’ai voulu les tuer. Jamais je n’avais connu un tel accent de fureur et d’envie de violence. Dans la voiture, tu as dit que j’avais de la fièvre, mais ce n’en était pas, c’était le début de ma transformation.  
-Ta transformation ? Dis-je avec surprise.  
-Oui. Le soir ou Sam est venu me chercher, nous sommes allés camper. Là il a commencé à me raconter la légende de nos ancêtres Quileutes, de leur transformation en loup, et du fait que ceux qui étaient les descendants pouvaient se changer en loup quand des vampires étaient dans les parages.  
-Alors tu veux dire que c’est parce qu’Alice et Jasper étaient à côté de moi et que tu t’es approchée de moi ?  
-C’est ce que je pensais au début mais Sam m’a dit que les Cullen étaient là depuis longtemps et qu’ils n’étaient pas en cause.  
-Attends, j’ai peur de comprendre !  
-Bella pendant cette soirée, j’ai appris à me changer en loup et à maîtriser ma colère car c’est comme ça que je me transforme pour l’instant. J’arrive petit à petit à me changer sans la colère comme si c’était naturel.  
-Donc si je comprends bien, en fait, tu n‘étais pas malade, tu es un loup, et il y a un vampire autre que la famille d’Edward dans les parages ?  
-Oui, tu as tout compris.  
Soudain je me suis souvenu de la silhouette rousse que j’avais vu en rentrant l’autre jour. J’en étais sur maintenant : VICTORIA ETAIT REVENUE. A cette révélation je me sentis pâlir, chose que Jacob me confirma :  
-Bella ça va ? Tu es toute pâle !  
-Oui ça va, j’ai juste besoin de prendre l’air, j’ai pas mal à assimiler d’un coup. Puis, je sortis de la maison, puis roulait je ne sais ou. Mon dieu, Victoria était revenue pour moi je le savais maintenant. C’est à ce moment la que je m’aperçus de mon erreur : Ce n’était pas des Cullen que j’avais peur, mais la réaction de Jasper me fit me souvenir de mon... il n’y avait pas de mot pour dire ce qui c’était passé avec James. En repensant à lui, un frisson glaciale me traversa. Je savais ce que je devais faire maintenant. Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. J’entendis une petite voix cristalline que je connaissais par cœur :  
-Allô ?  
-Alice ? C’est Bella ! Il faut que je te parle, c’est important... On peut se retrouver quelque part ? Viens aussi avec Jasper j’ai pleins de choses à vous dire d’abord à vous deux avant de faire autre chose.  
-Oh ! Bella bien sur qu’on peut se voir. Retrouvons-nous à la clairière, d’accord, moi aussi j’ai des choses à te dire.  
Au souvenir de la clairière, mon cœur se fendit, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains :   
-D’accord disons dans 10 minutes, bien que je sache qu’en 2 tu y seras. Je l’entendis rire et ce me fis du bien. A tout à l’heure alors. Et je raccrochais.

POV ALICE

Je venais de raccrocher avec Bella. J’étais sur un petit nuage : Elle voulait nous voir, elle avait des choses à nous dire. Peu importe ce que c’était elle voulait nous voir. Je me tournais vers Jasper un sourire géant sur les lèvres, puis, je sautais sur mon amour pour l’embrasser comme jamais je ne l’avais embrassé. Une fois notre étreinte finie, il me regarda surpris mais content. Je consentis à lui dire :  
-C’était Bella au téléphone elle veut nous voir dans dix minutes à la clairière !  
-Bella veut nous voir ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis à la clairière ?  
-Oh mon dieu ! J’avais oublié. C’est là où elle a rompu avec Edward. Qu’elle stupide je suis !  
-Non mon amour, tu n’es pas stupide, et puis elle a accepté d’après ce que j’ai compris.  
-Oui, viens nous devons y aller, je veux arriver avant elle.  
Nous sortîmes de ma chambre, toute joyeuse que j’étais, quand je me retrouvais nez à nez avec ma mère.  
-Eh bien Alice ! Tu as l’air joyeuse aujourd’hui ! Une bonne nouvelle ?  
-Euh oui, Jasper a accepté de m’accompagner faire du shopping !  
-Oh ! Et bien bon courage Jasper ! Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Puis, je pris mon amour et quand je vis Edward je fermais mon esprit je ne voulais pas qu’il sache ce que j’allais faire, quand j’eus une vision. Au moment de reprendre mes esprits, je sentis le regard d’Edward sur moi, interrogateur, mais je me détournais encore plus joyeuse que je ne l’étais déjà.   
Au bout de deux minutes, comme l’avait dit Bella, nous arrivions à la clairière, mais surprise Bella nous attendait déjà. Quand elle nous vîmes, elle se leva et couru se précipiter dans mes bras.  
-Alice ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Dit-elle avec des pleures dans la voix. Puis elle se reprit et alla vers Jasper qu’elle pris aussi dans ses bras. Je suis contente de te voir aussi Jasper  
-Moi aussi, ma Bella. Je suis très content de te voir. Dit-il en embrassant avec tendresse ses cheveux.  
Je vis dans le regard de mon compagnon qu’il était soulagé, mais aussi heureux.  
-Bella ! Dis-je. Je suis contente que tu ais appelé. Mais tu as dis que tu devais nous parler de quelque chose d’important ?  
-Oui, je voulais vous parler de ma rupture avec Edward, enfin surtout les mauvaises raisons qui ont fait que nous nous sommes séparés par ma faute.  
-Nous ne t’obligeons à rien Bella, et nous respectons ta décision.  
-Je sais Jasper, mais j’ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et je me suis rendue compte que j’avais rompu pour de mauvaises raisons, mais surtout que je suis toujours et irrémédiablement amoureuse d’Edward. J’en ai souffert de notre rupture à un point ou je ne pouvais plus manger. J’avais conservé une musique avec moi qu’il avait enregistré, et je l’écoutais en boucle, en revoyant son visage...  
A ces mots je ne pus contenir ma joie, et je poussais un cri en prenant Bella dans mes bras.  
-Ahhhhh... je le savais, je l’avais vu !! Oh ! Bella comme si tu savais comme je suis contente.   
-Oui je vois ça ! Mais avant tout je dois vous dire la vérité : Si j’ai rompu avec Edward c’est que j’avais peur... Non Alice ne dit rien avant que je termine, fit-elle quand elle a remarqué que je voulais dire quelque chose. Oui j’avais peur de vous, et de toi, Jasper. Pourtant je savais que ce n’était pas intentionnel, mais j’avais développé cette peur irrationnelle en moi. Je me suis aperçu que vous me manquiez beaucoup tous comme je te l’ai dis l’autre soir dans le texto. Et puis certains événements récents m’ont fait encore plus réfléchir, pour en conclure qu’en fin de compte ce n’était pas de vous que j’avais peur mais d’un souvenir que sans le faire exprès tu as fait remonter Jasper. C’est le souvenir de James qui me faisait peur. J’ai fait beaucoup de mal à ceux que j’aimais : toi Jasper en te faisant culpabiliser, à toi aussi Alice, à tes parents, mais surtout à Edward.  
-Oui c’est vrai il a beaucoup souffert et il continu d’ailleurs, mais rassure-toi, il t’aime toujours autant. Vous devez vous parler Bella ! Lui dire ce que tu viens de nous avouer, c’est important.  
-Je sais ! Mais il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir. L’autre soir en rentrant avec Jacob quand on s’est vu, j’ai senti un regard sur moi, alors j’ai vu une silhouette rousse à l’orée du bois. Au début j’en étais pas sur mais quand j’ai appris qu’un vampire inconnu était dans les parages alors c’est devenu une certitude : Victoria est revenue !  
-Quoi ? Fit Jasper. Tu es sur Bella ? Tu es sur que tu l’as bien vu ?  
-Oui, tout à fait sur ! C’est pour cela que j’ai beaucoup réfléchis car depuis que je sais que c’est elle, ma peur de vous est partie, mais c’est renforcé en pensant à elle. Je ne saurai pas vous expliquer ce que je ressens, mais en pensant à vous mon cœur s’emplit de bonheur et de calme.  
-Moi aussi je dois t’avouer quelque chose. Avais-je repris. Ce fameux soir ou l’on ta vu, après ton départ j’ai eu une vision : J’ai vu victoria !  
Bella ne disait plus rien. Son regard était vide, difficile à sonder.  
-Je voudrai te demander une chose, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal. recommençais-je. Ou es -tu partie après ta rupture ? J’ai essayé de savoir ou tu étais mais je n’ai jamais rien vu d’ailleurs si tu n’avais pas repris contact j’avais prévu d’en parler à Carlisle pour savoir si c’était normal.  
-Eh bien ! Je n’étais pas loin en fait. J’ai élu domicile à la réserve Quileute. Mais je ne pensais pas tu ignorerais ou j’étais.  
-A la réserve ? Fis-je surprise en me tournant vers Jasper, tout aussi surpris que moi. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je ne voyais rien !  
-Explique-toi Alice je ne comprends rien ! me dit Bella  
-Ces chiens brouillent mes visions ! C’est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas voir ou tu étais. Mis à part ça , je crois qui y en a un qui va être content de te voir ! Enfin notre Edward va pouvoir retrouver son sourire.  
-Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas Alice il risque de m’en vouloir.  
-Non ! Je peux te l’assurer tout va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance, et laisse moi faire. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras alors qu’elle pleurait. Je t’appelle pour te tenir au courant mais bientôt je te le jure, bientôt tu vas le retrouver ton Edward. Nous devons y aller, nous allons parler avec Carlisle de Victoria, et je te garanti que dans deux jours Edward sera devant toi.  
Après lui avoir déposé une bise sur les joues, Jasper et moi repartîmes à la maison ou nous devions parler à toute la famille de Victoria mais aussi de Bella, mais je n’allais pas le faire tout de suite le plus important pour l’instant c’était Victoria, et le fait que Edward retrouve son âme- sœur.


	9. chapitre 9

POV EDWARD

Le comportement d’Alice était des plus étranges en ce moment surtout depuis ce matin avant qu’elle ne parte. Elle avait eu une vision mais m’en refusait l’accès. Avait-elle vu Bella ? Savait-elle où elle était ? J’ose espérer qu’elle me le dirait si jamais elle le savait. Elle me manquait terriblement, et tout mon être avait mal de ne pas la tenir contre moi, lui caresser le visage, de ne pas l’embrasser. Dans mes moments de solitudes, j’écoutais les musiques que Bella aimait car moi aussi je les aimais, nous avions pas mal de points en communs, et je regardais les photos de nous, ainsi que celles, qu’elle avait fait avec toute la famille. Tout à coup j’avais entre les mains une où elle posait avec Alice, puis, je me souvenais du regard terrifié qu’elle avait eu, il y a quelques jours quand Jasper et elle, étaient rentrés de leur soirée. Je sentais qu’elle cachait quelque chose, car son comportement était suspect : elle n’aurait jamais refusé de faire du shopping, or là c’est ce qu’elle avait fait. Il était d’avoir une petite conversation avec ma sœur ! C’est à ce moment qu’elle rentra à la maison.  
-Alice ! Lui dis-je en sortant de ma chambre. Tu peux venir, je voudrais te demander quelque chose ?  
-Ce n’est pas le moment Edward ! Réunion de famille ! Et tout de suite c’est urgent.  
Je vis dans ses yeux que c’était sérieux, car nous ne faisions des réunions de famille que dans des cas très importants. En une seconde nous nous retrouvions tous autour de la grande table du salon, chacun à notre place, avec à sa tête Carlisle, le regard sérieux comme à son habitude mais un peu plus anxieux aussi.  
-Alice que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi nous convoquer pour une réunion de famille ? J’espère que ce n’est pas pour préparer une fête, car j’en ai pas du tout envi ! Dit Rose  
-Non, c’est pour une chose beaucoup plus sérieuse que ça, et j’aurai préféré faire cette réunion dans un but plus festif en effet ! Répondit Alice  
-vas-y ! Nous t’écoutons ! Avait exprimé Carlisle  
-Depuis quelque temps vous avez remarqué une odeur que vous ne connaissiez pas, un nouveau vampire, puis depuis aucune trace. L’autre soir j’ai eu une vision en ville. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant car je voulais en savoir plus, mais mes craintes se sont confirmées aujourd’hui : Victoria est de retour et pas pour faire un barbecue ! Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je vous le dirai en temps et en heure ! Voila vous savez le plus important !  
-Victoria serait de retour ? Tu en es sûre Alice ?  
-Oui, malheureusement  
-Mais que vient-elle faire ici ? Et son but ?demanda Esmée  
-Je... Je n’en sais rien, c’est flou pour l’instant.  
-A deux reprises, elle a approché la maison de Charlie ! Dis-je. Nous devons veiller sur lui, il est peut-être en danger.  
-Tu as raison Edward, me dit Carlisle. Nous allons faire des tours de garde à côté de chez lui en restant discret bien évidemment.  
-Je vais faire le premier tour ! repris-je  
-Non ! Edward j’ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose. Dit Alice  
Je la regardais interloqué. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de moi ? J’essayai de sonder son esprit mais je ne pus rien y lire. Que me cachait-elle ? En fin de compte ça tombait bien car nous pouvions avoir la petite discution que je lui réservais depuis tout à l’heure. J’acquiesçais donc. Ça sera Emmett et Rosalie qui feraient le premier tour, ensuite Carlisle et Esmée.  
-Viens ! Me dit Alice je voudrais t’emmener quelque part, j’ai quelque chose d’important à te montrer.   
Elle avait retrouvé une voix douce, enjouée. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.  
-Alice il faut qu’on parle. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Je sais que tu as eu des visions mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi tu m’as fermé ton esprit. Ce regard terrifié que tu as eu l’autre soir en rentrant de ta soirée avec Jasper, tu savais déjà pour Victoria ?  
-Oui, mais comme je l’ai dit, je voulais en savoir plus.  
-As-tu eu des visions sur Bella ?  
-Edward ! Tu commences à m’énerver avec toutes tes questions, donc tais-toi et suis-moi. Je te promets des réponses mais pas maintenant !  
-Vas-tu au moins me dire ou l’on va ?  
-Tais-toi !! Avant que nous partions j’ai quelque chose à faire, je reviens et toi tu ne bouge pas !  
Je la vis alors disparaître dans sa chambre. Je me demandais bien ce qu’elle pouvait mijoter. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, se demandant ce qu’elle me voulait, mais j’haussais les épaules sans rien comprendre non plus.   
Quelques instants plus tard, elle redescendit avec un sourire énorme aux lèvres, me pris par la main puis nous partîmes accompagner par Jasper. Je le soupçonnais de savoir ce qu’elle avait dans la tête. Tous les deux me le payeraient. Au bout d’une minute je m’apercevais que nous nous dirigions vers la clairière. Mais qu’est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Pourquoi m’emmenait-elle ici ? J’allais lui demander quand elle prit la parole :  
-Je sais que tu te poses pleins de questions, mais avant toute chose écoute ce qui va être dit. Tu auras toutes tes réponses, et je t’en apporterai d’autres après. Mais pour l’instant je te demande juste de rester là, tu n’auras pas longtemps à attendre, juste 37 secondes.  
Je la regardais sans rien comprendre à ce qu’elle me disait, puis Jasper et elle partirent vite, sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quant tout à coup je vis quelqu’un s’approcher. Cette silhouette ne disait quelque chose. Non je ne pouvais pas y croire ce n’était pas vrai. J’avais des hallucinations, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle était loin, puisqu’elle m’a dit qu’elle partait. Je devenais fou, oui c’est ça : j’étais devenu fou, fou car elle me manquait donc c’était normal que je la vois partout. C’était mon imagination, elle n’était pas réelle, et pourtant son sourire, merveilleux sourire que me manquait, et ses yeux chocolat avaient l’air d’être vrai. Puis je sentis sa main sur mon visage. Alors je fermais les yeux.  
-Bella ! Dis-je, tu es un rêve... je suis fou c’est ça ? C’est mon imagination que me joue des tours ?  
-Non tu ne rêves pas Edward. Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi ! Je suis là !  
J’ouvris effectivement les yeux. Elle était là devant moi. Non en effet je ne rêvais pas. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, sentir sa main sur mon visage, voir ses larmes... Ses larmes ?  
-Bella que t’arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?   
-Si je pleure c’est de honte Edward.  
-De honte, mais pourquoi ?  
Elle me regarda avec intensité, puis, je la vis s’évanouir. En une fraction de seconde elle était dans mes bras inconsciente.

POV BELLA

Qu’avais-je fais ? Pourquoi avais-je quitté l’homme qui représentait tout pour moi ? Alice m’avait dit qu’il avait beaucoup souffert de notre séparation. Quel monstre suis-je pour faire souffrir une personne aussi merveilleuse que lui ? Je ne le méritais pas. C’est alors que je me mis à pleurer.  
-Bella que t’arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?   
-Si je pleure c’est de honte Edward.  
-De honte, mais pourquoi ?  
Je le regardais dans les yeux, ses prunelles dorées qui m’avait tant manqué, qui auparavant me montraient tout l’amour qu’il avait pour moi. Puis plus rien, le noir se fit en moi, mais je ne me sentais pas tomber à terre. Au loin j’entendais des paroles   
-Bella ! Bella ! Répond-moi mon amour ! Bella ! Réveille-toi !  
Mais je n’arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme ça. Au bout d’un certain temps, mon esprit se fit plus présent. J’étais consciente d’être dans les bras d’Edward qui passait sa main froide sur mon front, mes joues. Je sentais aussi de temps en temps ses lèvres sur les miennes, sur mon front. Il m’aimait donc encore, mais allait-il m’aimer encore quand je lui aurais dit la raison stupide de notre rupture ? Car oui c’était ça, c’était une décision stupide que j’avais prise : je n’avais pas fait confiance en son amour pour moi, au fait qu’il ne m’aurait jamais fait de mal, car il m’aimait trop pour ça. Petit à petit j’ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait, un sourire se dessinant sus ses lèvres.  
-Tu m’as fais peur, tu sais. Tu vas mieux ? Tu veux t’asseoir un peu ?  
-Oui merci, ça va mieux. Excuse moi je ne sais pas ce qui c’est passé, peut-être trop d’émotions d’un coup.   
Je le regardais dans les yeux.  
-Edward, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Non laisse moi parler, dis-je un lui mettant ma main sur la bouche. Je pensais que m’éloigner de toi étais la meilleure solution, mais je m’étais trompée. Oui j’ai honte de moi, honte de ne pas avoir cru assez fort en ton amour pour moi, honte d’avoir douter de toi. Quand Jasper a essayé de se jeter sur moi pour mon anniversaire, j’ai ressenti une peur. Une peur incontrôlée, bien que je sache qu’au fond de moi vous ne me feriez jamais rien. Mais elle était la, tenace, ne voulant pas partir, grandissant au fur à mesure. Alors j’ai pris la décision de te quitter. Je sais j’aurai du te parler de ce que je ressentais, mais sur le coup j’en étais incapable. Je ne me suis jamais remise de ce que j’avais fait. Toutes les nuits je pensais à toi, à ces moments passés ensemble, à ton regard. Je m’étais enfoncée dans une déprime sans fond dont même les personnes de mon nouveau lycée n’arrivaient pas à m’en sortir. J’ai étais malheureuse, mais quand Alice m’a dit que j’allais bientôt te revoir, je ne savais pas si tu aurai voulu m’écouter. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t’aime toujours et même plus. Je te demande de me pardonner. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après ce que je t’ai fait, et j’accepterai. Dans ce cas là je partirai et tu n’entendras plus jamais parler de moi.  
Il ne répondit rien, il me regardait simplement. Le silence se fit lourd, pesant, j’aurai voulu qu’il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Soudain, il fit un pas, puis deux pas vers moi pour s’arrêter à quelques centimètres. Il me prit le menton entres ses doigts pour que je puisse relever la tête vers ses yeux. Je pleurais toujours. Il essuya ensuite mes larmes, puis commença à parler :   
-Comment je pourrais te laisser repartir alors que j’ai attendu cet instant depuis des mois maintenant ! De cette séparation nous en avons tous souffert. Ma vie sans toi ne valait plus rien. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, mais j’ai essayé de faire comme tu m’avais demandé : de faire comme si tu n’avais pas existé, mais c’était impossible pour moi. Car tout me rappeler à toi : le lycée, les photos, la musique, ma famille. Je suis devenu un fantôme. Je t’aime comme jamais je n’ai cru aimer une personne. Tu es toute ma vie.   
Alors il me prit dans ses bras et m’embrassa comme jamais il ne m’avait encore embrassé. Il me souleva et me fis tourner, un rire s’échappant de lui. Je mis ma tête au creux de son cou et ris avec lui. Au bout d’un moment il me reposa à terre, tout en continuant à l’embrasser. J’étais heureuse, même plus que ça, quand il me dit :  
-Veux-tu venir à la maison ? Je suis sur que tout le monde va être content de te revoir !  
-Oui, allons-y. Je leur dois des excuses et puis j’ai des choses importantes a vous dire à tous. Victoria est revenue !  
-Tu es au courant pour Victoria ?!  
-Oui. Au départ je n’étais pas sur que ce soit vraiment elle, mais quand j’ai appris qu’il y avait un nouveau vampire dans les parages, alors j’ai su que c’était elle.  
-Tu l’as vu ?  
-Oui, un soir ou j’allais au cinéma, j’ai rencontré Alice et Jasper. J’étais avec un ami, quand il les a vu, on a fait demi-tour et c’est là que je l’ai vu. Elle se tenait à l’orée du bois, elle me regardait. C’est à se moment la que j’ai sus aussi que j’avais fait une erreur en te quittant, car ce n’étais pas de toi, ni de ta famille que j’avais peur, mais de James.  
-De James ? Mais on l’a tué !  
-Je sais, mais le soir de mon anniversaire, ce n’est pas Jasper que j’ai vu, c’est James que j’ai vu apparaître dans ses yeux.  
-Je comprends mieux maintenant quand tu parlais de ta peur. Tu sais Jasper n’a jamais voulu te faire du mal. Après ton départ, il a fait un travail énorme sur lui avec l’aide d’Alice. Il a réussi à plus se maîtriser en contact d’humain.  
-Je suis au courant. Ce soir-là quand je l’ai vu c’est lui qui ai venu me prendre dans ses bras pour m’embrasser. Sur le coup j’ai été étonnée, mais je n’ai ressenti aucune peur. Je ne trouvais plutôt en sécurité pour tout te dire.  
-Tu as dit que t’étais avec un « ami » ce soir la ?  
-Hum hum, c’est vrai. Tu ne vas pas être jaloux quand même ?  
-Moi ? Pas du tout, mais ne recommence pas, je ne pourrai pas le supporter  
-Tu n’as rien à craindre de lui. C’est toi que j’aime, et puis il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose aussi à son propos mais ça je veux le faire devant tout le monde. On y va ?  
-D’accord ! Me répondit-il.   
Alors nous prenions le chemin qui me conduirait vers ma deuxième famille, celle qui faisait partie de moi, celle à qui j’étais attaché, car eux aussi m’avait manqué. J’espère qu’ils accepteraient de me pardonner. Comme si Edward avait lu en moi il me dit :   
-Ne t’inquiète pas tout se passera bien, ils vont être tous très heureux de te voir.


	10. chapitre 10

POV ALICE

J’avais quitté Edward sereine, car j’avais vu que tout se passerait bien, donc j’étais heureuse. Arrivés devant la maison, j’attrapais mon homme et l’embrassais fougueusement, ce qui ne lui déplus pas, d’après le petit grognement de plaisir que j’avais entendu.  
-Pourquoi un tel baiser ? Me demanda-t-il  
-Faut-il une raison pour embrasser l’homme que l’on aime ?  
-Non, mais je crois que tu as une bonne raison de m’embrasser ! Tout d’abord depuis que nous avons quitté Edward tu souris comme je ne t’avais pas vu le faire depuis plusieurs mois. Et puis tu as l’avantage de savoir que tout va bien se passer, donc tu n’as pas à être anxieuse.  
-Quel flair mon amour ! En effet je suis heureuse : du fait que Bella et Edward se retrouvent, et aussi que tu sois à mes côtés. Je t’aime comme il est pas possible d’aimer, et je voulais juste te le faire savoir.  
-Alors sache mon Alice que moi aussi je t’aime comme pas possible. Tu es mon rayon de soleil.  
Je me jetais à son cou pour l’embrasser, puis nous devions rentrer. Je savais que tout le monde voudrait savoir ou était Edward, mais ils devaient patienter un petit peu car la surprise ne tarderait pas à arriver.  
-Jasper, Bella va accompagner Edward à la maison !!! Je suis si contente de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Quand toute cette histoire avec Victoria sera terminée, Bella et moi irons faire les boutiques ensembles, ça sera génial !  
-Mon amour, souvient toi qu’elle déteste le shopping.  
-Oui je sais mais je sais aussi qu’elle va vouloir se faire pardonner ! dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin  
-Petite diablesse !  
Tout le monde nous attendait dans le salon. Quand ils me virent rentrer seule, sans Edward, je fus assaillie de questions.  
-Mais où est Edward ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de lui ?  
-Du calme tout le monde ! Il n’est pas loin et ne va pas tarder à revenir avec une surprise ! Dis-je toute excitée.  
-Une surprise ? Mais qu’est ce que vous mijoté tous les deux ? Ce n’est pas le moment ! Victoria se trimballe dans les parages, et on ne sait même pas pourquoi elle est là ! rouspéta Rosalie  
-Du calme Rosalie, dit Esmée. Je suis sûre qu’Alice a une bonne raison pour avoir emmené Edward.   
-Oui j’ai une bonne, même excellente raison pour ça mais pour l’instant c’est une surprise. Ça ne devrai plus tarder. OH là là ! La patience c’est pas votre fort, c’est pas possible d’être casse pied comme ça !   
-Tu l’as cherché petit lutin ! Dit Emmett. Tu ne serais pas aussi mystérieuse on t’embêterait pas. Après tout tu l’as cherché !  
Je lui tirai la langue comme une petite fille de 5 ans. J’aimais bien les faire tourner en bourrique. Que c’était drôle de savoir ce qui va se passer avant tout le monde ! Soudain j’eus une vision :  «  Edward et Bella s’embrassant tendrement ». Je regardais alors Jasper et me jetais à son cou en l’embrassant puis en lui murmurant :   
-Je les ai vu s’embrasser, tout se passe comme je l’avais prévu. Ils ont parlé ensemble et se sont réconciliés. Si tu savais comme je suis contente notre sœur va nous revenir.  
-Moi aussi je suis si content mon amour, elle me manquait, tout va bien aller maintenant.   
-Je l’espère, car il reste le problème de Victoria... Je me statufiais. Une nouvelle vision mais plus horrible cette fois-ci : « Victoria tuant Bella, Edward effondré » NON ! Me mis-je à crier  
-Ma puce que se passe-t-il ? Qu’as-tu vu ?  
-Un grand malheur Jasper, il faut qu’Edward revienne vite.  
-Alice que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.   
Tout le monde était réuni autour de moi pour savoir ce que j’avais vu. Je les regardais tous, si j’avais pu pleurer des larmes couleraient sur mon visage, tellement ma tristesse était énorme. Je venais de la retrouver, ainsi que mon frère, je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Il fallait qu’on l’en empêche.  
-Ecoutez-moi tous. Nous devons arrêter Victoria avant qu’elle fasse du mal à l’un d’entre nous... Je sentis alors qu’Edward était là avec Bella. Mon être se détendit : tant qu’elle était avec nous, elle ne courait aucun danger. J’en étais sûre maintenant, elle devait venir vivre avec nous.  
Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit... Nos yeux se portèrent alors sur Edward qui rentra en premier, personne dans son dos. Je ne comprenais pas, quand je vis à son regard souriant, qu’il voulait faire durer le suspense pour tout le monde. Il me regarda puis fit un geste de la tête en signe de remerciement. En réponse je lui fis un grand sourire. Entre nous, nul besoin de paroles, nous nous comprenions rien qu’en nous regardant. Nous avions ce lien depuis le jour où j’avais rejoint avec Jasper le clan de Carlisle. C’est alors que je me dirigeais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. C’est là que je la vis, en bas des marches du perron. Elle me souriait, ses yeux étaient remplis de bonheur. Puis me lâchant, Edward fit face au reste de la famille.  
-J’ai une surprise pour vous, mais j’aimerai que vous soyez tous au salon pendant que je vais chercher ma surprise.  
Nous rejoignîmes alors tous le salon, prenant place sur les canapés, et les fauteuils.  
-Bon sang vous allez nous dire ce qu’il en retourne, c’est énervant à la fin toutes ces cachotteries !  
-Eh bien Emmett ! Tu ne nous as pas habitué à cette impatience ! Mais t’inquiète pas tu vas bientôt être récompensé !Je peux te dire que tu va avoir ta dose d’émotion. Regarde ! dis-je en montrant d’un signe de tête la porte  
Bella se tenait à l’entrée de la maison avec Edward que la tenait par la taille. Je me retournais vais Emmett pour le trouver bouche bée, ahuri par ce qu’il venait de voir. Il resta un long moment comme ça, d’ailleurs Rosalie a du lui fermer la bouche  
-Emmett ferme la bouche, tu pourrais gober une mouche comme ça mon amour. Lui dit-elle. Puis elle se leva, et alla vers Bella. C’est alors que nous la vîmes prendre Bella dans ses bras et l’embrasser.   
-Bienvenu à la maison Bella, lui dit-elle. Tu nous as manqué à tous. Je profite d’être devant toi pour te demander de m’excuser si par le passé, je me suis mal conduite envers toi, car ton choix de vie me déplaisait. Je t’ai toujours apprécié car tu avais rendu le sourire d’Edward qu’il n’avait plus eu depuis des siècles. Quand tu es partie, ici tout c’est arrêté de fonctionner, Nous avons arrêté de vivre. Un trou en nous s’était creusé. C’est toi qui manquais à nos vies. Ici tu es comme une sœur pour nous. Et quand je vois mon frère recommencer à sourire, à voir ses yeux briller, tu confirme ce que je pensais : tu es notre rayon de soleil.

POV BELLA

Rosalie se tenait devant moi, me disant toutes ces choses qui me touchaient énormément. Je ne méritais pas leur gentillesse, car c’est moi qui leur avais fait du mal. Je le voyais à présent. Ils étaient blessés par ma faute. Je devais m’expliquer, leur dire les mauvaises raisons qui ont fait que je me sois éloigner d’Edward. Edward qui se tenait derrière moi me serrant dans ses bras, ne voulant plus me lâcher. Je tournais la tête vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que je ne partirai plus, ce qu’il compris car il me lâcha immédiatement, m’embrassant avant sur le front. Puis, je me tournais vers Rosalie :  
-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser Rose, c’est plutôt à moi de le faire, pour vous avoir fais tous souffrir, ainsi qu’Edward.  
Je sentais tous leurs regards sur moi, quand je vis Emmett toujours statique, la bouche réouverte de stupeur. Je m’approchais de lui, pour lui refermer la bouche.  
-Je pense que tu dois avoir gobé toutes les mouches de la région à force de rester la bouche ouverte. Lui dis-je. J’entendis alors tout le monde éclater de rire. C’est alors que je sentis deux bras musclés m’enlacer et me faire tournoyer dans les airs. Emmett c’était « réveillé », il riait. Puis un instant d’après il me posa et me dit :  
-Ma Bella comme tu m’as manqué, je suis si heureux que tu sois là. Je croyais rêver quand je t’ai vu à la porte, tellement irréelle que j’en avais perdu la voix.  
-Oui je m’en suis aperçue, ce n’est pas ton genre de ne rien dire. Au moins j’aurai une anecdote à raconter : moi tu clouant le bec !  
-Oui, ben profites-en car c’est la première et dernière fois que ça t’arrivera, vu tout le temps que tu dois rattraper avec mon frère, je suis sur qu’il va s’en passer des choses dans cette chambre.  
Je le regardais « outré » bien que ce ne soit pas ce mot, mais il réussit à me faire rougir, et cette fois c’est lui qui me cloua le bec. Rosalie, qui nous avait rejoint, lui donna une claque derrière la tête. Puis nous nous mîmes à rire tous ensemble. Ce que c’était bon d’être là avec eux. Esmée me prit alors dans ses bras et je me mis doucement à faire couler mes larmes. Elle me chuchota des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l’oreille :  
-Arrête de pleurer Bella, nous sommes si content que tu sois revenue, plus rien n’a d’importance maintenant. Je te considère comme une autre fille, et je respecte tes choix quels qu’ils soient. Bienvenu à la maison ma chérie !  
Mes sanglots se mirent à redoubler, mais je réussi quand même à esquisser un sourire. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Carlisle de venir à moi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, puis me dit :  
-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. Tu m’as manqué aussi. Je n’avais plus ma petite malchanceuse avec moi !  
Il réussit à me faire rire, plus je me rappelais que j’avais des choses à leur avouer.  
-Si je suis venue, c’est parce que j’avais des choses à vous dire, à vous expliquer. Je me suis expliquée avec Edward tout à l’heure grâce à Alice et Jasper. Il a compris les choses, mais je sais que le mal que je lui ai fait ne pourra pas s’effacer comme ça.  
-Chut ! Mon amour, arrête de dire des bêtises. Le plus important à mes yeux c’est que tu me sois revenu et plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir même si tu le voulais. Si tu devais t’en aller, je ne pourrais plus exister. Être loin de toi m’est insupportable.  
-Plus jamais je ne te causerais la peine que je t’ai faite. Je te redis ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure à la clairière, car c’est ce que je pense aussi : tu es toute ma vie aussi. Alors je m’assis sur le canapé, Edward à côté de moi, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Avant de commencer, je voudrais m’excuser auprès de vous tous pour la peine que je vous ai causée. Jasper, je te dois aussi des excuses à l’avance car je sais que tu t’en veux de ce qui c’est passé lors de mon anniversaire. On en a parlé tous les deux et tu sais que je ne t’en veux pas, mais pour que tout le monde comprenne, il faut revenir à ce fameux soir. La décision de quitter Edward n’a pas été facile à prendre, et elle n’a pas été simple à vivre, j’ai été moi aussi malheureuse tout ce temps m’enfonçant dans une déprime profonde. Pourtant c’est moi qui ai pris cette décision. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi après l’incident, j’ai ressenti un sentiment bizarre, qui a augmenté au fur et à mesure. Quand je regardais Edward, ce sentiment augmentait mais je ne savais pas encore ce que c’était. Ce n’est que dans la nuit, que j’ai compris : j’avais peur, une peur irrationnelle, car je savais au fond de moi que jamais rien ne m’arriverais avec vous tous, mais cette peur grandissait, incontrôlable. J’ai longtemps hésité mais je pensais que c’était la meilleure chose à faire, car je ne représenterai plus une tentation pour vous. Jour après jour j’ai regretté, pleurant nuit après nuit, rêvant à lui à,chaque instant. Il y a quelque jour j’ai voulu aller au cinéma avec un ami et c’est la que j’ai vu Alice et Jasper. Jasper m’a pris dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, et je n’ai pas ressenti de crainte, je me sentais même en sécurité comme ça. Ce n’est qu’en repartant que j’ai compris d’où me venait cette peur : quand Jasper a voulu me sauter dessus ce fameux soir, j’ai vu quelqu’un d’autre à sa place, j’ai vu James ! Son image était restée dans mon subconscient tout ce temps. Ensuite comme je vous l’ai dit Alice a fait en sorte que je revois Edward, j’ai pu m’expliquer, et me voilà devant vous.  
-Bella tu n’avais pas à nous en parler, tu ne nous dois rien, me dit Esmée  
-Si au contraire, je vous dois beaucoup : je vous dois de m’accepter au sein de votre famille, je vous dois mon bonheur d’avoir un homme comme lui, s’il n’était pas avec vous je ne l’aurai sûrement jamais rencontré.  
-Esmée et moi n’avons jamais demandé de compte à nos enfants, et nous ne t’en demanderons jamais non plus, car nous te considérons comme tel : Un membre de notre famille.  
Mes larmes reprirent de plus belles, et je sentis Edward passer ses doigts sur mes joues pour sécher mes pleurs. Il me regardait toujours avec cette tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais cela me réchauffa le cœur.  
-Bella, où étais-tu passée ? Edward, nous avait dit que tu avais quitté Forks ! dit Emmett  
-Tu ne peux pas la fermer un peu ! La réprimanda Alice. Espèce de curieux ! Tu ne sais pas que c’est un vilain défaut !  
-Non laisse Alice, il a le droit de savoir et puis ; je n’ai pas à le cacher. Tu as raison Emmett, j’avais dis à Edward que je quittais Forks, mais j’ai menti. Je voulais qu’il puisse continuer à vivre comme si je n’avais jamais existé. Mais en fait j’ai élu domicile à la réserve Quileute, chez l’ami de mon père. J’avais déjà du mal à supporter ma décision alors je n’aurai non plus supporté de partir loin de lui.  
-Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais voir où étais Bella ! Ces maudits loups brouillent mes visions.  
-Depuis combien de temps, tu savais que Bella était ici ? Demanda Edward  
-Depuis le soir où Jasper et moi étions sortis en ville pour aller au cinéma. Nous avons croisé Bella à ce moment là. J’étais si contente de la voir. Et puis quand elle est partie, elle m’a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu’elle ne savait plus ou elle en était et elle m’a demandé de ne rien vous dire de notre rencontre.  
-D’autres personnes étaient au courant que tu étais restée ? Demanda Rosalie  
-Oui, Angela était au courant que j’étais parti vivre à la réserve, et à elle aussi j’avais demandé de fermer son esprit pour ne pas que tu saches où j’étais. Je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouve, je voulais que tu vives ta vie  
-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi dès que je la regardais je n’entendais rien, même les fois ou elle pensait à toi : elle commençait, mais ensuite plus rien. Au départ j’ai cru que j’hallucinais, et puis au bout d’un moment, j’ai pensé que je perdais mon don. D’ailleurs j’en ai parlé à Carlisle.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
-Au fait, Alice, repris-je, tu as bien dit que les loups te brouillaient tes visions ?  
-Oui, mais ce n’est qu’une expression Bella...  
-Non et tu le sais comme moi. Je suis au courant que les Quileute peuvent se transformer en loup et vous aussi puisque, il y a pas mal de temps vous avez signé un traité stipulant que vous ne deviez pas franchir leur frontière et vice-versa.  
-Comment es-tu au courant, Bella ? me demanda Carlisle  
-C’est simple Mon ami Jacob à découvert qu’il pouvait se transformer en loup le soir où j’ai revu Alice et Jasper. Au départ j’ai cru qu’il était malade, car il était brûlant, d’ailleurs son père m’a fait croire qu’il avait la mononucléose, que c’était contagieux et que c’est pour cela qu’il allait habiter chez un ami à lui. Et puis au bout de plusieurs jours sans nouvelles de lui, il est revenu différent : Il était beaucoup plus musclé, son regard aussi avait changé, alors il m’a tout expliqué, le fait qu’il soit un descendant de ceux qui pouvaient se transformer en loup, mais aussi que c’était du à la présence d’un nouveau vampire dans les parages. C’est à ce moment là que j’ai su que Victoria était revenue.  
-Tu es au courant de ça aussi ? me dit Emmett très surpris  
-Oui, dis-je ne rigolant. A croire que le soir du cinéma a révélé beaucoup de chose, car je l’ai vu. Au départ je n’étais pas sur que c’était bien elle, et puis quand Jacob a commencé à m’en parler, c’est devenu une certitude d’où ma présence ici. Il fallait que je vous prévienne.  
-Nous aussi avons senti la présence d’un nouveau venu, mais nous n’étions pas sur jusqu’à ce qu’Alice nous dise qu’elle avait eu une vision de Victoria... commença Esmée  
-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit ! Révéla Alice. Je regrette de ne pas tout vous avoir dit avant mais j’avais une bonne raison de le faire. Je voulais que Bella soit en sécurité auprès de nous.  
-Alice, je ne comprends pas, dit Edward  
-Moi je comprends, fis-je. Elle est revenue pour moi c’est ça ?  
Alice acquiesça, mais je restai sereine et continuai :  
-Tu sais quand cela doit se produire ?  
-Bientôt, me répondit-elle, mais je ne sais pas quand. Apparemment, elle change d’avis tout le temps. Bella tu devrais venir habiter à la maison comme ça tu serais en sécurité avec nous.  
Tout le monde me regarda attendant une réponse de ma part. Edward me serrai plus fort contre lui. Elle avait raison, je savais qu’avec eux je ne risquais rien et puis Victoria ne s’aventurerait pas alors que j’étais protéger par 7 vampires. Au pire elle abandonnerait, voyant qu’elle ne pourrait pas m’atteindre  
-D’accord répondis-je, mais je dois avant tout aller récupérer mes affaires chez Jacob. Je me tournais vers Edward car je sentais qu’il commençait à se crisper. Ne t’inquiète pas mon amour je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. Et puis tu n’auras qu’à m’attendre à la frontière. Il ne m’arrivera rien. Que veux-tu qu’elle me fasse alors que je suis protégée par 7 vampire et par une tribu de loup. Et puis, je crois qu’il faut que je mette Jacob et Sam au courant pour Victoria.  
-Pourquoi ça ne les regarde pas c’est notre affaire ! Me répondit-il d’un ton qui me surpris. Avais-je détecté de la jalousie dans sa voix ? Voulait-il être mon seul protecteur ? Pourtant je continuais à penser que c’était une bonne idée.  
-C’est une bonne idée ! Dit à ma place Carlisle. Pendant que nous veillons sur Bella il pourrait surveiller Charlie. On ne sait jamais.  
-Et puis c’est de la faute à Victoria si Jacob a découvert sa transformation, il a le droit d’être au courant ! Dis-je.  
Tout le monde fut d’accord avec moi, puis j’ajoutai à l’oreille de mon homme :  
-Ne t’inquiète pas de Jacob, c’est toi mon monde, mon univers, et il le sait. Il ne peut rien contre nous. Je sais que je vais le faire souffrir quand il va savoir pourquoi je pars de chez lui, mais je sais aussi qu’il va s’en remettre. Il sait qu’au fond de lui je ne suis qu’une amie et que ce qu’il prend pour amour n’en est pas.   
Sur ce je me leva, Edward sur mes talons, et c’est comme ça que nous partîmes pour aller chercher mes affaires. Au bout de 30 minutes je me retrouvais à la réserve chez Billy. Jacob était parti, alors j’en profitais pour faire mes valises quand j’entendis quelqu’un rentrer, et frapper à ma porte. L’instant d’après elle s’ouvrit sur Jacob, les yeux rond d’étonnement.  
-Que fais-tu Bella ? Tu... Tu pars ?  
-Oui, justement je voulais te voir pour te parler. Je vais aller vivre chez les Cullen.  
-QUOI ? TU VAS VIVRE CHES CES BUVEURS DE SANG ? CA NE T’AS PAS SUFFIT CE QU’IL A FAILLI ARRIVER LE SOIR DE TON ANNIVERSAIRE ? TU ES SUICIDAIRE OU QUOI ? Fit-il en criant.  
Je sentais qu’il était sur le point de se transformer. Je comprenais sa colère, mais il ne me laissait pas continuer, car j’entendais des grognements. Il fallait absolument que j’arrive à le calmer.  
-Jacob calme-toi et écoute-moi ! J’ai des choses à te révéler sur le vampire qui traîne dans les parages, et c’est important, j’ai besoin que tu te calmes pour ça. Si jamais tu te transformes dans cette petite pièce il va arriver un accident je le sens.  
C’est à ces mots qu’il commença à modérer sa respiration, pour qu’elle puisse devenir régulière. Alors je continuais :  
-Je sais que tu es inquiet pour moi et je t’en remercie, tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse rêver. J’ai revu Edward, et je me suis aperçu que je l’aimais toujours, l’éloignement n’a fait que renforcer notre amour l’un pour l’autre. Je suis désolé car je sais que toi tu penses à moi autrement qu’en tant qu’amie. Je m’en veux de te faire du mal mais c’est mieux pour nous deux.   
Je m’assis à côté de lui, lui pris les mains dans les miennes, et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je vis qu’il était blessé, et je m’en voulu encore plus. Mais il fallait que je parte, d’une part pour lui car cela serait devenu insupportable pour nous deux, et ensuite car j’aimais Edward et j’avais du temps à rattraper avec lui, beaucoup de mois.  
-Maintenant en ce qui concerne ce vampire je sais qui c’est. Elle s’appelle Victoria  
-Tu la connais ?  
-Oui elle a été la compagne d’un autre Vampire dénommé James. Il s’en est pris à moi l’année dernière et Edward et sa famille l’ont tué. Tu te souviens quand je me suis retrouvée à l’hôpital ? Il acquiesça. Et bien c’est à cause de lui. Si les Cullen n’avaient pas été là, je serais morte à l’heure qu’il est. Je leur dois beaucoup et je sais que je ne risque rien avec eux. Depuis elle ne rêve que de se venger. Je te demande juste de veiller sur mon père, on ne sait jamais avec elle, elle est rapide et vicieuse. Je dois y aller, il m’attend. Prends soin de toi.  
-Je vais mettre Sam au courant, mais si ta le moindre problème n’hésite pas à m’appeler. Je serais toujours là pour toi Bella.  
Je me levais, l’embrassais sur la joue, puis prenant mes valises, je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette. C’est avec le cœur lourd que je démarrais et partie en direction de ce qui allait devenir mon chez moi. Au bout de 5 minutes de route, Edward m’attendait au milieu de la route. Il monta pour prendre le volant. Je me blottis dans ses bras, maintenant l’avenir était devant moi avec Victoria, mais on saura surmonter cette épreuve bien qu’elle me fasse frissonner. Il a du deviner car il resserra son étreinte sur moi en me disant :  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, je suis là il ne t’arrivera rien tant que je serai à ton côté. Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal.  
Je lui en étais reconnaissant et ma crainte s’apaisa au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la maison.


	11. chapitre 11

POV EDWARD

Bella et moi partions en direction de la réserve pour qu’elle puisse prendre ses affaires. Aujourd’hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, car elle m’était revenue. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai partir, c’était certain. Pourtant je savais que nous devions aborder un sujet délicat, mais pas maintenant, je voulais profiter de mon amour. Nous avions pleins de choses à rattraper, et puis dans deux semaines c’était Noël, il fallait que je trouve un cadeau, et je savais déjà quoi ! Nous étions arrivés à la frontière. Bella me sauta au cou littéralement et m’embrassa fougueusement. Je l’imitais. Nous avions du reprendre notre souffle, enfin plus pour elle que pour moi, mais je repris aussitôt ses lèvres. Je devais me calmer, bien que je n’en aie pas envie, elle est tellement désirable. Mais je ne pouvais pas succomber, pas comme ça, au risque de la blesser, ça serait dangereux. Puis elle s’éloigna de moi, et me tournait le dos. Je la vis donc partir en direction de la réserve pour aller chercher ses affaires, afin qu’elle vienne vivre chez moi. Je maudis cette frontière qui fait qu’elle se séparait de moi. Oh ! Je savais que ce n’était pas pour longtemps, mais je ne voulais plus être éloigné d’elle. Petit à petit je la voyais disparaître sur la route, alors commençait une véritable torture pour moi : l’attente.  
Que serai-je devenu si elle n’était pas rentrée dans ma vie ainsi que celle de ma famille ? La réponse est simple : je serai resté comme j’étais avant que je la voie, c’est-à-dire renfermé sur moi-même, ne me consacrant qu’à ma musique. Maintenant tout est différent, Bella m’a ouvert les yeux, elle est aussi toute ma vie, notre rayon de soleil comme dirait Rose. D’ailleurs quel volte-face de ma sœur, mais j’en suis heureux, je sais que Rosalie derrière sa froideur apparente, n’est que sensibilité, et a un grand cœur. Je comprends sa réaction quand Bella a voulu être transformée. Ce n’est pas la vie qu’elle aurait voulu avoir, mais je sais aussi qu’elle en est reconnaissante à Carlisle de l’avoir sauveé. Même Jasper est transformé. Il a voulu surmonter sa soif pour elle, et il a réussi. Nous sommes tous fière de lui. Quant à Emmett, et bien lui il a trouvé une sœur à protéger, car c’est ça qu’il est pour elle : un protecteur, je l’ai entendu le penser. C’est un gros nounours envers elle, même si je sais qu’il ne va rien nous épargner avec ses blagues. Pour Alice, et bien elle est plus épanouie depuis qu’elle connaît Bella. Nous tous d’ailleurs.  
Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je pensais à Bella et à ce qu’elle nous a apporté, quand j’entendis un bruit de moteur. Tout à coup je vois le vieux tas... pardon la camionnette de Bella. Je l’attendais au milieu de la route. Elle avait le regard triste, je montais dans le véhicule, prenant le volant. Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras. Je la sentais soucieuse, puis elle se mit à frissonner. Je resserrais mon bras sur elle, car je savais qu’elle pense à Victoria, mais jamais, non jamais je ne la laisserai toucher un seul de ses cheveux, non ça jamais !  
Voilà, après quelques minutes de trajet, nous arrivons chez moi. Enfin chez nous maintenant ! J’avais le sourire qui s’étendait sur mon visage et Bella aussi. Qu’elle est magnifique quand elle sourit ! Elle avait cette lueur de bonheur dans les yeux que je n’avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Je me précipitais alors vers sa portière et je lui tendis la main pour sortir. Mais elle se jeta à mon cou.  
-Edward je suis si heureuse maintenant ! Si tu savais comme vous m’avez tous manqués ! Et je sais qu’il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner.  
-Non, Bella ! Tu as cru bien faire pour nous, pour toi, ce que je comprends ! Ce qui c’est passé avec James t'a bouleversée. D’ailleurs le fait qu’après ça tu aies remonté la pente nous a étonné. Mais je comprends maintenant que tu as tout gardé enfoui en toi, tu n’en as jamais parlé à personne, car tu es comme ça Bella, tu veux pas qu’on ai pitié de toi, ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n’est pas un reproche car ça fait parti de toi, c’est ce qui fait ton charme, mais promets-moi une chose, juste une ?  
-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.  
Je ne pouvais pas résister quand elle me parlait comme ça, alors je l’embrassais d’un langoureux baiser auquel elle répondit. Écartant mes lèvres des siennes pour qu’elle reprenne son souffle je lui dis :  
-Je voudrais qu’à l’avenir, si tu as peur de quelque chose tu m’en parle, ou à quelqu’un d’autre de la famille, si tu en as envi. Je ne t’en voudrais pas du tout mais je ne veux plus que tu gardes ça pour toi. Compris ?  
Elle hocha la tête et repris mes lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants, nous entendions la porte s’ouvrir, suivis d’un grand cri. C’était Alice qui était là, suivie de Rosalie avec un grand sourire  
-Bella, tu vas me payer ces mois sans toi crois-moi, donne-moi ton sac que je le monte dans ta chambre, me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.  
Bella n’eut pas le temps de répliquer qu’elle fut arracher de mes bras, car c’était bien ça, arracher totalement. Elle me regarda avec une petite mou de désespoir, mais je les suivis. A l’intérieur, Alice tendit à Rosalie un foulard bleu nuit qu’elle mit sur les yeux de Bella  
-Alice qu’est ce que tu fais à Bella ? Lui demandais-je.  
-Tais-toi et suis-nous ! Me dit-elle.  
Je les suivis donc à l’étage quand je vis qu’elles allaient vers ma chambre. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais Rosalie se tourna vers moi avec un regard furieux. C’est alors que je compris : Bella allait dormir dans ma chambre ! Mais ou ? Je n’avais qu’un divan, cela n’allait pas être confortable pour elle. Alice ouvrit la porte, poussa mon amour dedans, en lui retirant le foulard.  
-Mais... mais... Alice pourquoi je suis dans la chambre d’Edward ?  
-Parce que ma chère... répondit Alice.  
-...C’est ta chambre à toi aussi, finit Rosalie.  
Bella se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ma chérie, je n’y suis pour rien je te le jure et comment j’aurai pu vu que j’étais seul à t’attendre.  
Elle me regarda convaincue, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit immense trônant au milieu de ma chambre  
-Depuis quand as-tu un lit toi ? me dit-elle suspicieuse  
-je ne le savais pas avant d’entrer dans ma chambre. Les filles comment avez-vous fait ?  
-Oh ! Rien de plus simple mon cher frère, nous avons attendu que vous partiez, pour aller acheter ce lit et le ramener ici ! Dit Rosalie toute joyeuse. Tu viens de retrouver Bella et tu as dit tout à l’heure que tu ne voulais plus la laisser repartir. Donc nous en avons conclu que Bella devait absolument dormir dans ta chambre.  
Je les pris toutes les deux dans mes bras et leur dis :  
-Merci mes sœurs, je vous aime tant. Qu’en dis-tu Bella ça te convient ?  
Mes sœurs la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je... Oui... Oui ça me convient me dit-elle.  
-Bon Bella ! Installe-toi, et puis vient nous rejoindre au salon. Ce soir nous te préparons un super repas tu vas voir !  
Bella hocha la tête et je vis mes deux sœurs sortir de ma chambre pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Elle me regarda puis, je mis ses valises au pied du lit. Elle me rejoignit, et me prit par la taille pour m’enlacer. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes pour un baiser passionné. Elle reprit son souffle, son regard était intense de désir, avec un petit sourire en coin. Si elle continuait à me regarder comme ça, je ne pourrais plus répondre de rien, mais aussitôt je me repris.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ma chérie, sinon je ne pourrais pas me contrôler longtemps.  
-Mais qui te demande de te contrôler ? Et si moi je ne voulais pas que tu te contrôles ?  
-C’est impossible et tu le sais ! Ça serait trop dangereux pour toi !  
-J’ai confiance en toi Edward ! Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.  
-Bella, il en est hors de question, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, même si j’en ai envi.  
-D’accord, je respecte ta décision, mais je n’en ai pas fini avec toi Edward Cullen, me dit-elle toujours avec son petit sourire, qui me faisait craquer. A ce moment là, je sus qu’elle avait une idée derrière la tête.   
Nous descendîmes tous les deux au salon, rejoindre ma famille. Emmett faisait une partie de jeux vidéo avec Jasper, quand il nous vit.  
-Ah ! Bella ! Vient par-là toi ! Prend cette manette !  
Elle le regarda avec étonnement  
-Emmett... Je ne sais pas...  
-Ma belle tais-toi et joues, car tu as des mois de rattrapage à faire avec moi pour la console donc maintenant que t’es là, tu ne vas pas y échapper !! Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le canapé à côté de lui.  
-Désolé ma chérie, mais la je ne peux rien faire pour toi dis-je en éclatant de rire devant son visage déconfit. Tous se joignirent à moi d’ailleurs, même elle. Elle prit la manette puis déclara à Emmett qu’il allait le regretter ce qui nous fit encore plus rire. Au final c’est Bella qui gagna ! Emmett n’en revenait pas.  
-Bella, tu t’es entraînée pendant que t’étais avec les Quileutes ou quoi ? C’est pas possible, je croyais que tu ne savais pas jouer ?  
-Tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, et là ce n’est qu’un aperçu !  
Nous éclations tous de rire, devant la mine dépitée de mon frère.  
-Bella, dit Alice, à moi aussi tu dois quelque chose !  
-Ah bon ? Quoi ?  
Rosalie et ma sœur se regardèrent puis d’une même voix dirent :  
-Du shopping !!! Et ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça. Demain nous partirons pour Seattle, et on passera toute la journée toutes les trois. Tu vas voir ça va être génial.  
-Du calme les filles, dis-je, ne commencez pas à lui faire peur car sinon elle va repartir aussi sec à la réserve. Vous ne voulez pas me rendre malheureux quand même !  
-Edward Cullen, qu’est ce que c’est que ce chantage que tu fais à tes sœurs tu devrais avoir honte, dit Esmée. Ma chérie, fit-elle à Bella, c’est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire et surtout ne te laisse pas imposer quoique ce soit par qui que ce soit dans cette maison !  
-Esmée, je savais que je devrais au moins une journée de shopping à Alice mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi tôt mais je leur dois bien ça. Ok Alice pour demain, et toi Edward arrête d’embêter tes sœurs. J’ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec tes sœurs et si c’est de cette manière que je peux me faire pardonner alors soit. Et puis mon amour rien ne t’empêche de venir avec nous si tu veux rester avec moi !  
-Non, merci je préfère vous laisser entre filles, fis-je en grimaçant. Mais ce que j’aimerai c’est t’avoir rien qu’à moi dans ce cas la, demain soir.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour ! J’en serai très heureuse. Dit-elle en se pendant mon cou et en m’embrassant.  
Tout à coup nous entendîmes quelqu’un derrière nous. C’était Emmett.  
-Hum... Hum... y a des chambres pour ça !  
Bella se mit alors à rougir. Le reste de la journée se passa entre chamaillerie, jeux vidéo (que Bella gagnait bien sur au grand désespoir d’Emmett, car celui-ci décréta qu’elle ne toucherait plus à sa console, ce qui nous fit tous bien rire même mes parents), embrassade... Ma mère lui prépara des lasagnes pour le dîner, d’ailleurs elle les trouva succulente. Puis nous nous mîmes devant un film. Rosalie se colla à Emmett sur le fauteuil, Alice à Jasper de l’autre côté du canapé, et Bella dans mes bras bien évidemment. Je passais une soirée des plus géniale depuis plusieurs mois. Au milieu du film, je sentis que sa tête se faisait plus lourde, puis elle tomba. Elle venait de s’endormir. Je me dégagea délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, puis la pris dans mes bras afin de la porter jusque sur le lit.   
-Edward qu’est ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-elle à demi encore endormie  
-Tu t’es endormie mon cœur, alors je t’amène te coucher dans la chambre. Tu as eu une rude journée, tu dois te reposer, et puis demain n’oublie pas que tu vas faire du shopping avec Rosalie et Alice donc tu dois prendre des forces.  
-Oui tu as raison, mais tu restes avec moi n’est ce pas ?   
-Oui mon amour je reste prêt de toi, nous ne serons plus jamais séparer.  
-Edward, il va falloir parler de Phœnix de ce que je souhaite. Je ne suis pas revenue sur ma décision. Regarde comment tu as été lors de notre séparation ainsi que moi. Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi.   
Elle était bien réveillée maintenant, et je sentis que c’était le moment d’en parler.  
-Bella, tu sais ce que j’en pense. Je refuse de faire ça pour le moment. Nous avons encore pleins et pleins d’années pour nous et quoi qu’il se passe, je t’aimerai toujours...  
-Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare ?  
-Tu as le temps de penser à la mort !  
Elle se figea, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux. J’avais déjà vu ce regard, elle l’avait eu le soir de son anniversaire, un regard mélangé de colère et de peur, ainsi que de tristesse.   
-Non Edward ! Je n’ai pas le temps d’y penser figure-toi, dit-elle d’un ton rude. Pour plusieurs raisons : Tout d’abord, je vieillis chaque jour qui passe, alors que toi non, tu restes figé dans tes 17 ans.  
-Mais c’est normal Bella c’est comme ça que ça doit se passer naturellement.  
-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas dans la logique des choses, puisque je suis poursuivie par un vampire qui veut me faire la peau, donc par conséquence, qui veut me tuer !  
-Je ne la laisserai pas faire ça crois-moi. Écoute, je comprends ton point de vue, mais comprend aussi le mien. Tu es l’innocence même, la pureté, mon amour ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme moi !  
-Je... je... comprends aussi, mais Edward tu n’es pas un monstre, tu es toi aussi la douceur même, la bonté aussi, et je t’aime plus que tout. N’en parlons plus pour l’instant je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.  
-Moi non plus. Maintenant dors ma chérie, je suis la et tu dois te reposer pour demain.  
-Oui je sais ! Je le dois bien à tes sœurs. J’ai du temps aussi à rattraper avec elles, je veux en profiter, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.  
-Pour Emmett rien ne redeviendra comme avant ! Nous éclations de rire. C’est la première fois que je le vois perdre à ses jeux vidéos, d’ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu savais y jouer.  
-Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi mon amour, mais moi non plus je ne savais pas que je savais y jouer, je te rassure ! C’était la première fois que j’y jouais. Je crois que la prochaine fois je le laisserai gagner, je ne voudrais pas qu’il me fasse la tête !  
Elle se mit à bailler, puis ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul.  
-Dors mon ange, je reste ici près de toi. Je me mis à fredonner sa berceuse, qui la précipita dans un profond sommeil. J’écoutais alors les battements de son cœur qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Voilà pourquoi aussi je ne voulais pas la transformer, car cela me manquerait. Je passais ma nuit à lui caresser les cheveux et à l’embrasser sur le front à chaque fois qu’elle s’agitait dans son sommeil, sûrement dû à un rêve. Rêvait-elle de moi ?


	12. chapitre 12

POV BELLA

Cette journée avait été magnifique j’avais retrouvé ma famille, qui m’avait manqué à un tel point que je ne pensais pas imaginable. J’ai gravé leurs rires, sourire, leurs mimiques au fond de mon esprit. Je voulais m’en imprégner, jusqu’à la fin de ma vie. Le regard d’Edward sur moi me montrait à quel point il m’aimait, ainsi que celui d’Esmée, car oui elle était importante pour moi : elle jouait le rôle de ma mère qui n’était pas avec moi. Oh ! Je ne lui en voulais pas, non pas du tout. Elle était heureuse avec Phil et ça c’était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, mais du fait de la distance entre nous, Esmée était la femme avec qui je pouvais me confier, qui me guidait, et ça je lui en serais reconnaissante toute ma vie. Ensuite il y avait Carlisle, car même s’il ne disait rien il me faisait sentir que j’appartenais à cette famille. Alice, ben c’était Alice, toujours à sautiller partout. Ma meilleure amie, comme je m’en voulais de lui avoir fait du mal, mais demain je lui ai promis une journée de shopping avec Rosalie. Rose ! Au départ je n’avais pas bien compris, mais je me suis vite aperçue qu’elle avait un cœur tendre. Je savais qu’on allait devenir des amies, des sœurs. Jasper quant à lui, et bien je l’aimais beaucoup, et par ma faute je l’avais fait culpabiliser. Je voulais passer plus de temps avec lui pour mieux le connaître, car c’était la seule personne que je ne connaissais pas bien. Et pour finir Emmett, ce grand nounours, derrière ses airs de dur à cuire. Mon grand frère. Son accueil m’avait fait du bien. C’est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue que ma famille de cœur m’avait énormément manqué. On avait rit toute la journée, jouer aux jeux vidéos, dont j’avais gagné toutes les parties, ce qui était un exploit en soi vu que je n’y connaissais rien. Mais promis la prochaine fois, je laisserai gagner Emmett ! La journée avait été tellement riche en émotions que je m’étais endormie dans les bras de mon chéri. J’avais senti qu’il me portait jusque dans la chambre. Arrivée là bas, j’étais parfaitement réveillée. Je le regardais avec intensité, je devais lui dire ce je voulais, que je n’avais pas changé d’avis, je lui exposais donc mon point de vue, avec lequel il n’était pas d’accord, puis il m’expliqua pourquoi il ne voulais pas le faire, ce que je compris. Je sentais que la dispute n’était pas loin, et je ne voulais pas en arriver là, pas après avoir retrouvé mon Edward. Je calmais la conversation. Puis, je sentis la fatigue n’envahir, et mes yeux se fermer tout seul. Il me prit dans ses bras, une couverture entre nous, et se mit à fredonner ma berceuse puis, je m’enfonçais petit à petit dans le sommeil, qui fut agiter. Je rêvais d’Edward et moi dans les bras de l’un de l’autre, puis, je voyais en relevant le visage, j’étais dans les bras de Victoria. Je commençais à m’agiter, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, sa bouche s’approchait dangereusement de moi, je voulais m’échapper mais je ne pouvais pas. Puis, je sentis une main froide sur ma tête qui m’apaisait, et je replongeais dans un sommeil ou il était la, protecteur. Ma nuit se passa plus calmement, jusqu’au matin.  
-Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il alors que je commençais à ouvrir les yeux  
-Oui, très bien merci  
-Tu étais agitée cette nuit, un cauchemar ?  
-Oui, mais il n’a pas duré.  
-Tu veux m’en parler ?  
-Non, je ne m’en souviens plus. Lui répondis-je, en collant mon visage contre son torse pour ne pas qu’il voit que je rougissais, car il aurait tout de suite vu que je mentais.  
-Tu me le dirais si quelque chose te peinait ?  
-Oui mon amour je t’ai fait une promesse, ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien, vu que je suis dans tes bras, que je me réveille à côté de toi. Au fait quelle heure est-il ?  
-10H15 !  
-Quoi ! Mais Alice va me tuer ! Il faut que je me prépare !  
-Calme-toi, Alice m’a dit de te laisser dormir.  
-Oui mais quand même, je lui ai promis une journée shopping même si cela ne m’enthousiasme pas trop de devenir Barbie Bella, je veux passer du temps avec tes sœurs. Et puis, je veux apprendre à connaître Rose. Bon mon amour c’est pas ça, mais je dois me préparer.  
Je me levais et embrassais mon chéri qui me reprit dans ses bras en me faisant tomber sur le lit. Mon dieu ! Son baiser était si puissant que j’avais envi de lui. Je le suivis donc dans ce baiser sulfureux. Il se mit à grogner. Comme j’aimais ça ! Puis, je m’éloignais de lui tout doucement.  
-Mon amour je dois y aller, bien que j’aimerais beaucoup approfondir, mais beaucoup approfondir ce baiser. Lui dis-je avec un regard rempli d’amour et d’envie.  
-Bella tu sais ce qu’il en est. Je vois à quoi tu penses. Moi aussi j’aimerai mais ce n’est pas possible, je ne veux pas te blesser.  
-Tu ne me feras jamais de mal je le sais. On en reparlera plus tard, car là je dois vraiment aller sous la douche et retrouver tes sœurs.  
Après une bonne douche chaude qui me détendit bien, je retrouvais tout le monde dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de bacon arriva à mes narines, et arrivé à table mon ventre se mit à gronder. Mes joues virent au rose tout de suite.  
-Tiens ma chérie, me dit Esmée. Je t’ai fais du bacon avec des œufs et voici ton bol de céréales. J’espère que tu as faim ?  
-Vu le bruit de son estomac, je pense que oui. Dit Emmett qui se mit à s’esclaffer. Le reste de la famille suivi, ainsi que moi faisant redoubler le rose à mes joues.  
-Bon Bella, dépêche-toi, on a beaucoup à faire aujourd’hui ! dit Alice  
-Alice Cullen, voudrais-tu bien laisser Bella manger tranquillement s’il te plait ? Car vu ce que tu lui réserves, la pauvre a besoin de prendre des forces. Gronda Esmée.  
-Ma chérie prend ton temps. Ne t’inquiète pas d’Alice. Dit Edward. Et puis si jamais tu me la ramène crevée, tu vas m’entendre, car je voudrais bien profiter de ma chérie.  
Alice se tourna vers Edward et lui tira la langue comme une petite fille. Elle aimait bien faire ça. Tout le monde se mit à rire.  
Au bout de 20 minutes je finis mon déjeuner, puis partie avec les filles. Nous prenions la direction de Seattle. Une fois arrivée, Alice se précipita sur moi pour m’emmener dans un magasin de fringues, où elle dévalisa les rayons sous les yeux étonnés, ravis, et inquiets des vendeuses. Au bout de 10 minutes de recherche, elle me poussa vers la cabine d’essayage.  
-Tiens Bella, enfile ça ! Me dit-elle en me donnant une robe bleue nuit avec un décolleté plongeant.  
-T’es folle ou quoi, je ne vais pas mettre ça, t'as vu le décolleté !  
-Tais-toi et enfile-la ! Je croyais que tu voulais te faire pardonner ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. La j’étais piégée. Qu’avais-je fais ? Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette punition ! Mais bon je m’exécutais avec un sourire. Je sortie, le rouge aux joues je le savais. Elle était tout excitée en me voyant, elle sautillait sur place en frappant dans ses mains. Rose à côté d’elle avait un grand sourire, puis elle me fit un clin d’œil, en me prenant par les épaules pour me mettre face à un miroir. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle : Je voyais une fille avec des cheveux longs bruns ondulants, avec des yeux chocolat, dans cette magnifique robe bleue nuit.  
-C’est... c’est moi ?  
-Mais oui Bella, me répondis Rosalie. Qui veux-tu qui ça soit d’autre ? Tu ne te reconnais pas ?  
-Wahou ! Je ne pensais pas que j’étais comme ça ? Alice cette robe est magnifique  
-Bella ! Me dit Rosalie. Il faut que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en toi. Regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique, tu n’as rien à envier aux autres filles. Tu es une femme magnifique, n’en doute jamais.   
Rosalie était derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras qui m’enroulaient les épaules. Nous restions comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes à nous regarder dans la glace toutes les deux. Oui elle allait devenir une vraie sœur pour moi. Ce fut Alice qui nous tirait de notre songe.  
-Je savais que cette robe t’irait superbement. Mon frère va en tomber sa mâchoire crois-moi ! Et attend ce n’est que le commencement ma belle. Edward ne va pas s’en relever avec ce que je te prépare.  
-Tu commences à me faire peur Alice qu’est ce que tu mijotes encore ?   
-Rien c’est une surprise ! En plus Noël arrive dans deux semaines ! Il te faut te mettre sur ton 31 !  
-Bon ok, je vous fais confiance toutes les deux. Je vais aime tant si vous saviez !  
Je me retournais et nous nous prime toutes les 3 dans les bras, mes larmes coulant le long de mon visage.  
La fin de matinée passa rapidement, entre les essayages, les rigolades, et les boutiques. En 3heures nous en avions fait plusieurs. Il fallut s’arrêter, car je commençais à avoir faim. L’après-midi se passa comme le matin, jonglant entre les fringues, les chaussures, les sous-vêtements plus incorrects les uns que les autres mais je me laissais faire car j’appréciais de passer ce moment avec elles. Nous ne pensions même pas une seule fois à Victoria. Alice et Rose me firent essayer des sous-vêtements noirs à dentelle, des rouges, des roses, des bleus, mais au finales nous prenions que les roses et les bleus, car elles disaient que c’était les deux couleurs qui m’allaient le mieux. Pour les chaussures, je me retrouvais avec des bottes à talons, on aurait dit des échasses, mais curieusement c’était confortable. Je réussi tout de même à négocier des chaussures à talons plats. Ma vie en dépendait moi qui étais si maladroite. La journée se termina par le magasin de maquillage. Une fois encore, je laissais faire les filles, mais surtout Rose. Nous avions beaucoup parlé toutes les deux durant cette journée quand Alice était occupée à dénicher des affaires pour jouer à Barbie Bella. Nous avions réussi à créer une complicité toutes les deux et je peux vous dire que nous avons prévu de passer des soirées ensembles au grand dam des garçons qui n’étaient pas encore au courant mais on se ferait pardonner.  
Sur le retour je m’endormis profondément. Malheureusement ce n’est pas un beau rêve que je fis. Ce fut le même que la nuit dernière. Moi dans les bras d’Edward, puis me retrouvant dans ceux de Victoria, qui voulait me mordre. Je m’agitais mais je n’arrivais pas à m’enfuir de son emprise. Je lui demandais de me laisser, lui disait non. D’ailleurs, je dus parler à haute voix car je sentis qu’on me secouait doucement. Je me réveilla en sursaut, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis, je me mis à pleurer. Tout à coup je sentis quelqu’un me prendre dans ses bras. Quand j’ouvris les yeux je m’aperçus que c’était Rosalie qui me berçait comme un petit enfant, en me disant des choses réconfortantes.  
-Bella, calme-toi, tout va bien, Alice et moi sommes là. Chuuuut... làà... tout va bien. Ne pleure plus ma belle.  
Ses paroles mes réconfortaient et je cessais de pleurer. Une fois que mes sanglots furent finis, je leur souris de reconnaissance.  
-Merci les filles. Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas vous faire peur.  
-Arrête de t’excuser, tu n’y ai pour rien tu dormais. On t’a entendu gémir, puis pousser un « NON », alors Alice c’est arrêtée sur le bas côté. Apparemment tu as fais un cauchemar. Tu veux nous en parler ?  
-Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à Edward je ne veux pas qu’il s’inquiète. Ce n’est rien ce n’est qu’un rêve.  
-On te le promet. Dit Alice.  
Rosalie hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment.  
-Bon voilà, je me retrouvais à la clairière avec Edward, on était dans les bras de l’un de l’autre (les filles se mirent à sourire). Je me sentais bien en sécurité, quand tout à coup, ce n’était plus Edward devant moi mais Victoria.  
-Victoria ? Que faisait-elle ?  
-Elle me regardait avec son regard meurtrier et commençait à approcher sa bouche de mon cou. J’essayais de me déloger mais je n’y arrivais pas, je la suppliais et puis c’est à ce moment que j’ai senti qu’on me secouait et je me suis réveillée. Voilà.  
Je vis les filles se regarder avec un sérieux qui m’effrayait.  
-Alice ! Rose ! Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème ? Alice tu as eu une vision ?  
Alice me regarda avec un sourire.  
-Non ne t’inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien. Tu ne risques rien avec nous. Je n’ai pas eu d’autre vision de Victoria. Ça se trouve, elle est partie et a abandonné.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas Bella, il ne t’arrivera rien nous te le promettons et nous ne dirons rien à Edward. Pour le moment nous allons rentrer, tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud pour te détendre. Ensuite nous te coifferons et te maquillerons. Ce soir nous serons toutes les 3 divines pour nos hommes.   
Sur ces belles paroles, nous reprenions le chemin de la Maison. En arrivant, j’entendis de dehors une belle mélodie de piano. Je sus que c’était Edward qui jouait. En plus il jouait ma berceuse. Il avait du sentir que nous arrivions. En rentrant je posait toutes nos affaires et couru directement vers lui pour l’embrasser langoureusement.  
-Tu as passé une bonne journée mon amour ? Me dit-il  
-Parfaite mon ange, nous nous sommes amusées comme des folles, et curieusement j’ai même apprécier le shopping, bien que je sois crevée.  
On entendit un cri, qui ne pouvait être que celui d’Alice. En me retournant, je la vis qui sautillait partout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.  
-C’est vrai tu as aimé ? Oh ! Bella c’est génial on va pouvoir en faire souvent c’est tellement super ! Tu entends Rose ? Il faut absolument qu’on en organise une autre journée ! Qu’est ce que tu dis de samedi ?  
-Doucement Alice ! En effet, j’ai apprécié d’être avec vous pour cette journée et faire du shopping mais on peut espacer un peu s’il te plaît, parce que si tu me tortures comme ça, je vais bien mettre au moins deux semaines pour m’en remettre.  
-Bon ok ! Mais c’est parce que c’est toi ! Me dit-elle avec sa mou boudeuse. Jasper vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
-Si tu veux mon amour, la prochaine fois je viendrai avec toi. Tu m’as tellement manqué. Lui dit-elle en l’embrassant avant qu’elle ne recommence à crier.  
-Si Jasper y va, alors moi aussi, me dit Edward en m’embrassant, car tu m’as manqué à moi aussi.  
-Bon je crois que je n’ai pas le choix ! Dit alors Emmett. Ou est votre virilité les mecs ?  
-Parce que je ne t’ai pas manqué, moi ? Dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils. C’est tellement pénible de passer du temps avec moi en courses ? Bon j’ai compris Emmett ! Ce soir tu ne me toucheras pas. Dommage pour toi vu ce que j’avais acheté et que je voulais te montrer...  
-Non ma beauté, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé. Bien sûr que tu m’as manqué. Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Pardonne-moi et pour la peine la prochaine fois moi aussi je viens avec toi. Tout ce que tu voudras mon bébé. Mais laisse moi voir ce que tu as acheté. Je serai sage promis, et je te l’ai dit la prochaine fois je viendrais faire le shopping avec vous.   
Il prit Rosalie dans ses bras et l’embrassa langoureusement.  
-Ou est ta virilité Emmett ? Demanda Edward en éclatant de rire. Nous le suivions tous devant la tête de ce dernier.  
-Toi tu ne paie rien pour attendre, Edward, car c’est ta faute tout ça, si t’avais pas suivi Jasper !  
Rosalie lui abattis une claque derrière la tête. Nos rires redoublaient.  
-Bon les filles ce n’est pas tout ça, mais Bella, tu viens, on va te préparer ton bain, puis des affaires. On va s’occuper de toi.  
-Eh ! Les filles ! Pas trop longtemps ! Déjà que vous me l’avez accaparée toute la journée, j’aimerai bien en profiter !  
-Ne t’inquiète pas Edward tu ne vas pas être déçu crois-moi. Dit Rosalie. On vous réserve une surprise.  
Elle me prit par la main puis m’emmena dans la salle de bain. Un bon bain chaud voila de quoi j’en avais besoin. Je commençais à me détendre. Je réussis presque à m’endormir, mais Alice et Rose rentrèrent dans la salle de bain pour m’y faire sortir. Dans la chambre d’Alice j’eus droit à la coiffure, au maquillage. Puis, Alice me tendis la robe bleue nuit. Une fois toutes les 3 habillées, nous descendîmes dans le salon ou nos hommes nous attendaient, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée.  
Alice se gratta la gorge pour leur signifier notre présence. A ce moment là le regard de nos amoureux valaient vraiment le coup d’œil : ils s’étaient tous les 3 levés du canapé, la bouche grande ouverte, ébahis. Nous nous approchions doucement puis les embrassions. Mon homme repris ses esprits.  
-Tu... Tu...  
-Je... Je... fis-je en me moquant. Il m’enlaça tendrement et m’embrassa.  
-Tu es magnifique, tellement belle. Une illusion. Y a pas de mots pour dire ce que je vois.  
-C’est ce que nous lui avons dit quand elle a essayé cette robe. Elle est magnifique. Il faut qu’elle se rende compte de son corps. Je lui ai dis qu’elle n’avait rien à envier aux autres filles. Fit Rosalie  
-Elles ont raison mon cœur. Tu es sublime n’en doute jamais et... je t’aime  
-Je t’aime moi aussi, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.  
-Bella tu es splendide ma chérie, me fit Esmée.  
-Oh oh je sens que c va être chaud ce soir mon vieux. Dit Emmett, ce qui lui valu une claque derrière la tête de la part D’Alice, de Rose, et d’Esmée ;  
Nous nous étions mis tous à rire. La soirée promettait d’être amusante. Cette journée avait été super, et j’espérais en avoir encore plusieurs comme celle-là. Rose et moi nous nous étions rapprochées, j’avais renforcé le lien avec ma meilleure amie, mon chéri m’avait dit qu’il m’aimait, et apparemment je lui fais de l’effet. Mais ça c’est une autre histoire, qui j’espère va trouver un heureux dénouement. Mais pour l’instant je profitais de cette soirée.


	13. chapitre 13

POV EDWARD

La journée avait été longue sans ma petite femme. Mes sœurs me l’avaient kidnappé. Je me demandais comment j’allais la retrouver. De toute manière j’avais prévenu Alice, ce soir, je voulais profiter de Bella. J’avais tellement de mois à rattraper, que maintenant dès qu’elle s’éloignait de moi un vide se créait. Pour passer ma journée, je jouais aux jeux vidéos avec Emmett et Jasper, et avec ce dernier nous n’hésitions pas à lui remémorer ses défaites d’hier avec Bella.  
-Ouais, ben ta nana n’est pas normale mon vieux. T’as dû t’accoquiner avec un extraterrestre c’est pas vrai. Elle si maladroite et habile aux jeux vidéos, alors qu’elle y connaît rien ! Je te jure ça me tue !!  
-Remet toi vieux ! D’ailleurs même elle n’y comprend rien. Mais bon je te fais une confession : elle m’a dis que la prochaine fois elle te laisse gagner.  
-Non c’est pas du jeux ! Et c’est pas marrant. Non je crois que je vais lui donner un défi sport !! Fit-il avec un petit rire sadique.  
-Ne lui fait pas mal c’est tout ce que je te demande !  
-Frangin je te promet que je lui ferai pas mal !Je m’en voudrais trop pour ça et tu serais capable de me dévisser la tête. Et si jamais Victoria revient, je voudrais bien être la pour m’amuser avec elle.  
Ces mots me firent,me raidir. Jasper du le remarquer, car tout d’un coup je ressentis un bien être. Je le remerciais avec un signe de tête.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas Edward, tout ira bien, d’ailleurs Alice n’a plus eu de vision depuis la dernière fois. Ça se trouve, elle est partie et à abandonner.  
-J’espère, bien que j’en sois pas si sûr. Elle est si sournoise. Je ne laisserai jamais rien arrivé à Bella. Le premier qui la touche, je lui fracasse la tête !  
-On te comprend frérot, ça serait nos femmes on ferait la même chose. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?  
-Je sais pas. Merde Noël c’est dans deux semaines vous savez quoi offrir ? demanda Jasper  
-Non, mais je crois que je vais offrir à ma Rose une nuit comme elle n’a jamais eu. Dit Emmett avec un sourire coquin.  
-Oh ! Emmett tu peux pas penser à autre chose pour une fois et être au moins romantique un petit peu, car même si Rose serait super contente, n’oublie pas que c’est une femme. Et les femmes aiment le romantisme. Moi pour mon Alice je pense à un voyage en amoureux, et peut être un bijou. Et toi Edward ?  
J’étais parti de mes songes en pensant à Bella et moi tous les deux en voyage aussi sur une plage de sable blanc, une mer turquoise, rien que nous deux, quand je sentis une grosse tape dans le dos. Emmett rigola en voyant ma tête.  
-Moi, je sais pas d’ailleurs ca vous dit d’aller voir un peu pour des idées comme ça, cela nous donnera des idées.  
-Ben moi faire les boutiques c’est pas trop mon truc, mais bon c’est vrai qu’il faut s’y mettre, et puis comme ça, ça sera fait. On va ou ?  
-Seattle ?  
-Ok, mais va falloir faire gaffe, car elles y sont aussi. Dit Emmett.  
-Je sais dans quel quartier elles sont Alice me l’a dit ce matin !  
-Et moi je sais ou, on pourra trouver ce qu’il nous faut. Dis-je  
Nous prenions nos affaires, puis montions dans la jeep d’Emmett, et c’est à toute allure que prenions la direction de Seattle. Je guidais Emmett jusqu’aux quartiers Ouest de la ville la ou se trouvais les boutiques qu’il nous faudrait. Arrivés sur place, nous convenions d’une heure de rendez-vous, puis nous nous séparions. Je me dirigeais donc vers la boutique que j’avais en tête. C’est vrai que le voyage était tentant pour plusieurs choses : déjà pour nous éloigner de Victoria, mais même si elle ne nous suivait pas, elle attendrait sûrement notre retour pour agir, et donc nous ne serions pas débarrasser d’elle, et puis la deuxième chose était que le voyage m’aurait permis de rester avec elle sans personne autour de nous, mais le fait que Victoria soit de retour me refroidissait. Peut-être plus tard, quand tout serait réglé. Oui c’est décidé, Bella et moi partirions loin de tout quand la menace serait écartée. Pour l’instant, je rentrais dans la bijouterie. Je regardais les vitrines quand mes yeux se fixèrent sur une bague. Elle était en or avec des petits diamants incrustés. Elle aurait été parfaite pour Bella mais je renonçais, car ce n’était pas le moment de lui acheter une alliance, car oui c’était une magnifique alliance que je voyais. Je me mis à rêver de Bella s’avançant vers moi au bras de son père dans sa magnifique robe blanche, avec un sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres. Elle était si désirable. Mais le vendeur vint me sortir de ma torpeur.  
-Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ?  
-Oui je recherche un cadeau de Noël pour ma petite amie.  
-Vous savez une idée du cadeau ?  
-Oui je pensais à un collier  
-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer, ce que nous proposons.  
Je suivis donc le vendeur qui me montra pleins de colliers plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Puis-je vis dans une vitrine un petit collier en or, avec un petit cupidon.  
-Je pourrais voir ce collier s’il vous plait ? Celui-là avec le petit Cupidon ?  
Il était magnifique c’est exactement ce qu’il me fallait. Bella était celle qui avait mon cœur.  
-C’est ce collier qu’il me faut c’est possible de le faire graver ?  
-Oui c’est possible. Quelle inscription voulez-vous ?  
Sur un papier, je mis l’inscription, puis paya le collier. Le vendeur me dit que le collier sera prêt la semaine prochaine. C’est avec un grand sourire que je rejoignis les garçons, car s’en m’en rendre compte j’étais resté deux heures dans la boutique. Emmett et Jasper avaient aussi trouvé leur cadeau pour leurs petites femmes. Donc nous retournions à la villa. Je me mis au piano, quant au bout d’un moment je sentis les filles arriver. Pour accueillir la femme de ma vie, je me mis à jouer sa berceuse, ce qui la ravit apparemment puisque à peine arrivée, elle se jeta sur moi, et m’embrassa avec passion.   
Je lui demandais comment était sa journée, et j’appris qu’en fin de compte elle avait apprécié cette journée shopping, ce qui ravi Alice qui poussa un grand cri. Elle voulait d’ailleurs organiser pour la semaine prochaine une autre virée, mais nous la calmions en promettant de venir avec elles, ce qui déplut à Emmett. Puis les filles montèrent pour « nous faire une surprise » d’après elles. Au bout de plus de deux heures, elles descendirent. Mon dieu ! J’avais une déesse devant les yeux, dans sa nouvelle robe bleue nuit. J’en avais le souffle tellement coupé que je balbutiais.  
\- Tu... Tu...  
-Je... Je... se moque-t-elle  
Je la pris dans mes bras et l’embrassa.  
-Tu es magnifique, tellement belle. Une illusion. Y a pas de mots pour dire ce que je vois.  
En effet elle était sublime et je savais qu’elle-même ne se rendait pas compte de l’effet qu’elle me faisait. D’ailleurs mon corps réagit sans que je lui demande.  
La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mon regard restait bloqué sur ma petite femme qui était magnifique. Son regard se posa sur moi, avec une lueur malicieuse. Son regard était de braise, elle passa sa langue sur ces lèvres. Mais elle voulait m’achever ou quoi ?   
-Et si nous dansions ? Demanda Alice, qui sans connaître notre réponse alla allumer la stéréo et mis un CD. Elle commença à se trémousser et pris Bella par la main. Celle-ci la suivit. Elle se prirent par les hanches, puis Rosalie les rejoignirent, ce qui fit que ma chérie se retrouva au milieu d’elles deux. Leur danse était sensuelle. Emmett et Jasper étaient dans le même état que moi. Nos femmes nous charmaient, par leurs regards langoureux, de braises. Elles nous chauffaient, et nos réactions ne se firent pas attendre. D’un commun accord avec les garçons par le regard, nous nous levions et allions rejoindre les filles. Je pris Bella dans mes bras, puis l’embrassa, soutenant de plus en plus le baiser. Je laissais ma langue passer sur sa lèvre, puis nos langues se trouvèrent. Nous commencions un ballet, qui se fit plus intense. Elle se mit à gémir. Je m’éloignais d’elle pour la laisser respirer. Son regard était noir de désir, puis elle s’approcha de mon oreille et susurra en mordant le lobe de mon oreille :  
-On monte dans la chambre ?  
Je me mis à grogner et la pris par la taille.  
-Attention y en a qui veulent dormir tranquillement cette nuit ! Dit Emmett en s’esclaffant, ce qui fit rougir Bella.  
J’entraînais Bella avec moi, puis quand j’eus fermé la porte de la chambre, je la repris par la taille, et l’embrassa de nouveau, descendant sur son cou au niveau de sa jugulaire où je posais mes lèvres délicatement. Son odeur était exquise. Ma main gauche se trouvait sur la joue de Bella et descendait lentement pour se loger sur sa hanche au même niveau que ma main droite. Ma bouche continuait sa descente vers ses épaules. J’écartais lentement la bretelle de sa robe. Ma langue faisait des ronds sur sa peau. J’entendais Bella gémir, ses mains empoignant mes cheveux. Je fis descendre les deux bretelles de sa robe, qui tomba par terre. Mon dieu ! Elle était magnifique devant moi, sa peau si laiteuse, si parfaite, son corps parfait, ses yeux remplis de désir pour moi, et d’amour. Puis elle eut un geste qui m’étonna : elle mit sa main sur mon torse et me poussa tout doucement vers le lit et m’y fit tomber. Elle se mit à califourchon et repris mes lèvres avidement, remettant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son baiser si fit plus avide, sa langue passa la barrière de mes dents et dansa avec la mienne, m’arrachant un grognement de bonheur. Je remis mes mains sur ses hanches, afin de la rapprocher de moi. Mon désir était plus qu’évident, surtout quand elle fit descendre une de ses mains sur mon torse pour la faire passer sous ma chemise. Au bout d’un petit moment, elle repris son souffle, me regardait avec toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux devenus sombres. Elle commença à défaire mes boutons de chemise, puis la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle se mit à embrasser mon torse, mes épaules, ses lèvres descendirent de plus en plus bas à la limite de ma ceinture, ce qui intensifia mon grognement.   
-Bella ! Ar... arrête s’il te plait! Dis-je dans un halètement  
-Pourquoi ? Tu n’aimes pas ?  
-Ce n’est pas ça le problème mon amour, j’ai envi de toi, plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer...  
-Je crois savoir jusqu’à quel point, me dit-elle avec un regard coquin et un sourire en coin, quand elle vit comment se trouvait l’état de mon pantalon. Tu as l’air de ne pas avoir assez de place dans ce vêtement ! Rit-elle. Edward, je t’aime, j’ai envi de toi. Tu peux le comprendre ? Fit-elle sérieusement.   
-Je te comprends, moi aussi, tu viens de le remarquer, mais nous ne devons pas c’est trop dangereux pour toi !  
-Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, j’ai confiance en toi !  
-Je sais mon amour, mais c’est en moi que je n’ai pas confiance !   
Son regard se fit plus triste, elle s’assit à côté de moi, cette lueur de désir dans ses yeux avait disparu. Cela me fit mal dans mon être. Je lui pris le menton pour qu’elle puisse me regarder.   
-JE-T-AIME, lui dis-je en appuyant bien sur chaque mot puis, je l’embrassais de nouveau passionnément. Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demandai-je  
-Oui !  
Il ne m’en fallut pas plus. Alors qu’elle était allongée à côté de moi vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, mes mains repartir en exploration sur son corps parfait. Je la regardais dans les yeux, je voulais voir ses réactions à ce que je prévoyais de faire. Ma main droite se trouvait sur un de ses seins, le caressant, sentant son téton se durcir. Les yeux de Bella reprirent leur couleur sombre, sa lueur de désir réapparue.   
Ma main descendit petit à petit, caressant ses cotes, ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux.  
-Non Bella, ne ferme pas les yeux regardes-moi.  
Elle réouvrit ses yeux, me regarda intensément. Ma main reprit son exploration, puis arriva sur sa cuisse, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la part de ma partenaire, qui me regardait toujours. Puis, je remontais doucement vers ses fesses pour me retrouver la ou se trouvais l’élastique de son shorty de soie noire. Elle frissonna encore plus, j’en profitais pour passer en dessous, et y attardait ma main pour les lui caresser. Puis, je mit ma main entre ses cuisses, caressant l’intérieur tout en remontant de manière à arriver à son intimité. Bella me fixait toujours, gémissant au fur et à mesure que mes caresses se faisaient plus précises. Tout à coup elle me prit par le cou et m’embrassa avidement quand je commençais à mettre un doigt en elle. Elle haletait de plus en plus fort à mesure que je perpétrais de va et viens avec mon doigt, puis un deuxième doigt. Un troisième allait titiller son bouton de plaisir. Le va et viens de mes doigts se firent de plus en plus rapide. Je sentais qu’elle allait bientôt jouir sur mes doigts, car son intérieur devenait de plus en plus resserrer, son souffle était de plus en plus rapide. Je stoppais notre baiser pour la regarder. Je voulais lui faire connaître ce plaisir avec moi, même si nous ne pouvions pas faire autre chose pour sa sécurité. Elle en avait envi tout comme moi. Son bonheur m’important au plus au point, c’est ce qui était le plus important pour moi. Tout un coup l’intérieur de son intimité se resserra sur mes doigts, elle était devenue toute rouge, puis elle dit mon nom en même temps qu’elle eut un orgasme.  
Au bout d’un moment sa respiration redevint normale, son regard toujours brûlant de désir.  
-Merci mon amour, me dit-elle. Je n’ai jamais connu ça de toute ma vie et je suis heureuse de l’avoir découvert avec toi ; je suis une femme heureuse, avec un homme qui m’aime. Je te revaudrai ça je te le promets.  
-Je ne te demande rien. Le plus important pour moi c’est ton bonheur avant tout. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Ce que tu viens de me dire me rend heureux.  
Ses yeux commençaient à se faire lourd. Je la mis dans les draps, elle vint mettre sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et y fit de petits baisers. Elle ne put réprimer un bâillement.  
-Dors mon amour, je suis là, je reste avec toi.  
-Edward ? ...  
-Oui ?  
-Je... T’... Aime. Puis elle s’endormit sur ces paroles avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Je lui embrassais le front  
-Moi aussi je t’aime ma chérie, lui répondis-je.   
Puis, je repensais au collier, l’inscription que j’avais fait faire, était vraiment justifiée.


	14. chapitre 14

POV BELLA

Je commençais à me réveiller après une nuit merveilleuse avec un rêve fantastique, puis, je sentis les bras d’Edward autour de moi, m’embrassant les cheveux et le front. Alors c’est là que je réalisais que je n’avais pas rêvé, ce qui c’était passé hier soir avec mon chéri était la stricte vérité. C’est à ces souvenirs que j’ouvris les yeux. Il était là me regardant avec un immense sourire. Il se pencha vers moi afin de capter mes lèvres, et m’embrassa avec tendresse, baiser que je lui rendis bien évidemment. Je me souvenais de tout ce qui c’était passé, ses mains sur moi, glissant vers mon intimité, pour me donner un plaisir que je n’avais jamais connu jusqu’ici. J’étais contente de le connaître avec lui, mon seul et unique amour. Cela représentait beaucoup pour moi.  
-Bonjour mon amour, me dit-il.  
-Bonjour, répondis-je.  
-Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Merveilleusement merci. Et me réveiller dans tes bras fait que ma journée commence bien. Merci pour hier soir. Ce qui c’est passé était fantastique, surtout que c’était avec toi. Jamais j’aurai pu imaginer de faire ça avec un autre homme. Tu es toute ma vie.  
-J’espère bien que tu n’aurais pas voulu faire ça avec un autre homme, me dit-il avec une fausse moue de fâché, puis il m’embrassa de nouveau. Tu es à moi et à personne d’autre.  
-Tu es jaloux ?  
-Moi ! Non pas du tout !  
-Oh si ! Edward Cullen, t’es jaloux, mais j’adore. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, je suis à toi pour toujours, car toi aussi tu es à moi. Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Un peu plus de 9h pourquoi ?  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, mon ventre se mit à grogner réclamant à manger. Je le regardais et nous éclations de rire tous les deux.  
-Je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et je descends lui dis-je. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.   
Puis je sortis du lit, nue. Je sentais le regard d’Edward sur moi. En atteignant la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, je me retournais pour voir le regard de mon chéri posé sur moi brûlant de désir. Je me mit à rigoler, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et à vitesse vampirique il se posta devant moi me prenant dans ses bras et commençant à me couvrir de baisers. Je me mis à gémir quand il commença à embrasser ma poitrine qui se durcit au contact de ses lèvres, mes mains s’agrippant à ses cheveux. Une de ses mains descendit vers mon intimité, quand mon ventre se remit à grogner.  
-Mon chéri... j’adorerais continuer... mais... oh mon dieu ! ... mon ventre lui ne s’arrêtera pas.  
-Ok, va vite dans la salle de bain et rejoins-moi le plus vite possible en bas. Tu me manques déjà, fit-il en m’embrassant.  
Je filais à toute vitesse sous la douche d’abord froide pour calmer les ardeurs, qu’il avait commencé à allumer en moi, puis une fois fait, je passais sous le jet d’eau chaude. Je sortis de la douche, me séchant les cheveux. De retour dans la chambre je trouvais des vêtements sur le lit. Sûrement une idée d’Alice. Se trouvais des sous-vêtements en dentelle rose pâle, confortable il fallait le reconnaître, puis un jean’s bleu foncé, un sous-pull noir et un petit pull en maillage violet. Une fois habillée et maquillée, je descendis quand soudain j’entendis une douce mélodie. Edward étais installé à son piano et jouait une merveilleuse musique. En bas des escaliers, je restais là à contempler mon bel Apollon jouer. Jasper vint à côté de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules et m’embrassant sur la tempe pour me dire bonjour.  
-Il joue depuis tout à l’heure. Il est descendu avec un grand sourire, puis, il s’est précipité sur son piano et a commencé à jouer. Merci ma belle de lui avoir redonné ce sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas joué comme ça.  
Je regardais Jasper avec un grand sourire moi aussi. Ce geste envers moi m’a bouleversé, ainsi que ses paroles. Je tournais la tête vers lui toujours avec ce sourire sur mes lèvres puis, je lui posais un baiser sur la joue. Je m’approchais d’Edward qui ne m’avait toujours pas vu, m’asseyais sur le banc à côté de lui quand il eut fini.  
-C’est magnifique Edward !   
-C’est toi qui me l’as inspiré, toi et ton amour, et NOTRE amour. Fit-il en m’embrassant. N’avais pas tu faim tout à l’heure ?  
-Si, je meurs de faim.   
J’allais me lever pour prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je vis tout le monde nous regardant. J’aurais parié que s’ils étaient tous humains ils auraient tous pleuré, ce qui me toucha beaucoup. Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, ainsi qu’elle m’avait préparé mon petit déjeuner : bol de café, avec tartines de nutella, j’étais aux anges. Edward m’avait rejoins.  
-Je crois que Jasper aimerait passer un peu de temps avec toi. Me dit-il.  
-Ah bon ! Qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-Les pensées qu’il a eues. Il voudrait apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux, car il pense qu’il n’a pas passé assez de temps avec toi avant vu qu’il n’arrivait pas à se maîtriser et maintenant qu’il y arrive, c’est son souhait le plus cher. Il tient beaucoup à toi. Il s’en est voulu longtemps quand tu es parti.  
-Oh ! Oui je comprends. Moi aussi j’aimerais passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ça ne te dérange pas si lui et moi aujourd’hui...  
-Non pas du tout, au contraire, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l’ai dis.   
-Ne t’inquiète pas ! De toute manière j’y pensais tout à l’heure quand il est venu à côté de moi pour me dire bonjour. Il m’a pris par les épaules et m’a embrassé sur la tempe. Son geste m’a touché et il a raison, on ne se connaît pas assez bien tous les deux. C’est différent d’avec le reste de ta famille. J’espère qu’Alice ne m’en voudra pas si je passe du temps avec lui.  
-Non, ma Bella, au contraire, je sais que vous en avez besoin tous les deux. Tu peux même passer toute la journée avec lui si tu veux, je ne t’en voudrais pas car je sais que ça le rendrait heureux. Avait dit Alice qui était sur le seuil de la cuisine. Nous ne l’avions pas entendu arrivé.  
-Merci Alice. Je vais aller le trouver tout de suite.   
Je passais à côté d’Edward, l’embrassais, puis pris Alice dans mes bras. Jasper se trouvait dans le salon avec Emmett regardant la télé, mais il avait le regard dans le vide.   
-Eh ! Bella ! Fit Emmett. J’ai une question à te poser.  
-Vas y je t’écoute.  
-J’ai remarqué que mon frère ce matin avait un sourire béat et niais sur le visage, chose que je n’avais jamais vu jusqu’à présent. Donc je me demandais si toi et lui, aviez... comment dire ça...  
-Allez Emmett, crache ce que tu veux dire... Oh ! Je crois savoir !  
Je vis qu’Edward me regardais suspicieusement, et je lui fit un grand sourire, en essayant de le rassurer. La réplique que j’avais en tête pourrait clouer le bec de mon beau-frère tant je m’étonnais moi-même de ce que j’allais dire. Je m’approchais de mon chéri en le prenant par la taille et l’embrassais de nouveau.  
-Alors pour ton information mon cher beau-frère, sache que Edward et moi, cette nuit, avons fait l’amour comme des bêtes et même le 7ème ciel n’est pas encore assez haut par rapport à ce que j’ai pu ressentir. J’espère que ça répond à ce que tu as remarqué ce matin. Maintenant si tu veux tous les détails, saches que Edward m’a... Emmett ! Tu vas bien ?  
Il était en train de me regarder avec un regard ahuri : ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, ainsi que sa bouche.  
-Oui... oui ça va ? Je crois que je n’ai pas envi de savoir ce que mon frère et toi avez fait. Edward je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait hier soir, mais ce n’est plus la même Bella. Je pensais la faire rougir et en fin de compte c’est moi qui... excuse-moi Bella mais je n’ai pas l’habitude de t’entendre parler comme ça. Tu me laisse sur le cul !  
Nous nous mettions à rire tous ensemble, puis je me tournais vers Jasper.  
-Jasper est ce que tu voudrais bien faire une partie d’échec avec moi ?  
-Oui, avec plaisir, au moins ce sera une partie à la loyale.  
-Pourquoi quand tu joues d’habitude, tu triches ?  
-Non, Bella ! Mais quand je joue avec Edward, il lit dans mes pensées, et donc il a toujours de l’avance sur ce que je veux faire, donc ça fait que je perds très souvent !  
-Edward Cullen ! Fis-je en me retournant vers mon chéri. Je suis outrée de ton comportement, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tricher ! je suis déçue, moi qui pensais que tu étais parfait...  
-Mais je n’ai jamais triché ! Fit-il avec une petite moue. Bon peut-être que des fois, j’admets, mais c’est toujours involontaire de ma part, il n’a cas pas pensé si fort !  
Alors là cette réplique je ne m’y attendais pas. On aurait dit un petit garçon réprimandé par sa maman, ce qui nous fit bien rire encore. La partie se passa dans le calme. Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Edward était au piano, Emmett était devant la télé avec Rosalie et Alice, Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans leur bureau. Au bout d’une heure (eh oui j’ai réussi à résister une heure quand même sachant que je savais peu jouer aux échecs !) Jasper fit échec et mat.   
-Bien jouer Jasper !  
-Pas mal jouer aussi !  
Je rejoignais mon chéri au piano, qui m’accueille avec un grand sourire et un baiser sur les lèvres tout en continuant de jouer. Puis tout d’un coup il se mit à jouer ma berceuse. Je l’écoutais en posant ma tête sur son épaule. A chaque fois, cette musique me faisait quelque chose. Quand il eut terminé, je le regardais avec un grand sourire. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, et c’est à ce moment là que je sentis que j’avais pleuré.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas mon amour, lui fis-je, c’est des larmes de joie. A chaque fois que je t’entends la, jouer, ça me chamboule.  
Je me levais quand je vis Jasper dehors assis sur un fauteuil en osier, je choisis de le rejoindre. En passant à coté d’Alice, elle me fit un grand sourire, avec un hochement de la tête.  
-Eh ! Beau bond ! fis-je en m’asseyant à coté de lui  
-Eh ! Belle brune !  
-Que fais-tu là tout seul ?  
-J’aime bien m’isoler de temps en temps.  
-Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
-Non, non, reste. Tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Et même je dois te dire que je suis content que tu sois là. Comme ça nous allons pouvoir parler un peu. C’est vrai qu’on ne se connaît pas beaucoup du fait qu’avant j’avais du mal à me contrôler.  
-C’est pour cela que je suis venue te rejoindre car moi aussi j’aimerai qu’on apprenne à se connaître mieux. Tu sais, je t’aime beaucoup Jasper. J’apprécie beaucoup les efforts que tu as faits quand je suis partie, enfin je veux dire quand je me suis enfuie.   
-Ne dis pas ça Bella, tu avais tes raisons, et j’ai une part de responsabilité dans tout ceci. Il a fallu que tout ça arrive pour que je me rende compte que mon comportement pouvait blesser ceux que j’aimais. Je dois te remercier d’ailleurs, car sans cela, j’en serai toujours au même point.   
-N’en parlons plus Jasper. Voyons l’avenir maintenant. Mais je dois te dire que pendant que j’étais partie, quand je vous ai revu Alice et toi, j’étais vraiment heureuse et je me suis rendue compte que vous me manquiez. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi t’es un deuxième frère pour moi.  
-Merci Bella tes paroles me touchent beaucoup. Toi aussi tu représentes beaucoup pour moi. Moi aussi je te considère comme une sœur. Et en plus tu as redonné le sourire à Edward. Tout est comme avant et je suis heureux de pouvoir en profiter pleinement.   
Nous continuons à parler pendant très longtemps. J’ai appris pleins de choses sur lui, comment était sa vie avant, comment il a rejoint les Cullen, comment il a rencontré Alice. Je lui dévoilais aussi ma vie, la séparation de mes parents, ma vie avec ma mère, mon école à Phœnix, ma solitude, les musiques que j’écoutais, mes lectures, comment sa famille et lui avaient changé ma vie, Alice qui m’avait permise de m’extérioriser. Ma peur de la prochaine séance shopping, ce qui le fit bien rigoler.   
-Je voulais te demander quelque chose Jasper.  
-Vas y je t’écoute.  
-Dans deux semaines c’est Noël, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi a Seattle pour trouver un cadeau pour Edward ? Bien sur je vais demander à Alice j’ai besoin de ses conseils aussi, mais j’aimerai un avis masculin, et je me vois mal emmener Emmett avec moi.  
-Avec plaisir, tu veux y aller quand ? Demain ?   
-Oui si c’est possible, et si cela ne vous dérange pas. A moins qu’Alice et toi ayez prévu quelque chose ?  
-Non ne t’inquiète pas, ça ne nous pose pas de problème.   
-Merci.  
Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mis à penser à Victoria. Ou était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Je me mis à frissonner. Jasper du s’apercevoir que quelque chose n’allait pas car je sentis en un instant que je m’apaisais.  
-Merci Jasper.  
-Bella, n’aie pas peur de nous dire ce qui ne va pas. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce que c’est ?  
-Je pensais juste à Victoria, c’est tout je voudrais tellement en finir. Je voudrais qu’elle soit partie. Je sais qu’Alice n’a pas eu de nouvelles visions sur elle, mais je sais pas j’ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait abandonné son idée de vengeance. Elle est près de nous je le sens. Elle est tellement vicieuse. Cela ne serait pas dans sa nature d’abandonner.  
-J’y ai pensé moi aussi et j’en suis venu à la même conclusion que toi, mais ne t’inquiète pas nous serons toujours près de toi, tu ne seras jamais toute seule en dehors de la maison. Commençant à te connaître un peu, je crois que cette surveillance va te peser si jamais cela dure trop...  
-En effet tu commences à me connaître fis-je en m’esclaffant.  
Nous riions de bon cœur tous les deux, puis il reprit :  
-Si jamais cela te pèse dit le nous et nous te donnerons plus d’intimité en s’assurant qu’elle n’est pas dans les parages. D’ailleurs si ça peut te rassurer, chaque fois que l’un de nous va chasser nous faisons une ronde pour « sentir » si elle est dans les parages, mais jusqu’à présent nous n’avons rien remarqué.  
-Merci, merci de faire tout ça pour moi, qui ne suis pas une des vôtres.  
-Bella tu es une des nôtres. Tu fais partie de notre famille... oh ! Je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Comprends le Bella, il ne veut pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme nous que tu perdes ton humanité.  
-Oui je sais tout ça et je comprends. Mais ce que vous vous ne comprenez pas c’est que vous n’êtes pas des monstres, vous êtes la bonté même. Regarde tout ce que vous faites pour moi, tu crois vraiment qu’un monstre ferait ce que vous faites ? Victoria est un monstre, elle est régie par la vengeance, le sang.  
-Tu marques un point je te l’accorde. En t’écoutant, tu apaises notre condition. Tu nous considères comme des humains, et merci pour cela.  
Nous nous levions et nous nous prenions dans les bras l’un de l’autre.  
-Tu veux rentrer ? Il se fait tard. Ça fait 4h que nous discutons, et ça m’a fait du bien de passer du temps avec toi. Merci Bella.  
Je lui souris, et nous rentrions. Tout le monde nous regardait avec un grand sourire que nous leur rendions, quand je remarquais qu’Edward n’étais pas là. Esmée me répondit qu’il était parti chasser et qu’il reviendrait bientôt.  
-Alice tu voudrais bien venir avec moi et Jasper à Seattle ? Je voudrais trouver un cadeau de Noël pour lui et c’est le seul que je n’ai pas fait.  
-Quoi ? Tu as déjà trouvé nos cadeaux de Noël pour nous ? Demanda Emmett  
-Oui, gros nounours, mais tu ne sauras pas ce que tu vas avoir ! Lui dis-je en riant  
-PFF !!!!  
-Bella, je suis désolé mais moi aussi j’ai prévu de faire mes achats de Noël demain et comme je ne veux pas qu’on sache ce que je vais vous offrir...  
-Je comprends Alice ce n’est pas grave.  
-Moi je peux venir si tu veux, me dit Rosalie  
-C’est vrai tu viendrais avec Jasper et moi ?  
-Oui, j’en serais même ravie et très heureuse ? Tu veux aller ou ?  
-Je voudrais acheter un cadeau pour Edward et j’ai déjà mon idée en tête. Pour cela il faut que j’aille chez un bijoutier. Je voudrais lui acheter une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en argent, un cœur coupé en deux, une partie pour lui et une partie pour moi avec des inscriptions dessus ? Tu crois qu’il va aimer ?  
-J’en suis sur. Je vois très bien ou tu pourrais trouver ça nous irons demain.


	15. chapitre 15

POV BELLA

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j’avais acheté le cadeau de Noël d’Edward. Jasper et Rosalie avaient été d’un grand secours. Ils m’avaient emmené dans une immense bijouterie sur plusieurs niveaux. Le vendeur, qui était venu à notre rencontre, me montra plusieurs chaînes pour hommes, mais aucune ne me plaisait jusqu’à celui-là : Aller savoir pourquoi mais j’ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette chaîne. Elle n’a rien d’exceptionnelle, mais en la voyant j’ai tout de suite penser à Edward. Puis, je montrais à Rose et Jasper le médaillon, un cœur « cassé » en deux.  
-Pourquoi ce cœur ? me demanda Jasper  
-Edward en aura une moitié, et moi l’autre. Comme ça, quand Edward le verra, il saura que mon cœur lui appartient.  
-Je suis sûr qu’il va adorer ! Fit Rosalie. Dans ce cadeau on voit tout l’amour que tu lui donnes, et c’est réciproques dans ces yeux !  
-Merci Rose.  
Une fois que mon choix fut fait, je demandais au vendeur de mettre une inscription sur chaque moitié du cœur. J’étais rentrée heureuse de mon achat et n’avais qu’une hâte, que Noël arrive vite. Le reste de cette journée avait été aussi merveilleuse en compagnie de Jasper et de Rosalie. Nous avions bien rigolé. Ce moment partagé tous les trois avaient été plein de complicité. Je me découvrais de nouveaux amis, mais en y réfléchissant mieux, c’est une sœur et un frère que j’ai gagné. Nous nous étions promené bras-dessus/ bras-dessous, Rosalie nous racontant les dernières bêtises d’Emmett, puis nous étions rentrés avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui provoqua la jalousie (modérée et blagueuse) d’Alice.  
-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait tant rigoler, car moi aussi je veux participer ! Fit-elle avec sa petite mou !  
-Mon ange, ne te vexe pas mais cela est entre nous trois ! Lui répondit Jasper.  
-Mais ce n’est pas juste !  
-Tu n’avais qu’à venir avec nous, fis-je.  
-Bien sur ! Comme ça vous auriez su ce que j’ai acheté pour vos cadeaux de Noël ! Tu ne m’auras pas comme cela Bella Swan !  
Nous éclations tous les trois de rire, ce qui fis accentuer la moue boudeuse de ma meilleure amie, mais cela augmenta nos rires par la même occasion. Elle fut tellement vexée, qu’elle grimpa dans sa chambre. Jasper la suivi toujours en rigolant, et moi je n’arrêtais pas, pleurant de rire. Edward rentra quelques instants plus tard de sa chasse, quand il vit que j’avais les yeux rouges ce qui l’inquiéta tout de suite.  
-Mon amour que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
Rosalie et moi nous nous regardions puis nous recommençâmes à rire sous le regard étonné de mon chéri.  
-Vieux, ta femme est folle ! Depuis qu’ils sont rentrés de Seattle, ils sont comme ça ! Lui dit Emmett.  
Les jours qui suivirent, furent tout aussi joyeux. Je passais mes journées dans les bras de mon chéri, à l’entendre, me dire qu’il m’aimait, puis, je discutais avec Jasper appréciant nos conversations, ensuite, je partageais mon temps aussi entre Emmett qui a sa grande joie me battait aux jeux vidéos, et Rosalie et Alice. J’étais tout simplement heureuse. Quand j’y pense j’ai vraiment déconné à mon anniversaire. Si je n’avais pas eu cette peur qui m’a fait me séparer de cette famille et d’Edward. J’ai été à deux doigts de perdre tout ça. Les jours et nuits se succédaient, quand arriva le 24 décembre. Ce matin là je me réveillais dans les bras de mon ange. Quand j’ouvris les yeux, il était là me regardant de ses yeux dorés.  
-Bonjour ! Fis-je d’une voix endormie.  
-Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Merveilleusement ! J’ai fais un super rêve en plus !  
-Ah bon ?   
-Oui, j’ai rêvé d’un bel apollon, musclé, avec des yeux verts, brûlant de désir, qui m’embrassait tendrement. Humm comme ce baiser était tendre...  
-Bella ! Grogna-t-il.  
-Mais plus je le regardais...  
-Bella ! Arrête !  
-... plus je voyais ton visage. Et oui il s’est transformé en toi. C’était tes mains sur moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes, descendant dans mon cou... Tu as cru quoi Edward ? Que j’avais rêvé de quelqu’un d’autre ? Es-tu jaloux ?  
-Moi, non je ne suis pas jaloux. Fit-il avec une grimace comme celle des petits enfants pris en flagrant délit.  
-Je ne pourrais jamais rêver de quelqu’un d’autre mon chéri. Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, et j’en suis heureuse, car je sais que tu m’aimes.  
-Tu ne le sais pas encore ? Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je t’aime ?  
-Je suis curieuse en effet de voir comment tu va me le montrer. Fis-je avec un petit sourire en coin coquin.  
A ma grande surprise, Edward se leva et alla fermer la porte de la chambre à clé. Il dut lire mon étonnement sur mon visage, car il me fit son petit sourire en coin que j’aimais tant, mais il avait dans les yeux une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il rejeta les draps au bout du lit, puis se dirigea vers moi d’une façon féline. Il me prit mes lèvres pour les embrasser passionnément. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l’accès à ma bouche, que je lui céda tout de suite. Nos lèvres commencèrent un balai érotique. Au bout d’un moment je du reprendre mon souffle, donc il laissa tomber mes lèvres pour s’occuper de mon cou. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches, pour remonter les long de mes cotes, il effleura ma poitrine, puis remonta ses mains sur mes joues pour re-capturer mes lèvres. Je gémissais de bonheur. Tout en continuant de me regarder, Edward, enleva ma nuisette en soie noire, je me retrouvais presque nue sous son regard, ne me restant que mon boxer. Nos regards étaient brûlants de désir l’un pour l’autre. Je retirais son t-shirt, puis admirais son torse, ses épaules, ses abdos. Il était parfait. Je posais mes mains sur son torse, posais ensuite les lèvres sur son cou, pour redescendre et ma langue tracer le chemin de mes baisers sur son corps. Edward grogna mais pas comme quand il est en colère, non un grognement de plaisir.  
-Je t’aime mon amour, me dit-il. Je voudrai t’offrir quelque chose.  
-Qu’est ce que c’est ?  
-Tu vas voir.  
Il recommença à me caresser, pris un de mes seins en coupe pour ensuite l’embrasser et titiller mon téton de sa langue. Mes gémissements se firent plus intense, car sa main descendit petit à petit sur mon corps, arrivant à l’élastique de mon boxer. Je le regardais avec étonnement. Jamais il n’avait été aussi loin. Il sentit que j’allais dire quelque chose mais me mit un doigt sur ma bouche.  
-Ne dit rien et laisse toi faire. J’ai beaucoup réfléchi et moi aussi j’en ai envi. Mais je veux que tu me promettes un chose !  
-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour !  
-Si jamais je te fais mal tu dois me le dire. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te faire souffrir.   
-Jamais tu ne me feras de mal, j’ai confiance en toi, une confiance aveugle. Je t’aime.  
-Moi aussi je t’aime.  
Mon dieu comme j’aimais ses lèvres poser sur mon corps, et ses mains qui se baladaient sur moi. Il me retira bon boxer et je me retrouvais nue devant lui. Il embrassa mon ventre, s’arrêta plus longuement sur mon nombril, ce qui intensifia mes gémissements. Sa main vint se placer sur mon intimité. Il trouva mon bouton de nerfs qu’il caressa doucement, me faisant cambrer. Il remarqua que j’étais déjà toute mouillée, et à ma grande surprise un mit un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième. Ses va et viens commencèrent tout doucement au début, mais s’intensifièrent au fur et à mesure. Il m’embrassa de nouveau pour étouffer un gémissement et en même temps j’essayai de le libérer de son boxer. Il m’aida à lui retirer. Voila ça y était, nous étions nus tous les deux. Je me mit à le contempler. Il était plus que parfait. Avec son genou il me fis écarter mes jambes, puis vint se présenter à l’entrée de mon intimité. Il commença à entrer en moi tout doucement. La douleur arriva et se fit de plus en plus forte, mes yeux étaient grands ouverts.  
-Bella ! Si tu as mal on arrête...  
-Non mon amour tout va bien, j’ai envi de toi, je te veux en entier, n’ai crainte tout va bien. Et comme pour lui confirmer, je mis mes mains sur ses fesses. Il me pénétra un peu plus. La douleur était toujours là, mais était plus supportable. Elle disparue au bout d’un moment.   
Ses va et viens se firent de plus en plus rapide. Je commençais à voir des étoiles de toutes les couleurs derrière mes paupières, quand tout à coup je sentis mon corps frissonner et convulser. J’avais atteint le nirvana en criant son nom. 2 ou 3 coups de reins supplémentaires, et Edward cria lui aussi mon nom en rajoutant « je t’aime » . Tout à coup je sentis des larmes perler sur mes joues.  
-Bella ! Mon amour ! Tu pleures ? Je t’ai fais mal ? Dis moi ou ?  
-Du calme Edward, je vais bien. Ce sont des larmes de joie. Merci mon amour pour tout ce que tu viens de me donner. Et puis tu vois, je n’ai rien ! Tu ne m’as fais aucun mal.  
Je l’embrassais tendrement quand soudain nous entendîmes un grand bruit derrière la porte.  
-Aie ! Edward, pourquoi tu as fermé cette porte ? Tu as peur que l’on découvre des choses ou, plutôt que l’on entend...  
-Dégage, Emmett ! Disions--nous d’une même voix, ce qui nous fis éclater de rire.  
Aujourd’hui, rien ne pouvait me contrarier. Je me levais un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je vais sous a douche, descend, je te rejoins très vite, lui dis-je.  
-Non ! Je viens avec toi ! Je ne peux plus me passer de ton corps. Fit-il en m’enlaçant et en m’embrassant dans le cou.  
-Moi aussi j’aimerai bien... hum ! Edward... mais... je ne crois... pas être prête à... Edward ! ... entendre Emmett et ses blagues lourdes.  
-Tu as raisons mon amour mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre.  
-J’y compte bien, fis-je d’un ton coquin. Aller zou ! Je dois me préparer, car ce n’est pas tout mais il est presque midi !  
-En effet, mais qu’est ce que cela à avoir ?  
-Mon chéri, je sais que ta condition de vampire faire que tu n’as pas faim mais soif, tandis que moi...  
Mon ventre parlait pour moi en grondant, ce qui fis éclater de rire Edward.  
-Ok, j’ai compris. D’autant plus que le sport ça creuse !   
-En effet mon cher, donc si tu veux bien je vais prendre une douche, puis, je descends pour me restaurer.  
Il s’éloigna de moi en m’embrassant passionnément, puis sortit.  
La journée se passa merveilleusement. Emmett ne pu s’empêcher de faire des sous –entendus qui bien évidemment me fit rougir, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Esmée envoya les garçons chercher un sapin pour décorer la maison ce qui excita notre petit lutin, qui sautillait partout. Au bout de 4 heures, ils revinrent avec un immense sapin, qui touchait le plafond. Nous, nous étions mis tous à décorer ce sapin sous les rires et les blagues. Un moment je pris Emmett par la main.  
-Tu me fais confiance, Emmett ?  
-Bien sur petite sœur ! Quelle question !  
-Ok vient! Ferme les yeux !  
Je le pris par la main, puis m’activa sur lui.  
-Bell’s, qu’est ce que tu fais ?  
-Fais-moi confiance et tais-toi !  
Au bout de 5 minutes, je me tournai vers les autres.  
-Bon, ben moi j’ai mon sapin perso, vous m’en voudrez pas de faire bande à part ?  
Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, leur bouche grande ouverte. Puis Rosalie, suivie d’Alice éclatèrent de rire : j’avais revêtu Emmett d’une guirlande lumineuse, puis accrocher deux boules à ses oreilles. Qu’il était mignon !  
-Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? Et pourquoi tout le monde rigole Bella ? Qu’est ce que tu m’as fais ?  
-Reste comme tu es, et tu pourras ouvrir les yeux dans une minute.   
Alice partie me chercher un grand miroir et le mis devant lui.  
-Vas y ouvre les yeux !  
-Oh !Putain ! Bella ! Mais qu’est ce que tu m’as fais? Tu vas me le payer ça tu le sais ?  
-Oui Emmett je le sais,mais voila une petite leçon dont tu te souviendras, ça t’apprendras à ne pas t’occuper de tes affaires. Et la prochaine fois que tu feras des remarques, juste pour me faire rougir, ça sera encore pire, Emmett Cullen, crois-moi !  
Nous rigolions tous devant sa mine déconfite. Le reste de l’après midi se passa rapidement, puis vint l’heure de se préparer.  
-Bella ! Tu sais ce que tu vas porter ce soir ? Demanda Alice  
-Pas le moins du monde. Je verrais bien en me mettant devant mon armoire.  
-Oh non ! Tu vas me laisser faire ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t’habiller comme un sac alors que tu passes ton premier Noël avec nous.  
-Alice non ! Je suis capable de... Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase que j’étais déjà littéralement emporté à l’étage.  
-Rose ! Viens, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !  
Après m’être douchée, rasée, j’ai eu droit à une manucure, pédicure dans les règles. Rosalie s’occupait de mes cheveux, et Alice du maquillage. Au bout de trois heures trente, qui je dois l’avouer étaient super long, Alice si mit devant moi avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
-Tiens c’est pour ta ma belle, un de tes cadeaux de Noël. Me dit Alice en me tendant une housse.  
-Comment ça un de mes cadeaux ? Parce que je vais en avoir plusieurs ? Je croyais t’avoir dis pas plus de UN ?  
-Ah bon ? Oups ! Je ne m’en étais pas souvenus ! Bon trêve de bavardage. C’est ton premier Noël avec nous, et je sais que tu ne voudrais pas me rendre triste pour cette occasion, donc maintenant tu te tais et tu prends cette housse. Nous, nous allons nous changer nous revenons dans trente minutes. Je veux te voir avec ce qu’il y a dans cette housse sur toi.   
Sans plus attendre, j’ouvris la housse et que n’y avait-t-il pas dedans ? Une superbe robe de soirée bustier blanc cassé, qui s’évasait à partir de la taille et qui tombait sur les chevilles. Je la mis et me posta devant le miroir de ma chambre. J’en avais le souffle coupé. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, on aurait dit une autre moi. J’étais perdue dans ma contemplation et je n’entendis pas les filles revenir.  
-Tu es magnifique Bella !   
-Merci Alice, merci pour la robe elle est magnifique.  
-Oui c’est vrai mais toit tu l’as rends encore plus belle. Viens, il est temps de descendre, tout le monde nous attends.

 

POV EDWARD

Cela faisait une demi-heure, que mes frères et moi étions dans le salon à attendre nos petites femmes, impatients. C’est le premier Noël de Bella avec nous et il y a quelques jours j’en avais parlé à Esmée pour savoir si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour marquer le coup.  
-C’est une bonne idée que tu as. Je pense que l’on pourrait faire quelque chose en effet, et je crois que j’ai une petite idée.  
-Ah bon ? A quoi penses-tu ?  
-Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que Bella vie avec nous, dans cette maison de vampire. Ça ne la gène pas mais je pense qu’un peu de normalité lui fera du bien. Qu’en penses-tu ?  
-En effet je crois que ça pourra lui plaire. Je pourrai même jouer des chansons de Noël au piano, et nous pourrions tous chanter !  
-Ça va être une belle soirée, dont elle va se souvenir longtemps. Pour le repas même si elle seule mange, je lui ferai un repas traditionnel.  
-On pourra même essayer de boire un lait de poule avec elle, dit Alice qui vint nous rejoindre. On pourrait faire ça pour elle. Après tout ce n’est qu’un verre non ?  
-Ça ne va pas nous tuer, renchéri Rosalie. Et puis ce n’est pas une si mauvaise idée en effet, même pour nous. On pourrait presque croire que nous serions redevenus humain, bien que l’on se sente comme cela en présence de Bella.  
Voilà comment derrière son dos, nous avions préparé ce Noël. J’étais donc dans le salon à l’attendre impatiemment. Je n’avais plus eu de contact avec elle depuis ce matin dans ma chambre, et la présence de con corps près de moi me manquait. J’étais aussi impatient de lui offrir son cadeau, que j’avais récupéré la veille. Tout d’un coup nous entendîmes une porte se fermer à l’étage. Quand mes yeux se portèrent sur le haut de l’escalier, je vis mes sœurs cote à cote, sublimes dans leurs robes du soir. Celle d’Alice était verte à bustier qui descendait en dessous des genoux, celle de Rosalie était rouge dos nu et s’arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas l’amour de ma vie, quand j’aperçus derrière elles une silhouette. Si mon cœur n’était pas mort, il aurait battu à toute allure, car ce que je voyais ne pouvais pas être décrit. On aurait dit une déesse. J’ai dû rester la bouche ouverte car Emmett me ferma la bouche, tellement j’étais hypnotisé parce que je voyais.   
-Tu es magnifique mon amour. Tu ressemble à une déesse comme ça.  
Elle se mit à rougir, ce que je trouvais toujours aussi craquant. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, je l’aurai amené dans ma chambre pour lui faire l’amour toute la nuit, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je voulais qu’en premier lieu, elle profite de son premier Noël avec nous.   
Nous commencions, la soirée, par un repas auquel nous assistions tous avec Bella mais sans rien mangé. Apparemment ce que ma mère avait préparé étais délicieux au dire de Bella. Ce repas fut ponctuer de rire. J’adorais l’entendre rire. Je me rendis compte que ce qu’il s’était passé, il y a quelques semaines n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Je sais que je veux vivre avec elle, ne plus la laisser partir. Un peu plus tard je me suis mis au piano, et tout le monde me rejoignis autour de celui-ci, pour chanter des chansons de Noël. Nous découvrîmes que Bella avait une voix magnifique, cristalline. Puis vint le moment tant attendu de tous, les cadeaux.   
Nous commencions par le cadeau d’Esmée et de Carlisle : un voyage d’un mois dans le pays de leur choix pour une autre lune de miel. Ils ont adoré et, nous ont remercié chaleureusement. Jasper offrit à Alice un magnifique bracelet en or gravé « à mon amour éternel » . Emmett, quant à lui, offrir une sorte ce chéquier à Rosalie, ce qui lui fit très plaisir apparemment. Nous n’en saurons pas plus, car vu leurs regards... mes parents ensuite nous offrir à chacun des cadeaux aussi, puis Bella en reçu de tout le monde, ce qui la toucha tellement qu’elle pleura de joie. Puis en dernier vint mon tour   
-Tiens mon amour c’est pour toi.  
Elle ouvris l’écrin délicatement, puis sortie le collier que j’avais trouvé dans cette bijouterie. C’était un pendentif avec un petit Cupidon en argent.  
-Oh mon dieu Edward ! Il est magnifique.  
-Regarde j’ai fait mettre une inscription derrière.  
Elle retourna le pendentif et lut : «  A celle qui a su me toucher de son amour en plein cœur. A toi à jamais. »  
-Toi aussi tu as capturé mon cœur pour toujours, me dit-elle en m’embrassant. Je t’aime. Moi aussi j’ai quelque chose pour toi. Enfin pour nous.   
Elle me tendis aussi un écrin. En l’ouvrant, je découvrit une chaîne en argent à grosse maille et à coté un cœur cassé en deux. Sur chaque moitié il y avait une inscription. Sur la première moitié était inscrit LION, sur la seconde AGNEAU. Sur le coup je ne compris pas.  
-Tu te souviens du jour ou je t’ai dis que je savais ce que tu étais ? Quand tu m’as révélé ta véritable nature, je t’ai dis une phrase «  et l’agneau tomba amoureuse du lion » et tu m’as répondu «  un lion fou et masochiste ».  
-En effet je m’en souviens maintenant.  
-Ce cœur symbolise notre amour. Il est cassé en deux car comme cela tu garderas une partie avec toi et moi l’autre. Comme ça quand je regarderais ce médaillon, je penserais à toi et à ce que tu représentes pour moi.  
Je l’enlaçais tendrement et l’embrassa fougueusement.  
-Eh ! Le lion ! Laisses en pour ce soir ! S’esclaffa Emmett.  
Je vis Bella se retourner vers lui et lui tirer la langue, ce qui nous firent rigoler.  
-Toi ma belle, répondit Emmett, tu traînes trop avec Alice !  
Je vis Bella et Alice se regarder et avec un grand sourire, elles se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers lui et tirèrent la langue. Nous repartîmes de plus belle dans le fou rire.   
Quand nous commencions à nous calmer, Esmée apporta sur un plateau 8 verres de lait de poule.  
-Esmée, pourquoi tant de verre ? Vous n’allez pas tous me les faire boire j’espère ? dit Bella, ce qui nous fit repartir dans le rire  
-Non ma chérie. Nous voulions que tu aie un Noël normal, donc, nous avons tous décider de t’accompagner en buvant ce lait.   
-Et ne t’inquiète pas pour nous, ajouta Rosalie, ça nous fait plaisir à nous aussi. Ça nous donne l’impression d’être normaux, humains.  
C’est avec les larmes aux yeux que Bella pris un verre.  
-Alors à ce merveilleux Noël que je passe avec vous ma deuxième famille. Je vous aime et vous remercie de tout ce que vous faite pour moi. Sachez que vous n’étiez pas obliger à pareille torture avec ce verre car pour moi, je ne vous vois pas comme des vampires, mais comme ma famille, une famille normale.  
Nous bûmes tous notre verre qui nous paru fade, mais on s’en fichait.   
-Bon ce n’est pas tout mais faut penser au Jour de l’An, maintenant ! Fit Alice  
-Regardez ! Le jour se lève et il neige. Dit Rosalie.  
Nous nous précipitions tous devant les grandes fenêtres du salon et chaque couple enlaçait sa moitié devant ce magnifique spectacle


	16. chapitre 16

POB BELLA

Voilà ! Une nouvelle année commence et me voici de nouveau devant le lycée de Forks. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas remis les pieds et j’avais hâte. Curieux me direz-vous, mais je suis sincère. J’en avais marre de rester cloîtrer à la maison à cause de la menace VICTORIA, et j’avais dû batailler pour pouvoir revenir.

Flash back

Cela c’était passé au réveillon du jour de l’An. J’étais en train de me préparer en compagnie de Rosalie et d’Alice comme à notre habitude, quand je lâchais :  
-Je veux revenir au lycée à la rentrée !  
-Pardon Bella ?! Dit Alice  
-Tu as bien entendu, je veux revenir au lycée de Forks, avec vous à la rentrée.  
-Désolé Bella, mais tu sais bien que ce n’est pas possible. On n’ a pas encore de Nouvelle de Victoria...  
-C’est justement pour cela que je veux retourner au lycée, Alice. As-tu eu de nouvelles visions d’elle.  
-Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire...  
-En effet ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle a abandonné, mais ça veut pas dire qu’elle me court toujours après. Et puis vous serez là, j’ai au moins un cours voire plus avec vous tous. Ce n’est pas comme si je ne vous connaissais pas. Et puis, je ne veux pas fiche en l’air ma dernière année à cause d’elle. Vous voulez que je vive normalement non ?   
J’étais honteuse de devoir leur faire du chantage car je savais qu’elles seraient attentives à ma requête.   
-Bella, nous devons y réfléchir, me dit Rosalie. On en reparlera promis mais en attendant ce soir c’est le réveillon, ce qui veux dire que l’on va s’amuser. On ne pense plus à Victoria ok ?  
-D’accord répondis-je. Mais je n’avais pas dit mon dernier mot. J’étais très têtue et quand je voulais quelque chose je faisais tout pour l’obtenir.  
La soirée sa passa dans le même esprit que celui de Noël, avec des rires, des blagues (d’Emmett bien sur !). Ce qui changeait, c’était le romantisme décuplé de mon partenaire. Il me fit danser, il m’embrassait, mais pas comme d’habitudes c’était... je ne trouve pas les mots pour le dire mais cela ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Minuit approchait, la télé était allumée et nous attendions tous le décompte donné sur Times Square.   
-5... 4...  
-Viens par-là Bella, me dit Edward  
-3... 2... 1...  
-Bonne année mon amour, continua-t-il en m’embrassant langoureusement. Quand je relevais la tête, je m’aperçus qu’il nous avait emmené sous le gui qu’Esmée avait mis. Il parait que cela porte-bonheur. Fit-il.  
-Alors je suis heureuse que mon bonheur puisse encore durer tant que je suis avec toi. Lui répondis-je, et je le ré-embrassa langoureusement.   
C’est à ce moment là que je sentis deux bras me porter.  
-Bonne année Bell’s me dit Emmett en me serrant dans ses bras.  
-Bonne année à toi aussi « nounours » .  
Tout le monde vint vers moi pour me souhaiter la bonne année, puis nous prenions tous le chemin du salon.  
-Alors, dit Jasper en me regardant, as-tu des résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ?  
-Oui, pleins. Déjà, vous montrer à quel point je vous aime tous.  
-Ça ce n’est pas nouveau, tu le fais déjà, railla Emmett.  
-Oui, en effet mais je ne vois pas pourquoi avec la nouvelle année j’arrêterai. A mois que tu ne veuilles plus que je t’aime « nounours » !  
-Oh non ! Tu peux continuer, je l’exige même. Sans toi nous ne serions plus rien.  
-Ensuite, j’ai une deuxième résolution, je veux finir mon année au lycée de Forks.   
Ça y est, je l’ai dis. Tout le mode me regarda avec de grands yeux tout ronds. Je pense que je n’allais pas aimer ce qui va suivre, mais ma décision était prise et je ferais tout pour que cette résolution soit réalisée.  
-Bella ! Tu n’es pas sérieuse ? Me fit Edward .  
-Si je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Je vous adore, mais j’en ai marre de rester ici. Le lycée me manque, Angela me manque aussi, et je n’ai pas envi de rater ma dernière année. J’ai déjà pris énormément de retard, et je ne veux en accumuler plus. Comprenez-moi ! Jasper, tu m’as dit un jour que si je me sentais étouffer, je devais le dire. Et bien voilà je le dis. Ce n’est pas contre vous mais j’ai envi du voir du monde, de sortir dehors autre que dans le jardin. Ne m’en veuillez pas !  
Sur ces dernières paroles je commençais à sangloter.   
-Bella, nous comprenons, me dit Esmée. Et nous ne t’en voulons pas. C’est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?  
Je hochais la tête en signe de réponse.  
-Bella tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, c’est trop dangereux et je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Quand le menace VICTORIA sera terminée, tu pourras reprendre les cours je te le promets. Et si tu veux, on peut faire en sorte que tu termines les cours par correspondance.  
Je regardais Edward avec étonnement. Je n’en croyais pas mes oreilles. Comment osait-il ça ? Je devins rouge de colère ce qu’il du voir car il commença à se reculer de moi.  
-QUAND ? DIT MOI QUAND JE POURRAI Y RETOURNER ? Alors tu veux me séquestrer ici ? Je ne croyais pas ça de toi Edward, je suis déçue par ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste que cela ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA PRISONNIERE TU M’ENTENDS ! OUI J’AI ENVI DE RETOURNER AU LYCEE ! OUI JE VEUX VOIR DU MONDE ! ET NON JE NE VEUX PAS FINIR MON ANNEE PAR CORRESPONDANCE. IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! CE QUE JE VEUX C’EST AUSSI ETRE AVEC TOI TOUT LE TEMPS MAIS TU OUBLIES UNE CHOSE, C’EST QUE TOI TU VAS AU LYCEE, AINSI QUE TES FRERES ET SŒURS. TU CROIS QUE JE N’AI PAS PENSE A CELA AVANT DE VOUS LE DIRE ! Me mis-je à hurler contre lui. Il était étonné de ma rage, ainsi que sa famille mais elle était justifiée. J’en avais marre qu’il me traite comme un bonbon en sucre ou comme un nourrisson qu’on hésite à porter de peur de le faire tomber. Si je retourne au lycée je ne serais pas toute seule, tu es avec moi ainsi que Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice et je te signale au passage que j’ai un voire plusieurs cours en communs avec vous. Si tu réfléchissais un peu à toutes ces possibilités, tu remarquerais que je ne serais jamais seule.  
Un grand silence se fit pendant un long moment. Cela en devenait même pesant, puis Carlisle pris la parole.  
-Alice as-tu eu d’autres visions sur Victoria depuis la dernière il y a deux mois ?  
-Non, aucune.  
-Et nous, repris Emmett, nous n’avons plus remarqué son odeur depuis ce temps là. Je pense qu’elle doit être partie.  
-Mais nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs de cela. Dit Edward. Victoria est quelqu’un de perfide, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque. Ma chérie, je comprends mais je ne veux pas te faire courir le moindre danger. Nous ne savons pas si elle te veut encore ou pas.  
-Edward, arrête immédiatement ou je sens que je vais me remettre à hurler après toi et je n’en ai pas envi. En effet nous ne savons pas si elle veut toujours s’en prendre à moi ou si elle à abandonner. Mais nous ne savons pas quand non plus elle le fera si elle veut le faire. Je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie cloîtrer dans cette maison à attendre. Je crois que je deviendrais folle. Et je te le répète : Je ne crains rien puisque vous serez avec moi si jamais le danger se présente. J’ai envi de vivre dans la normalité. Oublier un peu que Victoria veut me faire la peau. J’en ai besoin Edward.  
Après plus de discutions, il a été convenu que je reprendrais les cours à la rentrée mais à la condition que si jamais le danger était trop présent je resterai à la maison, ce que j’acceptais.   
Plus tard dans la chambre, je m’excusais auprès de mon chéri de lui avoir crié dessus. Et je me suis fait pardonner de la meilleure de manière.

Fin du flash back

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée sur le parking du lycée de matin. Quand Angéla m’a vu, elle m’a sauté au cou et pleurait, tellement elle était contente de me voir. Elle me fit un clin d’œil quand elle vit qu’Edward et moi nous nous étions remis ensemble. Elle me fit promettre de tout lui racontait, ce que j’acceptais de bon cœur. Mike Newton aussi vint me voir et me pris dans ses bras mais je me reculais et lui fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance, puis, je retournais près d’Edward. Le sourire de Mike se perdit et il s’éloigna sans pour autant jeter un regard noir à mon chéri.  
-Y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais apparemment. Dis-je en regardant Mike.   
Peu de temps après, nous prenions la route des cours. J’avais en première heure histoire avec Jasper et Alice. Quand je disais que je n’étais pas seule ! Sur le chemin je me tournais vers Angéla.  
-Dis-moi ! Que s’est-il passé durant mon absence ? Je veux tout savoir.  
-Oh ! Et bien beaucoup de monde c’est demandé ce qu’il c’était passé quand tu as rompu avec Edward, où tu étais passée, etc. Sinon pas grand chose de plus. Jessica et Lauren font toujours les commères. Ah oui ! Jessica sort avec Mike.  
Oh ! J’oubliais le plus important y a un nouveau qui est arrivé, il y a trois moi de ça. Il s’appelle Matt. Tu vas voir, il est gentil.  
-Ah bon ! Un nouveau ? Je regardais les Cullen. Pourquoi vous ne m’avez rien dit ?  
-Nous ne pensions pas que tu allais revenir au lycée, et puis ça nous est sorti de l’esprit. Excuse-nous Bella. Me dit Alice.  
-C’est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je reviendrais. (Ah oui j’ai oublié de vous dire, avec ma famille nous avions convenu d’un petit mensonge pour ne pas donner de soupçons).   
Arrivés devant notre salle de cours Jasper, Alice et moi, j’embrassais Edward. Je pris place à coté d’Alice. Puis soudain je vis arriver un garçon que je n’avais jamais vu. Il était brun, les yeux bleus, on pouvait voir sa musculature a travers son t-shirt, mais Edward n’avait rien à lui envier. C’est à ce moment la qu’Alice confirma mes soupçons.  
-C’est lui le nouveau.  
Je hochais la tête en signe que j’avais compris. Il s’avança vers nous, me regardais avec un beau sourire. Il pris place devant nous à côté de Jasper, puis se retourna vers moi.   
-Salut ! Je m’appelle Matt. T’es nouvelle ici.  
Alice commença à glousser.  
-Euh ! Pas tout à fait. J’ai du m’absenter quelques temps et je viens de revenir. Mais toi c’est la première fois que je te vois. Tu as du arriver pendant mon absence.  
-Oui, sûrement je suis arrivé en octobre. Je viens de New york. Mes parents viennent d’être muté dans la région. Ils travaillent à Seattle. Moi la semaine je vis chez ma grand-mère.  
-J’espère que tu te plait ici, même si le temps n’est pas formidable.  
-Oui, en plus les gens sont sympas.  
C’est à ce moment là que le prof décida d’arriver. Le cours se passa rapidement, mais je m’étais aperçu qu’Alice avais l’air contrarié. J’attendis donc la fin du cours pour lui poser la question.  
-Alice que se passe-t-il ? Tu avais l’air soucieuse durant tout le cours.  
-Ce n’est rien Bella, ne t’inquiète pas je t’en parlerai ce midi à la cantine d’accord ? J’acquiesçai.  
Le deuxième cours, j’étais avec Rosalie pour littérature deux heures. Tout se passa bien et dans la bonne humeur, surtout avec Rosalie. Nous discutions par l’intermédiaire de petit papier. Elle me racontait comment Emmett avais fais le pitre avant en espagnol. Midi arriva vite, et nous retrouvions toute la bande à notre table habituelle. Quand je vis Angéla arriver, je lui fit de grands signes pour qu’elle nous rejoigne, ce que les autres acceptèrent, car il savait que c’était une super amie pour moi, et en plus ils l’appréciaient bien.  
-Alors cette première matinée Bella, elle c’est bien passée ?  
-Oui super, je ne me suis pas ennuyée, et puis j’ai rencontré aussi Matt. Il est dans ma classe en histoire. Il à l’air sympa on a parlé un peu. Tu savais qu’il venait de New York ?  
-Oui, depuis qu’il est arrivé, il mange avec Jessica, Mike et moi et les autres. D’après ce que je sais, ses parents bossent dans une grande compagnie d’assurance à Seattle, et lui vis avec sa grand-mère. Il est très réservé. Mais il est charmant. Et puis tu le verras souvent car il est en sport avec toi et moi, ainsi qu’Emmett. Bella je suis contente que tu sois revenue. Tu m’as tellement manqué.  
-Toi aussi Angela. Mais au fait j’ai pas vu Ben ce matin. Où est-il ?  
-Oh ! Il est malade il a attrapé la grippe. Le pauvre, tu devrais le voir, il est à l’agonie. Je savais pas qu’il avait un sale caractère quand il était malade. Alors ce matin quand je suis allé le voir, et que j’ai vu qu’il était grognon je lui ai dis que je ne viendrais pas le voir tant qu’il aurait ce caractère. Et depuis ce matin il n’arrête pas de m’envoyer des messages pour s’excuser de son comportement. Je crois que je vais le faire mariner un peu. Termina-t-elle en rigolant.  
Le reste du midi se passa sous les fous rire, les bisous de mon chéri, jusqu’à ce que Matt vienne vers nous.  
-Hey ! Bella ! Il parait que tu as sport en même temps que moi ça te dérange pas si j’y vais avec toi.  
-Non, pas de soucis d’ailleurs Emmett a sport en même temps que nous on va y aller tous ensemble.   
Je me tournais vers Edward et je vis qu’il regardait Matt d’un drôle de regard. Déjà ce matin Alice, puis maintenant Edward. Je devais discuter avec eux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas être soupçonneux comme ça sur tous ceux qui voudraient m’adresser la parole, même si je comprenais qu’ils s’inquiétaient pour moi. C’est alors qu’Angela, Emmett, Matt et moi partions vers la salle de sport. J’entrais avec Angéla.   
-Bella, raconte-moi comment Edward et toi, vous vous êtes remis ensemble.  
-Et bien tout d’abord j’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’avais dis au téléphone, de peser le pour et le contre de mon esprit et de ma décision. Tu m’as fait vraiment réfléchir. Et puis en fin de compte je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, mais en même temps je l’ai fait souffrir lui et sa famille. Un soir alors que j’allais au cinéma avec mon meilleur ami, j’ai croisé Alice et Jasper. Je me suis rendue compte qu’il me manquait et que je leur manquais. Le lendemain j’ai appelé Alice je devais la voir et lui dire pourquoi j’avais fais cela. Elle a compris et m’a pardonné. Elle m’a dit qu’Edward était malheureux sans moi et moi je lui ai dis que moi aussi j’étais malheureuse sans lui. Donc elle a amené Edward avec elle, on s’est expliqué, et nous voila de nouveau ensemble. D’ailleurs j’habite avec eux pour le moment. Mon père n’y a pas vu d’objection. Voilà tu connais l’histoire.  
-Je savais bien que vous n’étiez pas fait pour vivre séparer, et cela fait super plaisir de vous revoir ensemble. Il te dévore des yeux littéralement. J’en serai presque jalouse. Même Ben ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
Le cours de sport se passa plus ou moins bien. C’était Basket et moi et ma coordination font deux. D’ailleurs au moment de marquer un panier, j’envoyais la balle en pleins sur la tête de Mike, ce qui fis bien rire tout le monde. A un autre moment, je me suis étalée sur le parquet car j’ai marché sur mon lacet défait. Heureusement qu’Emmett était à côté de moi pour me rattraper.  
-Miss catastrophe de retour ! J’avais hâte de la revoir ! S’esclaffa Emmett.  
-Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Fit Matt en posant sa main froide sur mon épaule.  
-Oui ne t’inquiète pas Matt. J’ai l’habitude. Comme dis Emmett je suis une vraie miss catastrophe ! Tu vas t’y habituer. Moi ça fait longtemps que je ne m’en préoccupe plus. En plus je déteste le sport.  
A la fin des cours je m’avançais vers le parking. Matt m’accompagnait. Il était d’une présence agréable, et était très marrant. Je lui dis au revoir, quand il vit Edward.  
-Ton petit copain n’a pas l’air de m’apprécier. On dirait qu’il veut me bouffer.  
Je rigolais.  
-Non ne t’inquiète pas, il est très protecteur envers moi c’est tout mais il ne te connaît pas encore. Je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre. Au fait demain midi tu veux manger avec nous ?  
-Oui bien sûr, si ça ne vous embête pas car me taper Newton et compagnie je commence à saturer. Depuis que je t’es rencontré, tu es ma bouffée d’oxygène avec Angéla. Par contre ça risque de ne pas plaire à ton ami.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas pour cela, j’en ais mon affaire. Je te dis à demain ?  
-Ok à demain Bella.  
Je rejoins Edward dans la voiture. Sur le trajet, un lourd silence se fit jusqu’à la maison. Il avait l’air contrarié. Serait-il jaloux ?  
Une fois dans notre chambre, je me blottis dans ses bras.  
-Edward qu’est ce qui se passe ? Depuis ce midi tu es bizarre, surtout depuis que tu as vu Matt venir me parler. Serais-tu jaloux ?  
-Non pas du tout !  
-Mon chéri sache qu’il n’y a que toi qui compte dans ma vie. Je sortis alors de sa chemise le coller que je lui vais offert pour Noël. Tu vois ce collier, avec cette moitié de cœur. Ça veut dire que mon cœur est à toi pour toujours n’en doute jamais.  
-Je n’en doute absolument pas ma chérie, mais ce type est louche, je ne le sens pas. Y a quelque chose de pas net chez lui d’ailleurs Alice aussi l’a senti.  
-Comment ça, explique moi je ne comprends pas.  
-Alice n’a pas pu voir son avenir, elle a eu un écran noir, et moi je ne lis rien dans son esprit.  
-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que parce que Alice ne voit rien dans son avenir, et que toi tu n’arrives pas à lire dans ses pensées, il est pas net ? Moi aussi tu n’arrives pas à lire dans mes pensées et c’est pas pour cela que tu me trouves « louche ». Et puis quand j’étais avec Jacob à la réserve, Alice ne me voyait pas non plus. Suis-je pour autant « louche », « pas net » ?  
-Non, mais j’ai un mauvais pressentiment Bella.   
-Écoute, on va faire quelque chose. Y a un adage qui dit « garde tes amis près de toi mais encore plus tes ennemis », alors voilà ce que nous allons faire : demain j’ai invité Matt à venir manger avec nous le midi. Tu vas être aimable avec lui, fais connaissance et tu verras qu’il est sympa et non « louche et pas net ». D’accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
-Ok, mais si jamais...  
-Oui je sais, tu lui casseras la tête et moi direction illico presto à la maison, mais il n’y a aucune crainte à avoir d’accord. Il est marrant et est de bonne compagnie, en plus, il en a marre de Newton et compagnie, donc ça ne peut pas être un mauvais bougre non ?  
-Humm !  
-Arrête de faire ton grognon ou je vais faire comme Angela et tant que tu seras comme ça je dormirais avec Alice ! Fis en me levant.   
Il me rattrapa tout de suite et m’embrassa d’un baiser passionné comme il sait le faire si bien, que j’en gémis contre ses lèvres. J’étais heureuse. Ma première journée de lycée s’était bien passée, j’avais rencontré le nouveau que je trouvais très sympathique et je savais qu’on allait devenir des amis. Enfin un peu de normalité dans ma vie et j’en étais contente. Tellement que je le montrai à mon chéri qui n’était pas contre, vu la bosse de son pantalon que je sentais.  
-Merci mon chéri pour avoir accepter que je retourne au lycée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse et d’ailleurs je voudrais te remercier à ma façon, dis-je avec un regard coquin.


	17. chapitre 17

POV MATT

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que j’avais pris contact avec Bella. Je lui avais fait mon plus beau sourire, lui avais demandé si elle était nouvelle. Elle m’avait répondu le plus naturellement possible, en me disant qu’elle avait du s’absenter un petit moment. Je savais bien pourquoi elle n’avait pas été là pendant ces 2 derniers mois. Premièrement au lycée tout se savait, et deuxièmement avant d’arriver dans ce maudit lycée, j’avais déjà été mis au parfum. Je savais exactement quoi faire pour parvenir à mes fins. Mon charme fera le reste. J’étais entouré de crétins : Mike newton et sa bande d’acolytes m’énervaient au plus au point, à part Angéla que je trouvais quand même sympa. Dommage que je doive me servir d’elle, pour approcher Bella. Mais bon il fallait bien faire ce que j’avais à faire. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser à ELLE. 

FLASH BACK

Quand je l’ai rencontré, il y a 8 mois, on aurait dit une déesse devant moi. Je me trouvais dans un bar à Seattle en train de siroter un whisky quand ELLE s’assit sur le tabouret à coté de moi. Le barman pris sa commande et une minute plus tard, posa devant elle un Manhattan.  
-Salut, me dit-elle  
-Salut !  
-Tu viens souvent ici ?  
-De temps en temps, quand j’ai besoin de me changer les idées. Pourquoi ?  
-Non, comme cela. Je pensais engager la conversation avec toi mais je vois que je te dérange, fit-elle en commençant à se lever.  
-Reste, tu ne me déranges pas. Excuse-moi. Je m’appelle Matt.  
C’est alors que je le regarda dans les yeux. Oh mon dieu ! Ce n’était pas possible. Je n’avais encore jamais vu des yeux comme cela, bien que je fis au courant que des yeux comme les siens existaient. Je me repris donc et continua.  
-Viens, on va chez moi on sera plus à l’aise pour discuter, et il y aura moins d’oreilles qui traînent.  
C’est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions chez moi. Sans aucune discutions, une fois la porte de chez moi fermée, elle me plaqua contre celle-ci et m’embrassa avec virulence, ce à quoi je répondis. Ma langue vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure qui demandait l’accès à sa bouche, ce qu’elle consentit. Un balai féroce commença alors entre nos langues, mais oh ! Combien merveilleux ! En un temps record pour ma demie condition, je me retrouvais sur le canapé, elle par dessus-moi, tous les deux dévêtus de nos vêtements. Mon désir pour elle, était plus qu’évident. Elle me chevaucha frénétiquement, et après de longues minutes d’intense va-et-vient, nous arrivions à l’extase suprême. Au bout de quelques minutes alors que je reprenais mon souffle, car oui ma demie condition ne me permettait pas de ne pas respirer.  
-Les gens de ton espèce m’ont toujours fasciné, me fit-elle. Je voudrais te demander quelques choses.  
-Vas-y, je t’écoute.  
-Raconte-moi ton histoire. Bien que je la sache déjà... oui, tu as l’air étonné, mais je te promets de tout te dire par la suite. Je voudrais juste que tu me confirmes une chose en me racontant ton histoire. S’il te plait.  
-D’accord... j’ai vu le jour il y a 40 ans. J’ai toujours su ce que j’étais, car depuis tout bébé mon régime alimentaire était différent des autres, qu’il y a des similitudes. Comme tu dois le savoir déjà, je peux boire du sang, mais aussi me nourrir comme le commun des mortels. Ma mère m’a raconté qu’elle avait rencontré un homme, de passage, et qu’elle avait eu une relation d’un an avec lui. Puis un jour il est parti comme ça sans rien dire. Elle n’a jamais essayé de le revoir, sachant qu’il était parti loin. Elle savait que c’était un vampire, car un soir, elle l’a vu dans une ruelle en train de mordre un humain. Elle n’en était pas effrayée, curieusement. Deux semaines après son départ, elle a découvert qu’elle était enceinte. Et c’est comme ça que je suis né. Etant petit j’ai été curieux, et je lui ai demandé le nom de mon père : il s’appelait JAMES. Elle a rajouté qu’elle l’avait aimé sans lui dire, car elle savait que cet amour était impossible, et que je lui ressemblais. Voila, tu connais l’histoire de ma naissance. A toi maintenant. Ai-je confirmé ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
-Oui ! Aurais-tu aimé connaître ton père ? Aurais-tu aimé le voir ?  
-Oui, et j’espère qu’un jour je pourrai le voir, lui dire que je suis son fils, qu’on puisse faire connaissance. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions sur mon père ?  
-Parce que j’ai connu ton père !  
-C’est vrai ? Tu l’as connu ?  
-Oui, j’ai été sa dernière compagne. Matt, j’ai aimé ton père énormément, nous avons vécu longtemps ensemble, parcouru le monde ensemble et ce que je m’apprête à te dire n’est pas facile pour moi. Ton père a été tué.   
-Quoi ! ... Mais... comment ? ... quand ?  
-Il a été tué par un autre vampire, il y a de cela deux mois, et je me suis jurée de venger sa mort, je te fais de serment à toi aussi son descendant. Nous étions vers Phœnix tous les deux. Un soir nous chassions, quand un vampire du nom d’Edward Cullen et venu vers nous. Il a défié ton père, je ne sais pour quelle raison mais apparemment, ils se connaissaient bien avant que James et moi nous nous rencontrions. Je n’ai rien pu faire car il était venu avec le reste de sa famille et ses frères et sœurs m’ont ceinturé pour m’empêcher de venir en aide a mon amour. Je l’ai vu se faire assassiner sous mes yeux. C’est depuis cette nuit là que j’ai juré de le venger. J’ai fais des recherches sur cette famille et j’ai appris qu’ils vivaient à Forks tout près d’ici.   
-Mon père est mort ! Crachais-je après quelques minutes. Mon père... C’est pas possible...  
Je me levais pour aller vers la cuisine boire un verre d’eau. Mon père que j’espérais voir un jour avait été assassiner par un espèce d’enfoiré. La rage montait progressivement en moi. Ma force était telle que le verre se brisa dans ma main. Ce sa****d allait payer. Je me retournais vers elle et lui dis :  
-Si tu veux venger mon père je t’aiderais. Cet enfoiré ne mérite pas de vivre après ce qu’il t’a fait et à moi aussi. Tu as un plan ?  
-Oui ! Edward à une petite amie humaine qu’il vénère plus que tout. Va savoir pourquoi car elle est vraiment banale. Puisqu’il m’a enlevé l’amour de ma vie...  
-...Nous allons lui faire la même chose, terminais-je.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

C’est comme cela que je me suis retrouvé à Forks. Edward allait morfler pour ce qu’il avait fait. Mais avant tout je devais les approcher sans éveiller les soupçons. Je pouvais compter sur la très naïve Bella. Elle ne voyait que du feux. Au départ, Edward était très suspicieux, ainsi que sa sœur Alice. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours l’atmosphère se détendait, même si de temps en temps Edward me regardait avec insistance, qui était remis à sa place par sa chérie, soit par des coups de coudes qui je savais, étaient inefficaces ou par des chuchotements.   
Un jour que Bella allait en cours, je la vis trébucher, et allais la rattraper de justesse, en la prenant par la taille. Je la serrais un peu plus fort que je n’aurais dû.  
-Merci Matt.   
-De rien.  
-Dis moi tu as une force impressionnante.   
-désolé si je t’ai fait mal, ce n’était pas mon intention. Tiens tes bouquins.  
C’est à ce moment que sa main toucha la mienne. Je vis qu’elle me regardait bizarrement.  
-Y a un problème Bella ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-Non... non tout va bien mais, tu as les mains glacées.  
-Oh ! Euh !... oui je sais. J’ai toujours eu un problème de circulation. J’ai la maladie de Raynaud.  
-Vraiment ?   
-Oui, tu ne me crois pas ?  
-Si... Si bien sûr, c’est juste que je pense à autre chose. Viens, allons en cours.  
Quel idiot j’ai été ! Pourquoi, je lui avais donné l’occasion de me toucher ? Il faudra qu’à l’avenir je sois beaucoup plus prudent. Ah moins que... une idée me vint en tête. Je devais en parler avec VICTORIA avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, et le plutôt sera le mieux. Après le cours, je l’appellerais et lui exposerai mon plan.  
Nous nous retrouvions Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi en cours d’histoire. L’heure passa rapidement et je prétextais que j’avais oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture pour m’éclipser.  
-Allô Victoria ? C’est moi !  
-...  
-Oui tout se passe bien, à part une petite chose dont je dois te parler mais qui pourrait nous avantager.  
-...  
-Non ne t’inquiète pas. C’est quelque chose qui pourrait même me faire rapprocher des Cullen. Écoute, tout à l’heure Bella a failli tomber et je me suis précipiter pour lui éviter de tomber, et j’ai dû la serrer trop fort car elle m’a fait remarquer que j’avais beaucoup de force...  
-...  
-Chérie, arrête de t’énerver et laisse moi finir. Donc suite a cela je lui ai redonné ses livres et mes mains sont rentrées en contact avec elle, ce qu’elle a tout de suite remarquée. Je m’en suis tiré en lui disant que j’avais la maladie de Raynaud. Sur le coup elle a paru septique.  
-...  
-Attends, Vicky je sais que ce qui est arrivé n’aurait pas du mais j’ai une idée. Tu veux l’entendre ?  
-...  
-Alors voila, nous savons qu’elle fréquente des vampires et cela n’a pas l’air de la gêner, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas me dévoiler sur ma condition devant elle en premier et ensuite devant les autres. Déjà qu’ils me regardent bizarrement, je pourrais comme ça faire baisser leur garde. T’en pense quoi ?  
-...  
-Oui je pense aussi.  
-...  
-Très bien. Je te tiens au courant de l’évolution. Je t’aime.  
Je raccrochais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je pouvais mettre mon plan à exécution, mais je pense que le mieux c’est que Eward soit là aussi. Comme il ne la lâchait pas d’une semelle, et qu’elle avait cours avec tous les autres, je ne voyais plus que ce moyen.  
Le reste des cours se passa à peut près normalement, car Bella me regardait avec un drôle d’air et je savais qu’elle se posait des questions. 

 

POV BELLA

Depuis ce matin quelque chose me dérangeait chez Matt. Et si Edward avait eu raison ? Non ce n’est pas possible, Alice l’aurait vu quoique... sa vitesse, ses mains froides, le fait que ni Edward et Alice ne puissent lire ou voir son avenir. Tout cela me rappelait quelque chose. Je devais arrêter de me faire des films. Après tout, tout le monde n’était pas vampire ou loup-garou. Et puis, je le trouvais très sympa. A la fin de mon dernier cours comme d’habitude, Edward m’attendait. C’est avec un grand sourire que je me précipitais vers lui pour l’embrasser.  
-Ton cours c’est bien passé ma chérie ?  
-Oui, mais je l’ai trouvé long.  
-Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu n’étais pas la et que je m’ennuyais de toi mon amour.   
Il pris ma tête entre ses mains et m’embrassa langoureusement. Sa langue demanda l’accès à ma bouche, ce que j’autorisais. Un agréable balllet commençait entre nous deux, me faisant gémir, quand tout à coup un raclement de gorge nous fîmes, nous arrêter. C’était Matt.  
-Bella, je pourrais te parler ?  
-Oui bien sûr. Je regardais Edward pour savoir s’il était d’accord.  
-Si Edward veut venir, il peut, de toute manière ce que je vais te dire, il la saura tôt ou tard.   
Nous partions donc tous les trois vers la forêt derrière le lycée, car Matt ne voulait pas que tous les regards soient sur nous. Pourquoi voulait-il que nous soyons à l’écart des autres ? Etait ce si horrible que ça ?   
-Voila, nous dit Matt, Bella je sais que tu te poses des questions sur moi et je voulais que tu sache la vérité sur moi. Si j’ai dit à Edward qu’il pouvait venir c’est parce que ce que j’ai à te révéler est si important que de toute manière un jour ou l’autre il l’aurait su donc autant que cela soit moi qui le dise. Tu te souviens de ce matin quand tu as failli tomber et que je t’ai rattrapé ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu m’as dit que j’avais beaucoup de force.  
-Oui en effet, mais ça c’est parce que tu fais beaucoup de sport.  
-Tu te souviens que je t’ai dis aussi que j’avais la maladie de Raynaud ?  
-Oui, mais ou veux-tu en venir ? C’est une maladie comme les autres, bien qu’elle soit gênante, car tu as toujours froid aux mains et aux extrémités.   
-Bella, je t’ai menti. Je n’ai pas la maladie de Raynaud. Je suis un demi-vampire !  
-Un quoi ?  
-Un demi-vampire. Ma mère était humaine et mon père était un vampire.  
Alors là si c’était la caméra cachée, ma tête ferai bien rire les gens. Elle est où la caméra ? C’est bon sortez de votre cachette, elle était bonne la blague !  
-Bella, je ne mens pas.  
-Edward c’est possible ce qu’il dit ?  
-Je ne sais pas Bella, c’est la première fois que j’entends cela. On devrait rentrer et en parler à Carlisle. Matt tu devrais nous suivre, je pense que mon père voudra entendre ton histoire. Au fait donc tu sais pour nous, enfin je veux dire ma famille ?  
-Oui, je savais. Vous avez une odeur bien particulière qui vous différencie des humains.  
-Mais je n’ai rien vu venir pour toi. Ton odeur est celle d’un humain.  
Matt partit dans un fou rire.  
-Oui c’est pour cela que je suis un demi-vampire. J’ai un cœur qui bat, du sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais je ne vieilli pas, mon corps est froid quand même. Une vraie énigme pour la science. Et j’ai la force d’un vampire.  
-Et ton régime alimentaire ? Demanda Edward.  
-Comme tu as pu le voir à la cantine je mange de tout, mais je bois aussi du sang. Du sang animal je te rassure, et ce depuis que je suis né.  
-Ok, nous devrions y aller. Carlisle va être content de te rencontrer.  
Nous repartîmes direction du parking où tous les autres nous attendaient. Ils nous regardaient en nous interrogeant du regard, et nous leur répondions par un sourire. Au bout de 20 minutes nous arrivions à la villa. Edward appela son père et nous lui présentions Matt.  
-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Matt ?  
Edward pris alors la parole devant tout le monde.  
-Papa, si nous avons demandé à Matt de venir c’est pour que tu nous confirme quelque chose.  
-En effet M. Cullen, je viens d’avouer à Bella et à Edward que j’étais un demi-vampire. Ma mère était humaine et mon père un vampire. Je n’ai jamais connu mon père. C’est ma mère qui en a fait la découverte quand elle sortait avec lui. Je n’en sais pas plus, elle n’a jamais voulu m’en parler.  
C’est alors que tout le monde le regardait. Matt leur firent à tous un sourire se voulant rassurant car je savais à quoi ils pensaient tout de suite. C’est alors que :  
-Carlisle c’est possible ce qu’il dit ? Demanda Emmett.  
-Oui, c’est possible. J’en ai déjà entendu parler, mais c’est la première fois que j’en rencontre un. Et si je l’avais croisé dans la rue je ne l’aurai jamais su. Tu as une odeur d’humain.  
-Oui, j’ai le cœur qui bat comme un humain, j’ai du sang qui coule dans mes veines comme un humain et je peux manger comme un humain. Mais j’ai la force d’un vampire, j’ai la froideur de peau d’un vampire, j’ai la vitesse d’un vampire. Et je bois aussi du sang mais animal.  
-Je confirme ! Dis-je en regardant tout le monde. Ce matin j’ai failli tomber et Matt m’a rattrapé avec de la force. Non je ne suis pas blessée, fis-je rapidement. Et en me rendant mes livres nos doigts se sont touchés et ils étaient glacés. Au début j’ai trouvé ces coïncidences étranges, mais quand Matt m’a dit qu’il avait la Maladie de Raynaud, je n’y ai plus fait attention.  
-Pas mal comme excuse, fit Emmett. Je pense que je vais la ressortir si un jour j’en ai besoin.  
-Carlisle, se peut-il que Matt ai des pouvoirs ? demanda Alice  
-Oui, peut-être. Après tous il est à moitié vampire, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Parce que quand je me concentre pour voir son avenir j’ai un écran noir, je ne vois strictement rien. Quand nous l’avons rencontré j’en ai parlé à Edward, qui m’a dit qu’il n’entendait rien non plus.  
-C’est vrai Edward ? Répliqua Carlisle.  
-Oui, c’est la vérité.  
Nous continuâmes à discuter, Matt nous racontant sa vie, puis vint l’heure ou il du partir. Nos nous dîmes à demain.

POV MATT  
Alors comme ça, ni Edward, ni Alice ne pouvaient lire dans mon esprit, et voir mon avenir. C’est très intéressant et j’en connais une a qui cela fera plaisir. Je pris donc le chemin de Seattle où se trouvait Victoria. Arrivé à mon appartement, elle était la dans toute sa splendeur, m’attendant nue sur mon canapé. Je me précipitais sur elle et lui fit l’amour des heures et des heures. Elle m’avait manqué pendant toute la semaine. Quand nous eûmes fini, je lui appris ce que j’avais fait.  
-Mon amour, j’ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.   
-Qu’est ce que c’est ?  
-J’ai réussi à m’approcher du clan des Cullen. Mon idée était la bonne. Ils sont moins soupçonneux. Le chef du Clan Carlisle était très intéressé par mon histoire. Je vais devoir le travailler encore. Mon objectif est de devenir leur ami, qu’il me fasse confiance et quand j’en aurai le cœur net, la ,nous pourrons agir, car j’ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. D’après Carlisle, le fait que je sois à demi-vampire fait que j’ai des pouvoirs ou des dons comme tu veux.  
-Vraiment ? Et en quoi ces dons pourront nous aider à en fini avec Cullen junior ?  
-D’après Alice, elle n’arrive pas à voir mon avenir, et quant à Edward, il ne peut pas lire mes pensées.  
-Ce qui veut dire... ?  
-Ce qui veut dire que si j’ai leur confiance pour que Bella reste avec moi un moment, ni Edward, ni Alice ne puissent nous voir, et donc par conséquent toi puisque ce jour la tu seras avec moi.  
-Je t’adore, tu le sais ça ? Je sens que notre vengeance et toute prête.  
-Oui mon amour et je crois avoir trouver l’endroit parfait pour cela.   
-Je te fais confiance.  
Il ne me restait plus qu’à avoir leur confiance et cela n’était pas une mince affaire.


	18. chapitre 18

POV EDWARD

 

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Matt nous avait révélé qui il était vraiment. Sur le coup cette nouvelle nous avait étonné, voire choqué. Je comprenais mieux certaines choses que je percevais chez lui, mais je continuais toujours de me méfier. Bella, elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus nous apprenions à le connaître. Il avait noué avec Bella une grande complicité. Je ne disais rien, car elle était heureuse de se faire des amis et puis, je commençais moi aussi à l’apprécier en fin de compte, surtout après la petite discussion que Bella avait voulu avoir.

FLASH BACK

C’était, il y a quelques jours, nous rentrions du lycée, et ma belle me parlait du dernier cours qu’elle avait eu en compagne de Matt. Je me renfrognais un peu su mon volant.  
-Chéri, y a un problème ?  
-Non, non tout va bien pourquoi ?  
-Tu fais la tête depuis qui nous sommes partis, et la tu viens de te mettre à grogner un peu.  
-Non, je n’ai pas grogné Bella, il n’y a pas de problème.  
-Je me doute bien que si et ce problème s’appelle Matt.  
-Bon si tu veux tout savoir et bien oui. Je n’ai pas confiance en lui, mais je ne dis rien puisque tu as l’air de « bien l’aimé ».  
-Mais ma parole t’es jaloux !  
-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. J’aimerai juste que tu fasses attention à toi quand tu es avec lui. Rappelle-toi qu’Alice ne peux pas voir son avenir, et moi je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. Si jamais il devait t’arriver quelque chose, nous serions démunis, et je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Je t’aime trop, je m’en voudrais.  
-Mon cœur, tu n’as rien à craindre et puis, je t’aime toi et personne d’autre. Tu es l’amour de ma vie, mais je voudrais que tu apprennes à connaître Matt un peu, que tu puisses lui faire confiance. C’est juste un ami. Relâche la pression.   
-Ok, qu’est ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi quand tu me fais ce regard là, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, quand tu me regardes comme cela. Je vais faire un effort je te le promets, et pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je vais même lui demander de venir chasser avec Emmett, Jasper et moi, cela te va ?  
-Oui, c’est parfait, comme ça tu apprendras à mieux le connaître et j’en suis contente. Et puis tout le monde ne veut pas ma peau Edward, il n’y a que Victoria et nous n’avons plus de nouvelle d’elle depuis un long moment. Qui sait, peut-être qu’elle c’est fait tuer.  
Nous rentrions avec le sourire. Je l’aimais tellement que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.  
Le lendemain nous convenions avec Matt de nous retrouver le soir chez moi. Nous partions donc tous les 4 à la chasse. Emmett avait suggéré l’idée de faire un jeu : Action ou vérité. Matt avait à chaque fois choisi vérité, sauf sur les questions d’Emmett qui concernaient une éventuelle petite copine. A chaque réponse de Matt, Jasper me faisait un signe pour me dire s’il disait la vérité ou pas par rapport à ses émotions, et à chaque fois c’était la vérité. Je devais bien l’admettre, il fallait que je commence à baisser ma garde.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis ce jour la, il restait avec nous, nous partagions la chasse entre homme, il discutait aussi beaucoup avec Carlisle qui était fasciné par son statut, donc il voulait en apprendre le plus. Il était très marrant un peu comme Emmett mais moins salace.  
-Edward, je pourrais te parler ? Me demanda ma douce.  
-Bien-sûr, allons dans la chambre. Nous montions donc dans notre chambre. Bella m’embrassa passionnément. Quand elle du reprendre son souffle, je vis dans ses yeux de l’inquiétude.  
-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m’as l’air inquiète.  
-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, bien que je sache à l’avance que cela na va pas te plaire.  
-Tu commences à me faire peur. Dis-moi.  
-Je voudrais revoir Jacob. Il me manque c’est mon meilleur ami. D’accord je l’ai souvent au téléphone mais c’est pas pareil. Nos moments de complicité me manquent.  
-Bella, ce n’est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas aller en territoire Quileute, tu le sais. Et puis Alice ne pourrait rien voir aussi. Je suis désolé mon ange, je sais qu’il te manque.  
-Justement, je me disais que Matt pourrait venir avec moi, et qu’on pourrait le mettre au courant pour Victoria. Il est à demi-humain, il n’a pas l’odeur de vampire. Avant qu’il ne nous révèle ce qu’il est, vous ne vous en doutiez même pas, alors je ne crois pas que des loups puissent voir aussi quoi que ce soit. Je t’en pris. Je ne risque rien avec Matt à mes cotés. Il saura me protéger si quelque chose devait arriver et puis les loups seront la, aussi.  
Je me mis à réfléchir quand Bella s’accrocha à mon cou et y déposa des petits baisers, remontant vers le lobe de mon oreille qu’elle lécha. Une déferlante de plaisir monta en moi.  
-S’il. Te. Plait!  
-Je... Ne... sais pas si c’est une bonne idée de tout dévoiler à Matt... hum Bella... pour... Victoria.  
-Je sais qu’il ne dira rien et puis j’ai confiance en lui, et en Jacob aussi. Au fait j’ai oublier de te dire que Jacob s’est trouvé une petite amie.  
Cette révélation me fit bondir sur mon lit tellement j’étais content. Enfin il ne pouvait plus zieuter sur ma petite femme. Sur ce coup la j’étais tout ouïe.   
-Oui elle s’appelle Leah, on s’est connu eu lycée de la réserve. Elle est super et gentille. En plus, elle fait partie de la meute depuis peu. Ils sont fous amoureux l’un de l’autre d’après Jacob... Tu vas me laisser aller à la réserve alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, lui dis-je d’un ton taquin.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser y aller.  
-Premièrement, Jacob est en couple maintenant, donc ce n’est plus une menace pour toi. Deuxièmement, il ne m’arrivera rien, et en plus je serais entourée de loups pour me protéger. Et troisièmement, Matt sera avec moi pour renforcer ma protection si tu veux bien qu’on lui dise pour Victoria.  
-Tes rasions sont bonnes, mais si j’accepte, j’aurai quoi en échange ?  
-Hun... pour commencer ma gratitude. Ensuite, je pense avoir une petite idée pour te remercier.  
-Ah ! Bon ? Comment alors ?  
C’est à ce moment là qu’elle repartit à la conquête de mes lèvres, de mon cou, mettant ses mains sous mon t-shirt, pour me l’enlever. Notre baiser était interminable, mais elle du reprendre son souffle. Son regard était noir de désir. Je pris le bas de son T-shirt et fit de même. Chaque fois, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de la contempler tellement elle était belle. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa mâchoire, pour descendre vers son cou. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, m’accordant ainsi plus d’accès à son cou. Mes lèvres descendirent sur ses épaules, le haut de son torse. Je lui retirais son soutien-gorge. Ses seins dans mes mains, leur procurant une douce caresse que ma petite femme aimait tant. Ses gémissements me firent devenir plus « dur », exacerbant mon plaisir. Mes lèvres reprirent le chemin de ses seins, les mordillant avec délicatesse, puis ma langue descendit vers son nombril, ce qui la fit se cambrer. Mes mains étaient arrivées sur le haut de son jean’s. je commençais à la déboutonner, et a-le de zipper. Je le lui retirais avec douceur emportant son shorty avec. La voila devant moi nue, telle une déesse, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle fit de même avec mon pantalon, emportant par la même occasion mon boxer, lui dévoilant ma virilité qui était levée, rien que pour elle. Je la recouchais sur le lit, reprenant nos baisers. Mes mains caressaient ses cuisses, pour remonter vers son intimité, qui était déjà humide rien que pour moi. Mes doigts trouvèrent son clitoris, et commencèrent à le titiller. Un son de plaisir sortit de sa gorge. Je rentrais un doigt, puis deux en elle. Je commençais un doux va et viens, quand je sentit que ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts. Elle atteignit l’orgasme. Je la laissais reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, puis l’embrassais amoureusement. Seul son plaisir m’importait, mais elle ne le vit pas comme ça.  
-C’est à mon tour de m’occuper de toi, mon amour. Je vais te faire atteindre le paradis, et je te veux en moi. Laisse moi faire.  
Après avoir m’embrasser et avoir parcouru mon corps de baiser, elle arriva vers ma virilité, qu’elle commença a embrasser. Puis elle la prit en entier dans sa bouche. Mon dieu ! Comme elle savait s’y prendre ! C’était une douce caresse, qui me fit commencer à voir des étoiles derrière mes yeux. Je n’allais pas tarder à venir et je ne voulais pas finir comme cela. Je voulais finir en elle, comme elle le souhaitait. Je la relevais donc et la fis basculer pour qu’elle se retrouve sous moi. Je l’embrassais délicatement, puis écartais ses cuisses afin de me présenter à son entrée. Je le regardais dans les yeux, puis la pénétra doucement. Nos regards restèrent soudés. Mes va et viens se firent plus intenses. L’orgasme commençait à venir pour elle, ainsi que pour moi. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle cria de bonheur et d’extase mon nom en me disant qu’elle m’aimait. Deux secondes plus tard, se fut moi qui me répandit en elle, avec son nom sur mes lèvres et un je t’aime, crié en même temps. Je restais en elle encore quelques instants jusqu’à ce qu’elle reprenne son souffle, puis roulait sur le coté en la prenant dans mes bras.  
-Je t’aime Edward.  
-Moi aussi mon amour je t’aime. Nous devrions descendre et aller parler à Matt pour Victoria. Ensuite tu pourras appeler Jacob pour lui dire que tu vas le voir.  
-Merci mon ange. Elle m’embrassa puis se leva pour aller sous la douche. Je l’y suivis. Nous nous lavions mutuellement, puis une fois séchés et rhabillés, nous descendions. Matt se trouvait là avec mon père.

POV BELLA

Ce moment dans notre chambre fut... romantique, tendre, sensuel, MAGIQUE. Edward avait été d’une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas encore, comme si j’étais la plus belle chose au monde. Je n’avais même pas un seul bleu sur moi. N’allez pas croire que d’habitude il est violent, non pas du tout, mais la passion rend nos ébats plus... torride. Mais là c’était tout à fait autre chose, de la délicatesse même. C’était un coté d’Edward que je ne connaissais pas, mais que j’aimais.  
Nous voila dans le salon, partis parler à Matt. Je pris la parole en premier.  
-Matt, désolé de te déranger, mais est ce que Edward et moi on pourrait te parler ?  
-Oui bien sur !  
-Voila, nous avons pris la décision de te révéler quelque chose mais en aucun cas tu ne dois le révéler à personne.  
-Bien sur, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
-Oui c’est pour cela que nous voulons te révéler quelque chose. Je soufflais un bon coup quand Edward me repris la parole  
-Voilà, un vampire nomade que nous avons croisé l’année dernière, du nom de Victoria, veut tuer Bella. Nous avons du tuer son compagnon James, car il s’en est pris à elle.  
-Que s’est-il passé ?  
-Eh ! bien...  
A ces souvenirs, mon cœur se fit plus violent dans ma poitrine. Je me revoyais dans la salle de danse, James me mordant, cette douleur atroce. Mes larmes perlèrent sur mes joues, mon angoisse, rien qu’à l’évocation de son nom revenait. Je partis en pleurant dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward était à mes cotés, me réconfortant.  
-Chuuut... Mon amour. Cet épisode est derrière nous, James est mort.  
-Oui... tu as raison. Je suis ridicule, excuse-moi.  
-Bella,ne redis jamais que tu es ridicule. Ce qui est ridicule c’est que tu dises que tu es ridicule.  
-Matt a du me prendre pour une folle.   
-Ne t’inquiète pas de Matt, je suis sur qu’il a compris. En plus il est d’accord pour t’accompagner chez Jacob.  
-C’est vrai ?  
-Oui. Alors sèche tes larmes et appelle Jacob pour lui dire que tu passes le voir.   
Je l’embrassais tendrement puis appelais jacob.   
Il était très content que je vienne, car il voulait absolument me présenter Leah et j’en étais très heureuse. En redescendant dans le salon, je rassurais tout le monde. Matt était dehors. J’allai le rejoindre, et j’entendis malgré moi sa conversation.  
-...  
-Tu es sûr de ce que tu me racontes ?  
-...  
-Pourquoi alors elle aurait réagis comme ça si elle mentait ?  
-...  
-Non je te crois mon amour. Excuse-moi, je ne devrai pas douter de toi.   
-...  
-Je vais faire comme j’avais prévu, je te tiens au courant. Je t’aime au revoir mon amour.  
Au moment ou il se retourna, il m’aperçue.  
-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t’espionner, je ne savais pas que tu étais au téléphone. Rien de grave ?  
-Non rien, ma meilleure amie a quitté son copain, elle le trompait. Elle m’a déçu.  
-Oh ! Je suis désolé pour toi. Edward m’a dit que tu acceptais de venir avec moi à la réserve Quileute.  
-Oui, je suis impatient même, je ne suis jamais allé dans une réserve indienne.  
-Tu vas voir, ils sont tous super sympa. Et je suis sur que tu vas très bien t’entendre avec Jacob.  
-J’en suis sur aussi, allons-y.  
Nous partîmes donc vers la réserve avec sa voiture. Jacob m’accueillit en me sautant dessus pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs.  
-Jacob ! Pose-moi, je vais être malade si tu continu comme ça. Dis-je en riant. Il me posa et me fis une grosse bise sur la joue.  
-Tu m’as manqué Bell’s.  
-Toi aussi Jake ! Laisse moi te présenter un ami Matt, nous sommes ensemble au lycée.  
-Salut Matt ! Alors comme ça Cullen ta donné sa permission pour accompagner Bella ?  
-Oui, et tu vois, je suis toujours vivant ! On s’entend bien. Je suis honoré qu’il me fasse confiance pour que je puisse accompagner Bella ici.   
-Eh bien !  
-Jacob ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite ou je repars immédiatement et je ne viens plus te voir !  
-Ok Bella, j’arrête. Au fait vient, Leah est à la maison, elle a hâte de te voir.  
-Moi aussi.  
A peine avions nous franchis le seuil de la maison, qu’une tornade s’abattis sur moi.  
-BEEELLLLAAAA !  
-Leah ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir, tu m’as tellement manqué !  
-Toi aussi. Alors comment ça va avec Edward ?  
-Super bien, on est encore plus amoureux qu’avant notre rupture. Il est aux petits soins pour moi, d’une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et puis avec le reste de la famille c’est merveilleux aussi. Rosalie est devenue une super amie, et je me suis rapprochée de Jasper. On avait besoin de se connaître tous les deux.   
-Bella, y a quelqu’un qui est la et qui voudrait te voir.  
-Ah bon ? Ou est cette personne ?  
-Dans le jardin avec Billy.  
Nous partimes donc vers l’arrière de la maison. A ce moment là je vis un homme que je reconnaissait tout de suite.  
-PAPA !  
-Bella ! Ma fille ! Oh ! Mon dieu ! Tu es magnifique ! Comme tu m’as manqué !  
-Toi aussi tu m’as manqué. Laissez moi vous présenter un ami Matt.  
-Enchanté Matt.  
-Moi de même monsieur.  
-Ou avez-vous fait la connaissance de ma fille ?  
-Au lycée, nous avons des cours en communs.  
-Oh ! Et comment va Edward ma chérie ?  
-Il va bien. Esmée et Carlisle te donnent le bonjour.  
L’après-midi se passa rapidement en compagnie de Billy, Jacob, Leah, Matt et moi. Jacob n’a jamais soupçonné Matt d’être un vampire et j’en étais contente, car cela voulais dire que je pourrai revenir à la réserve pour lui rendre visite. En rentrant, de dehors, j’entendis le piano. Edward jouait une merveilleuse musique que je ne connaissais pas. Tout en douceur. Je me mis à ses cotés.  
-C’est magnifique Eward ! C’est une nouvelle mélodie ?  
-Oui, tu me l’as inspiré comme toutes celles que je compose. Celle ci est sortie de ma tête après ton départ.  
-Je t’aime.  
-Moi aussi. Alors, comment c’est passé ton après midi ?  
-Super, en plus mon père était la, j’étais très heureuse. Il me manquait.   
-Et avec Matt, cela c’est bien passé ?  
-Oui, Jake ne l’a jamais soupçonné. D’ailleurs ils s’entendent vraiment bien tous les deux. Tu crois que tu me laisseras y retourné avec Matt ?  
-Hum... je ne sais pas il faut que je réfléchisse. Me dit-il en me prenant par la taille et en m’embrassant dans le cou.  
-Laisse-moi essayer de te convaincre, fis-je en le prenant par la main et en montant dans la chambre.


	19. chapitre 19

POV EDWARD

J’étais plus amoureux que jamais de ma petite femme, et elle me menait par le bout du nez comme me le disait Emmett. Oui, peut-être, mais la voir heureuse me comblait. J’avais pas mal revu mes positions sur certaines choses, comme nos relations physiques. Quel con j’ai été ! Moi qui avais si peur de lui faire mal, elle avait pris, les devants et m’avait rendu ma confiance en moi. Car oui, je n’avais simplement pas confiance en moi et mes capacités. En fin de compte, j’étais comblé, elle aussi.   
Ensuite, la laisser reprendre le lycée. J’avais eu peur que si jamais il lui arrive quelques choses, je ne me le pardonnerai pas, mais elle m’avait convaincu encore une fois qu’elle ne serait jamais seule, puisqu’elle avait perpétuellement l’un de nous avec elle en cours. Depuis ce jour elle est rayonnante. Cela lui a permis de se faire un nouvel ami Matt, qui je dois le dire me sert bien. Bon ok, je ne cache pas que je ne l’aime pas trop, et que je fais des efforts pour Bella. Même si d’un coté, Matt n’est pas un mauvais bougre. Cependant, quand je suis à coté de lui je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être mal à l’aise, je ne saurai dire ce que je ressens exactement mais des fois je le vois regarder Bella de manière bizarre. Et puis il y a aussi ses coups de téléphone qu’il passe. On sent toujours un regard posé sur Bella et moi. Même Jasper a remarqué lui aussi.   
Un jour que Bella était parti avec Matt à la réserve, Jasper est venu me voir.  
FLASH BACK  
J’étais dans ma chambre, quand on toqua à ma porte. C’était Jasper.  
-Salut vieux ! Je ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non pas du tout. Qu’est ce qui t’amène ?  
-Voilà, je n’ai rien voulu dire au début, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je me dois de te le dire : Je ressens les émotions de Matt.   
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?  
-Ben parce que je voulais qui si jamais Matt n’était pas ce que l’on pense j’aurai été le premier a le savoir. Si jamais il avait su que je pouvais ressentir ses émotions, et s’il n’était pas ce que l’on pensait, il aurait pu cacher ses émotions. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Oui tout à fait, tu as bien fais. Mais pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Y a un problème avec Matt ?  
-Et bien en fait, je ne sais pas trop, c’est pour cela que je viens te voir. Je ressens chez Matt beaucoup de colère, de doute aussi par moment, de la haine aussi...  
-WOW ! De la haine ? Mais envers qui ?  
-Envers toi !  
-Envers moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait moi. Tu crois qu’il serait amoureux de Bella ?  
-Non, je ne ressens pas d’amour venant de sa part. En ce qui la concerne, c’est beaucoup de colère, de la haine aussi des fois mais c’est toujours vite parti, remplacé par la colère.  
-Elle court un danger avec lui ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Non je ne crois pas, mais je ne peux pas être affirmatif. Je vais rester à son coté un maximum de fois et si jamais je ressens du danger je viens te voir tout de suite. Tu va en parler à Bella ?  
-Non, de toute manière elle ne me croirait pas, elle dirait que je suis jaloux, que je veux l’isoler des autres. Et puis grâce à lui elle peut aller à la réserve. Elle est si heureuse que, je ne veux pas lui gâcher cela.  
-D’ailleurs à ce sujet, c’est le seul moment ou je ressens de la joie chez lui. Il a l’air content d’aller à la réserve.  
-C’est déjà ça.  
-Dis-moi frangin, tu es heureux avec Bella, n’est ce pas ?  
-Oui, je suis un homme comblé. Elle est tout ce qui me manquait pendant ces dernières décennies.  
-Tu voudrais faire ta vie avec elle ?  
-Si je le pouvais oui, sans problème, mais tu sais que c’est une humaine, donc je profite de chaque jour qui fait.  
-Tu sais que tu pourrais passer l’éternité avec elle si tu le souhaitais.  
-Jazz, non, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire cela. Je m’en voudrais toute ma vie si elle devenait un monstre.  
-Tu sais qu’elle ne nous considère pas comme ça, et si elle devait être transformée, elle-même ne se considérerait pas comme cela non plus. Si jamais tu restes avec elle toute sa vie, et qu’elle venait à mourir de vieillesse, comment tu te sentirais ?  
Je ne su quoi répondre à Jasper. Je n’y avais jamais réfléchi. Cela m’a foutu un coup. En effet, que deviendrais-je sans elle ? Déjà quand elle est partie, je ne vivais plus, mais elle était encore vivante, mais si elle devait mourir...  
-Je vois ! Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire, car moi je sais qu’au fond de toi tu ne le supporterais pas. Et pour être égoïste moi non plus, ainsi que les autres. Si tu continues de lui refuser cela, sache qu’un de nous sera ravi de le faire, car nous l’aimons énormément. C’est elle qui nous soude tous les uns aux autres. Si elle venait à disparaître, notre famille risquerait d’éclater. Réfléchis !  
FIN DU FLASK BACK  
Depuis ce jour là je réfléchis ! Oui je veux qu’elle reste auprès de moi mais à quel prix ? Je ne veux pas qu’elle devienne un monstre mais les paroles de Jasper me reviennent à chaque fois en mémoire « elle ne nous considère pas comme ça, et si elle devait être transformée, elle-même ne se considérerait pas comme cela non plus. ». Il a raison, elle-même ne se considérerait pas comme cela. Je ne savais plus ou j’en étais avec cette question. Je savais juste que je la voulais auprès de moi.   
Tout d’un coup j’entendis la poste de l’entrée s’ouvrir à toute allure, et je vis que Bella se précipitais dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, claquant la porte au nez de Matt.  
-Matt que se passe-t-il ? Qu’est ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi est-elle aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain ?  
-Holà, doucement Edward ! Je n’ai rien fais. Elle est comme cela depuis que nous sommes partis. Au début j’ai voulu la ramener, mais elle n’a pas voulu, je me suis même fait enguirlander pour tout de dire, mais quand j’ai vu qu’elle continuait d’être malade, je me suis excuser auprès de Jacob, et je l’ai emmené de force jusqu’à la voiture pour que Carlisle l’examine.  
-Carlisle est parti chassé avec Esmée et Rosalie, il sera de retour demain.  
C’est à ce moment là qu’elle est ressortie de la salle de bain, blanche comme un linge, et toute chancelante.  
-Tout va bien mon amour ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que j’appelle Carlisle pour qu’il revienne t’examiner ?  
-Non, ne le dérange pas pour si peu, ce n’est rien j’ai du prendre froid, ce n’est rien, ça va passer. Je vais juste me reposer un peu.  
-Tu veux manger un peu ? Tu es toute blanche.  
-Non, merci, je n’ai pas faim de toute façon. Je me connais, je vais jeûner pendant une journée et demain je serais d’aplomb !  
-Comme tu veux, mais si ça ne va pas mieux demain, tu te fais examiner par Carlisle d’accord ?  
-Oui mon amour ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien, enfin pour l’instant... excuse-moi !  
Elle repartie aussitôt dans la salle de bain, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de refermer la porte. Je lui tins les cheveux et la caresser dans le dos pour qu’elle sente que j’étais-la. Je ne disais rien, mais j’étais quand même inquiet. C’était la première fois que je la voyais malade. Bon ça se trouve ce n’étais rien comme elle me l’avait dit, on verra bien comment elle se sent demain. Elle se rafraîchie le visage et se retourna vers moi, en faisant un semblant de sourire que je lui rendu. Je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et la déposait sur le canapé. C’est à ce moment la qu’Alice descendit. Elle regarda Bella avec un grand sourire.  
-Alice, je ne suis pas assez bien pour une journée shopping, je te préviens, lui dit ma douce.  
-Oui, je sais que tu n’es pas très en forme, je l’ai vu, ne t’inquiète pas on aura bien d’autres occasions qui vont se présenter, je te le promets et la tu ne pourras pas dire non, car tu en auras besoin !  
-Qu’est ce que tu racontes Alice ?  
-Rien tu le sauras bien assez tôt !  
-Alice ! Lui dis-je, sois tu en as trop dis sois pas assez, allez accouche, si tu as vu ce que Bella avait, tu dois nous le dire !  
Elle se mit à rigoler, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Jasper, comme a chaque fois qu’elle voulait me cacher quelque chose, ce qui me fis grogner.  
-Chéri, tu grognes maintenant ? C’est nouveau ça ! Calmes-toi, je vais bien et demain j’irai mieux. Je passerai ma journée avec toi. Si tu veux, on ira à notre clairière... c’est à ce moment là que son ventre se mit geindre. En fin de compte je crois que j’ai faim !  
-Qu’est ce que tu veux manger ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop, si c’est toi qui me fais à manger tout ce que tu feras me conviendra mon amour !  
Je ne me fis pas prier et je m’exécutais. Malheureusement pour elle, la seule chose que je savais faire c’était les œufs en omelette. Elle les mangea et me dit que c’est super bon, ce qui regonfla mon ego. Je la laissais manger tranquillement car je devais parler avec Jasper, que je trouvais dans le jardin  
-Eh ! Frangin ! Comment va Bella ?  
-Mieux, elle est en train de manger.  
-C’est bien, on dit que c’est signe de santé !  
-Oui, j’espère. En tout cas si demain elle ne va pas mieux, je lui ai fais promettre de se faire examiner par Carlisle.  
-Oui, t’as eu raison.  
-Jasper, j’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’as dit l’autre jour et quand j’ai vu Bella malade, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai pas supporter de la perdre une seule fois, que cela soit de vieillesse, de maladie, d’accident. Je crois que je vais accéder à sa demande, mais avant, je veux qu’elle fasse quelque chose, enfin que nous fassions quelque chose.  
-C’est bien Edward ! Vous êtes faits pour vivre l’éternité ensemble. Mais qu’est ce que vous devez faire auparavant ?  
C’est à ce moment qu’Alice sortie de la maison dans notre direction en hurlant et en me prenant dans les bras. Je savais très bien qu’elle l’avait vue.  
-Alice tu ne dois rien dire à personne, même à Jasper, ni a Bella. Désolé mec mais je veux vraiment que cela soit une surprise pour tout le monde.  
-Ce n’est rien je comprends tout a fais. En tout cas je pense savoir ce que c’est et j’en suis heureux !  
-Merci.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans soucis, Bella n’avait plus de nausées, mais cela l’avait rendu fatiguée. Elle dormi presque toute l’après midi. J’avais même surpris Emmett lui mettre une couverture sur elle et lui embrassé le front. Cette scène me confortait dans ce que je voulais faire. Je décidais de lui en parler soit ce soir si elle n’était pas trop fatiguée, ou demain.

POV EMMETT

Ce matin quand je vis ma petite sœur revenir malade, j’étais inquiet. Nous n’avions jamais vu Bella malade. Elle me semblait tellement vulnérable a ce moment, encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Pourtant elle tentait de nous rassurer, en nous souriant. Je voyais bien que mon frère aussi était inquiet. J’aimerais tant que Carlisle soit là. Je ne supporte de pas la voir comme cela.   
Elle venait de repartir dans la salle de bain la main sur la bouche. Edward était derrière elle, relevant ses cheveux, lui passant la main dans le dos en lui disant qu’il était là.  
-Alice, qu’est ce qu’elle a Bella ? Ce n’est pas normal qu’elle soit malade comme ça !  
-Arrête de t’inquiéter Emmett, je sais que tu tiens à Bella, mais elle ne va pas mourir, elle a sûrement dû choper un virus pour humains qui traîne en ce moment.   
-Tu ne vois rien pour elle si jamais elle était gravement malade ?  
A ce moment là Alice rigola à gorge déployée.  
-Que t’es bête Emmett, non je ne vois rien, tout va bien aller. C’est une humaine, avec la faiblesse des humains, c’est à dire qu’elle peut tomber malade.  
-HUMPF tu as peut être raison, mais je ne supporterais pas qu’il arrive quelque chose à Bella. C’est ma petite sœur et j’y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.  
-Mais c’est que tu deviens un gros bisounours toi !  
-Moi ? Non ce n’est pas vrai ! C’est à ce moment là qu’Alice se figea pour une de ses visions.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas pour Bella, Emmett, tout va très bien aller, pour elle, pour nous, pour la famille, fait moi confiance.  
-Qu’as tu vu Alice ?  
-Je ne te le dirais pas même si ça me démange, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt !  
Elle descendit en sautillant, avec un grand sourire. Je la suivis, en repensant à ce qu’elle venait de me dire. Alice qui se retenait de dire ce qu’elle avait vu c’était étrange.

POB BELLA

Ce matin je m’étais réveiller dans les bras de mon chéri comme à notre habitude, après la nuit câline que nous avions eu. Mais quelque chose clochait, je ne savais pas le définir. Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour me relaxer. Au bout de 30 minutes, j’étais séchée, habillée, et maquillée. En sortant de la salle de bain, je remarquais qu’Edward n’étais plus dans la chambre, et c’est alors qu’une grosse nausées se fit. Je me retournais brutalement pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Et voilà ! J’étais malade ! J’ai sûrement du attraper ce satané virus qui courait en ce moment ! Pff moi qui n’étais jamais malade ! Je me relevais tant bien que mal, en m’aidant avec le lavabo. Je me rafraîchis la figure, et je vis la tête encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Heureusement qu’Edward n’était pas là, sinon il m’aurait recouché manu-militari et m’aurait interdit de sortir aujourd’hui. Mais il en était hors de question, je devais aller voir Jacob. Après avoir repris contenance, je descendis à la cuisine où Matt m’attendait déjà. J’embrassais Edward, puis pris rapidement un croissant pour partir rapidement car l’odeur du café que Matt buvait me retournais l’estomac et je ne voulais pas que mon chéri me voit malade. Une fois dehors, l’air frais me fis du bien. Je respirais à plein poumon.  
-Bon on y va ? Me demanda Matt.  
-Oui, ne perdons pas une minute, Jacob nous attend.  
-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Bella ? Tu es bien pâle ce matin.  
-Oui, ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien, je suis juste fatiguée. Je crois que je couve quelque chose mais ça va passer. Le grand air va me faire du bien.  
Sans un mot de plus, nous prenions la direction de la réserve, que nous atteignions en 20 minutes. Jacob nous attendait déjà, avec Leah, Seth, Paul, Embry, et Quil, et d’anciennes camarades de lycée de la réserve. Nous avions prévu de passer la journée à la plage de la Push. Il ne faisait pas si froid que cela ce qui était étonnant, mais Alice nous avait dis qu’il y aurait quelques rayons de soleil. Je descendis donc de la voiture et me précipitais vers Jacob.  
-Bonjour !  
-Bonjour Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien pâle aujourd’hui. Enfin, plus que d’habitude.  
-Oui ne t’en fais pas tout va bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée ces temps ci, et je pense que j’ai du attraper froid mais le grand air me fait du bien. Bon nous y allons ?  
-Oui c’est partit !  
Nous passions dans les bois, quand je sentis une nausée revenir. Je me précipitais derrière un arbre. Matt voulait me suivre mais je le repoussais de ma main avant de vomir encore une fois. Une fois mes spasmes terminés, je respirais un grand coup. Je rejoignis le reste de la troupe qui me regardait avec méfiance.  
-Tout va bien. Aller, on continu, c’est pas cela qui va gâcher notre journée.  
-Bella, me dis Jacob, tu devrais retourner chez les Cullen pour que Carlisle t’examine.  
-Carlisle n’est pas là aujourd’hui, et je ne veux pas l’embêter pour cela. Ça va passer ! Je me connais, je vais jeûner aujourd’hui et demain cela ira mieux.   
-Jacob a raison Bella, appuya Matt.  
-Je vous dis que tout va bien. Je veux passer ma journée avec vous et ce n’est pas cela qui va-m’en empêcher ok ? Grondais-je à Matt.  
Nous repartîmes donc tous ensembles. Arrivés sur la plage, les garçons allumèrent un feu pendant que nous les filles, nous étalions les couvertures au sol, bah oui !On n’est même pas au printemps et le sable est mouillé. Les garçons commencèrent une partie de football (américain il va s’en dire) et nous nous discutions de chiffon, de mon Edward, quand une violente nausée vint se rappeler à moi. Je me levais discrètement pour ne pas déranger mes amies, et je me dirigeais vers un rocher. Satanées nausées, ce n’était pas normal que je sois malade comme cela, et c’était étrange. Car en plus des nausées qui venaient d’apparaître, une grande fatigue avait commencé depuis au moins 4 jours. Mais je me raisonnais en me disant que j’avais chopé un virus. Je retournais auprès du feu quand je sentis cette odeur. Ils étaient tous là en train de faire cuire des chamallos. Jacob me tendis un bâton mais une nouvelle nausée m’assaillie.   
-Cette fois ça suffit ! Fit Matt. Jacob tu m’excuseras mais je dois ramener Bella. Il faut qu’elle rentre voir Carlisle.  
-Oui, pas de problème, vas y ramène la et tiens-moi au courant.  
-Non je ne veux pas retourner à la villa !  
-Tu n’as plus ton mot à dire Bella, répliqua Matt. Regarde toi on dirait un cadavre ! On rentre !  
-Non !  
Matt se jeta sur moi et m’attrapa comme un vulgaire sac à patate qu’il mit sur son épaule.  
-Matt ! Fais moi descendre !  
Il ne répondait pas. Au bout de 20 minutes de marches, il me déposa dans la voiture et nous repartions à la maison. Il fut à peine arrivé que j’en descende en courant me précipitant dans la salle de bain du bas. Edward m’avait vu et je l’entendais se disputer avec Matt. Edward était hyper protecteur, et je sais qu’il allait s’inquiéter pour moi. En ressortant de la salle de bain j’essayais de le calmer en lui disant que j’avais attrapé un virus que tout ira bien demain et je lui fis même la promesse d’en parler à Carlisle demain si jamais cela n’allait pas mieux, quand une nouvelle fois je me précipitais aux toilettes. Edward était avec moi me frottant le dos pour me montrer qu’il était là. Dieu comme je l’aimais !   
Après ces derniers spasmes, j’avais faim, ce que remarqua mon amoureux et il alla me préparer des oeufs, qui étaient délicieux je dois dire. Puis il sortit de la cuisine pour retrouver Jasper. Moi je restais là avec Alice et Emmett, quand tout a coup Alice partie en poussant un grand cri à m’en déchirer les tympans. Je regardais Emmett qui leva les yeux au ciel, et nous éclations tous les deux de rire. Après tout, Alice était Alice et nous ne pourrions rien y faire. Mais je dois dire que si Alice et Emmett, ainsi que tous les autres Cullen n’existaient pas il aurait fallu les inventer, car je ne pourrais plus vivre sans eux. Emmett me pris par les épaules et m’emmena dans le salon.  
-Bella, tu es fatiguée et tu dois te reposer. On est là !  
A peine je m’étais allongé sur le canapé que je sombrais dans un profond sommeil mais avant, je sentis Emmett me mettre une couverture sur moi et m’embrasser le front. Je dormis comme ceci pendant toute l’après midi. Je me réveillais reposer. Le reste de la soirée a été plaisante, Edward me refis des oeufs. Puis nous restions dans le salon en train de regarder un DVD. A la fin de celui-ci, Edward et moi montions dans notre chambre. Il me sembla nerveux tout d’un coup.  
-Edward que se passe-t-il ? Tu t’inquiètes encore pour moi ? Je vais bien, depuis ce midi je n’ai plus de nausées, et puis, je t’ai promis que si demain je n’allais toujours pas mieux Carlisle m’examinera. Arrête de faire les cents pas, tu me donne le tournis.  
Il releva sa tête, puis me regarda intensément tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de grande nervosité chez lui.  
-Belle, viens t’asseoir sur le lit, je dois te demander quelque chose ?


	20. chapitre 20

POV BELLA

Je m’assis sur le lit me demandant, pourquoi il était si nerveux ? Jamais je ne l’avais vu comme cela depuis que nous nous connaissions. Il me regarda intensément, tout en repassant sa main dans ses cheveux. Moi aussi je devenais nerveuse à force.  
-Edward, qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tu commences à m’inquiéter !  
Il s’agenouilla devant moi, me prit les mains dans les siennes, et encra son regard dans le mien.  
-Belle... je... Depuis que je t’ai vu pour la première fois au lycée, je ne pensais pas que ma vie serait si merveilleusement chamboulée. Tu es apparue tel un ange. Nous avons connu des hauts et des bas mais, à chaque fois notre amour s’en est vu renforcé. Je... je ne suis pas doué pour tout cela et je regrette qu’un manuel n’existe pas, mais je veux te dire que tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivée. Tu arrives à me faire oublier à ton contact que je suis un monstre et tu me fais ressentir de nouveau humain. Je te l’ai déjà dis, tu es tout pour moi, mon existence, t’appartiens à toi seule. Je t’aime plus que tout. Tu fais de moi un homme comblé et heureux mais je serai encore plus heureux si tu voulais bien devenir ma femme. Acceptes- tu mon amour de devenir ma femme ?  
Mon dieu, je ne m’y attendais pas, j'étais sans voix mais en même temps je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et je vis que j’avais bien entendu. Il venait de me demander en mariage ! Il n’y avait pas de mots pour dire ce que je ressentais. Mon cœur faisait des bons incroyables dans ma poitrine. C’est alors que je mis mes mains autour de son visage et je m’approchais tout doucement de lui. Je collais mes lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser langoureux tout en tendresse. Au bout d’un moment je du reprendre mon souffle. Je posais donc mon front contre le sien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s’était écoulé depuis qu’il avait posé LA question. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je le regardais droit dans les yeux.  
-Mon amour, tu sais que tu représentes tout pour moi aussi, tu es toute ma vie. Edward, je t’aime comme pas permis, et OUI je veux être ta femme !  
Il me prit dans ses bras, en me soulevant et en me faisant tourner. J’éclatais de rire, j’étais si heureuse. Bien sur que je voulais être sa femme, je voulais être pour toujours avec lui, c’est alors que mon rire cessa. Oui je voulais être sa femme, mais pour l’éternité et cela il me le refusait. Je ne voulais pas le laisser alors que moi je mourrais de vieillesse. Il ne pouvait pas me faire cela. C’est alors que je me retirais de ses bras et je me rassis sur le lit, pris dans un doute.   
-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je croyais que tu étais heureuse de devenir ma femme ? tu as changé d’avis ?  
-Non, Non,Edward, je n’ai pas changé d’avis mais je me pose des questions.  
-Quel genre de questions ? Je peux peut-être y répondre ?  
-Edward, tu sais que je t’aime et que je veux faire ma vie avec toi, mais pas pour un court moment. Tu sais ce que je veux, mais ce que tu viens de me demander est incompatible avec ce que tu me ref...  
-Bella ! Justement je voulais t’en parler. Je sais que ma demande en mariage est incompatible avec le fait que je ne veuille pas te transformer. Mais j’ai beaucoup réfléchi, et te voir aujourd’hui malade m’a ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux pas te perdre de quelque manière que ce soit. Ni de maladie, ni de vieillesse, ni d’accident. Si je t’ai demandé de m’épouser, c’est pour l’éternité car je ne me vois pas loin de toi. Il t’arriverait quelque chose que je n’y survivrais pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire de chantage, je voulais juste que cela soit toi qui décide de ton avenir avec moi en te demandant en mariage. Bella, tu ne comprends peut-être pas ce que je veux te dire, mais j’accepte de te transformer. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi.  
-C’est vrai, tu acceptes de me transformer ?  
-Oui mon amour.  
Mon bonheur était à son maximum. J’allais me marier avec l’homme de ma vie et j’allais passer aussi le reste de mon éternité avec lui. Que demander de plus ?   
Je repris ses lèvres contre les miennes, ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l’accès à sa bouche ce qu’il m’offrit. Nos langues commencèrent leur bataille dans un balai sensuel. Puis sa bouche descendit sur ma mâchoire, puis mon cou. Il me retira mon haut, me regarda avec intensité. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et non de soif, il me retira doucement ensuite mon soutien-gorge. Je posais mes mains sur son torse tout en continuant de le regarder. Son t-shirt parti aussitôt. Je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit.   
Après avoir retirer nos vêtements, Edward me fit l’amour avec tendresse, douceur. Notre jouissance a été... il n’y pas de mot mais un seul sorti de ma bouche.  
-WOW !  
-Comme tu le dis ! Ce qui nous fis rigoler tous les deux. Ce qui est bien avec un vampire, c’est que le temps de récupération est nul chez mon homme, ce qui me permet d’en profiter. J’aime le corps de mon amoureux, j’adore nos moments intimes. Et dire qu’au début il hésitait de peur de me faire du mal. Ce soir la, je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’arrivait mais nous avions fait l’amour 4 fois. J’avais faim de lui.  
-Serait ce la joie de devenir ma femme qui te rend aussi gourmande ?  
-Oui mon amour, mais aussi ton corps. Edward je suis si heureuse tu ne peux pas savoir.  
-Si je peux le savoir. Nous venons de faire l’amour 4 fois et tu n’es même pas fatiguée. Tu as le sourire collé a tes lèvres. Moi aussi je suis si heureux Bella.  
-Chéri, ça serait possible que nous descendions le dire a tout le monde ? Je ne veux pas attendre demain matin.  
-D’accord, tout ce que tu voudras, mais il faut que tu te reposes aussi.  
-Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, après j’irai me coucher promis. On y va ?  
Nous nous levâmes du lit, j’enfilais rapidement des vêtements et c’est main dans la main que nous rejoignions les autres. En arrivant dans le salon je fus heureuse de voir que Carlisle, Esmée, et Rosalie étaient rentrés.  
-Hey Bell’s ! Tu ne dors pas encore ? Me fit Emmett.  
-Non, je voulais tous vous voir pour vous dire quelque chose.  
-Bella, ma chérie tout va bien ? Me demanda Esmée.  
-Oui ne t’inquiète pas Esmée, c’est une bonne nouvelle que je viens vous dire. Voilà Edward et moi... allonsnousmarier.  
-Tu peux répéter Bella on n’a pas très bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, me dit Rosalie.  
-Edward et moi ALLONS NOUS MARIER !  
Des cris se firent entendre de toute part. Emmett vient de me soulever, puis ce fut Jasper qui m’enlaça et me murmura :  
-Je suis heureux pour vous. Re-bienvenu dans la famille ma sœur.  
Puis Rosalie, et Alice m’embrassèrent.   
-Bella, je peux organiser votre mariage, s’il teuuu plaaiitt !!  
Je me mis à rigoler devant ses airs de chiens battus, mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cela.  
-Ok Alice, mais à une condition : rien de gigantesque, je voudrai un mariage intime si Edward est d’accord, fis-je en me retournant sur lui.  
Il vint vers moi et m’enlaça.  
-Bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras, si tu veux un mariage intime, tu l’auras, je suis sur qu’Alice saura respecter cela, n’est ce pas Alice ?  
-HUMPF !!!! Nous éclations tous de rire.  
Puis, je me détachais d’Edward pour me diriger vers Carlisle et Esmée, qui me prirent dans leur bras. Si Esmée avait pu pleurer, elle serait en ce moment une vraie fontaine.  
-Je suis si heureuse pour vous et je suis si contente de récupérer officiellement une fille.  
-Et moi je récupère officiellement une deuxième mère et un deuxième père.  
-Ma fille vient la que je t’embrasse me fit Carlisle.  
J’étais tellement heureuse a ce moment là.  
-Rosalie, je voudrai te demander quelque chose.  
-Oui Bella, je t’écoute.  
-Voilà, je voudrai savoir si tu voulais bien être mon témoin ?  
-Tu... tu... Tu veux que je sois ton témoin ?  
-Oui, j’en serai très heureuse.  
-Oh ! Bella ! Si tu savais... bien sur que j’aimerai être ton témoin, c’est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ma petite sœur !  
Elle vient m’enlacer tendrement et posa un bisou sur ma joue en me murmurant des mercis.  
-Alice tu voudras être ma demoiselle d’honneur ?  
-Bien sur Bella, avec plaisir. Puis elle aussi me pris dans ses bras.  
-Tu ne m’en veux pas si c’est Rosalie mon témoin ?  
-Pas le moins du monde ma belle, je comprends pourquoi tu lui as demandé cela et je l’avais vu ne t’inquiète pas. Vous vous êtes pas mal rapprochés toutes les deux, c’est normal. Je t’aime Bella. Tu vas voir, je vais t’organiser le plus beau mariage.  
Nous restâmes un moment tous ensembles à parler et je ne me rendis pas compte que je m’étais endormi sur mon ange.  
Ce fut la chaleur, d’un trop rare rayon de soleil, qui me réveilla. Edward était à mes cotés, une main caressant mes cheveux.  
-Bonjour futur madame Cullen.  
-Bonjour mon futur mari. Ça me fait tellement drôle de dire cela, mais j’adore le dire.  
-Alors ne t’en prive pas car moi je ne vais pas m’arrêter de t’appeler comme cela, ma future femme. Je t’aime mon amour, et encore merci de me rendre si heureux par ta présence à mes cotés.  
-Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
-Oui, je t’écoute.  
-Je voudrais que l’on parle de ma transformation et du moment que nous allons le faire.  
-Eh bien je pensais que nous pourrions procéder à ta transformation après notre mariage, quand nous reviendrons de notre lune de miel. Qu’est ce que tu en penses ?  
-Oui, je suis d’accord du moment que nous passions notre éternité ensemble. Pour Charlie, comment allons nous faire ?  
-Je ne vais pas te cacher que nous devrons partir.   
-Je m’en doutais un peu, car je risque d’être un danger pour lui et pour les autres humains. Pourrait-on aller voir mon père cet après-midi ? Je voudrais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et en même temps, nous pourrions amener le sujet de notre départ.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, j’ai déjà réfléchi et je te cache pas que j’espérais qu’un jour tu acceptes que je sois transformée. Alors j’ai eu l’idée que nous pourrions lui dire que j’ai choisi une université loin.   
-Ça me parait être une bonne idée, nous en parlerons à Carlisle voir ce qu’il en pense.  
-D’accord. Bon moi je vais aller dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche et je vous rejoins en bas.  
Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain quand une nausée se présenta. Je refermais vite fait la salle de bain et me mis à vomir. J’espère qu’Edward ne m’a pas entendu. Je crois que cette fois ci je n’échapperai pas à un examen de la part de Carlisle. Une fois remise de mes émotions, je m’installais sous l’eau chaude.  
Au bout d’une demi-heure et d’une autre nausée, je descendis dans la cuisine ou tout le monde m’attendait. Esmée me tendis une tasse de café, qui me donna un haut de cœur, et qui m’amena directement dans les toilettes du bas. Comme à son habitude Edward me suivit !  
-Edward, je sais ce que tu penses, et oui je vais en parler a Carlisle.  
Il ne me répondis rien, et nous ressortîmes.  
-Carlisle, peux-tu m’examiner s’il te plait depuis hier je ne me sens pas bien et j’ai promis à Edward que si jamais aujourd’hui j’étais encore malade, je te le demanderai bien que je me dote de ce que tu vas me dire.  
-Et que vais-je te dire Bella ?  
-Que j’ai chopé ce satané virus qui traîne en ce moment !  
-Et bien allons voir cela dans mon bureau.  
-Edward reste la je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, je te dirai ce que ton père m’a dis promis.  
Carlisle et moi montions dans son bureau.  
-Alors Bella qu’est ce qui t’arrive ?  
-Voila, depuis hier j’ai des vomissements, certaines odeurs m’insupportent comme l’odeur du café, je suis aussi beaucoup fatigué ces derniers temps.  
-Tu as eu d’autres symptômes avant ceux d’hier ?  
-A part la fatigue, et les nausées non rien d’autres ?  
-Bella, depuis combien de temps tu te sens fatigué et nauséeuse ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop, 3-4 semaines.  
-Je vais devoir te poser une question, mais c’est uniquement professionnel, je te le jure. Depuis combien de temps tu n’as pas eu tes règles ?  
-Elles n’ont jamais été très régulières, je ne saurai te dire exactement. Carlisle es-tu...  
-Je n’en suis pas sur mais j’aimerai te faire une prise de sang pour confirmer, si nous la faisons maintenant, nous aurons les résultats ce soir. Tu es d’accord ?  
-Oui, bien que tu saches que je déteste cela mais si c’est ce que je pense que tu penses, il faut que je sache.  
Il me fit donc la prise de sang qu’il emmènera tout à l’heure au labo de l’hôpital. Il va demander les résultats en urgence.  
-Carlisle, ne dit rien a personne tant que nous ne savons pas, s’il te plait.  
-Pas de problème Bella. Si c’est ce que nous pensons comment...  
-Je ne sais pas, j’ai hâte de savoir, et en même temps j’ai peur. Comment Edward va réagir à cela ?  
-Et toi comment vas-tu réagir ?  
-Si c’est confirmé, j’en serai heureuse, j’aurai tout ce que je voulais, mais si Edward réagissait mal ?  
-Pourquoi réagirait-il mal ? Il t’aime et je suis certain du contraire. Je sais que c’est inhabituel pour nous, mais je sais aussi que tu ne serais pas la première.  
-C’est vrai ?  
-Oui. Je vais te donner un anti-émétique pour les vomissements.  
J’acquiesçai, et nous redescendions. Edward m’attendait près de la baie vitrée. Quand il m’entendis descendre, je vis sur son visage l’inquiétude. Je lui fis un grand sourire qui le détendis.  
-Alors qu’est ce que mon père t’a dit ?  
-Que tout vas bien, qu’en effet j’ai juste attrapé ce virus qui traîne. Il m’a donné ce qu’il faut pour mes vomissements. Me voila toute neuve. Il m’a juste fait une prise de sang pour un bilan générale, c’est la routine.  
-Ok je suis rassuré.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa très bien, le médicament que Carlisle m’a donné à été efficace. En début d’après midi, je pris le chemin de mon ancienne maison avec mon amoureux.  
-Bella ! Comme je suis content de te voir ma chérie ! Tu es resplendissante. Me dit mon père.  
-Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? Fit-il en lui tendant la main.  
-Bonjour papa, je suis contente de te voir aussi.  
-Très bien chef Swan, merci beaucoup.  
-Alors que me vaux votre visite ?  
-Voilà, si nous sommes venus te voir c’est pour deux choses, enfin trois. Premièrement, je voulais venir voir mon père que j’aime pour prendre de tes nouvelles.  
-C’est gentil ma puce, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi.   
-Ensuite, je voulais te dire qu’après mon diplôme, je vais quitter l’état pour faire mes études. J’ai postulé pour plusieurs université et j’attends une réponse.  
-Oh ! Et bien je ne m’y attendais pas. Pourquoi partir ? Les universités d’ici ne te conviennent pas ?  
-Ce n’est pas ça, mais les universités ou j’ai postulé proposent des options intéressantes pour Edward et moi, et tu sais très bien que je ne veux plus m’éloigner de lui.  
-Oui, j’aurai du m’en douter. Soit, si c’est ce que tu souhaites. De toute manière c’est ton avenir et je ne veux pas m’y opposer. Mais promets-moi une chose : tu reviendras me voir aussi souvent que possible.  
-C’est promis papa ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre longtemps sans toi.  
-Ca me rassure ! Oh ! Je suis un mauvais hôte ! Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? Bella ?  
-Un verre d’eau ira très bien merci.   
-Edward ?  
-Non rien merci.  
Il partit rapidement dans la cuisine et revint aussitot avec mon verre d’eau.  
-Bon et cette troisième chose que vous vouliez me dire ?  
-Voilà, en fait... Nous... Edward...  
-En fait, je voulais vous demander la main de Bella. Vous savez que je l’aime plus que tout, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas mais notre amour n’en ai que plus fort. Je suis heureux à ces cotés et je veux faire d’elle ma femme. Et je devais vous demander la permission, bien que Bella aie répondu oui, mais je sais que votre accord est important pour elle.  
-Eh bien si je m’attendais à cela ! Bella tu es sur de ton choix ?  
-Oui ! Papa comment peux-tu me poser cette question ?  
-Eh bien par ce que vous avez déjà rompu une fois et que je t’ai vu malheureuse comme pas possible, et que je ne veux pas que ce la recommence.  
-Papa, j’aime Edward de tout mon cœur, il est toute ma vie et cette séparation n’a fais que renforcé cet amour. C’est l’homme que j’aime et je veux faire ma vie avec lui.  
-Chef Swan, je tiens énormément à votre fille, plus qu’à ma propre vie, je saurai la rendre heureuse et ce qu’il s’est passé, il y a quelque mois ne se reproduira plus jamais car nous avons réalisé que nous ne pouvions pas vivre l’un sans l’autre.  
-Je sais Edward tout cela. Quand je vois ma fille resplendissante comme elle est maintenant et heureuse avec ce magnifique sourire sur ces lèvres, et quand je te vois sourire à chaque fois que tu la regardes... Ne crois pas que je n’ai rien vu, au contraire, j’observe... je sais que vous êtes fait l’un pour l’autre. C’est avec joie que je vous donne ma bénédiction, bien que vous n’en ayez pas besoin puisque ma fille t’a déjà dit oui. Et si j’avais refusé, vous vous seriez marié quand même. Edward, prends soin de ma fille et si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je saurai te retrouver ou que tu sois sur cette terre, et tu morfleras crois-moi.  
-J’ai bien noté chef Swan et jamais je ne ferais de mal à Bella, vous avez ma parole.  
Je sautais au coup de mon père les larmes aux yeux. Le fait qu’il donne sa bénédiction était si importante pour moi. J’étais rassurée, il acceptait ma relation avec Edward, mais aussi le fais que je dois m’éloigner de lui quand on me trasformera.  
-Merci papa, si tu savais comme c’est important pour moi.  
-Je sais ma puce, je ne veux que ton bonheur et si tu dois épouser Edward et t’éloigner pour faire tes études alors il n’y a pas de problème pour moi. Avez-vous déjà une date ?  
-Non pas encore, tu sais Edward ne m’a fait sa demande qu’hier soir.  
Nous restions encore une bonne partie de l’après-midi, puis ce fut l’heure de partir. Je savais que Carlisle devait revenir ce soir. Je commençais à me tendre, ce que Edward remarqua aussitôt.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ?  
-Non, tout va bien pourquoi ?  
-Je te trouve tendu, tu ne te sens pas bien, tu veux que je m’arrête ?  
-Non, je ne suis pas malade, le médicament que m’a donné Carlisle est très efficace. Je te jure que tout va bien.  
Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer, ce qui sembla marcher, mais je ne pouvais me retirer de la tête que si le résultat était positif comment réagirait Edward ?  
Je n’eu pas à attendre longtemps, Carlisle revint de l’hôpital vers 21h. Edward était à son piano, Emmett et Jasper jouaient à leurs jeux vidéos, Alice et Rosalie regardaient des magasines pour mariage que je soupçonnai être pour moi, ce qui me fis sourire. Esmée était sur la table de la salle a manger en train de faire un croquis pour une nouvelle maison qu’elle devait aménager, et moi j’étais sur le canapé en train de lire un livre. Quand nous étions rentrés Edward et moi, tout le monde fut content que mon père ait donné sa bénédiction.  
Quand Carlisle passa le pas de la porte, je fis semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendu, tellement j’étais anxieuse du résultat.   
-Bonsoir tout le monde !  
-Bonsoir ! Nous fîmes tous ensembles.  
-Bella, tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, merci Carlisle, le médicament a fait effet et je n’ai plus été malade de la journée.  
-C’est bien, par contre tu veux bien venir avec moi je dois te parler.  
-Euh ! Oui je te suis. Fis-je en regardant Edward.  
Nous montâmes tous les deux jusqu’à son bureau.  
-J’ai tes résultats Bella !  
-Alors le verdict ?   
-Je n’ai pas regardé, je voulais que cela soit toi qui regarde.  
Il me tendis l’enveloppe que je pris d’une main tremblante. Je la regardais sans l’ouvrir. Mon dieu et si ce n’était pas cela ? et si au contraire c’était cela ? Comment Edward réagirait ? Je n’avais toujours pas la réponse. Des dizaines de questions me trottaient dans la tête sans réponse.  
-Bella ! Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ?  
-Si, mais j’ai tellement de questions dans la tête qui sont sans réponses.  
-Tu veux parler de Edward et de sa réaction ?  
-Oui, et ça me fait peur.  
-Arrête de te poser autant de question, fais confiance à Edward.  
-Mais je lui fais confiance !  
-D’accord ! Je vais te laisser seule, tu ouvriras l’enveloppe quand tu te sentiras prête.  
-Non ! Carlisle ! Reste !  
Je me mis à ouvrir l’enveloppe toujours en tremblant. Je pris la feuille, puis l’ouvrir doucement. Je la déplais.  
Et là le choc !  
-Oh mon dieu !  
-Quoi ? Qu’est qu’il y a ?  
-Je... Je... Je...  
c’est alors que Carlisle me pris la feuille  
-Oh mon dieu Bella !  
Il me prit dans ses bras, m’enlaçant fortement.  
-Je suis si heureux tu ne peux pas savoir.  
-Je... je... je dois lui dire. Carlisle j’ai si peur !  
-Calme-toi Bella. Tu me fais confiance ?  
-Oui, bien sur !  
-Alors laisse moi te dire que tu te fais du souci pour rien, je connais mon fils, il en sera très heureux. En tout cas sache que tu as mon soutien et celui de Esmée. Nous sommes si content pour toi, pour vous.  
-Merci Carlisle ! Whaou ! Je vais avoir un bébé, oh mon dieu Carlisle ! Je suis contente, je vais être maman, et en plus je vais devenir madame Cullen bientôt. Je dois aller le dire a Edward. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !  
Je sortie de son bureau en trombe en pleurant de joie, sous son rire.  
-Edward ! Edward ! Edward !  
-Quoi qu’est ce qui se passe Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?  
-Viens avec moi !  
Je lui pris la main et nous montâmes dans notre chambre. Une fois arrivés, je le poussais sur le lit, m’asseyant à califourchon sur lui, en l’embrassant.  
-Bella ! Tu (baiser)... vas (baiser)... me dire (baiser)... ce qui se passe ?  
Je le regardais alors droit dans les yeux, puis, je pris une de ses mains et je la posa sur mon ventre.  
-Mon amour, promet moi de ne pas t’énerver, ni de sortir de cette chambre si jamais t’es en colère sans que nous parlions.  
-Mon amour, vas-tu me dire à la fin ?  
-Promets-moi Edward !  
-Oui, je te le promets.  
-Voilà, ce matin, tu sais que Carlisle m’a fait une prise de sang ?  
-Oui, et les résultats ne sont pas bons ? Dis-le-moi, si tu as quelque chose de grave on trouvera, non mieux, je te transformerai, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
-Du calme Edward, tout va bien.  
-Tout va bien ? T’es sur ?  
-Oui. Edward, je suis enceinte !  
-Quoi ?... Tu... Tu quoi ?  
-Je. Suis. Enceinte.  
Il me regarda les yeux dans le vide, la bouche ouverte. L’avais-je tué ? Non pas possible, un vampire ne peut pas mourir de cette manière. Il est en état de choc. J’essaye de le ramener vers moi, de l’embrasser, de secouer mes mains devant les yeux mais rien à y faire. Alors je fis ce que je croyais être bien. Je le giflais, mais malheureusement c’est moi qui eu mal, mais apparemment cela le fis revenir à lui. Il me regarda avec une intensité que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais ce qu’il me fis me surpris : Il me prit dans ses bras et me fis tourner en rigolant.  
-Mon dieu ! Bella ! C’est vrai ? Tu es sure ? Mais bien sur que tu en es certaine puisque Carlisle t’a fait une prise de sang. Mais c’est pour cela tes vomissements ! C’est merveilleux ! Je vais être papa ! Je t’aime ma Bella !  
-Tu... es... content ?  
-Oui, bien sûr ! Tu vas devenir ma femme, et me donner un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Pour un vampire, je peux dire que je suis le plus chanceux de la terre. Je t’aime et je veux le crier au monde entier.  
-Alors allons le crier déjà à ta famille cela serait bien.  
-Oui, je crois que c’est bien pour commencer.  
Nous descendions, plus qu’heureux. En 24 heures la vie m’a donné plus de joie qu’en 17 ans, ben oui la dernière année je suis avec Edward ! Tout le monde était dans le salon, Edward me pris dans ses bras comme une mariée en descendant les escaliers.  
-Hé ! Eddy ! Attends d’être marié pour faire cela en sens inverse ! S’esclaffa Emmett.  
-Quand tu vas savoir ce que nous avons à dire, j’espère que toi aussi tu feras comme moi, sinon tu auras à faire à moi.  
-Edward Anthony Cullen, pose-moi, je ne suis pas en sucre ni malade ! Et si Emmett tu fais pareil, je t’étripe !  
-Oulà Bell’s calme toi et dis nous ce qui se passe pour que tu te mettes en colère.  
-Edward croit que maintenant que je suis enceinte, je suis en sucre, mais ce n’est pas une maladie !  
-Tu es quoi ?  
Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Je venais de leur dire que je suis enceinte ! Super ! Je ne voulais pas le dire comme cela. Quand je m’en rendis compte, je sentis une grosse chaleur au niveau de mes joues, signe que je rougissais. Mon chéri le remarqua. Il me prit dans ses bras. Toute la famille me regardait.  
-Vous avez bien entendu, Edward et moi attendons un enfant. Je l’ai appris tout à l’heure.  
De nouveau des cris de joie retentirent dans toute la maison. Emmett et Jasper me faisant un câlin collectif. Ils étaient déjà en train de parier si c’était un garçon ou une fille. Alice et Rosalie faisaient déjà des projets shopping.  
-Bella, tu fais de notre famille la plus heureuse. Carlisle et Moi allons être grands-parents. Merci ma chérie du bonheur que tu apportes à cette maison.   
-Bella ! Me dis Emmett. Tu vas voir, on va être des tontons et tatas super pour ce petit ! On va pouvoir lui apprendre le sport, et jouer aux jeux vidéos ensemble. Jasper et moi, on va être des super tontons pour ce petit gars !  
-Hé gros matcho ! Si c’est une fille, ne t’inquiète pas Bella, on va en faire la plus jolie des petites filles ! Les garçons seront à ses pieds !  
-C’est hors de question qu’un seul mec approche ma fille, sinon je le démembre ! Dit Edward, ce qui nous fit bien rigoler.  
-Mon amour, notre bébé n’est pas encore né que je sais que tu seras un papa formidable.  
Je l’embrassais longuement. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie, chacun faisant déjà des projets pour le bébé. J’étais aux anges. Je vois que j’avais été ridicule de ma réaction toute la journée par rapport à la réaction d’Edward. A partir de maintenant, je ne douterais plus.


	21. chapitre 21

POV EDWARD

Bella a décidé que Carlisle suivra sa grossesse, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Après tout il allait devenir grand-père pour la première fois. Quelques jours plus tard l’annonce de la grossesse de Bella, nous faisions la première échographie. J’étais là et je ne voulais rien rater.  
-Bon ! Bella ! Ne t’inquiète pas je vais mettre un gel sur ton ventre, qui va être froid. Dit Carlisle.  
Il a étalé le gel avec la sonde, puis a commencé à se promener sur son ventre. Je fixais intensément l’écran espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais je ne distinguais rien. Tout à coup la pensée de mon père se fit plus confuse pour finalement entendre l’air de la Traviata. Il avait un regard des plus abasourdi. Bizarre ! Bella sembla s’en rendre compte, car elle se tendis immédiatement.  
-Carlisle, qu’est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?  
-Non, ne t’inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien.  
-Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi, as-tu l’air de la Traviata dans la tête ?  
-Patience, fils ! Tout va bien, je veux juste vérifier une petite chose avant de vous en dire plus. Mais tout va très bien... Voilà, c’est bien ce que j’avais vu !  
-Papa, dis-nous s’il te plait et arrête avec ce fichu air d’opéra ! Qu’as-tu vu pour le bébé ?  
-Et bien, comme je vous l’ai dis tout va bien, il n’y a pas d’inquiétude à avoir et Bella je veux que tu arrêtes de te faire du soucis pour tout à partir de maintenant. De plus je veux que tu te reposes au maximum, dès que tu en ressentiras le besoin, car je ne veux pas que mes petits-enfants viennent avant l’heure !  
-Quoi ??? Tu viens de dire quoi ??? Fis-je.   
Je me mis à regarder mon père qui avait un immense sourire sur le visage, puis Bella qui le regardait comme si elle avait mal entendu, ce que je comprenais parfaitement car même avec une oreille de vampire, je pense avoir mal compris.  
-Félicitation, vous attendez des jumeaux ! Regardez ! On les distingue bien, deux poches séparées. Des faux jumeaux !  
-Oh mon dieu ! J’attends des jumeaux ! Edward tu as entendu ? On attend deux bébés, c’est merveilleux.   
-Oui mon amour j’ai entendu ! Tu fais de moi l’homme le plus heureux du monde, je t’aime tant. Je VOUS aime tant tous les trois.   
J’étais comblé. Carlisle ne pouvait pas nous dire encore si c’était des garçons ou des filles, moi j’espérais des filles, qui ressembleraient à leur magnifique maman.   
-Edward, que voudrais-tu avoir, fille ou garçon ?  
-Des filles, pour qu’elles ressemblent à leur maman, avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns, une avec les yeux chocolat comme toi, et l’autre avec mes yeux. Et toi ?  
-Moi des garçons, beaux comme leur papa, avec de magnifiques yeux verts que tu avais avant de devenir vampire. Au fait Carlisle, nos enfants seront comment ? Humain ou vampire ?  
Mince c’est vrai je n’avais jamais pensé à cela, tout a notre bonheur d’être de futurs parents et de futurs mariés.  
-Bella, je vais te rassurer tout de suite. Te connaissant, tu vas t’angoisser pour rien si je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Vos enfants seront mi-vampire, mi-humain. Tu vas avoir une grossesse tout à fait normale de neuf mois, tes enfants par contre vont grandir rapidement, ils auront une alimentation variée.   
Un regard vers Bella m’appris qu’elle était rassurée, que cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Comment arrivait-elle à ne pas être effrayée ? J’aurai été à sa place, je me serai enfui dès que j’aurai appris que les Cullen étaient des vampires, mais elle non, elle nous considérait comme des humains. Là mon père vient de lui dire que nos enfants seront mi-vampires, mi-humains, mais là aussi, elle n’avait pas peur. Elle a une force en elle qui fait que nous l’admirons tous.   
-Bon, ce n’est pas tout, mais y a des futurs tontons et futurs tatas qui s’impatientent et je meurs d’envie de m’amuser un peu avec eux, fit-elle avec un regard malicieux.  
Nous descendions donc tous les trois avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je pris Bella sur mes genoux et je mis ma main sur son ventre. Elle m’embrassa la tempe. Les autres nous regardaient avec insistance, comme s’ils attendaient quelques choses.  
-Bon vous allez nous le dire oui ou non ? Fit Alice.  
-Vous dire quoi ? répondis-je  
-Ben comment c’est passé l’échographie ! Ce qu’a dit Carlisle ! Dis Rosalie.  
-Avez-vous vu s’il y avait une petite chose qui ferait qu’on pourrait initier ce futur bébé aux joies du base-ball ? Fit Emmett.  
-Carlisle a dis que tout allait bien ! Répliqua Bella.  
-Et ? ...  
-Et que tout allait bien !  
-Rhooo Bella ce que tu peux être énervante quand tu t’y mets !  
-Mais qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus Alice, c’est la stricte vérité ! Demande à ton père ! par contre nous ne savons pas encore le sexe du bébé, dans un mois environ.  
-Ok, excuse-moi, c’est que je suis si contente d’être tata.  
-Bon moi qui voulait m’amuser un peu j’en peux plus. Désolé Edward, mais je dois leur dire.  
-Nous dire quoi ? Fit Emmett.  
-Ben voila... nousattendonsdesjumeaux !  
-Quoi ? j’ai rien compris ! Bella !  
-ON ATTEND DES JUMEAUX ! DES FAUX JUMEAUX !  
Et ce que nous attendions arriva : La maison fut remplie de cris de joie. Emmett se voyait déjà leur entraîneur de base-ball, pendant que les filles planifiaient des sorties shoppings avec les bébés, Esmée imaginaient déjà le décor de la future chambre des enfants. Seul Jasper était un peu en retrait, perdu dans ses pensées, ce que Bella et moi avions remarqués.   
-Jasper, tu vas bien ? Demanda Bella.  
-Oui, je vais parfaitement bien. Je suis si content pour vous deux. Bella, sache que tu nous fais à tous, un cadeau merveilleux. J’étais en train de me dire que je revivais grâce à vous, je me sentais un homme, humain, et que ma nouvelle sœur me comble. Merci à vous deux de vous être sautés dessus.   
Les autres nous avaient écoutés, et nous nous mettions à rire tous ensembles.  
-C’est moi qui ai dit cela ? Emmett sort de mon corps !  
Le reste de la journée se passa le mieux possible. Le lendemain nous retournions tous au lycée, et il avait été convenu de ne rien dire aux autres pour notre futur mariage ainsi que pour les bébés, car sinon le rumeur irait bon train. Mais Bella voulait l’annoncer quand même à Matt, ce que j’acceptais, car je voulais savoir sa réaction après ce que Jasper m’avait dis. Je laissais donc Bella le lui annoncé. Comme je n’étais pas loin d’eux, je pouvais entendre leur conversation.  
-Matt, j’ai quelque chose à t’annoncer, mais ce que je vais te dire, tu dois le garder pour toi. Si jamais quelqu’un venait à le savoir, tu connais comment sont nos camarades, les rumeurs courraient bien vite.  
-Bien sur Bella, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, alors vas y dit moi, je vois que tu es toute sautillante, on dirait Alice comme cela.  
-Excuse-moi, viens, on va s’asseoir. Voilà, tu te souviens quand j’ai été malade ? Voilà le soir même Edward m’a fait la plus belle des déclarations, enfin bref, il m’a demandé en mariage et j’ai accepté.  
-Bella, c’est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Au fait, j’ai oublié mais tu as l’air d’aller mieux. Carlisle t’a examiné ?  
-Oui, justement je voulais aussi t’en parler. En fait, je t’avais caché ainsi qu’aux autres que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je me sentais nauséeuse, mais pas au point d’être malade comme il y a quelques jours.  
-Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dis ? Qu’est ce qu’à dit Carlisle ? Ce n’est pas grave au moins ?  
-Non, rassure-toi, tout va bien. En fait, je suis enceinte de 2 mois.  
-Qu... Quoi ? Tu es quoi ?  
-Dans sept mois je vais être maman de jumeaux. Je voulais te le dire car ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi.  
-Alors ils vont être comme moi alors ?  
-Oh mon dieu ! C’est vrai, je n’y pensais même plus. Mais oui ils vont être comme toi.  
-Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c’est... surprenant.  
-Tu n’es pas content pour moi ?  
-Si bien sûr, je suis très content pour vous et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.  
Il prit Bella dans ses bras, mais sa réaction m’étonna à l’annonce de sa grossesse. Il lui fit la bise sur la joue, puis s’éloigna d’elle. Je me précipitais vers elle, son regard commençant à s’emplir de larmes.  
-Mon amour calme toi ce n’est pas bon pour les bébés.  
-Mais pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme cela ? Je croyais qu’il allait être content pour nous ! Oh Edward !  
-Je ne sais pas Bella, mais calme-toi d’accord ?

 

POV MATT

Mince je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Bella enceinte et de jumeaux en plus. Je ne pouvais plus faire ce que je voulais faire, c’était impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à des enfants même dans le but d’une vengeance. Je décide donc d’appeler Victoria qui répondit à la première sonnerie.  
-Allo ?  
-Victoria ? C’est moi !   
-Que me vaut ton appel chéri ?  
-Il y a un changement dans nos plans !  
-Comment ça un changement, explique-moi.  
-Bella est enceinte ! Je suis désolé mais je ne veux plus me venger, je ne veux et ne peux pas faire de mal à des enfants.  
-Bella enceinte ! Et bien, si je m’attendais à cela. Cette petite sainte nitouche est enceinte ! HAHAHAHA mais c’est merveilleux au contraire.  
-Non tu n’as pas compris, je ne veux plus me venger !  
-As-tu oublié que c’est Edward qui a tué ton père ? S’il ne l’avait pas tué, tu aurais pu voir ton père, faire sa connaissance. Vivre ce qu’un enfant doit vivre avec son père ! J’ai vu la haine dans les yeux de Cullen quand il a assassiné ton père et sa joie en le jetant dans le feu. J’ai entendu les supplications de ton père et ses hurlements. Chaque jour qui fait, je revois et j’entends tout cela. Il t’a retiré ce qui te tenait le plus à cœur : ton père. Il doit payer et pour qu’il puisse connaître ton sentiment il doit le vivre. Tu n’es pas d’accord avec moi ?  
-Si mais...  
-Mais quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as de l’amitié pour lui et sa famille ?  
-Je... Je ne sais plus, je suis désolé, mais je dois réfléchir.  
-Oui je comprends, après tout, tu es à moitié humain. J’aurais du m’en douter que tu serais faible. Tu as bien fais de ne jamais connaître ton père ! James n’aurait jamais supporté un faible pour fils.  
-Ne dis pas cela, je ne suis pas un faible tu m’entends, jamais je ne serai un faible !  
-Alors prouve que tu peux être à la hauteur des espérances de ton père.   
-D’accord, je te tiens au courant mais je crois avoir un plan.  
Je lui exposais alors mon plan et ce que je savais sur le fait que ni Alice ni Edward ne pouvaient voir mes décisions ou lire mes pensées, donc cela serait facile d’écarter Bella. Puis, je racontais comment j’avais réagis quand Bella m’avait annoncé sa grossesse. Victoria me dit qu’à partir de maintenant et jusqu’à notre plan je ne devrais ni voir, ni parler à Bella et aux Cullen, juste au dernier moment comme si je voulais m’excuser et lui parler en tête-à-tête.

POV BELLA  
La réaction de Matt me fit mal, mais les Cullen et Edward étaient présents pour me réconforter. Ils me dirent leurs soupçons sur Matt. Au début je ne voulais pas les croire, mais vu sa réaction, je du bien les croire. Les jours se passaient et Matt ne venait plus en cours. A chaque fois que je l’appelais, je tombais sur son répondeur. Alors je cessais, et me consacrais à mon futur mars et à nos bébés. J’ai arrêté d’avoir mes nausées matinales, mes seins commençaient à prendre du volume, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à mon futur mari. Comme j’aimais dire mon futur mari ! Puis demain Carlisle voulait me refaire faire une échographie pour tout re contrôler et enfin nous pourrons savoir le sexe de nos enfants. Depuis ma première échographie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, ainsi qu’Edward, pariaient sur le sexe de nos enfants !  
-Bon, les enfants, vous êtes prêts.  
-Oui, Carlisle, dis-nous s’il te plait ! Fit Edward.  
-Ok, ne t’énerve pas fils. Au fait j’ai parié sur des jumeaux mixtes. Désolé Bella, mais je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher.  
-Ce n’est rien Carlisle, je ne t’en veux pas puisque le futur papa en a fais de même.  
-Quoi, tu le sais, mais comment ? Qui te l’a dit ?  
-Personne, j’ai juste deviné !  
-Bon, on peut y aller ?  
Carlisle étala de nouveau le gel sur mon ventre. Je ne m’en habituerais jamais tellement c’était froid. Je me concentrais sur l’écran puis, je vis deux taches sombres que je devinais mes bébés. Puis Carlisle mis le son et là je pus entendre leurs battements de cœurs. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce son était tellement mélodieux. Edward m’embrassa sur le front en me murmurant un « je t’aime »  
-Et voila mes deux canailles ! Bon je vois le premier et... oh !   
-Quoi, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Rien, tout va bien. Vous voulez savoir ?  
Edward et moi hochions la tête en même temps.  
-Ok c’est parti alors. Alors le premier est... vous êtes sur ?  
-Carlisle ! Faisions Mon chéri et moi.  
-Alors roulement de tambour... vous allez être les heureux parents... même moi je n’en reviens pas de devenir grand-père. Merci à tous les deux, de faire régner dans cette maison la joie qui n’avait jamais été aussi présente que depuis que nous te connaissons Bella.  
-Merci à vous de m’accepter dans votre famille, mais Carlisle, si tu nous fais languire encore longtemps, il va y avoir un membre de moins dans cette famille, alors pour ta sécurité je te conseille d’arrêter de jouer avec moi, car tu sais qu’il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte.  
-Ok, excuse-moi, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps car tu me fais flipper un peu comme dirait Emmett. Bon, le premier que je vois est un petit gars, et ensuite... Edward j’ai gagné mon pari, vous allez avoir en plus une fille. Félicitation tous les deux.   
-Chéri, nos vœux vont être exaucés, une fille comme tu le voulais et un garçon comme je le souhaitais aussi. Je t’aime mon amour. Merci pour ce cadeau que tu me fais.  
-Non, merci à toi de faire que cela est possible. Je t’aime plus que tout.  
-Carlisle, vu que tu as gagné le pari, pourquoi tu n’annoncerais pas cette bonne nouvelle ?  
-Tu es sûre Bella ?   
-Oui, tout à fait sûr grand-père !  
Nous descendions tous les trois et comme avant, ils nous attendaient.   
-Alors ? Demanda Emmett en se frottant les mains.  
-Mon cher Emmett, je dois te dire que je sais que vous avez tous, parié sur mes enfants ! Et oui je suis au courant et non ce n’est pas Edward qui me l’a dit puisque je sais aussi qu’il a parié aussi. Non mais vous n’avez pas honte de parier sur mes enfants, c’est l’image que vous voulez donner à vos neveux ou nièces ?  
Tout le monde me regarda en baissant la tête, même Edward, et je trouvais marrant de les faire marcher, donc je continuais.  
-Et honte a toi aussi chéri. Tu me déçois beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu faire cela...  
-Mais Bella, tu as dis dans le bureau...  
-Je sais ce que j’ai dis dans le bureau... et j’adore voir ta tête en ce moment, fini-je en rigolant. Vous auriez du voir vos têtes, j’adore vous faire marcher !!!  
-Bella ! T’es pas croyable, t’as réussi à me faire sentir coupable d’un pari.  
-et oui nounours ! Bon ce n’est pas tout mais qui veux savoir ? bon vu vos têtes tout le monde, mais avant mettez tous, l’argent sur la table.  
J’étais effaré, il y avait au moins 2000 dollars sur la table.  
-Bon, je ne vous dirais rien, mais c’est Carlisle qui va vous l’annoncer. Honneur au grand-père. Désolé Carlisle, mais tu vas devoir t’y faire papi !  
-Hey ! Bella, c’est ma réplique ça ! Fit Emmett.  
-J’ai eu un bon prof !   
Nous, nous mettions tous à rire devant la tête d’Emmett, qui boudait.  
-Bon, en tant que futur « papi », merci Bella je ne me sens absolument pas vieux ! J’ai la chance de vous dévoiler le sexe des bébés. Quand j’ai vu, je n’en croyais pas ce que je voyais ! Bon alors roulement de tambour à nouveau : Nous aurons la chance d’avoir avec nous dans 6 mois... un beau garçon et une belle petite fille parmi nous !  
Inutile de vous le redire ce qu’étais l’ambiance dans la maison. Mais je me sentais fatiguée, et Edward et moi montions dans notre chambre. Après de gros câlins, je m’endormis dans les bras de mon amoureux heureuse, mais en ayant quand même une pensée pour Matt.

Les jours et les semaines se suivirent et se ressemblaient. J’arrivais à suivre dans la journée sans problème le lycée. Mon père fut choqué d’apprendre ma grossesse, mais au final il était heureux. Il était déçu que je ne puisse terminer le lycée. Ben oui, j’attendais des jumeaux quand même et avant que cela ne se voit de trop, j’en discutais avec le reste de la famille et il avait été convenu que je finisses mon cursus par correspondance. Je croyais que j’aurais des lacunes, mais curieusement je ne m’en sortais pas si mal que ça. Et puis Edward ou Jasper m’aidaient. Ma grossesse se passait merveilleusement bien.   
Un dimanche, j’étais dans les bras de mon chéri que le canapé en train de regarder la télé, quand on sonna à la porte. Esmée alla ouvrir, quand elle fit entrer notre visiteur.  
-Bonjour Bella !  
Matt se trouvait dans l’entrée, me souriant, mais son sourire était gêné. Edward voulait se lever, mais je l’en empêchais, car je savais ce qu’il voulait faire. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir qu’il voulait le mettre à la porte et peut être plus, donc je me levais pour me diriger vers Matt. Tout le monde se retrouvait dans le salon.  
-Que fais-tu là Matt ? Que veux-tu ?  
-Je... Je suis venu pour m’excuser Bella, pour mon comportement. Ce n’est pas digne d’un ami et j’ai trahi ta confiance et ton amitié. Mais je voudrais avant que tu m’écoutes, car je veux t’expliquer quelque chose.   
Je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais en même temps j’avais envi d’écouter ses explications.   
-En effet je croyais que tu étais mon ami, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de la sorte. Tu m’as blessé Matt ! Je croyais que l’on partageait des choses tous les deux. Mais je veux bien t’écouter bien que je sache que la plupart des personnes ici ne veulent pas t’écouter. Alors vas y je t’écoute.  
-Comme vous le savez, je suis un demi-vampire, comme les futurs Cullen. Ma mère est tombée amoureuse d’un vampire, qui est parti avant ma naissance. Quand tu m’as annoncé ta grossesse, j’étais sincèrement content pour toi. Ils allaient avoir un père que moi-même je ne connaissais pas, c’est pour cela que je me suis renfermé sur moi. Tu as inconsciemment fais ressurgir des questions auxquelles je n’avais pas de réponse et j’ai décidé d’en avoir. C’est pour cela que je ne suis plus venu au lycée.  
-Et tu as eu des réponses ?  
-Oui Bella, malheureusement, j’ai appris récemment que mon père était mort, il y a de cela un an. Il s’appelait James Gigandet.  
A ce nom nous nous figeâmes tous. James, celui qui a voulu me tuer. Et Matt était son fils. Je ne pouvais pas croire que James ai pu tomber amoureux , d’une humaine qui plus est.  
-Tu es sûr de cela ?  
-Oui, absolument. J’ai croisé un ami à lui Laurent, qui m’a dis qu’il avait connu mon père et que celui-ci regrettait de ne pas me connaître.  
-Non, ce n’est pas possible, James ne peut pas être ton père, c’était...  
-C’était quoi Bella ?  
-c’est lui qui a voulu me tuer l’année dernière, il m’a mordu, Edward a dû aspirer son venin pour que je reste en vie.  
-Je suis désolé Bella, c’est pour cela que je suis ici aussi aujourd’hui, pour m’excuser de mon comportement, mais aussi, pour m’excuser pour ce qu’il a fait.  
-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour ce que ton père a fait, tu n’es pas comme lui.  
Je le regardais, il semblai perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris, mais je lui demandais s’il voulait venir se promener avec moi. Edward était contre, mais je devais y aller, Matt se sentait mal, et je devais le rassurer, lui montrer qu’il n’était pas comme James. Mon chéri accepta de mauvaise volonté. Jasper voulu lui parler.  
-Jazz, ne te mêle pas de cela s’il te plait. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Je te remercie de ton attachement mais là tu vois mon ami se sent mal.  
-Bella, excuse-moi, mais ne part pas seule s’il te plait, laisse-moi au moins t’accompagner.  
-Non-Jazz ! Je fais confiance à Matt, et je n’ai besoin de personne !  
Je pris la main de Matt et nous prîmes sa voiture. Je voulais aller à la falaise près de La Push, c’était un endroit calme j’avais envi d’y venir. Nous étions venus souvent lui et moi. Sur le chemin je lui pris son bras.  
-Matt, je ne suis plus en colère contre toi en sachant cela. Je comprends maintenant ta réaction et je ne t’en veux pas, tu n’es en rien responsable de ce que James a fais. Mais si un jour tu croises Victoria, sa compagne, fais attention, ne la sous-estime pas, elle est dangereuse.  
-Merci Bella ! Je prends cela comme un compliment !


	22. chapitre 22

POV EDWARD

Alors comme cela il était le fils de James ! Je n’arrivais pas à le croire et ma famille non plus d’ailleurs ! James aurait au moins fais quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, mais pourquoi n’était-il pas resté avec son fils et la femme qui avait donné la vie à Matt ? Avait-il été au courant ? Sûrement pas, quoi qu’en sachant suffisamment sur James, il n’en avait rien eu à faire de se retrouver avec un enfant. Je repris mes esprits en entendant la porte de l’entrée claquée. Bella n’était plus à mes côtés.  
-Où est Bella ?  
-Elle vient de partir avec Matt, j’ai bien essayé de l’en empêcher ou même de me proposer de venir avec elle mais elle n’a pas voulu ! Edward, il se trame quelque chose de pas net. Les sentiments de Matt étaient beaucoup plus flous que les autres fois. Il y avait de la résignation, de la confusion, de la tristesse, de la rage. En tout cas, rien qui vaille. Dit Jasper  
-Alice tu as une idée d’où ils sont ?  
-Non, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le voir dans mes visions.  
-Où ont-ils bien pu aller ?  
-Edward, tu ne sais pas s’ils ont l’habitude d’aller dans un endroit en particulier ?  
-Non, je n’ai jamais demandé à Bella ce qu’ils faisaient, ni où ils allaient. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle croit que je la surveillais constamment, je me rends compte que j’aurais dû le faire. Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’ils allaient... je dois appeler Jacob !  
Soudain, nous voyions Alice se figer, signe d’une vision. Elle se raidi, et Jasper vint la prendre dans ses bras.  
-Alice qu’as-tu vu ? Demanda Jasper.  
-Victoria est à Forks, je l’ai vu. Je ne sais pas où elle va car elle a disparue de ma vision.   
-Comment ça disparue de ta vision ?  
-Oui, il y a eu un écran noir comme avec Matt ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu ne crois pas que Matt pourrait être de mèche avec elle ? Non c’est pas possible, il est si gentil avec Bella. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal, C’est pas possible ça ! Débita-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
-Alice je n’en sais rien, c’est peux être juste une coïncidence, mais Jasper m’a dit qu’il émanait de Matt de sentiments bizarres des fois, surtout envers moi mais jamais, enfin presque jamais envers Bella.  
Tout à coup on sonna à la porte, que j’ouvris immédiatement. Jacob et d’autres des ses amis étaient là aussi, mais sous forme de loup.  
-Edward, Bella est-elle là ?  
-Non, elle vient de partir avec Matt, mais je ne sais pas ou. Justement j’allais t’appeler, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment et Jasper a ressenti d’étranges sentiments venant de lui justement. En plus Alice m’a dit que Victoria était à Forks.   
-Oui, ce matin, des membres de la meute ont senti une nouvelle odeur, que nous avions déjà repéré. Tu ne sais pas ou elle aurait pu aller avec lui ? Je sais qu’il aime bien la réserve, mais j’ai beau moi aussi cherché, je ne vois pas.  
-Jacob, il faut que tu nous autorise à aller sur votre territoire. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chance de la retrouver vite.

 

Il semblait indécis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il me répondis qu’il devait en parler à la meute car la décision ne lui appartenait pas. J’acceptais à contre cœur, car plus le temps passait, plus Bella courait un danger.  
Au bout d’un moment, Jacob est revenu.  
-Sam est d’accord pour cette fois-ci. Nous allons nous séparer. Vous irez vers la falaise et nous...  
Quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Quand Esmée l’ouvrit, Matt se trouvait devant sans Bella. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement qu’Emmett se jetait déjà sur lui en l’empoignant par le col et en le plaquant sur le mur derrière lui.  
-Où est Bella ? Que lui as-tu fais ?  
-Du calme Emmett ! Je suis désolé, je comprends que vous m’en veuillez, et si vous voulez me tuer et bien soit j’accepte ma sentence, mais sauvez Bella !  
A ces mots je poussais Emmett et repris sa place en grognant plus fort que jamais.   
-Que lui as-tu fais ? Où est-elle ? Que se passe-t-il ? Réponds !  
-Fils ! Calme-toi !  
-Que je me calme Carlisle ? Il est parti avec ma femme et il revient sans elle ! Il nous demande de la sauvez, et tu veux que je me calme ?  
-Ta perte de sang froid n’aidera pas à la sauver ! Matt que se passe-t-il ?   
-Je vais tout vous dire ! Mais éloignez-le de moi ! Quand j’aurai tout avoué, vous ferez ce que vous voulez de moi, j’accepterai votre sentence. Je m’en veux tellement. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Je me suis fait avoir aussi. J’ai été aveuglé par la vengeance. Pardonne-moi Edward !  
Je le lâchais sous le regard de ma famille. Il se dirigea vers le salon où nous le suivions. Nous nous sommes assis sur les canapés, notre attention tournée vers lui.  
-Dépêche-toi, que nous allions sauver Bella ! Lui crachais-je.  
-Voilà, il y a quelque mois j’ai été approché par une femme qui me disait qu’elle avait connu mon père James. Elle s’appelait Victoria.  
A ce nom tout le monde se mit à grogner.  
-Attendez, je sais que vous la connaissez, elle-même m’a dit qu’elle vous connaissait. Elle m’a raconté comment mon père avait été tué. Elle m’a raconté qu’au détour d’une chasse, vous aviez fais votre apparition et l’aviez tué car il vous devait quelque chose. C’était la seule personne que je connaissais, donc j’ai cru à son histoire. Elle m’a dit vouloir se venger et m’a demandé si j’acceptais car elle me disait que mon père avait su pour moi et qu’il aurait voulu me connaître mais que de part sa condition il avait été obligé de quitter ma mère. Je vous en voulais de m’avoir ôté la chance de le connaître. Quand j’ai accepté, nous avons mis un plan en place pour vous approcher. Elle m’avait mis en garde que si vous me parliez de mon père, vous me mentirez, et que je devais faire attention, car vous étiez capable de ma faire flancher. C’est pourquoi quand vous avez commencé à parler de James et de ce qu’il s’est passé dans la salle de danse, je n’ai pas voulu y croire. Car en plus Victoria et moi avions une relation mais je sais que maintenant elle m’a manipulé. Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi avoir fait machine arrière et être venu nous prévenir que Bella était en danger ?  
-Parce que Alice, Victoria c’est joué de moi. Quand j’ai amené Bella à la falaise...  
Voilà, il venait de nous dire où elle se trouvait. Ni une ni deux, nous voici tous partis en direction de la falaise avec Jacob derrière nous. Ils nous fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la falaise. Ce qui se présenta devant nous fut une horreur : Victoria tenait Bella par la gorge. Ma femme avait des plaies partout sur le corps, on aurait dit un pantin dans les mains de son agresseur. Nous pouvions toute fois entendre Bella supplier Victoria de l’épargner.  
-James, n’a pas été épargné, alors pourquoi je le ferai ? Il va souffrir comme moi j’ai souffert de la perte de James. Mais le plus réjouissant c’est que maintenant que tu es enceinte sa douleur n’en sera que meilleure.  
Bella pleurait beaucoup. Cela me faisait mal de la voir comme cela. Victoria lui administra une gifle monumentale avec force, ce qui envoya Bella voler contre un arbre. Elle atterrie violemment. En une micro seconde j’étais à ses cotés.  
-Bella !  
-Ed... Edward ?  
-Oui ma chérie je suis là maintenant.  
-J’ai... mal. Aide-moi. Les bébés...   
-Tiens tiens tiens. L’amoureux désespéré est là. Le beau chevalier vient retrouver sa princesse. Malheureusement mon cher Edward, tu serais celui qu’il lui faut, tu aurais été là bien avant.   
-Victoria, laisse les tranquille !  
-Tiens mon chéri tu es revenu ! Merci de me les apporter sur un plateau. Je savais qu’en te laissant partir, tu irais les trouver. Tu es si prévisible ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai aimé te manipuler. Puis tu as commencé à déborder de tant d’amitié pour cette pathétique humaine que je devais agir vite. Mais tu me déçois tout de même. J’aurais pensé que tu voulais que ton père soit fier de toi.  
-Ne parle pas de mon père. Je sais maintenant que ce que tu m’as dit, n’est que mensonge. Il était comme toi et je ne regrette pas de ne pas l’avoir connu.  
Elle s’approcha de Matt et le pris à la gorge, puis le souleva de terre. On pouvait ressentir sa peur, car à ce moment là oui il avait peur.  
-Si tu veux me tuer, tue-moi mais laisse Bella et sa famille tranquille !  
-Tu sais que cela me tente, c’est une très bonne suggestion que tu viens de me faire et je crois que je vais l’accepter. Ils t’apprécient et je sais qu’ils seront tristes de ton sort, ce qui est très jouissif mais ne t’inquiète pas je ne vais pas m’arrêter à toi.  
Tout à coup, un grand cri se fis entendre. Je me retournais vers la voix, que j’avais reconnu comme étant celle de Bella, mais elle n’était plus à mes côtés.  
-Laisse-le ! C’est moi que tu veux alors prends-moi, mais laisse Matt tranquille !  
Victoria riait de sa grosse voix.  
-Je ne regrette pas d’être venue en fin de compte. Le spectacle en vaut le coup. Cette stupide humaine qui veut sauver un monstre ! Ah ça ! On me l’aurait dit, il y a une décennie que je ne l’aurai pas cru !!! C’est vraiment trop drôle. Et tu crois que ta pitoyable intervention va le sauver ? Hahahaha !!!  
Elle envoya valser Matt contre un arbre qui se brisa sur lui. Emmett se précipita vers lui et le sorti de sous l’arbre. Il était inconscient. Bella poussa un petit cri en le voyant inanimé. Elle recommençait à pleurer. Puis Victoria la pris par la gorge. Bella commençait à suffoquer tant la prise autour de son cou, était forte. Elle devenait toute violette. Mon dieu ! Je n’arrivais plus à bouger, j’en étais incapable, puis dans un regain de lucidité je me précipitais vers elles.  
-Approche-toi Cullen et je te jure que je lui brise de cou immédiatement. Je veux que tu voies sa lente agonie. Je veux que tu souffres comme moi j’ai souffert lors de la mort de James.  
Je me sentais impuissant. Si je faisais ne serait-ce qu’un geste Bella mourrait immédiatement, mais si je restais là à regarder, je le regardais mourir aussi. Je poussais un cri déchirant et tombais à genou devant cet horrible spectacle. J’aurai voulu pouvoir pleurer.  
-Alors Cullen ! Le spectacle te plait ? Regarde...  
Alors que Victoria tournait ma Bella vers moi, un grondement se fit entendre. A ma gauche, à l’orée se trouvait Jacob et le reste de la meute. Il semblerait que Victoria n’ai rien entendu, car elle me regardait toujours. Bella ne touchait toujours pas le sol avec ses pieds. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, son cœur battait extrêmement faiblement, et le cœur de mes bébés aussi car je savais qu’ils souffraient du manque d’oxygène. Non je ne voulais pas perdre ma femme et mes enfants. Je ne m’en remettrais jamais. Si je devais les perdre, j’irai les rejoindre. Elle tenait Bella par la nuque, puis d’une main elle pris son bras et le ramena dangereusement de sa bouche. Puis elle fit ce que je redoutais, elle mordis Bella tout en me regardant. Je voulus aller délivrer Bella des ses crocs, mais quand je m’approchais, elle raffermit sa prise et Bella se mit à crier. C’est alors que Jacob et les autres loups de la meute se précipitèrent vers Victoria. En les entendant, elle relâcha sa prise sur mon amour et posa son regard sur les loups, surprises. Je courais alors à vitesse vampirique et arrachais ma belle. Elle ne respirait plus, ses lèvres étaient toujours bleues. Carlisle vint à mes cotés et lui pris ses constantes. Il releva sa tête vers moi et ce que j’y vis dans ses yeux me fis mal.  
-Edward, le venin a commencé à faire effet, je... je... je suis désolé.  
-Les... bébés... comment... vont-il ?  
-Leur cœur bat encore mais faiblement.   
-Bella ! Ne m’abandonne pas ! Je t’en pris bat-toi ! Battez-vous ! Respire Bella ! Respire !  
-Comment va Bella ! Demanda Matt.  
-Matt nous avons besoin de toi, il faut que tu fasses du bouche à bouche à Bella, elle ne respire plus.  
Matt commença à lui faire du bouche a bouche, ce que moi je ne pouvais faire vu que je n’avais pas besoin d’air pour respirer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Carlisle repris ses constantes. Mais ne dit toujours rien  
-Papa ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Mal ! Elle respire de nouveau mais faiblement. Nous allons l’emmener à la villa, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut ! Dit mon père.  
Jacob arriva près de nous et me serra l’épaule de sa main.  
-C’est fini, ramenez Bella chez vous, sauvez-la !  
Nous partîmes donc vite à la villa, nous ne devions pas perdre de temps. Carlisle, une fois arrivé examina Bella et lui fit une échographie pour savoir comment allaient mes enfants.  
-C’est incroyable !  
-Quoi ! Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Carlisle, un problème avec les bébés ?  
-A vrai dire d’après ce que je vois, non tout va bien, mais regarde Edward, la blessure de Bella au bras a disparu ! Et les bébés ont un rythme cardiaque normal.   
-Comment est-ce possible ?  
-Je n’en sais rien fils, mais Bella respire de nouveau normalement, le venin est toujours là. Il faut attendre !  
-Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se réveiller ?  
-Je ne sais pas il faut patienter !  
-Dans deux jours elle sera de nouveau parmi nous Edward.  
Je me retournais et vis Alice sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Je me précipitais vers elle et l’enlaçait en la remerciant.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas Edward, je vous ai vu tous les 4, en bonne santé. Mais je dois te dire une chose...  
-Quoi, dis-moi Alice !  
-Bella va se réveiller mais avec les mêmes yeux que nous c’est pour cela que je suis ici. Carlisle je ne comprends pas ce que j’ai vu. Comment se fait-il que Bella ai les mêmes yeux que nous sans les avoir rouge au début comme n’importe quel nouveau-né ?  
-Je ne sais pas Alice, en effet c’est inhabituel, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose dessus, mais en même temps ce que je viens de voir à l’examen est aussi inhabituel. Bella était tellement mal en point ainsi que les bébés que j’ai bien cru qu’aucun d'eux n’allaient s’en sortir, mais en fait ils ont récupéré de manière incroyable et Bella n’a plus de cicatrice de la morsure. Je pense que les bébés y sont pour quelque chose mais que le venin aussi. Nous ne savons pas tous des demi-vampires. Peut-être que cela est une de leur caractéristique, mais ce n’est qu’une supposition. Edward, ramène la dans votre chambre, il n’y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l’instant si ce n’est qu’attendre.  
Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposa délicatement sur mon lit. Elle semblait si paisible. Je l’installais confortablement puis me couchais à coté d’elle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, puis de mon autre main je caressais son ventre qui était rebondis. Et dire que dans 3 mois deux nouveaux membres de la famille allait arriver.   
-Bella, ma chérie, je t’aime, je n’ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cela et je m’en veux. Reviens-moi vite, nous avons toute une éternité à vivre ensemble avec nos enfants. C’est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je t’aime et à partir de maintenant je ne te quitterais plus jamais du regard. Tu dois savoir que Victoria n’est plus. Les loups se sont occupés d’elle. Pour Matt, je lui en veux mais en même temps j’ai pitié de lui. Il s’est fait avoir par elle. Il t’aurait rencontré plus-tôt il aurait fait attention. Nous ne l’avons pas vu et je ne pense pas que nous le revoyions de sitôt. Jasper m’a dis qu’il s’en voulait beaucoup et qu’il avait décidé de partir. C’est une bonne chose. Il doit se reconstruire. Je vais rester là avec toi jusqu’à ton réveil, car je veux veiller sur vous trois. Je t’aime, et j’ai hâte que tu deviennes ma femme...  
Je continuais à lui parler sans cesse, lui répétant combien je l’aimais, combien je LES aimais, que je ferais tout pour que nous soyons heureux. Je pense qu’elle m’entendait, enfin je l’espérais. Je lui suggérais même certains prénoms pour les bébés.  
Au bout de deux jours, j’attendais qu’elle se réveille, car Alice m’avait dit qu’elle allait se réveiller au bout de deux jours, mais je ne percevais rien. Quelqu’un frappa à ma porte et je ne fus pas surpris avant d’ouvrir d’entendre Alice sautiller partout. J’ouvris la porte et elle me fis un grand sourire  
-Edward c’est l’heure d’ici 3 secondes. A peine avait-elle dit cela que j’entendis une belle voix cristalline.  
-Edward...


	23. chapitre 23

POV BELLA.

 

Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre les mains de Victoria. Je voulais lui résister pour mes bébés, mais j'en étais incapable. Sa main serrait mon cou fortement, et je commençais à suffoquer. J'entendais Edward qui grognait, et Victoria lui dire de ne pas approcher sinon elle me briserait la nuque, ce qu'elle ferait sans aucun problème vu la force qu'elle mettait déjà dans sa prise. Puis elle me retourna pour que je puisse voir Edward, qui était à genou par terre. S'il avait pu pleurer il l'aurait fais à ce moment tellement il semblait désemparer. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser gagner, non, il devait bien avoir un moyen... oh mon dieu! Cette douleur! Non! Cela ne pouvait pas être ce que je croyais! Mais pourtant je reconnu cette douleur immédiatement. Je pris alors conscience qu'elle avait pris mon bras et avait planté ses dents dans ma chaire. Le venin commençait à parcourir mes veines, la douleur s'intensifiait, et je me mit à crier. Mais en plus de me mordre, elle raffermit sa prise autour de mon cou. La douleur s'estompa, disparue, ainsi que ma respiration. Non pas ça, je devais respirer pour mes bébés, ils avaient aussi besoin d'air, d'oxygène pour vivre, je devais me battre mais je n'en trouvais pas la force. Les ténèbres commençaient à m'entourer, le froid s'imprégnait de tout mon être, je me sentais vide. Je commençais à avoir peur, seule dans le noir, je ne distinguais rien. Edward, où es-tu? J'ai peur. Ne m'abandonne pas ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans le noir, mais j'aperçus une étrange lumière. Elle semblait douce, chaleureuse, accueillante. Je m'y dirigeais lentement. Je ressentais inquiétude, angoisse, peur, mais aussi de l'amour.  
-Papa! Comment va-t-elle ?  
C'était la voix de mon Edward. Que se passait-il? De qui parlait-il?   
-Mal! Elle respire de nouveau mais faiblement. Nous allons l’emmener à la villa, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut!  
Ça c'était Carlisle. J'entendais tout ce qu'il se passait mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mes yeux. J'essayais donc de parler, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Que se passait-il? Je commençais à angoisser, mes questions ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Puis je sentis que l'on me posait délicatement sur quelque chose. Étais-je dans ma chambre? Apparemment non, je devais être dans le bureau de Carlisle, car je sentis un gel froid sur mon ventre. Mon dieu c'est vrai mes bébés! Faites que tout aille bien.   
-C’est incroyable !  
-Quoi ! Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Carlisle, un problème avec les bébés ?  
-A vrai dire d’après ce que je vois, non tout va bien, mais regarde Edward, la blessure de Bella au bras a disparu ! Et les bébés ont un rythme cardiaque normal.   
-Comment est-ce possible ?  
Moi aussi je me posais la question. Mes bébés, vu qu'ils étaient mi-vampire, mi-humains, avaient-ils des pouvoirs? Me protégeaient-ils? Dès que je me réveillerais, je poserais la question à Carlisle.   
-Je n’en sais rien fils, mais Bella respire de nouveau normalement, le venin est toujours là. Il faut attendre !  
-Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se réveiller ?  
-Je ne sais pas il faut patienter !  
-Dans deux jours elle sera de nouveau parmi nous Edward.  
Cette voix c'était celle d'Alice, ma sœur. Qu'elle me manquait! Mais attendez! Qu'avait dit Carlisle? Le venin était toujours là! Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Et à mes bébés? Tant de questions sans réponses! Tout cela à cause d'elle! VICTORIA! Si jamais elle était encore vivante, je m'occuperais personnellement d'elle. On ne touche pas à ma famille comme cela! Attendez c'est moi qui parle comme cela? Moi la Bella Swan, pas capable d'aligner deux pas sans tomber? Apparemment oui! Dans deux jours je serais de « retour » d'après Alice. Je sentis que l'on me déplaça délicatement. Cette odeur, je ne la connaissais pas mais je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Edward. Il me prit ma main puis de son autre main il caressa mon ventre. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce geste. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de me réveiller et de le prendre dans mes bras pour grande étreinte.  
-Bella, ma chérie, je t’aime, je n’ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cela et je m’en veux. Reviens-moi vite, nous avons toute une éternité à vivre ensemble avec nos enfants. C’est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je t’aime et à partir de maintenant je ne te quitterais plus jamais du regard. Tu dois savoir que Victoria n’est plus. Les loups se sont occupés d’elle. Pour Matt, je lui en veux mais en même temps j’ai pitié de lui. Il s’est fait avoir par elle. Il t’aurait rencontré plus-tôt il aurait fait attention. Nous ne l’avons pas vu et je ne pense pas que nous le revoyions de sitôt. Jasper m’a dis qu’il s’en voulait beaucoup et qu’il avait décidé de partir. C’est une bonne chose. Il doit se reconstruire. Je vais rester là avec toi jusqu’à ton réveil, car je veux veiller sur vous trois. Je t’aime, et j’ai hâte que tu deviennes ma femme..,  
J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se reproche quoi que ce soit. Je faisais confiance à Matt, Edward m'avait fait part de ses doutes et je n'ai pas voulu le croire. J'avais une part de responsabilité moi aussi. À cause de ma confiance aveugle pour Matt, j'avais mis en danger mes enfants, et je m'étais mise en danger aussi. Jasper aussi a voulu me prévenir en me demandant de ne pas y aller seule avec lui, mais encore une fois je ne l'avais pas écouté. Quelque part, j'étais contente que Matt soit parti, mais triste en même temps, car j'avais perdu un ami. Après tout, comme le disait Edward, il s'était fait avoir par Victoria. Alors elle sa mort ne me faisait pas grand chose à part un grand soulagement, car il n'y avais plus de menace pour ma famille et moi et j'espère que nous pourrons vivre sereinement maintenant.  
J'entendais Edward me répéter qu'il m'aimait, moi et les enfants, qu'il voulait que nous soyons tous heureux, il me proposait même des prénoms. C'est vrai nous n'avions jamais aborder ce sujet. Quand je me réveillerais, il faudra que nous en parlions. Puis je sentis différentes odeurs que je ne connaissais pas, j'entendais des discutions qui me semblait proche alors que je savais que seul Edward était avec moi. Mes perceptions étaient différentes. Encore des questions où je n'avais pas de réponses. Note à moi même : poser toutes ces questions à mon réveille, qui je le sentais ne devais plus tarder, car je prenais conscience de mon corps. J'essayais donc de commencer par bouger un doigt, ce que j'arrivais à faire, puis, la main. Essai concluant alors je poussais plus loin en essayant de parler. Ma gorge était sèche, brulante. J'essayais de faire venir un son, non je voulais un mot.  
-Edward!  
J'entendis alors mon amour se retourner et venir vers moi.  
-Bella, ma chérie, ouvre les yeux, je suis là près de toi. N'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer.  
Je lui faisais confiance, alors j'essayais d'ouvrir un œil, tout était flou autour de moi, puis je distinguais un visage. J'ouvris alors le deuxième, et ce visage se fit plus net, plus en détail. Edward se tenait comme il me l'avait dit à mes côtés, et ce fut la première personne que je vis. Mais chose étrange, je m'apercevais de détails que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Sa beauté était encore plus impressionnante, les traits de son visage plus fins. Il était vraiment magnifique. J'entendis alors des pas dans le couloir, qui venaient d'en bas.  
-Edward que se passe-t-il? J'entends des pas venir d'en bas, pendant que j'étais inconsciente j'entendais Emmett, Jasper Rosalie, et tes parents s'inquiéter, je les entendais parler. Mes perceptions sont plus grandes. Que m'arrive-t-il?  
-Calme toi Bella! Carlisle va tout t'expliquer mais je veux que tu restes calme. Saches que je suis là, que nous sommes là pour t'aider.  
-Bonjour Bella! Alors il paraît que tu as des questions à me poser?  
-Bonjour Carlisle! Il paraît que vous avez des réponses à me donner!  
Nous nous sommes souris tous les deux, puis il s'est assis à côté de moi en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant sur le front.  
-Voilà, avant toute chose je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas paniquer, de rester calme, ne pas t'énerver car ce n'est pas bons pour les bébés.  
J'acquiesçais .  
-Avant de te dire quoi que ce soit, je voudrais connaître comment tu as ressentis ces derniers jours, as-tu souffert?  
-Non, pas du tout, j'étais consciente d'être dans mon corps, mais je ne pouvais rien faire avec, ni parler, ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux. Par contre j'entendais tout ce qui se passais autour de moi, je t'ai entendu Edward quand tu m'as dit toutes ces belles choses, que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais que nous soyons une famille heureuse, des prénoms que tu avais en tête, d'ailleurs il va falloir que l'on discute de certains prénoms dont je ne suis pas d'accord, car moi aussi j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Bref, je vous entendais même discuter en bas. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis aperçue de certains détails que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. D'aill,,,  
-Bella, je vois ce que tu veux dire, et ce qui se passe. Je pense que tu es devenue demi-vampire. Victoria t'as mordu, mais ce que je n'explique pas c'est pourquoi la transformation n'a pas été totale.  
-Comment ça demi-vampire? Edward je ne comprends rien!  
En une fraction de seconde je m'étais levée de mon lit, et je me retrouvais près de la baie vitrée. Je les regardais, ils me souriaient tous tendrement. Puis je vis le psyché qui se trouvait à côté de moi et ce que j'y vis me laissa pantoise : je vis une belle jeune femme aux traits fins, aux longs cheveux bruns soyeux, qui me ressemblait étrangement, mais les yeux étaient dorés. Alors je vis Alice s'avancer de cette personne et lui poser ses mains sur les épaules puis approcher son visage.  
-Bella, n'aie pas peur, ce que tu vois dans ce miroir c'est bien toi. Quand Victoria t'a mordu, le venin n'a agit qu'à moitié. Carlisle pense que les bébés y sont pour quelque chose. Qu'entends-tu dans cette pièce?  
Je me concentrais afin de bien repérer les différents bruits, mais je n'entendais rien à part un son. Un tambourinement, un battement de cœur, non 3 battements de cœurs.  
-J'entends 3 battement de cœurs, mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes des... oh! J'ai compris, j'entends mon cœur et celui de mes enfants.  
Je me regardais de nouveau dans le miroir et ce que je voyais me plaisais bien. Je me tournais et avec un grand sourire je regardais Edward.  
-En fin de compte je ne me trouve pas si mal que cela. Enfin comment tu me trouves mon chéri?  
-Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. Comment te sens-tu?  
-Bien très bien même. Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour moi, mais étrangement je me sens sereine. Et je sais que Jasper n'y est pour rien. J'entendais vos conversations, et je me posais beaucoup de questions il est vrai, mais je viens d'avoir la confirmation de tout ce que vous avez parlé entre vous, j'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce que je suis devenue. Aucun de vous ne doit culpabiliser de ce qui c'est passé avec Victoria, car moi aussi j'ai mes torts. Laissez moi continuer! Edward, Alice, Jasper, vous m'aviez prévenu, mais têtue comme je suis je ne vous ai pas écouté. Maintenant, le plus importants, c'est que mes enfants vont biens, je sais que Carlisle tu as vérifié, et que j'aille bien. Il me reste 3 mois encore pour me découvrir. Carlisle, tu as dit que la transformation n'était pas totale et que les enfants y étaient pour quelque chose, ce que je pense c'est qu'un fois que j'aurai accouché la transformation se finira. N'ayez pas peur ce cela, je sais que tout se passera pour le mieux. Edward, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant, tu arrêtes de culpabiliser et de t'inquiéter, car je veux que tu profites pleinement comme moi. Par contre, je commence à avoir faim.  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant ma grande tirade et surtout ma fin qui leur permet de penser à autre chose. Carlisle me tint par les épaules, et nous descendions tous ensembles. Emmett et Rosalie étaient eux rester dans le salon mais je savais qu'ils avaient tout entendu.  
-Bella, quand tu dis que tu as faim, c'est comme de la soif?  
-Non Carlisle, que je dis que j'ai faim, c'est de la nourriture, d'ailleurs bébé, tu pourrais me faire une omelette, j'en meure d'envie.  
-D'accord mon amour j'y vais de ce pas.   
-Carlisle, j'ai une question a te poser?  
-Vas y ma belle je t'écoute.  
-Voilà, je sais que mon cœur bat, apparemment j'ai de la vitesse vu comment je me suis retrouvé près de la baie vitrée tout à l'heure dans la chambre, mes perceptions auditives et de la vue de son accrues considérablement. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je rajoute à la liste? Fis-je en rigolant.  
-Eh bien, sachant cela, je peux te dire déjà que le sang ne t'attire pas car tu en aurais déjà réclamer, mais à la place tu viens de demander à Edward une omelette. Par contre après ta transformation, cela risque d'apparaitre, mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Sinon, je pense que tu as notre force, après tout tu as bien toutes les autres caractéristiques. Maintenant reste plus qu'à le savoir.  
Je fis un grand sourire à Carlisle, puis je voulu dire quelque chose mais je fus interrompu par Edward qui me ramenait mon omelette, que je mangeais avec grande envie.  
-Carlisle, tu as bien dis que j'avais surement votre force?  
-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis mais cela reste à voir.  
Je le regardais avec un immense sourire, puis je rejoignis mon nounours adoré sur le canapé, qui était en train de jouer à la console avec Jasper.  
-Emmettttt!!!!  
-Ouuuiii ma Bella!  
-Un défi cela te tente?  
J'étais sûre d'avoir son attention. Il balança sa manette sur la table basse et me regarda avec un immense sourire que je lui retournais.  
-Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours partant. Vas y dit m'en plus tu m'intrigues.  
-Bras de fer!  
-Quoi?   
Tout le monde se retournait sur moi, mais c'est Edward qui réagis le plus rapidement.  
-Bella, tu ne peux pas! C'est pas prudent, nous ne savons pas...  
-Chut! Tais-toi et suis moi!  
Nous sommes donc sortis, puis je profitais de me déplacer à grande vitesse pour nous retrouver à coté d'un petit rocher près de la rivière derrière la maison. Je soufflais un bon coup, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas sur de mon coup, mais bon je devais essayer. Si jamais je réussissais, je jubilais rien qu'à deviner la tête d'Emmett. Donc je pris une grande inspiration, fermais les yeux et commençais à lever mon poing, quand je sentis une main me stopper.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Bella, tu vas te faire du mal chérie!  
-Edward, je dois savoir, et puis ça sera toujours rien comparer à mes 2 jours de coma! Mon cœur, j'ai la vitesse, j'ai les perceptions, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas la force? Attends j'ai mieux! Tu vois ce cailloux? Si jamais je le broie, on aura notre réponse, cela te va?  
-T'es vraiment une tête de mule tu le sais ça? Mais c'est comme cela que je t'aime. OK mais si jamais tu ne réussis pas, tu oublies ton bras de fer!  
J'acceptais, et je pris donc la pierre à mes pieds dans ma main. Je la serrais, mais je n'eus pas besoin de serrer bien fort qu'elle tomba en poussière. Je regardais Edward avec un immense sourire, puis je l'embrassais.  
-J'en connais un qui va pas s'en remettre! Dis-je.   
Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers la maison où Emmett nous attendais toujours.  
-Alors petite sœur! Tu te débines?  
-Emmett, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela! Viens!  
Nous sommes retournés dehors sur la table, Emmett en face de moi. Avec un sourire de vainqueur. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, puis me positionnais. Une fois nos mains jointes, nous commencions. C'est vrai qu'il avait de la force le bougre, mais ce ne fut pas aussi rude que je le pensais. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint en tête.  
-Emmett, j'espère que tu ne te retiens pas?  
-Sœurette, je veux bien jouer avec toi, mais si jamais je te fais du mal j'en connais un qui va me démembrer.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui! J'en fais mon affaire, répliquais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward.  
-OK Bella comme tu veux mais ne te plains pas après si je te fais du mal!  
Il renforça alors sa poigne, mais je ne fléchissais pas. Puis d'un seul coup, j'abaissais la main d'Emmett sur la table la fendant. Celui ci me regarda avec étonnement, et moi je lui répondis avec un sourire éclatant.  
-Je te l'avais bien dis de ne pas te retenir.   
Je me levais et allait lui embrasser le front. Il restait là sans bouger, ni réagir, ce qui fit éclater de rire toute la famille.  
-Hé bien Bella! Je crois que nous avons notre réponse sur ta force, me dit Carlisle.  
Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je fis quand même la sieste car j'étais fatiguée. Eh oui! Encore une chose qui me reste d'humain après la nourriture. Edward ne me quittait pas. Nous parlions pendant des heures pour essayer de trouver des prénoms, mais nous n'étions jamais content, puis un jour, alors que nous étions à notre clairière, au détour d'une conversation sur notre évolution depuis que nous étions revenus ensemble, ainsi que l'évolution de notre famille, j'eus une idée. Je la lui expliquais, ce qui lui plus aussi. Enfin notre décision était prise.   
Nos jours se ressemblaient, mais étaient aussi différents. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme que j'avais fini par correspondance, Edward aussi ainsi qu' Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Nous profitions de nos premiers jours de vacances si on peut dire cela. Emmett était dans la piscine, j'allais le rejoindre bien que très difficilement à cause de mon énorme ventre. Edward se trouvait à coté de moi quand tout d'un coup :   
-Chéri appèle Carlisle tout de suite!


	24. chapitre 24 dernier chapitre

POV EDWARD

 

Nous profitions de nos premiers jours de vacances, au bord de la piscine. Emmett déjà dans l'eau appelait Bella pour le rejoindre. Elle se leva tant bien que mal du transat avec l'aide de mes sœurs. Elle commençait à en avoir assez et attendait avec impatience la venue des jumeaux. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuves ces derniers temps, ainsi que son humeur. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire. À chaque fois elle me répliquait « c'est de ta faute tout cela, regarde moi je suis une grosse baleine! » et elle éclatait souvent en sanglot, mais me demandait pardon pour ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je lui répondais qu'elle n'avait pas à me demander pardon et que si je l'avais pu j'aurai pris sa place.   
Elle venait donc de se lever du transat et faisait quelques pas quand elle dit soudain :  
-Chéri appèle Carlisle tout de suite!  
-Pourquoi mon cœur, tu as un problème?  
-Edward fait ce que je te dis maintenant, et ne dit plus rien! Je viens de perdre les eaux!  
Quoi? Avais-je bien entendu? Elle a bien dit « perdre les eaux » ? Ce qui veux dire... OMG!  
-Oui tout de suite mon amour. Emmett, sors de cette putain de piscine et porte Bella dans le bureau de Carlisle tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour tout va bien se passer. Je reste avec toi.  
-Ah oui! Et qui va appeler Carlisle si tu reste avec moi? Hein? Dépêche toi Edward et rejoins moi vite.  
Elle ne paniquait pas, mais je sentais un vague de calme que Jasper, qui la soutenais avec Emmett, diffusait. Elle le regarda et lui fis un grand sourire.  
-Merci Jasper! Je me sens mieux.   
Ils commencèrent à l'amener vers l'étage, quand elle poussa un grand cri.  
-Ahhhhhhhh! Ça fais mal ces contractions! Edward appèle Carlisle! Le travail à déjà commencé!   
Emmett la prit dans ses bras et la monta à vitesse vampirique jusque dans le bureau de mon père. Je pris le téléphone et composait son numéro à l'hôpital. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. Je lui expliquais rapidement la situation et il me donna des directives avant de me dire qu'il serait à la maison d'ici quinze minutes. Je courus à l'étage après avoir raccroché, et je trouvais Emmett et Jasper sur le palier de l'étage.  
-Que faites-vous ici? Pourquoi vous êtes pas auprès de Bella? Y a quelque chose que ne va pas? Jasper dis moi!  
-Edward calme toi! C'est... c'est juste que les filles ont voulu s'occuper de Bella et nous ont foutu dehors. Tout va bien petit frère! Calme-toi si tu veux pouvoir rentrer dans ce bureau sinon tu ne la feras que stresser plus. Je sais que tu vas être papa, et ce n'est pas rien, que cela soit pour un humain mais encore plus pour un vampire.  
Ces paroles m'apaisèrent mais encore plus la vague de calme que Jasper m'envoya. Je lui en fus reconnaissant et je mis ma main sur une de ses épaules. Il me sourit, puis me prit dans ses bras. Nous n'étions pas très démonstratif entre nous mais ce moment nous en avions besoin. Emmett nous rejoignit dans notre étreinte fraternelle, et leur pensées se firent entendre.  
-Je suis fier de toi. Merci d'avoir amené Bella dans notre famille. Je sais que des fois je suis lourd, et je fais mes blague pourries, mais tu nous a ramener celle qui nous soude encore plus et qui fait que cette famille peut sourire tous les jours. Tu vas être un papa génial, je le sais, tu le mérites. Et tu vas voir je vais être Emmett le super tonton! (Emmett)  
-Félicitation frérot, te voilà bientôt papa! Tu vas être génial, toi et Bella pourrez compter sur nous tous pour vous aider. C'est un merveilleux moment que vous allez vivre, d'après ce que les humains peuvent dire, mais ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour la suite, Bella va bien s'en tirer, Alice l'a vu. (Jasper)  
Mince, j'avais totalement occulter ça. Après l'accouchement Bella deviendrait définitivement l'une des nôtres. Comment cela allait se passer? Allait-elle souffrir? Si jamais c'est le cas, je voudrais prendre sa douleur. Combien de temps durerait sa transformation? Je sentis un nouvelle fois une main sur mon épaule, Jasper me regardait avec un petit sourire.  
-Edward, arrête de te poser toutes ces questions qui te trottent en ce moment dans la tête. Alice m'a dit de dire que tout allait bien se passer pour elle, que sa transformation ne durerait pas longtemps. Maintenant, calme toi, je vais t'aider et ensuite tu rentreras dans cette pièce pour soutenir la futur madame Cullen.  
-Merci Jasper, , merci pour tout, de l'avoir accepter parmi nous, de l'aimer, et de me soutenir.   
-De rien mon frère. Tu n'as pas à nous remercier pour tout cela. Aller! Va la voir.  
Au moment où j'allais mettre ma main sur la poignée, un grand cri retentit.  
-Ahhhhh! Edwarrrrrrd! Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, je te jure que si jamais il a déserté cette satané maison, accouchement ou pas je vous jure que je vais le chercher et le ramener par sa tignasse que j'adore! Edward! Je sais que tu es derrière la porte, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu, froussard! Ramènnnnne ahhhh teeesss fesssseesss iciiiiiiii! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Bordel ca fais un mal de chien!!!!!!!!  
Emmett était explosé de rire, ainsi que Jasper. Je les regardais en levant les yeux au ciel, puis allait rentrer, en ayant quand même une appréhension quant à l'accueil de ma douce. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains... merde elle me faisait flipper maintenant. Elle était la, sur le lit que Carlisle avait fait ramener de l'hôpital, en sueur.  
-Chéri je suis la calme toi mon amour, tout va bien se passer.  
-Ahhhh! Ne me dis pas de me calmer c'est pas toi qui à l'impression d'être déchirée de part en part! Edward j'ai besoin de toi!  
Elle se mit à sangloter, alors je m'approchais d'elle, m'installais à côté d'elle dans le lit, afin que son dos touche mon torse. Puis je lui pris la main qu'elle me broyait dès qu'elle avait une contraction. Carlisle arriva très vite l'examina, et nous dit que tout se passait bien. Puis il demanda à Bella si elle voulait une péridurale, qu'elle accepta. Je le laissais faire. Au bout de quelques minutes ses douleurs s'atténuèrent.   
-Ça va Bella?  
-Oui, ça va mieux, je sens toujours les contractions mais c'est beaucoup moins douloureux. Je commence à être épuisé Edward. Je ne vais jamais y arriver!  
-Si mon amour, tu vas très bien t'en sortir, tu vas être merveilleuse comme d'habitude.   
-Edward je veux que tu me promettes une chose.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.  
-Si... si... si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, vit pour nos enfants. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit lors de mon anniversaire, dans la bibliothèque devant le tableau des Volturi? Je veux que tu oublies c'est paroles car à l'époque nous n'attendions pas nos enfants...  
-Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien, tu es déjà à demi vampire, donc déjà immortelle...  
-Oui, mais si je ne me réveillais pas? Écoutes, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer, je veux juste que tu me le promettes, penses aux enfants et ta famille.  
-Bella... chu ut... ne dis plus rien, tout va bien se passer OK? Tu m'as promis de devenir ma femme et tu vas vite te réveiller, Alice l'a vu.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était la vérité mais Bella, ne pouvait pas savoir si je mentais ou non, et puis je voulais la rassurer. Mais moi aussi cette question me trottait dans la tête et je devais savoir.  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
-Oui, un verre d'eau s'il te plait mais dépêche toi de revenir.  
Je l'embrassais sur le sommet de son crane et je sortis de la pièce. Je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je vis Alice se lever et se diriger vers le jardin. Je la suivis donc car je savais qu'elle savait que je voulais lui parler. Nous nous éloignâmes donc de la villa, car je ne voulais pas que Bella entende notre conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.  
-Je sais ce que tu veux me demander, et je veux te rassurer, tu as raison , Bella va bien se réveiller et tôt. Je ne vois que quelques heures d'inconscience.   
Je la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier de me rassurer, puis nous reprenions le chemin de la villa. Je n'oubliais pas de passer par la cuisine, afin de prendre le verre d'eau de Bella. Quand je retournais dans la pièce, mon amour dormait profondément. Ses traits étaient tirés, son sommeil agité, et je soupçonnais que cela avait à voir avec les contractions. Carlisle qui était rentré dans la pièce me dit qu'il l'avait examiné et que le travaille avançais mais lentement. Que cela mettrais des heures avant que les jumeaux n'arrivent. Elle avait l'air de tellement souffrir, que j'aurais voulu prendre sa douleur. Je restais près d'elle, caressant son ventre.  
Il s'était passé déjà 4 heures et rien de nouveau. Elle souffrait encore, bien que la péridurale fasse encore ses effets. De temps en temps quand une contraction était plus forte que les autres, elle s'accrochait à moi et je peux vous dire qu'elle a de la force. Emmett était venu prendre ma place un moment, la faisant rire, la distrayant. Mais quand une de ces grandes contraction arriva, elle réussit à le faire gémir de douleur. Bien sur il serra les dents mais ses pensées étaient claires à ce sujet. Elle lui avait broyé les doigts. Son moral oscillait entre la joie, la peur, la fureur, (et comme par hasard, cela retombait toujours sur moi. Jamais elle n'avait crié sur Jasper, Emmett, Alice ou Rosalie, mais elle me demandait toujours pardon, et moi je ne lui en voulais jamais car je savais que c'était une épreuve pour elle, et je l'aimais trop pour lui en vouloir, sachant qu'elle allait donné vie à mes enfants) . Nous nous relayions tous auprès d'elle. Elle commençais à s'impatienter, se demandant pourquoi c'était si long et Carlisle lui disait que pour la première naissance chez certaine personne, cela durait des heures. Au bout de 8 heures, elle n'était qu'à 6 centimètres, au bout de12h aucun changement, au bout de 16h, elle était à 7 centimètres, cela devenait bon, mais encore long, au bout de 20 h, 8 centimètres. Elle n'atteignis les 10 centimètres d'ouverture du col qu'au bout de 26h. La douleur était revenue de plus en plus forte. Carlisle venait de rentrer dans son bureau et l'examina pour la dernière fois.  
-Allez Bella, c'est le moment, tu vas commencer à pousser à la prochaine contraction. Edward mets-toi derrière elle pour l'aider.  
Je me positionnais de la manière dont mon père m'avait dit puis je lui passais un gant d'eau froide sur le front. Le monitoring placé à côté de nous nous annonça une nouvelle contraction. Elle se mit à pousser comme Carlisle lui avait demandé.  
-Ahhhhhh! Ça fait mallll!  
-Courage mon cœur! Tu es merveilleuse!  
-Edwwwaarrd FERME LA ET AIDE MOI AU LIEU DE DIRE DES CONNERIES! C'EST PAS TOI QUI SUBIT CA DEPUIS 26 LONGUES HEURES!  
Je l'aidais donc et me taisais. Je lui embrassais de temps en temps son front. La tête du premier bébé fit son apparition.  
-Bella encore une ou deux poussées et se sera bon. Le premier est bientôt là. À ses mots, elle me regarda avec un immense sourire que je lui rendis. Ce beau sourire se déforma par une dernière contraction et elle poussa le plus fort qu'elle pu, puis tout d'un coup Carlisle avait entre ses mains notre premier bébé.  
-Félicitation les enfants, voici votre petite fille.  
Mon père mit notre fille sur la poitrine de Bella qui se mit à pleurer. Elle la caressait, lui murmurait de belles choses, et moi je les regardais avec fierté. Je m'approchais de Bella et lui déposais un baiser sur le front ainsi que sur celui de ma fille. MA FILLE. Mon cœur mort, se gonflerait de joie dans ma poitrine si cela était possible. En tout cas c'est ce que je ressentais.  
-Merci mon amour pour se magnifique cadeau que je n'avais jamais osé espérer.  
-C'est moi qui te remercie Edward de ce cadeau.  
-C'est cher payé aussi.  
-Non, pas du tout. Il était prévu que tu me transformes après notre mariage, et je sais que cela aurait été plus douloureux, alors que je n'ai pas souffert lors de mon coma et de ma demie transformation. Et je ne souffrirais pas non plus tout à l'heure. Je t'aiiiiimmm....ahhhh!!  
-Bella, le deuxième se présente, tu vas pousser comme tout à l'heure c'est bientôt fini.  
Esmée prit l'enfant avec elle, pour la laver, et moi je me repositionnais derrière ma futur femme pour l'aider à nouveau. Ce coup ci tout se passa rapidement et après la dernière poussée, quand notre petit garçon fit son apparition, Bella s'écroula inconsciente contre mon torse.  
-Carlisle! Que se passe-t-il? Bella! Bella! Carlisle vite!  
Il prit ses constante après avoir donné notre garçon à Esmée.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. La fin de sa transformation a commencé. Je vais expulser son placenta et après tu pourras aller voir tes enfants.   
J'étais inquiet, Bella était parti dans l'inconscience comme il y a quelques semaines. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher d'elle. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte. Esmée alla ouvrir et Jasper apparu. Une onde de calme se propagea dans la pièce. Je l'en remerciait silencieusement. Il se posta près de moi et mit une de ses mains sur mon épaule.   
-Je vais rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que Bella se réveille. Alors ou sont mon neveu et ma nièce?  
-Dans notre chambre, avec Carlisle et Esmée.   
J'embrassais Bella sur ses lèvres, puis je me dirigeais vers ma chambre en compagnie de Jasper. Rosalie, Alice, ainsi qu'Emmett se trouvaient aussi à l'étage. Les filles me regardaient avec un grand sourire et commencèrent à sangloter. J'ouvris mes bras, et elles se précipitèrent vers moi.  
-Bon, vous voulez voir vos neveu et nièce?  
Alice releva sa tête et sautilla dans mes bras.  
-Oh oui, oui, oui! Vite allons les voir!  
Elle précipitait vers la chambre et j'éclatais de rire.  
-Alice, doucement, je ne veux pas que tu effrayes mes enfants. Et puis si cela se trouve ils dorment.  
-oh! C'est vrai! Excuse moi.  
Nous entrions tous dans la chambre, deux berceaux se trouvaient près de mon lit. Un silence régnait dans la pièce. Je m'approchais lentement et j'entendais deux cœurs distincts battre. Leur respiration étaient lente et régulière. Ils dormaient tous les deux profondément. Leur bouche avaient la forme d'un cœur. Leurs cheveux étaient d'un blond, mais ceux de ma fille étaient plus foncés. Ils commençaient à ressembler à ceux de Bella. J'aurai pu les contempler indéfiniment si seulement Alice et Rosalie ne sautillaient pas. Une grande main se posa sur mon épaule, je reconnu celle d'Emmett. Il souriant comme un benêt.  
-Merci frangin du beau cadeau que Bella et toi nous avez donné. Ils sont magnifiques. Je sais que cela a été dure pour elle, et pour toi aussi. Elle t'en a fais voir de toutes les couleurs, on a pu entendre!   
Il se mit à rire de son rire tonitruant, ce qui réveilla mes enfants qui commencèrent à pleurer. Alice et Rosalie, les prirent directement dans leur bras pour les calmer, ce qu'elles réussirent à faire avec brio. Ma fille et mon fils les regardaient avec leurs grands yeux bleu. Alice se tourna a Jasper et lui tendis mon fils qu'elle avait. Elle le tendis à mon frère qui le prit délicatement dans ses bras, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Rosalie fit de même avec Emmett, mais celui ci semblait avoir peur, ce qui était comique. Il prit tout de même ma fille dans ses bras mais semblait mal à l'aise.  
-Que se passe-t-il Emmett? Pourquoi tu es mal à l'aise?  
-Edward, te moque pas mais j'ai pas envi de casser ta fille dans mes bras. Elle a l'air si fragile.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, elle est costaud, c'est un demi-vampire ne l'oublie pas.  
Il semblait soulager mais préféra quand même s'asseoir sur le lit avec la petite et Rosalie à ses côtés. Rosalie regardait la petite avec un regard plein d'amour. Je sais que le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant lui pesait mais ses pensées ne pouvaient la trahir.   
-Edward tu sais que j'adore les enfants et tu ne pouvais mieux me combler. Et dire que c'est toi qui nous fais ce cadeau là. Il y a encore deux ans avant que tu ne rencontres Bella, on nous aurait dit cela que nous en aurions rit, et toi tu ne l'aurais jamais cru.  
Je le pris dans mes bras pour une longue étreinte.  
-Bon c'est pas tout mon frère, je suis heureuse de voir ton sourire niais encore plus grand mais tu dois aller auprès de ma future belle-sœur. Nous allons rester avec les jumeaux, et quand Alice verra son réveille nous amènerons les enfants.   
Bella, c'est vrai je voulais être là à son réveille. Je me dirigeais donc vers le bureau de mon père quand Jasper et Emmett me retinrent.  
-Edward, quels sont les prénoms des enfants.  
Je les regardais avec un immense sourire espiègle. Mes deux frères se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient rien.  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, Bella m'en voudrait, alors il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille, car elle vous vous l'annoncer quand elle se réveillera. C'est son souhait et je ne veux pas la décevoir.  
-allezzz! Edwaarrd! S'il teu plaiiit!!!  
Alice venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte et me regardait avec son air de cocker battu. Je devais résister à cette mou qui me faisait toujours craquer. Je devais résister pour Bella.  
-Alice je suis désolé, mais Bella m'a fait promettre et je ne veux pas de sa colère contre moi. Donc il va falloir attendre. Préviens moi quand elle se réveillera.  
-D'ici 30 minutes, il n'y aura plus longtemps à attendre. Allez va la rejoindre nous on s'occupe de nos neveux.

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que j'étais avec Bella, elle semblait calme, son cœur ne battait que faiblement et je savais que la fin était proche, puis son cœur cessa de battre. À cet instant, Alice et Rose arrivèrent avec mes enfants dans les bras. Bella ouvra les yeux et son regard se porta sur moi. Elle me sourit.  
-Bella! Tu vas bien? Comment te sens-tu?  
-je vais bien Edward, je ne ressens pas tellement de différence à vrai dire. Mes.. mes enfants comment vont-ils.? Où sont-il?  
-ils sont là Bella, regarde à ta droite.  
Elle tourna sa tête vers mes sœurs qui lui tendirent les enfants. Elle en pris un dans son bras droit puis le deuxième dans son autre bras. Elle me jeta un regard rempli d'amour, que je lui rendis.  
-Regarde Edward, ils te ressemblent. Ils sont magnifique, merci mon amour pour ces deux merveilles.  
-Non, merci à toi de faire de moi un homme comblé. Jamais je n'aurais espéré un aussi beau cadeaux de la part de la femme que j'aime. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela puisse se réaliser un jour. J'ai qu'une hâte maintenant, c'est de te voir approcher de l'autel pour notre mariage.   
Elle resplendissait, puis son sourire s'effaça.  
-Oh mon dieu Edward! Je viens de me souvenir ce que je t'ai fais endurer et je suis désolé. Pardonne moi mon amour. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi, non même méchante.  
-Tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je comprends très bien. J'aurai voulu prendre ta douleur si j'avais pu.   
-Où sont les autres?  
-Nous somme là Bella. Bonjour petite sœur. Bienvenu parmi nous.  
-Emmett! Mon grand frère!   
-Hey Bellissima! Je ne voudrais pas être à tes cotés quand tu t'énerves! D'ailleurs j'ai pu gouter à ta force, tu m'as broyer les doigts!  
-Désolé Emmett, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... mais si tu as eu mal, ca veux dire que toi aussi Edward tu as du souffrir le martyre!  
-Ça valait le coup!   
Je l'embrassais avec douceur car elle tenait toujours les enfants qui gazouillaient. J'aurai pu jurer qu'ils avaient changé depuis la dernière fois.  
-rhum! Rhum!  
-Oui Alice, tu veux quelque chose?  
-Ben on a voulu soutirer les informations auprès de Edward, mais ils a jamais voulu nous dire leurs prénoms. Ils disait que tu voulais nous l'annoncer, alors... que maintenant... tu es … réveillée, je pensais que tu aurais...  
-Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, je vous présente ma fille ROSALICE ESMEE RENEE, et voici son frère JASON-EMMETT CARLISLE CHARLIE CULLEN. Vous comptez tellement pour moi que je voulais vous faire ce cadeau supplémentaire. J'espère que cela vous plait?  
-Bella, je... enfin nous ne savons pas quoi te dire à part merci!  
-Merci à vous Rosalie d'être des sœurs pour moi. Je vous aime.  
Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et Carlisle qui avait déposé un baiser sur le front de ma fiancée pris son petit fils. Rosalie, Alice et Esmée se précipitèrent dans les bras de Bella. Leurs sanglots silencieux se firent entendre. Emmett avait l'air soucieux, enfin plutôt de réfléchir.  
-Un problème Emmett?  
-Non Edward je suis super heureux de ce beau cadeau, mais j'ai peur de votre réaction, enfin surtout celle de Bella, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de ma future belle-sœur. J'ai assez vu ce que cela donnait et.... enfin voilà Jason-Emmett fait très long et je me demandais ce que vous en pensiez si je l'appelais Jasem, puisque Bella est ton diminutif, pourquoi pas lui en donner un. Enfin voilà quoi! Mais te fâche pas Bella, c'est une idée comme une autre!  
Bella éclata de rire devant sa tête et prit mon frère dans ses bras.  
-J'adore Emmett, et je suis d'accord!  
Nous éclations tous de rire. ROSALICE ET JASEM. Mes enfants. C'est vrai ma vie allait prendre une autre tournure et il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose : mon mariage.  
-Alice?  
-Oui Bella?  
-Pourrais-tu m'aider à organiser mon mariage s'il te plait?   
-OHHH meeeerrrrccccciiii Bella!!!!!!   
-Et nous? Demanda Esmée et Rosalie.  
-Mais bien sûr que je comptais sur vous pour m'aider aussi avec ce mariage. Toute l'aide sera la bienvenue car je veux profiter de mes enfants et vous connaissez mes goûts . Edward?  
-Oui mon amour?  
-Prêt à me supporter pour l'éternité?  
-Plus que jamais mon amour!  
Et je l'embrassais fougueusement afin de lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Ce sont les petits pleurs de nos enfants qui nous séparèrent. Nous descendions tous ensemble afin de nourrir nos merveilles. Esmèe nous rapporta deux biberons de lait que Rosalie et Jasem burent avidement, sous les flash de l'appareil photos de toute la famille. Notre bonheur était complet, enfin presque. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'est de voir Bella remonter l'allée afin de dire son oui éternel auprès de moi et nos enfants.


	25. chapitre 25 epilogue

EPILOGUE

POV BELLA

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que j'avais accouché, et j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes et des mères. Carlisle avait remarqué que mes enfants ne grandissait pas aussi vite que Matt nous l'avait dit quand il nous avait raconté son histoire, mais ils grandissaient de manière normale, comme de simple humain pourtant leur alimentation montrait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement humain. Ils avaient une alimentation mixte, c'est à dire que le matin ils buvaient leur biberon de sang animal, et dans la journée nous les avions habitué au lait, ce qu'ils ne refusaient pas non plus. Mon père avait été heureux d'apprendre que j'avais accouché de jumeaux. Il avait voulu me voir le lendemain de mon accouchement mais Carlisle et Edward n'étaient pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. J'ai réussi à soudoyer un jour Emmett et Jasper pour qu'ils m'escortent jusqu'à la limite de la ville pour voir si j'arrivais à me contenir en présence d'humain à proximité de moi, épreuve que je réussi sans problème au grand étonnement de mes deux frères. En rentrant Jasper et Emmett racontèrent notre escapade à Carlisle et Edward. Ce dernier commença à gronder quand Emmett lui montra ce qu'il c'était passé. Il du bien admettre que je m'en étais bien sorti et que finalement Charlie pourrait venir voir nos enfants. Dans notre chambre il m'a avoué avoir été fier de moi et de ma réaction envers le sang humain. Quelques jours plus tard Charlie était venu.

FLASH BACK

J'étais dans la chambre des mes enfants en train de les regarder dormir comme j'aimais le faire, quand Alice est venue me chercher pour me dire que mon père allait arriver. Je commençais à angoisser, mais elle me dit que tout se passerait bien, que je devais pas m'inquiéter. Je descendis et vis mon père en grande conversation avec Carlisle et Esmée, sur les qualités des enfants.  
-Bella! Ma chérie! Tu es resplendissante! Comment vas-tu ma puce?  
-Papa! Je vais bien merci et toi?  
-Très bien, je suis si heureux de te voir. La maternité te va à ravir. Tu es encore plus belle. Et les enfants où sont-ils?  
-Ils sont en train de dormir à l'étage, viens suis moi.  
Nous montions dans la chambre des jumeaux, qui dormaient paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mon père leur caressa la tête avec un sourire immense.  
-Papa je te présente Rosalice Esmée Renée Cullen et Jasem Carlisle Charlie. Tes petits enfants.  
-Ils sont magnifiques Bella, merci du beau cadeau que tu m'offres. Ils te ressemblent beaucoup, ils ont ta bouche, ton nez. Ils ont aussi un peu d'Edward.  
-Heureusement vu que c'est leur père. Tu verrais Edward, il est complément fou de ses enfants. Des fois ils sont avec nous dans le salon, sur leur tapis d'éveil et il joue du piano. Les enfants le regarde avec adoration, ils ne disent rien et quand il arrête on a l'impression qu'ils lui demande de continuer. Emmett et Jasper sont complétement gaga avec Jasem. Ils lui ont acheté une petite tenu de baseball des Seattle Mariners. Ils ont prévu de lui apprendre à se battre afin de protéger sa sœur de autres garçons plus tard.  
-Mais je leur donne entièrement raison. D'ailleurs s'ils veulent des conseils c'est avec plaisir. Et Rosalice?  
-OH! Et bien Alice et Rosalie s'occupent de sa garde robe. Elles veulent qu'elle soit à la dernière mode. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus avec moi qu'elles jouent à la poupée Bella, c'est avec ma fille.  
-Je suis content Bella. Tu as de magnifiques enfants, tu as un futur mari qui t'aime et que tu aimes, et puis tu vas bientôt te marier. Tu es magnifique, et plus heureuse que jamais. Il y a moins d'un an jamais nous aurions soupçonner cela. Tu semblais tellement malheureuse...  
-Oui, mais j'avais fait le mauvais choix à cette époque là, maintenant c'est derrière nous. Mais je me dit que quelque part heureusement que j'ai fais ce mauvais choix car cela nous a rapprocher Edward et moi. Nous nous aimons encore plus. Bon je ne vais pas te cacher que de temps en temps nous nous ne disputons pas, mais tous les couples connaissent ça, mais notre amour es t fort et les disputent ne durent jamais longtemps. Tu sais comment je suis : tête de mule, et bien Edward aussi.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tête. Je pouvais sentir son sang mais étrangement cela ne m'attirait pas. Alice avait raison, tout s'était bien passé, et je m'étais angoissée pour rien. Mon père partit dans l'après-midi. Il a voulu attendre que les enfants se réveillent pour jouer un peu avec eux, ce qui avait eu l'air de leur faire plaisir aussi. Je promis à mon père de lui amener aussi souvent qu'il le voulait les enfants. Edward et moi par la suite avions convenu de ne plus partir vu que je ne représentais pas un danger pour les humains.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

Le mariage avançait bien, Alice me confectionnait ma robe de mariée, ainsi que celle de Rosalie et la sienne. Pour les garçons, elles les avaient amené pour une après-midi shopping pour leur costume. J'avais voulu voir le costume de mon futur mari mais Alice avait refusé, tout comme elle avait refusé à ce qu'Edward voit ma robe de mariée. Nous avions été choisir nos alliances aussi et avions fait inscrire dessus «  à tout jamais ».   
Nous étions la veille du mariage, j'étais dans la chambre avec Edward et nos enfants. Nous les avions mis sur le lit avec nous et nous jouions avec eux. Ils nous regardaient de leurs grands yeux admiratifs, et souriaient. Edward m'embrassa la tête quand tout à coup la tornade Alice fit irruption dans la chambre.  
-Bella! Tu viens avec moi!  
-Quoi? Mais non Alice je veux rester tranquille. Tu vois bien que je suis avec les enfants, je voudrais profiter d'eux avant demain.  
-Tu auras toute l'éternité pour t'occuper d'eux pour l'instant tu viens avec moi, et toi Edward tu rejoins Jasper et Emmett.  
-Et les enfants on ne peut pas les laisser tout seul.  
-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je vais les garder ce soir, va avec Alice, me dit Esmée.  
Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de me lever qu'elle me tirait déjà hors de la chambre. Je regardais Edward avec un regard suppliant mais il était en train de rigoler.  
-Tu le prends comme ça Edward! Si tu ne me sorts pas de ce mauvais pas demain je réponds non à la question du pasteur!  
Ce qui le fit plus rire.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, moi aussi je vais avoir droit à une soirée comme la tienne, même si j'aurais voulu la passer avec toi. On se voit demain devant l'autel. Profites bien de ta soirée, et je te jure qu'ensuite tu seras à moi pour l'éternité.  
Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa comme jamais il m'avait embrassé. La passion qu'il y mit se répercuta dans tout mon être. Je m'enflammait littéralement pour lui, et cela me provoqua un gémissement qui le fit sourire.  
-Du calme mon amour tu devras patienter demain pour notre nuit de noce!  
C'est avec un regard et un grognement de frustration que je quittais la chambre sous les yeux de mon futur mari plus que hilare, et le regard attendri d'Esmée. Dans la couloir je croisais Emmett.  
-Alors petite sœur, ton homme te refuse son corps? Je sens que la nuit prochaine va être torride!  
Et il s'éloigna en direction de ma chambre, en rigolant. Dans la chambre d'Alice, m'attendait Rosalie, avec tout un attirail qui me faisait peur. Qu'avait-elle prévu pour moi? Apparemment ce n'est pas ma fille qui allait être la poupée aujourd'hui, mais bien moi.  
-Euh, sans vouloir être désagréable, c'est pas pour moi tout cela n'est- ce pas?  
-Ben si! Aujourd'hui c'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, et en tant que témoin et demoiselle d'honneur nous t'avons concocté un programme des plus digne future mariée. Allez ne perdons pas de temps, va te doucher et rejoins nous.  
Je m'exécutais et allais me détendre sous l'eau chaude avant de me faire torturer par mes futures belles-sœurs. Quand je revins dans la chambre Alice me tendit des sous vêtements rouge en dentelle, ainsi qu'un costume d'écolière : chemisier blanc, avec une jupe plissée écossaise. Mon dieu dans quoi elles allaient m'embarquer? J'enfilais le tout. Elles me maquillèrent et me coiffèrent. Elles m'interdirent même de me regarder dans le miroir. Quand nous sortions de la chambre, nous croisions Edward et ses frères. Le regard de mon chéri était rempli de désir. Il allait pour me prendre dans ses bras mais Alice l'en empêcha.  
-Non, plus touche jusqu'à demain! Tu ne la reverras que devant l'autel, et oui elle pourra garder ce costume, tu pourras en profiter.  
Je le regardais avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Alors comme ça, les habits que je portais en ce moment faisaient de l'effet sur lui. Intéressant! Je le fixais avec des yeux aguicheurs, ce qui lui fit monter un grognement de frustration.  
-Du calme mon amour, tu devras patienter demain pour notre nuit de noce! Lui dis-je.  
C'est tout penaud qu'il suivit ses frères, hilares. Moi je suivis mes sœurs, qui prirent la direction de Seattle, dans un bar, mais pas n'importe quel bar : il y avait beaucoup de beaux hommes qui dansaient et je fus étonnée qu'Edward laisse les filles m'emmener ici.  
-Dites moi les filles, comment avez-vous fait pour qu'Edward vous laisse m'emmener ici?  
-Mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici, ni nos hommes d'ailleurs. Nous avons fermé nos esprits à Edward. Il a bien essayé de nous faire dire où nous allons, mais il n'a jamais réussi. Emmett a voulu jouer avec moi pour savoir aussi mais cela fait maintenant 5 jours qu'il vit sans sexe quand j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait. Dit Rosalie.  
-Moi, Jasper a voulu faire la même chose, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. De toute manière, il ne peut pas me résister longtemps. Il a voulu faire la même chose que Rosalie mais en sens inverse, mais au final c'est moi qui ait eu ce que je voulais!  
-Vous êtes diabolique!  
-Merci! Firent-elles ensembles.  
La soirée se passa sous les rires. Si j'avais été encore humaine, j'aurais rougis de ce que les filles voulurent me faire faire. Nous rentrions assez tard à la villa, en essayant de ne pas croiser mon futur mari, mais Esmée et Carlisle m'assurèrent qu'il était parti chasser avec ses frères et ensuite ils avaient prévu de s'amuser sur port Angeles. Je demandais aux filles de passer les derniers moments avec mes enfants avant de me préparer, ce qu'elles acceptèrent mais à la condition que je reste dans la chambre d'Alice. J'allais donc chercher mes enfants dans leur chambre, et les emmenèrent comme convenu dans la chambre d'Alice. Ils dormaient paisiblement. J'en profitais pour les regarder quand mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer.  
« Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te voir avancer jusqu'à moi tout à l'heure et que tu deviennes ma femme pour l'éternité. Tu es mon univers, mon tout. Vivre sans toi est inconcevable et sans les beaux enfants que tu m'as donné. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur la terre. Je t'aime encore plus qu'il n'est permis d'aimer. Ton mari qui t'aime »  
Je ne me fis pas attendre pour lui envoyer la réponse.  
«  Toi aussi tu me manques, je ne me verrais pas vivre sans toi et les enfants moi non plus. Tu es toute mon éternité maintenant. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de devenir ta femme pour l'éternité. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve avec toi à mes côtés. Ta femmes qui t'aime ».  
Au bout de quelques heures, Esmée vint me chercher pour que je puisse me préparer. Rosalie s'occupa de ma coiffure, Alice de mon maquillage, puis cette dernière alla chercher une hausse et l'ouvrit. Devant moi se dressait une magnifique robe de mariée. Elle était blanche, avec des perles qui allaient du bustier jusqu'au milieu du bas de la robe. Elle était cintrée dans le dos et partait vers le bas en une magnifique traine. Esmée me mit un voile devant les yeux, puis me fit lever afin que je puisse me regarder dans le miroir. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je ne me reconnaissait plus. La personne que je voyais était d'une beauté époustouflante.  
-Bella, c'est bien toi, tu as toujours été magnifique et ta beauté ne s'en ait que plus renforcée pendant ta transformation.  
Les filles allèrent se préparer à leur tour. On frappa a la porte de la chambre, et j'invitais le premier inconnu à rentrer. C'était Jasper et Emmett.  
-Bonjour petite sœur, me dit Jasper. Tu es magnifique.   
-Edward ne va pas en revenir quand il va te voir, il va en avoir le souffle coupé. Tu vas bien? Fit Emmett  
-Je suis un peu nerveuse, mais sinon ça va.  
-Oui, je le sens, mais tu le gères bien pour le moment et c'est une nervosité bénéfique.  
-Alors qu'avez-vous fait pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Edward?  
-Et vous alors qu'avez-vous fait pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille? Demanda Emmett avec un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit repenser à notre soirée d'hier et je me sentais un peu gênée.  
-Bella! Pourquoi je ressens de la gêne? Auriez-vous fait des choses pas très avouable?  
-Non, non pas du tout qu'est ce que vous allez chercher? Et vous? Je vous pose la même question?  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent.  
-Nous? Non plus. Au fait nous voulions te dire qu'Edward commence à être impatient, et si ta nervosité augmente dis-toi que lui aussi est très nerveux. Je pense que ce soir vous aurez oublié tous les deux vôtre nervosité! Mais ne détruisez rien!  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela Emmett? Nous ne voulons pas détruire notre chambre.  
-Qui te parle de chambre ma belle?  
-Emmett! Ça suffit! Fit Rosalie qui venait de rentrer, habillée de sa magnifique robe noire qui relevait son teint blanchâtre et ses cheveux blonds.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin?  
-Rien ma belle, tout va bien, détends-toi. Jasper tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle s'il te plaît?  
C'est alors qu'une vague de calme se fit sentir sur moi et je l'en remerciais. Il s'approcha de moi et m'étreignit, m'embrassant sur la joue.  
-Tu es magnifique Bella, je suis content que tu deviennes officiellement ma sœur. Je ne peux plus me passer de nos moments de discutions.  
Puis ce fut autour d'Emmett, qui bizarrement me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.  
-Je dirais comme Jasper, tu es … magnifique n'est pas assez fort pour dire ce que je vois sous mes yeux. Désolé Rose, tu sais que je t'aime mais là ma Bella...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon nounours je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as raison.   
Si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fais dans ses bras. Malgré ses constantes plaisanteries, il avait une belle âme, c'est un grand tendre. Je le pris dans mes bras et il me berça, en m'embrassant sur la tête. Ils partirent rejoindre mon futur époux. Ce fut ensuite Carlisle qui est venu.   
-Tu es resplendissante Bella, mon fils à de la chance de t'avoir trouvé, et Esmée et moi sommes plus qu'heureux de t'avoir dans notre famille. Tu nous a fait le plus beaux des cadeaux en nous faisant grands-parents. Nous n'aurions jamais pu espérer cela. Et maintenant tu nous fais l'honneur de devenir notre fille. Merci Bella de tout ce que tu apportes dans cette maison.  
À ce moment là, on toqua encore à la porte et c'est un Charlie en costume/cravate qui passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je lui fis un grand sourire pour l'inciter à rentrer.  
-Whaou! Ma puce tu es … Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Les garçons ne mentaient pas. Ma petite fille a grandi tellement vite. J'ai l'impression de ne pas assez avoir profité de toi. Je te vois encore petite en train de monter sur mes genoux pour regarder un match avec moi. Et puis tu as rencontré Edward, vous avez passé un mauvais cap, mais avez réussi à le surmonter, puis vous avez eu deux enfants, et enfin tu te maries. Je suis tellement fier de toi.  
-Merci papa!  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je suis venu pour te dire que c'était l'heure, et hum … je … bon allons-y!  
Nous sortions de la chambre pour nous rendre jusqu'à l'autel qui était dans le jardin sous la tente blanche. Heureusement qu'Alice avait prévu qu'il n'y aurait pas de soleil. Nous arrivions à l'entrée de la tente et je me sentais de plus en plus nerveuse. La musique commença et mon père avança avec moi à son bras. C'est alors que je vis Edward dans son beau smoking, qui me regardaiT comme la huitième merveille du monde. Son sourire était immense. Je commençais à m'apaiser et Jasper n'y était pour rien. Je lui rendis son sourire. Arrivés près de lui mon père m'embrassa sur le front et serra la main d'Edward. Nous nous retournions vers la pasteur qui accueillit les invités à ce mariage, puis nous nous adressions nos vœux.   
«  Bella, le jour où tu es entrer dans ma vie fut le plus beau jour, après celui-ci. Tu m'apportes tellement de bonheur, de joie, d'amour. Malheureusement la vie nous a jouer un mauvais tour mais nous avons su surmonté cela. Notre amour n'en ai que plus fort et jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Ces mois de séparations m'ont appris que tu es toute ma vie. Récemment tu m'as donné deux magnifiques enfants, et il n'y aura jamais assez de merci et de reconnaissance dans toute une vie pour te le dire. Je suis comblé auprès de toi et je n'arrive pas à trouver de mots assez fort pour te dire JE T'AIME »  
J'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer devant sa déclaration si j'avais pu le faire. Il m'avait déjà fait plusieurs déclarations mais celle ci alla droit dans ma poitrine.  
«  Mon amour, ces quelques mois loin de toi ont été une torture pour moi aussi, et jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi. Tu es mon tout, ma vie, mon éternité. Toi aussi tu m'as fais le plus beau des cadeaux en me permettant de te donner nos enfants. Je suis et serais toujours heureuse à tes côtés. JE T'AIME »  
Ensuite Rosalie vint me prendre mon bouquet.   
-Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Mary Swan ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir pour toute l'éternité?  
-Oui, je le veux plus que tout au monde.  
-Isabella Mary Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir pour toute l'éternité.  
-Oui, de tout mon cœur.  
-Edward vous pouvez passer l'alliance.  
-Bella, par cette alliance je te fais mienne.  
-Isabella, à vous.  
-Edward, par cette alliance, je te fais mien.  
-Je vous déclare Mari et Femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit décollé du sol pour l'embrasser amoureusement, tendrement, passionnément. Nos langues dancèrent un ballet sensuel, sous les « hourras » et les applaudissements de nos invités. Puis nous nous retournions vers eux, pour que le pasteur nous présente.  
-Je vous présente Mr et Mme Cullen.  
Esmée et Carlisle se levèrent pour nous féliciter, puis ce fut au tour de mon père qui je l'avais remarqué avait les yeux rougis. Je ne dis rien mais je savais qu'il avait pleuré, ce qui était rare chez lui. Puis ensuite Rosalie me prit dans ses bras, suivi d'Alice, puis Jasper. Emmett quant à lui me souleva, puis me fit tourner, ce qui provoqua mon rire.  
-Petite sœur bienvenue officiellement dans la famille.  
Le reste de la journée se passa sous les félicitations, les photos, la danse dans les bras de mon MARI. Cela me faisais tout drôle de le dire.  
-Pourquoi tu souris?  
-Parce que je viens de me dire que je dansais dans les bras de mon mari et que cela me faisait tout drôle mais qu'en fin de compte j'aimais le dire et le penser.  
-Moi aussi j'adore penser à ma femme, te présenter somme ma femme. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas dis mais ma femme, tu es magnifique. Alice a fait un très beau travail.  
-Oui c'est vrai, cette robe est magnifique.  
Je l'embrassais tendrement quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Nous nous arrêtions de danser pour nous retrouver devant mes sœurs et frères ainsi que devant Carlisle et Esmée.  
-Je crois que deux enfants veulent leurs parents, fit Jasper.  
Edward pris Jasem dans ses bras et moi Rosalice. Nos enfants nous sourirent. Nous ne les quittions plus de la soirée dansant avec eux dans nos bras, ce qui les fit s'endormir. Assez tard dans la soirée, les invités partirent petit à petits jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en alla. Nous nous retrouvions donc tout les 10 dans la maisons.  
-Les enfants, nous avons un cadeau pour vous. Voulez-vous bien venir avec nous fit Carlisle et prenant la main d'Esmée.  
Edward et moi nous nous regardions intrigués, car apparemment il n'avait rien vu dans leurs pensées. Nous les suivions donc, à travers les bois sans pour autant nous éloigner de la villa, car au bout de 2 minutes à vitesse vampirique nous arrivions devant une petite maison que nous n'avions jamais remarqué.  
-Mais où sommes nous? Demandais-je.  
-Voilà, Esmée et moi, ainsi que vos frères et sœurs, nous avons pensé vous offrir votre chez vous. Nous l'avons fais pour les deux autres couples, donc c'est tout à fait normal que nous faisions cela pour vous aussi.  
-Attends papa, tu veux dire qu'Alice et Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett ont leur propre maison?  
-Hé oui, frangin!  
-Mais Emmett … Vous vivez encore à la villa!  
-Oui c'est vrai, mais nous y allons de temps en temps aussi. Elle n'est pas dans la coin, quand nous décidons de partir en vacances, nous allons las-bas. Elle se trouve en forêt d'Amazonie. Celle de Jasper et Alice est en Irlande. La vôtre est ici car nous savons que tu es attaché à cet endroit Edward.  
Mon mari me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tête. Esmée nous tendit la clé, et c'est avec entrain que nous entrions chez nous. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée nous entrions dans un immense salon avec une grande baie vitrée, sur la droite de tenait une magnifique cuisine avec un comptoir au milieu. Ensuite en face de nous se tenait un escalier, que nous montions. La première pièce était une chambre d'enfant magnifiquement décoré avec deux berceaux. La pièce était éclairé par une fenêtre qui donnait sur un beau jardin et ensuite la forêt. La deuxième pièce était une autre chambre, et la troisième encore une chambre parentale décoré avec goût qui nous ressemblait Edward et moi. Un beau lit trônait à notre gauche, devant accroché au mur une grande télé à écran plat, et de chaque coté se trouvait des étagères où était rangé des livres, CD et DVD. Une grande baie vitrée donnait aussi sur le jardin et sur un bacon. Une petite porte se trouvait à côté du lit et s'ouvrait sur la grande salle de bain, avec un bain à remous. Je regardais Edward avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit et je pense qu'il comprit où je voulais en venir.  
-Carlisle, Esmée c'est magnifique, merci beaucoup, dis-je.  
-Mais c'est normal les enfants.  
Après plusieurs heures à discuter, le reste de la famille nous laissa profiter de notre chez nous. Nous couchions les enfants dans leur nouvelle chambre, puis Edward et moi allions dans la notre. À peine la porte fermée, qu'il me plaqua contre celle-ci et prit d'assaut mes lèvres. Notre nouvelle vie commençait ici et notre nuit de noce promettait de belles promesses pour le futur, mais ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
